Nuevos comienzos
by ladyluna10
Summary: AU. Han pasado 10 años desde que los chicos conquistaron Berkeley y, ahora tienen que demostrarle al mundo real que también pueden enfrentarse a él. Secuela de "Conquistando Berkeley". Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia :) Es la continuación de "Conquistando Berkeley", aunque supongo que se puede leer independiente ya que, como veréis, han pasado unos cuantos años desde el epílogo ;)

Espero que os guste y ¡bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

―¿Cómo está la futura mamá más bonita del mundo?

―¡Cómo me alegro de que hayas venido!

Rose y Lizzy se abrazaron en la puerta de la casa y rieron. No deberían pasar tanto tiempo sin verse, debería ser ilegal.

―Pasa anda. ―Rose la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la casa―. ¿Qué tal por Hollywood?

―Bien, mucho ajetreo. ―Suspiró―. Mañana tengo que estar de vuelta porque rodamos por la tarde.

―No paras, ¿eh?

―Nos queda poco para terminar la temporada.

―La anterior fue maravillosa.

―Y la próxima seguro que os gusta más. Y, entre nosotras, tenemos ya firmadas dos más.

―¡Mi niña va a crecer viendo a su tita Lizzy en la tele! ―Dijo, acariciándose el abultadísimo vientre y sonriendo.

―¿Cuándo sales de cuentas?

―En un mes ―contestó―. Scorpius y yo estamos ya de los nervios. Queremos tenerla ya en casa con nosotros y que todo haya ido bien.

―Seguro que irá. ¿Qué te ha dicho Alice?

―Que no me preocupe de nada, que sus partos han sido geniales, pero, es Alice. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Probablemente se le olvidó el mal rato al ver las caritas de las niñas.

―Dicen que estamos genéticamente preparadas para eso. ―Lizzy frunció el ceño―. Si no la humanidad se iría a la mierda o algo así.

―Si todas fuéramos como Lily o tú, desde luego ―comentó la pelirroja, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Para eso estáis ya Alice y tú. ―Lizzy rió―. ¿Han llegado ya los demás?

―Sí, están en el salón.

―Vale, ¿y dónde dejo esto? ―Levantó un poco la caja que llevaba.

―Ahí en esa mesa.

―Perfecto.

La morena se acercó y lo dejó ahí mientras Rose volvía con el resto de invitados. Lily, se levantó del sofá y le señaló el hueco que acababa de dejar.

―Tú lo necesitas más que yo. Ya te lo quitaré cuando esté borracha en unas horas aunque si solo hay champagne…

―Es una fiesta sofisticada.

―Claro y el hecho de que tú no puedas beber no tiene nada que ver con la falta de alcohol, ¿verdad?

―Para nada. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Y tu querido marido?

―En una reunión, ahora viene ―contestó, sonrojándose un poco. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello.

―¿Y tus hermanos?

―Albus viene de camino o eso me ha dicho Alice. Es que Grace ha tenido un cólico justo antes de salir y han tenido que cambiarla ―explicó―. Y James no lo sé. Teniendo en cuenta que Lizzy está aquí hará lo de siempre, ¿no? Aparecer a hurtadillas.

―Ya no hace eso ―replicó Rose.

―Bueno, pero creo que en estos últimos 10 años no los he visto intercambiar más de dos palabras educadas y nunca se quedan solos en la misma habitación.

―Lils, los dos son dos adultos maduros y responsables. Habrá sido casualidad.

―¿Tú crees? ―La pequeña puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada―. ¿Ha llegado ya, por cierto?

―Sí, estaba dejando el regalo.

―Voy a buscarla.

Lily se marchó y Rose se sentó y suspiró. La fiesta del bebé acababa de empezar y ya estaba agotada.

―¿Necesitas algo?

Scorpius se acercó a ella, con una enorme sonrisa, y se puso en cuclillas frente al sofá.

―¿Que Lyra nazca ya?

―Eso no puedo hacerlo ―contestó.

―Ya lo sé. ―La pelirroja sonrió y lo besó con dulzura―. Te quiero.

―Y yo a ti. Y a la peque.

―Lyra. Todavía no sé cómo me convenciste para que la llamáramos así.

―Querías un nombre original y, ¿qué mejor nombre que el de una constelación?

―Desde luego.

Volvieron a besarse y el rubio se marchó, para seguir atendiendo a los invitados. Rose suspiró y se echó un poco hacia atrás, pero no pudo acomodarse mucho más porque, en seguida, vio a Lizzy y Lily aparecer, con Charlie en brazos.

―¡Mira quién está aquí! ―Le dijo la pelirroja a su sobrina―. ¡La prima Rose!

―¡ _Ose_! ―Exclamó la pequeña, riendo.

―¿Cómo está lo más bonito? ―Le preguntó, sonriendo.

― _Bé_ , _eo Gae oa muo_.

―¿Grace llora mucho?

―Vaya, ¿ya tienes esa habilidad? ―Lizzy enarcó una ceja.

―¿Qué habilidad? ―Preguntó Rose, frunciendo el ceño.

―La de entender a los niños ―explicó la morena―. Es algo que solo tienen las madres.

―Y las que pasamos muchas horas con ellos también ―masculló Lily, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. ¿Quieres cogerla?

―No sé, ¿y si se cae?

―Tiene dos años, ya está en la fase en la que puede caerse sin romperse, ¿sabes?

―Menos mal que no tenéis hijos porque pobres de ellos.

Rose negó con la cabeza y Lizzy le sacó la lengua mientras cogía en brazos a la pequeña, que se abrazó a ella.

― _Isi_ , ¿hoy tele?

―No, cariño, hoy no salgo en la tele ―contestó, mirándola con dulzura―. Pero mañana sí. Dile a tu papá y tu mamá que tienen que ponerte la serie, ¿eh?

―¿No crees que es un poco pequeña para ver tu _sitcom_?

―Qué va. Además, no va a pillar las bromas de adultos, ¿qué más da?

―¿No estarás intentando enganchar a mi hija a tu serie, verdad? ―Alice, que acababa de llegar junto a ellas, negó con la cabeza.

―Ya está enganchada, Alice ―contestó―. Además, ¿no os parece maravillosa?

―La mejor del mundo. ―Lily puso los ojos en blanco―. A ver si me llevas un día al rodaje, ¿eh? Algún privilegio tendré que tener después de haber sido tu amadrinada.

―Ven un día a L.A. y te cuelo.

―¡Bien! ―Dio un pequeño saltito y sonrió.

―¡ _Ito, ito_!

Las cuatro se volvieron al ver a Charlie señalar y Lizzy tragó saliva al ver a James, acompañado de Albus y Scorpius, en la entrada del salón. El pelinegro la vio y apretó los labios, un poco nervioso. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, aquello seguía siendo difícil para ellos.

―Vamos a llevarte con tu tito ―murmuró la morena. Agarró a la niña con fuerza y se acercó a él, que sonrió a la pequeña―. Quería venirse contigo.

―Soy su tito favorito, es normal ―contestó, echándole los brazos―. Ven aquí, pequeñaja.

Charlie rió y se abrazó a James y Lizzy, sin poder evitarlo, los miró con dulzura antes de volver con las demás.

* * *

―Podrías llegar a tiempo por una vez al menos, ¿sabes? ―Lily negó con la cabeza.

―Estaba en una reunión, Lily ―replicó Leo, molesto―. Voy de camino, no tardaré en llegar.

―Ya, bueno, siempre estás en reuniones…

―Lily…

―Me han llamado de la universidad y tengo que volver a Berkeley. O sea, no tengo que volver, pero llevo meses en el proyecto y no quiero perderme el resultado.

―Joder, entonces, ¿te vas?

―Sí, estoy saliendo ahora de casa de Rose y Scorpius ―contestó. Sacó las llaves de su coche y lo abrió―. Si es que no podemos coincidir ni cinco minutos últimamente.

―Lo sé. ―Leo suspiró―. Mira, voy a ir un rato a la fiesta porque Scorpius me mata si no voy a ese rollo, pero esta noche podríamos hacer algo. ¿Por qué no pedimos sushi y…?

―No sé a qué hora terminaré en el laboratorio. A lo mejor ceno allí.

―¿Quién es ahora la que no está nunca en casa?

―Mi doctorado es importante.

―Mi trabajo también.

―Bueno, te dejo, no me gusta hablar conduciendo, ya lo sabes. ―Lily apoyó una mano en el volante y se mordió el labio―. Escríbeme cuando llegues, ¿vale?

―Sí, claro, no te preocupes. Luego hablamos ―respondió, casi en un murmullo―. Te quiero, Lils.

―Y yo, Leo.

Colgó, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Su relación no iba demasiado bien últimamente. Ya había empezado a notarlo antes de la boda, pero después de aquella locura… Todo parecía ir a peor. Siempre habían tenido sus vidas, independientes una de la otra, pero parecía que cada vez se alejaban más.

* * *

―¿Te importa si te hago compañía?

James se giró al escuchar aquella voz que tan bien conocía. Lizzy estaba apoyada en la puerta del estudio, con una botella de whisky y un par de copas. Se había escondido allí para no despejarse un rato y no se había esperando que, precisamente ella, lo siguiera.

―¿De dónde has sacado eso? ―Le preguntó, señalando la botella con la cabeza―. Creía que Rose y Scorpius estaban sirviendo solo champagne.

―Tengo mis contactos ―contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Entonces…?

―Claro, pasa. Me vendrá bien no estar solo. Pero cierra la puerta.

Lizzy lo hizo, con cuidado, y después se acercó a la mesa y dejó la botella y las copas.

―Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos ―murmuró ella―. No a solas, al menos. Tú ya me entiendes, ¿no?

―Sí y, desde luego, demasiado ―contestó él―. ¿Cómo te va, Lizz?

―No me quejo. ―Se sirvió una copa y le pasó la botella a James―. ¿Y a ti?

―Tampoco puedo quejarme. Entreno al equipo de mi antiguo instituto y doy clases de gimnasia.

―Siempre supe que acabarías haciendo eso. Se te daba genial.

―Y tú trabajas en una serie y sales en la tele y todo. ―Él sonrió―. Al final conseguiste tu oportunidad. Y la serie es bastante buena, la verdad. La he visto algunas veces y… es muy divertida.

―Todavía me cuesta creérmelo.

―Te lo merecías. ―Se sirvió también una copa y bebió―. Siempre fuiste una buena actriz.

―Me veías con muy buenos ojos. ―Se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros―. Siempre lo hiciste.

―Como para no hacerlo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Rose me ha dicho que venías solo ―susurró―. ¿No salías con una chica? La recuerdo de la cena post-boda de Lily y Leo.

―Rompimos hace un mes y medio. Las cosas no terminaban de encajar. ―Suspiró―. Yo quería hijos, ella no… Ya sabes. Teníamos diferentes planes.

―Siempre quisiste niños.

―Sí y cada vez tengo más ganas. Se me cae la baba con mis sobrinas. ―Sonrió―. ¿Tú no sales con nadie?

―No. He salido con un par de chicos, pero no ha ido bien la cosa y ahora con la serie y eso tengo poco tiempo. No me gustan las estrellas de Hollywood. No son muy reales.

―¿De verdad?

―Todo el mundo busca un entretenimiento, algo pasajero. Y tampoco me gustaría salir en todas las revistas de cotilleo, ¿sabes?

―Sí, es normal.

Guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente, y ambos suspiraron.

―¿Puedo decirte una cosa? ―Murmuró él, algo tembloroso.

―Claro.

―Te he echado mucho de menos. ―Acarició su mejilla y se encogió de hombros.

―Y yo a ti ―murmuró Lizzy. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos―. Echaba de menos hablar contigo y estaba harta de… bueno, de lo de siempre. De rehuirte.

―Yo también. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

―Casi diez años.

―Podemos vernos sin que pase nada.

―Podemos ser amigos.

―Podemos…

James no pudo terminar la frase. De repente, Lizzy lo besó y todo pareció estallar. Las copas resbalaron al suelo y James subió a Lizzy sobre la mesa, tirando algunos papeles.

―Esto no es muy de amigos ―murmuró el chico, entre besos, mientras le quitaba el vestido.

―Es muy de nosotros ―contestó ella, desabrochándole el pantalón―. Te he echado de menos.

―Y yo a ti, Lizz, joder.

Volvieron a besarse, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, por los recuerdos. A lo mejor por eso se habían estado evitando los últimos años, a lo mejor tenían miedo de seguir enamorados y no poder controlarse. Como estaba pasando en aquel instante en el que no podían apartar las manos el uno del otro.

―Esto no está bien ―murmuró ella―. Si Rose se entera, nos va a matar.

―A la mierda. Ellos hicieron su bebé en mi piso.

Lizzy rió y volvió a besarlo con pasión. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y se aferró al borde del escritorio mientras él terminaba de deshacerse de su ropa interior. Se separó para mirarla unos instantes y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

―¿Estoy soñando? ―Le preguntó en un susurro.

―Espero que no ―contestó la morena, también en voz baja.

Volvieron a besarse y, por fin, James entró en ella, arrancándole un pequeño gemido. Había llegado el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	2. Chapter 1

Alice se sentía como las mujeres de los sesenta de las películas. Grace estaba dormida en la cuna del salón y Charlie jugaba con un par de muñecas a pocos metros de ella, que preparaba el almuerzo para todos. Como cada mañana. Como cada día desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Había sido ella quien había tomado la decisión de dejar el trabajo para cuidar a sus hijas. Era lo que siempre había querido: ser madre, criar a sus hijas, pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ellas. Se lo había propuesto a Albus poco después de quedarse embarazada y a él le había parecido una idea maravillosa: con lo que él ganaba podrían mantenerse y, así, no tendrían que pagar guarderías. Y las niñas estarían en casa, arropadas por su madre. Todo parecía un plan perfecto. Pero no lo era y a ella le daba demasiado miedo admitirlo. ¿Cómo iba a decir que estaba harta de estar en casa, que echaba de menos dar clase, que cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más agobiada? A veces solo quería gritar y encerrarse a llorar en cualquier habitación.

―¡Mami!

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. No podía decirle a Albus lo cansada que estaba, le partiría el corazón, y tampoco quería que la juzgaran. ¿Qué clase de madre se cansaba de sus hijas?

―Dime, cariño.

Se giró, con la mejor de sus sonrisas, y se agachó junto a Charlie, que acababa de llegar junto a ella.

― _Eo ae_.

―Todavía falta un poco para comer ―contestó―. Y tenemos que esperar a papi.

― _Eo eo ae_.

―Charlotte, tienes que esperar.

―¡No! ―Hizo un puchero y pataleó un poco―. ¡Mami!

―Yo…

Volvió a hacer un puchero y empezó a llorar, haciendo que Alice suspirara. Otra mañana más la misma historia.

―Charlotte, cariño, no llores ―murmuró―. Te daré algo de fruta.

―¡No!

―¿Chocolate?

La niña dejó de llorar y asintió lentamente y ella se levantó, se acercó a un mueble y sacó una galleta de chocolate.

―Solo una.

― _Aias,_ mami. ―Charlie dio un pequeño salto y sonrió―. _E ieo._

―Y yo a ti, cariño. Vuelve a jugar, ¿vale?

La niña asintió y volvió con sus muñecas y ella regresó a la cocina. Como cada mañana, como cada día.

Solo esperaba que algo cambiara pronto. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquello.

* * *

Lizzy alternaba la mirada entre aquel pequeño aparatito y su teléfono móvil. Si fuera por ella, saldría corriendo sin más, no se lo pensaría ni un instante, pero… por mucho que le jodiera, aquella decisión no podía tomarla sola. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico, no lo habría dudado ni un instante, pero era James. Y aquello tenía demasiadas implicaciones personales.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y, sin pensar, le dio al botón de llamada. Tenía que solucionar aquello cuanto antes. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, conteniendo la respiración. Pitó un par de veces y, de repente, escuchó la voz sorprendida del moreno al otro lado.

―¿Lizzy?

―Hola, James. ―Guardó silencio unos instantes y suspiró―. Supongo que no te esperabas esta llamada.

―No, la verdad es que no ―confesó―. No pensé que me llamarías. Ha pasado casi un mes desde la fiesta.

―Lo sé y no pensaba llamarte, pero es que… ha pasado algo que nos incumbe a ambos.

―Lizzy, no me asustes. ¿Qué pasa?

―Estoy embarazada.

Durante unos instantes no se escuchó ni siquiera la respiración del chico y la morena tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gritarle para que reaccionara.

―Pero, ¿es mío?

Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos aquello y no pudo evitar sentir cómo la rabia se apoderaba de ella.

―¡Dios, es que no sé por qué me acosté contigo! ¡Pues claro que es tuyo, pedazo de gilipollas! ¿Crees que voy haciéndolo sin tomar precauciones con cualquiera?

―Joder, joder, ¿pero esto es en serio?

―Sí, James. Sabes que precisamente yo no bromearía con algo así.

―¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

―¿Puedes venir a Los Ángeles? Me gustaría hablar contigo en persona.

―Sí, claro. Ya he terminado las clases de esta semana y no tengo que hacer nada hasta el lunes. Si salgo en un rato estaré allí antes de medianoche. Si te viene bien, claro.

―Sí, perfecto. Puedes quedarte en mi apartamento ―contestó―. Yo tengo que rodar esta tarde y mañana por la mañana, pero estaré en casa antes de cenar y, de todos modos, tengo tiempo. Mucho más para algo como esto.

―Genial, pues recojo un par de cosas y salgo para allá. ―James carraspeó―. Lizz, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que decidas tenerlo?

Ella guardó silencio durante unos instantes y suspiró.

―Tú solo ven y ya lo hablamos.

James sonrió sin poder evitarlo. A lo mejor su sueño de ser padre se cumplía pronto.

* * *

―Señora Zabini.

―Un momento, doctor Cooper. ―Anotó un par de detalles más en su cuaderno y se separó del microscopio―. Dígame. Y le recuerdo, como cada día, que es señora Potter. No me he puesto el apellido de mi marido.

―¿Cómo lleva eso?

―Poco a poco va aclarándose. Parece que la formula ya…

―No me sirve el «poco a poco», señora Zabini ―la cortó.

―En ciencia no se consiguen los avances de un día para otro, doctor ―replicó la pelirroja, enarcando una ceja―. Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie, doctor. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sus investigaciones paradas?

―Es usted una desvergonzada.

―Si no necesita nada más…

―Voy a hablar con su tutora. ¡Necesita un toque de atención!

―Creo que mi tutora estará de acuerdo conmigo en esto.

―No sé por qué dejamos entrar a las mujeres a nuestros laboratorios ―masculló por lo bajo mientras se marchaba.

―Misógino de mierda, a ver si te jubilas ya ―murmuró Lily, volviendo a su trabajo.

Suspiró y centró su atención en aquellas muestras. Si pudiera…

―¿Qué le has hecho ya al viejo Cooper?

Dejó aquello de nuevo y miró a su tutora, que acababa de entrar al laboratorio con dos cafés. Le pasó uno y se sentó a su lado.

―Ya sabes cómo es.

―Sí y a ti te encanta replicarle.

―Es un fósil que lleva años sin aportar nada y se cree que puede darnos órdenes a todos. ¡El otro día me mandó a casa a prepararle la cena a mi marido!

―Sí, pero tiene un Nobel y un montón de premios importantes. ―July suspiró―. Tienes que aprender a controlarte. Quiere echarte de aquí como sea, no le des más motivos.

―Ni que fuera mi culpa su misoginia.

―Desde luego que no, pero, si fuera por él, todas estaríamos en la calle y no quiero que te retiren la beca, Lily. Tienes madera y sé que tu sitio está en un laboratorio haciendo descubrimientos. Con tus aptitudes y un buen currículum… Caltech y el MIT se pegarían por ti y nos conviene conservarte.

―Bueno, quédate tranquila. De momento estoy muy bien aquí. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Y espero poder seguir avanzando con esto.

―Tómate tu tiempo. Todos sabemos que, a menudo, las investigaciones se atascan.

―Gracias, July.

―Y vete ya a casa, que es la hora.

―Sí, lo haré. ―Se puso de pie y se quitó los guantes y la bata―. Y gracias por el café.

―De nada. A mí me va a hacer falta, la verdad.

―¿Trabajas esta noche?

―Era la única hora en la que el laboratorio que necesito está libre.

―¿Quieres que me quede?

―Claro que no. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Es viernes, vete a descansar.

―Está bien. ―Lily sonrió, se puso la chaqueta y cogió su bolso y el café―. Nos vemos el lunes y descansa tú también.

―Lo haré, tranquila.

La pelirroja salió del laboratorio y, rápidamente, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la facultad.

―Hola, bombón.

―Pero, bueno, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ―Lily sonrió al ver a Leo esperándola, apoyado sobre el muro de la facultad.

―¿No puedo venir a sorprender a mi mujer?

―No sueles hacerlo ―replicó, enarcando una ceja.

―Haces que parezca un marido horrible.

―Bueno…

La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó al hombre para besarlo.

―¿A qué has venido? Te hacía en la oficina hasta tarde.

―Estoy hasta las narices de reuniones ―contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Quiero salir a divertirme. He reservado para cenar en ese restaurante tan caro que tanto te gusta y he comprado entradas para una obra de teatro que tiene muy buena pinta.

―Me parece un plan maravilloso. Pero pagas tú, ¿eh? Que mi sueldo de becaria no da para tanto.

―Cariño, todo lo mío es tuyo y todo lo tuyo es mío. Lo dijo el Elvis coreano que nos casó.

―¿Era coreano? ―Arrugó la frente, aguantando la risa―. Tengo esa noche un poco borrosa. El efecto de Las Vegas, supongo.

―No hagas como la que se casó borracha, porque nos fugamos en plan romántico, cariño.

―Qué ñoño suenas cuando dices esas cosas, mi amor.

Leo sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

―Bueno, ¿nos vamos entonces? Me muero por una noche tranquila los dos solos, sin interrupciones. ―La pelirroja suspiró―. Parece que hace siglos que no tenemos un rato para nosotros, Leo.

―Tengo esa misma sensación y, de verdad, te prometo que esta noche no habrá interrupciones. ―Acarició su mejilla con dulzura―. Seremos solo tú y yo.

―Eso suena muy bien.

―Suena genial.

«A ver si es verdad», añadieron los dos para sí mismos, sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

―Y entonces mamá ganó el caso y todo el mundo fue muy muy feliz.

Scorpius acarició la tripa de Rose y ella le revolvió el pelo con dulzura.

―¿De verdad crees que ese es el mejor cuento que contarle a Lyra? ―Le preguntó, sonriendo.

―¿Por qué no? ―Besó su vientre y se incorporó, quedando sentado en la cama―. Así ya sabe lo increíble que es su mamá. Aunque ha vivido nueve meses contigo así que…

―¿Ya me conoce?

―Exacto.

Rose negó con la cabeza y se acercó a besarlo. Scorpius siempre sería el mismo chico dulce, no cambiaría nunca.

―También deberías contarle lo genial que es su papá, ¿sabes? ―Se tocó la barriga y sonrió―. Lyra, tu papá también es maravilloso. Pero ahora no prestes mucha atención a lo que vamos a hacer, ¿vale?

―¿Y eso por qué? ―Preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

―Porque lo que quiero hacer contigo no es apto para menores. ―Rose sonrió y lo besó, enredando las manos detrás de su cuello.

―No es que quiera negarme, pero… ―Scorpius la miró con el ceño fruncido―. ¿Estás segura de que esto no es malo? Porque Albus dice que él y Alice…

―La doctora dijo que no pasaba nada ―lo cortó antes de besarlo otra vez―. Incluso hay quien lo recomienda para provocar el parto…

―¡Ay, Dios, ¿y si se adelanta?! ―El rubio se levantó de un salto y comenzó a correr como loco por la habitación―. ¿Lo tenemos todo? ¿Tu bolsa? ¿Las cosas de Lyra? ¿El…?

―Tranquilízate, cariño. Estás tú mucho más nervioso que yo y, te recuerdo, el parto es cosa mía.

―De los dos ―la corrigió él―. Porque yo pienso estar a tu lado cada segundo.

―Eres… ―Rose suspiró y sonrió―. ¿Quieres dejar de comprobar cosas y venir a la cama conmigo?

―No seré yo quien haga esperar a mi preciosa... lo que sea.

―¿Lo que sea? ―Ella enarcó una ceja y él rió.

―A ver, es que si digo «novia» vamos a parecer dos críos y «pareja» suena demasiado a formulario, ¿no te parece? Y, como no estamos casados, no eres mi mujer.

―¿Y qué tal «tu preciosa Rose» o «tu preciosa» a secas? ―Sugirió―. ¿No crees que suena mucho mejor?

―Pues sí, suena muy bien.

Se apoyó en la cama y la besó. Lentamente, acarició su cuello y enredó una mano en su pelo, dejando la otra sobre su cintura.

―Ay.

―¿Qué pasa?

Se separó de ella rápidamente y la miró, preocupado.

―Nada, supongo que una contracción. ―Rose tomó una bocanada de aire―. No te preocupes.

―¿Deberíamos ir al hospital?

―No creo. Seguro que es solo una falsa alarma. ―Cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar―. Vamos a esperar un poco mejor.

―Sí, claro. ―Scorpius asintió, un poco más tranquilo y posó una mano en su vientre―. Oye, peque, qué oportuna, ¿no?

―No le digas eso a nuestra hija ―Rose rió―, aunque tienes razón. Lyra, cariño, espero que no seas igual de inoportuna cuando te tengamos por aquí. Sobre todo porque tendremos que darte algún hermanito, ¿no?

―¿Cuántos? ―Pregunto el rubio, sonriendo.

―No sé, esperemos a ver qué tal va el parto para decidirlo. –La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, aunque frunció levemente el ceño al notar una nueva contracción―. Ay.

―¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve al hospital? A lo mejor no es ninguna falsa alarma.

―Vamos a esperar a mañana, ¿de acuerdo? ―Dijo―. No quiero ir para nada. Si no se pasan en un rato, vamos, ¿vale?

―Vale, pero, en serio, si no mejora…

―Sí, ya te he dicho que iremos a urgencias, señor precavido. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Yo también estoy deseando tenerla entre mis brazos. Espero que todo vaya bien.

―Irá, ya verás. ―Besó su frente y suspiró―. Te quiero, Rose.

―Y yo a ti ―murmuró ella.

Sintió una nueva contracción y cerró los ojos. Tan seguidas y aumentando de intensidad… A lo mejor Scorpius tenía razón y debían ir al hospital.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

En primer lugar, muchas gracias a todos por animaros a leer esta historia. ¡Bienvenidos, de nuevo, a esta aventura! :)

En segundo lugar, pobrecillas nuestras chicas :( Alice con sus niñas y la casa (cansada y sin atreverse a decirlo) y Lily con ese jefe tan horrible y todos los problemas matrimoniales con Leo...

Pero bueno, parece que Lyra ya está a puntito de llegar al mundo :D Y Lizzy y James... ¿Pero en qué pensarán estos dos? Ay, la que se puede liar...

Un beso enorme y nos leemos el finde que viene,

María :)


	3. Chapter 2

James suspiró al encontrar, por fin, un hueco en el que aparcar y, tras maniobrar para meter el coche en aquel minúsculo aparcamiento, se bajó y subió la calle, buscando el número en el que Lizzy le había dicho que vivía. Miró todos los portales hasta, finalmente, detenerse en el que tenía apuntado. Saludó al uniformado portero, que le abrió la puerta, y pasó, un poco cohibido. Menudo piso tenía la chica.

―¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Un conserje vestido con traje y corbata se acercó a él y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―He venido a ver a una amiga ―contestó―. Lizzy Collins.

―¿La señorita Elizabeth Collins?

―La misma.

―Lo lamento, pero no nos ha informado de ninguna visita. Mucho menos a estas horas.

―Pues he hablado con ella hace un rato y me ha dicho que viniera.

―Lo lamento, pero debe abandonar el edificio.

―¿Esto es en serio? ―James frunció el ceño―. Venga ya.

―No quiero llamar a seguridad, pero si no se marcha…

―¿Por qué no la llama? ―Insistió―. Le dirá que me está esperando. Tenemos un tema importante del que hablar, he venido desde San Francisco y…

―Deme un minuto.

El hombre suspiró y se acercó al interfono del mostrador. Pulsó una tecla y esperó unos segundos.

―¿Sí?

―Buenas noches, señorita Collins ―saludó―. Lamento molestarla tan tarde, supongo que ha tenido un día agotador.

―No se preocupe. Dígame.

―Hay aquí un chico que dice que viene a verla.

―Dígale que soy James ―dijo.

―¿James qué más? ―Preguntó el hombre.

―James Sirius Potter.

―Le estaba esperando, déjele subir. Disculpe, se me olvidó comentárselo cuando llegué ―dijo Lizzy, al otro lado del telefonillo.

―Claro, señorita.

El hombre cortó y señaló el ascensor con la cabeza.

―¿Puedo subir entonces?

―¿Sabe qué piso es?

―Claro.

―Pues venga, rápido. La señorita está esperándole.

James puso los ojos en blanco pero, rápidamente, se montó en el ascensor y pulsó el botón, muerto de nervios. Necesitaba poder sentarse a hablar con ella de una vez y aquellos segundos se le estaban haciendo eternos. ¿Pero cuánto iba a tardar en subir aquel dichoso aparato? Cuando por fin llegó y se abrió la puerta, salió disparado al rellano y suspiró al ver a Lizzy esperándolo en el umbral de su piso.

―Sí que te has dado prisa.

―¿Estás embarazada de verdad?

―¿Quieres que todos mis vecinos se enteren? ―Lizzy cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza―. Anda, pasa.

Se echó hacia el lado y James entró al lujoso apartamento, intentando disimular su curiosidad.

―¿Dónde puedo dejar la bolsa?

―En el dormitorio de invitados ―contestó―. Está por aquí, ven.

Entraron al salón, lo cruzaron y la morena abrió una de las puertas.

―Aquí es.

―Vaya, qué lujo ―comentó él, enarcando ambas cejas al ver aquel dormitorio con cama de matrimonio perfectamente decorado.

―¿Gracias? Ya estaba así cuando lo alquilé.―Suspiró―. ¿Has cenado? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

―Sí, paré a tomar algo hace un par de horas ―contestó―. Pero algo de beber me vendría bien.

―Vamos a la cocina.

La siguió hasta esta y esperó mientras ella, con pulso tembloroso, preparaba dos tazas de manzanilla. Una vez estuvieron listas, le pasó una y se apoyó en la encimera.

―¿Hablamos ya?

―Sí, claro. ―Él asintió―. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Fatal. Tengo muchas nauseas.

―¿Has ido ya al médico?

―No, todavía no ―contestó―. Llevaba unos días sospechando y tenía una falta, pero hasta hoy no me he hecho la prueba.

―¿Y no te importaría venir a San Francisco? Alice y Rose han ido a una doctora muy buena.

―James…

―Porque vas a tenerlo, ¿no?

―James… ―Suspiró―. Hemos pasado diez años sin hablar, evitándonos el uno al otro. ¿De verdad crees que tener un hijo juntos es sensato?

―¿Y por qué no?

―Te ciegan las ganas de ser padre.

―Y a ti las de no querer hijos ―replicó él―. Lizzy, lo que pasó aquella noche fue porque, dentro de nosotros, sigue quedando algo.

―¿No irás a decirme que sigues enamorado de mí, verdad?

―No, pero… es evidente que seguimos sintiendo algo, aunque sea solo un cierto cariño ―contestó―. Tengamos ese bebé.

―Es una locura…

―Por favor, Lizzy. Por favor ―le pidió―. Piénsalo.

―Es lo que llevo haciendo todo el día, James, pero sigo sin tenerlo claro ―murmuró, bajando la mirada―. Esto no estaba en mis planes ni a corto ni a largo plazo. Yo no quiero ser madre, no quiero pasar por un embarazo.

―¿Y entonces por qué me has llamado? ―Cerró los ojos al notar cómo se le humedecían―. ¿Por qué no has abortado y ya está?

―Porque eres tú ―confesó. Levantó la mirada y apretó los labios―. Joder, estoy hecha un lío, ¿sabes?

―¿Por mí?

―Sé que quieres ser padre y te tengo mucho cariño y… no sé.

―Lizzy, podemos hacerlo. ―Se acercó y la cogió de las manos―. Sé que han pasado diez años, pero tú y yo siempre nos entendimos, ¿no? Sé que tienes miedo, pero yo te prometo que voy a estar a tu lado.

―Tú vives en San Francisco y yo en Los Ángeles. Nos separan 600 kilómetros. ¿Cómo vamos a criar a un hijo así?

―Podríamos encontrar un punto intermedio y mudarnos allí o que el niño pasara un mes con cada uno o… ya veríamos. Todavía queda mucho tiempo.

―No sé…

―Lizzy, podemos hacerlo. ―Sujetó su rostro entre las manos y la miró fijamente a los ojos―. Te lo prometo.

―Estoy aterrorizada. Sabes que no soporto los médicos y… joder, esto me va a doler mucho y va a ser horrible. ―Negó con la cabeza.

―Serán solo unos meses, un pequeño sacrifico, Lizz.

―Como se nota que no eres tú quien tiene que pasar por todo esto.

―Pasaría una y mil veces por ello ―le aseguró―. Por favor, por favor, Lizzy. Te lo suplicaré si hace falta y haré todo lo que me pidas.

―No quiero que hagas nada, ni que me supliques. Sería tan hijo mío como tuyo. Este es algo de los dos y tú… no tienes que hacer nada especial, ni convencerme de esto. Solo yo tengo que estar segura de todo.

―Pues entonces hagámoslo.

―¿Tú de verdad crees que es factible? Me parece una locura después de todo.

―Sí. ―Asintió con la cabeza―. No tengas miedo, ¿vale? De todas formas, todavía hay tiempo. Iremos al médico y ya veremos. ¿Te parece bien? No tenemos por qué tomar la decisión esta noche, todavía queda tiempo. A ver qué nos comenta la doctora, ya te digo que es muy buena.

―Sí, claro, pero no te prometo nada. ―Se mordió el labio―. ¿Y yo ahora cómo le digo esto a mis padres?

―Iré contigo a Seattle si hace falta.

―Menudo desastre. ―Lizzy sonrió levemente―. Anda que menuda puntería.

―Desde luego. ―James rió―. Lizzy, lo que te dije aquella noche es verdad. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

―Y yo a ti.

Lo abrazó y él acarició su pelo con dulzura.

―Saldremos adelante, ¿vale? Todo irá bien ―murmuró en su oído―. ¿De verdad no te hace ilusión ser mamá?

―No especialmente, pero… no sé. Es raro. ―Se separó de él y se encogió de hombros―. Ya te he dicho que estoy hecha un lío. No se deberían tener hijos sin estar completamente seguro de quererlos y todavía intento averiguar si esto es buena idea.

«Pero somos nosotros». Y Lizzy solo estaba segura de una cosa en ese momento: si iba a tener hijos con alguien, quería que fuera con James.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Lizzy. Se incorporó de un salto, asustada, y James no tardó en imitarla. Aunque al principio cada uno se había ido a dormir a una habitación, poco después Lizzy se había colado en el cuarto de invitados y se había metido en la cama con James, que la había abrazado hasta que ambos se habían quedado completamente dormidos. Salió de la cama y corrió hacia el salón, seguida del pelinegro.

―Es tu hermana ―murmuró, al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Descolgó y se lo llevó al oído―. Dime, Lils, ¿ha pasado algo?

Justo entonces, comenzó a sonar también el móvil de James, que lo sacó de su chaqueta rápidamente y descolgó.

―Albus, ¿va todo bien? ―Preguntó.

―Vale, pero Rose está bien, ¿no? ―Dijo la morena.

―Claro, sí, bueno, es que no estoy en casa. Ni en San Francisco. ―James suspiró―. Es largo de explicar, Al. No podría estar allí hasta dentro de unas horas y… ―Miró a Lizzy―. No sé si podría salir ahora mismo.

―Lily, tengo rodaje mañana ―murmuró ella, mirándolo también―. No sé cuándo llegaré. Se supone que terminaremos sobre la una o las dos. Podría intentar coger un avión sobre las cinco y…

―Albus, mira, saldré de aquí mañana sobre las tres, quizás un poco antes ―dijo él―. No puedo salir antes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

―A lo mejor puedo salir un poco antes, Lils. ―La morena sonrió―. Aunque quizás vaya en coche, ya te diré. Mantenme informada, ¿vale? Y dile a Rose que le mando todo mi ánimo desde aquí.

―Seguro que todo va bien y a mí no me necesitáis para nada allí. ―Suspiró―. Dale un beso a Rose de mi parte. Mañana nos vemos y mantenme informado de todo, ¿vale?

Los dos colgaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

―Rose está de parto ―murmuró Lizzy tras colgar―. ¿Y tú vas a esperarme?

―Bueno, allí no necesitan mi ayuda y creo que sería menos estresante para ti y el bebé no tener que planear el viaje, ¿no?

―Gracias.

―Es lo mínimo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Volvemos al dormitorio?

La morena titubeó unos instantes. A lo mejor debería irse a su cuarto, no sabía si dormir abrazada a James era una buena idea. Entre lo que pasó en la fiesta, lo del bebé y esto… Temía acabar echa un lío. Y, sin embargo, mirándolo a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir. Se había sentido tan a gusto durmiendo con él abrazándola y acariciándole el vientre con cuidado…

―Sí, vamos.

* * *

―¿Cómo está? ―Preguntó Alice tras suspirar. Quería ir a ver a Rose al hospital, pero alguien tenía que quedarse con las niñas y sabía que Albus no soportaría no estar ahí para sus mejores amigos en aquel momento.

―Bien. Los médicos dicen que todo va bien y que, probablemente, sea un parto sin complicaciones.

―Eso es bueno.

―Pues sí. ―Albus sonrió―. ¿Las niñas siguen dormidas?

―Sí, no se han enterado de nada.

―Menos mal así, al menos, puedes descansar.

―Intenta hacerlo tú también, ¿vale?

―No creo que pueda. Rose y Scorpius me necesitan. ¡Si vieras a Scorpius! ―Empezó a reír―. Está atacado.

―¿Más que tú cuando nació Charlie?

―Yo diría que sí y mira que eso es difícil.

―Desde luego…

―Voy a volver dentro, ¿vale? He salido un momento a por unas manzanillas y tengo que llevárselas ―dijo―. Mis tíos están un poco nerviosos también.

―Es normal. ―Alice asintió―. Avísame cuando Lyra nazca, ¿vale?

―Sí, claro. Te quiero, mi amor.

―Y yo a ti.

―Duérmete y ya hablamos.

El pelinegro colgó, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y sacó de la máquina las manzanillas que le habían encargado sus tíos. Entendía que estuvieran nerviosos aunque, como él ya había pasado por aquello dos veces con Alice, estaba bastante tranquilo. Todo iría bien. Aunque le sorprendía la reacción de James. Creía que iría al hospital en cuanto se enterara o por la mañana temprano. ¿De verdad no iría hasta el día siguiente? ¿Y dónde se suponía que estaba? No les había dicho nada.

Entró en la habitación y les dio los dos vasos a Ron y Hermione antes de acercarse a Rose, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

―Estoy bien, en serio ―dijo, antes de que él pudiera hacerle la pregunta―. Las contracciones son bastante molestas, pero puedo con esto.

―Bueno, pero tampoco tienes por qué hacerte la fuerza, cariño ―intervino Scorpius―. Si te duele y tienes que quejarte o gritar o romperme algún dedo, simplemente hazlo, ¿de acuerdo?

―No voy a romperte ningún dedo. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. No seas tan exagerado.

―Tú solo haz lo que necesites. ―La besó con dulzura y se mordió el labio―. ¿Crees que queda mucho?

―Pues no lo sé, cariño. La doctora dice que todavía tengo que dilatar bastante y que podría tardar unas cuantas horas.

―Vale, sí, claro, es normal.

Rose soltó un pequeño gruñido y cerró los ojos al notar una nueva contracción. Cada vez eran más fuertes y esperaba que Lyra no quisiera tardar en salir.

―Joder.

―Tranquila, pasará pronto.

―En serio, me traéis a estas cosas y luego os preguntáis que por qué no quiero tener hijos. ―Lily, que acababa de entrar en la habitación, puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿De verdad me veis haciendo esto y pasando estos dolores porque sí?

―No es porque sí, Lils, es para traer una nueva vida al mundo. ―Albus sonrió y se cruzó de brazos―. Es algo bonito.

―Supuestamente.

―Ya, a mí ahora mismo no me parece tan bonito. ―Rose suspiró y se encogió al sentir otra contracción―. ¿La epidural cuándo me la ponen?

―Ya mismo, pero todavía te falta un poco, según la enfermera a la que acabo de preguntarle ―dijo el rubio―. ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntar otra vez?

―No quiero que piensen que somos unos pesados.

―Cariño, sois padres primerizos, es normal. ―Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa―. Cuando tú naciste, yo estaba igual o peor que tú y, tu padre, ni te cuento. No paraba de correr histérico por los pasillos llamando a médicos y enfermeros y preguntando y pidiendo cosas.

―¡Es que no nos hacían caso! ―Protestó Ron.

―Porque tuve un parto lento, cariño. ―La mujer puso los ojos en blanco―. Pero no tenéis de qué preocuparos, chicos. Al final, por muchas horas que pasen, todo sale bien.

―¿Cuántas horas exactamente, mamá?

―Creo que prefiero no contestar a esa pregunta ahora mismo.

Rose bufó y Scorpius le acarició el pelo con dulzura.

―Ya mismo la tendremos con nosotros. Lo estás haciendo muy bien ―murmuró antes de besar su frente―. Y yo me pondré todo lo pesado que haga falta, tranquila.

―¿Sabes que es lo primero que voy a hacer cuando Lyra nazca? ―Sonrió―. Comer sushi. Así que quiero que me tengáis la bandeja preparada para poder empezar justo cuando salga de mi cuerpo y pueda, por fin, volver a comer lo que me venga en gana.

―No sé si puedes comerlo tan tan pronto ―comentó el rubio―. Pero, si los médicos nos dejan, te prometo que tendré una bandeja enorme esperando para dártela justo después del parto.

―Eh, pequeñaja, más te vale salir ya, ¿eh? ―Dijo entonces, acariciándose la tripa―. Venga, ¡mami quiere sushi!

Todos rieron al escucharla y Scorpius, simplemente, volvió a besarla. Era imposible quererla más.

* * *

Ay, ay, ay, ¡que Rose está de parto! :3 Ya mismo tendrán a Lyra aquí y Rose podrá, por fin, volver a comer sushi jajaja (Si en vez de Rose fuera yo, pediría un plato de jamón sin duda xD)

Y James y Lizzy... ¡en menudo lío están metidos! ¿Qué creéis que harán? James parece decidido a ser papá, pero Lizz... Ay, lo tiene un poco menos claro :/

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene :)

Un beso,

María :)


	4. Chapter 3

―Eh, ¿cómo va la cosa? ―Leo se acercó a Lily, le dio un beso en la frente y le pasó una bolsa de papel y un vaso de café―. Te he traído el desayuno.

―Dicen que ya queda poco, pero acaba de llegar otra chica a la habitación y nos han pedido que nos saliéramos algunos ―contestó―. Gracias por el desayuno, me muero de hambre.

―Normal, toda la noche aquí…

―¿Has podido dormir algo?

―Poco. ―Suspiró y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja―. El coche es bastante incómodo para dormir. ¿Y tú has podido descansar?

―No mucho. Estas sillas no son muy cómodas. ―Suspiró ella también y se apoyó en su hombro―. Rose lo está pasando fatal hasta le ha gritado a Scorpius.

―Hasta Alice le gritó a tu hermano, ¿no te acuerdas?

―Sí y después tuvo otro bebé. ―Lily puso los ojos en blanco―. No lo entenderé jamás.

―¿Te imaginas que nosotros…? ―No terminó la frase. Apretó los labios y miró a la chica, que se incorporó y lo miró con una ceja enarcada―. ¿No tendría que haberlo mencionado?

―Han pasado cinco años ―respondió ella―. Creo que está de más mencionarlo. Y, de todos modos, no me arrepiento de nada.

―Yo tampoco, la verdad, pero en estas situaciones… me da por pensar en eso.

―Ya, supongo que es normal. ―Lily se encogió de hombros―. ¿Has traído algo también para mi hermano?

―Sí, me lo he encontrado en la puerta y se lo he dado. Estaba hablando con James.

―Me parece bastante fuerte que no esté aquí con nosotros. ¡Y ni siquiera sabemos dónde anda! ―Protestó.

―¿Sale con alguna chica o algo así? ―Sugirió―. A lo mejor se ha ido de fin de semana romántico.

―Nos habríamos enterado ―contestó ella―. Es muy raro, en serio.

―Pues no sé, pero bueno, ya llegará, ¿no?

―Supongo que sí. ―Volvió a acurrucarse con él y cerró los ojos―. Espero que esto termine pronto. Te juro que estoy agotada.

―Podrías intentar dormir un poco ahora. ―Acarició su pelo y sonrió―. No puedes hacer nada y te vendrá bien descansar.

―A lo mejor lo hago.

―Me parece bien. ―Besó su frente con dulzura―. Te despertaré con cualquier novedad.

* * *

Rose apretó la mano de Scorpius al sentir una nueva contracción y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Aquello dolía mucho y ya estaba harta. Llevaba horas así, ¿cuándo se suponía que iba a nacer Lyra?

―¿Crees que pueden ponerme ya la epidural?

―Sí, me dijo un enfermero hace un rato que ya iban a ponértela ―contestó el rubio, mirándola con preocupación―. Habrá pasado algo y por eso se están retrasando.

―Joder, espero que vengan pronto o, al final, Lyra nacerá sin epidural. Y, por mucho que Alice diga, un parto natural no me parece precisamente bonito ahora.

―Venga, tranquila, todo irá bien. ―La besó y acarició su mejilla―. Ya falta poco y tengo tu bandeja de sushi encargada.

―Ahora mismo ni siquiera se me apetece. ―Se incorporó un poco, intentando aliviar el dolor de las contracciones―. Te quiero y siento haberte gritado antes.

―Tranquila, me lo esperaba. ―Scorpius se encogió de hombros―. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte un poco más.

―Ya estás haciendo bas… ―Una nueva contracción hizo que se mordiera el labio y se encogiera en su sitio―. Joder.

―Voy a ir a buscar a quien sea. Te tienen que poner la epidural ya.

―Gracias.

El rubio se marchó y Rose volvió a echarse hacia atrás.

―¿Tu primer parto?

Se giró al escuchar a la chica de su lado y sonrió levemente.

―Sí. ¿Y el tuyo?

―También. ―Se acarició el vientre y suspiró―. Estoy un poco asustada.

―Yo estoy de los nervios ―confesó la pelirroja―. Llevo ya unas cuantas horas de parto y estoy deseando que esto acabe.

―Seguro que todo va bien. ―Sonrió―. Mi marido también ha ido a buscar a mi doctora. Está de los nervios.

―¿Es niño o niña?

―Niña.

―¡Yo también! –Exclamó Rose―. Vamos a llamarla Lyra.

―Es un nombre original. ―La chica volvió a acariciarse la tripa―. Nosotros todavía no tenemos nombre. Dudamos entre Violet y Julia. Seguro que cuando le veamos la cara nos decidimos.

―Seguro que sí. ―Una nueva contracción la hizo quejarse―. Joder, a ver si quiere salir de una vez.

―Mucho ánimo.

―Igualmente.

Ambas sonrieron y volvieron a acariciarse el vientre. Esperaban que aquello terminara pronto.

* * *

James miraba a Lizzy casi sin pestañear. Había visto la serie por la tele y la había visto actuar en la universidad, pero aquello era… diferente. Le estaba encantando el rodaje. Aquella experiencia era simplemente increíble.

Lizzy grababa sus escenas con decisión y tenía una muy buena relación con sus compañeros de reparto, con los que no paraba de bromear. Además, estaba radiante. Siempre le había parecido guapísima y aquel día parecía que estaba especialmente preciosa. No sabía si se debía al embarazo, a la emoción de rodar o al increíble trabajo que hacían los del departamento de peluquería y maquillaje, pero estaba todavía más guapa que de costumbre.

―¡Y eso es todo por hoy! ―La directora de la serie sonrió y los cámaras dejaron de grabar―. Muchísimas gracias, chicos. ¡Buen trabajo!

La morena suspiró y, tras abrazar a la compañera con la que acababa de rodar la escena, se acercó a la otra mujer.

―Voy a estar unos días fuera de casa, ¿podríais mandarme la copia del próximo guión por correo electrónico?

―Lizzy, sabes que es algo confidencial.

―Pero mi cuenta de correo es segura ―insistió.

―¿Y no podrías darme una dirección física? Te enviaré allí el guión, no pasa nada.

―Bueno, es que todavía no sé muy bien ―desvió la mirada hacia James y suspiró― dónde voy a quedarme.

―Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres ―dijo él, al escuchar el final de la conversación―. En mi apartamento hay sitio y… así será mejor.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y paseó la mirada entre ambos.

―No sabía que salías con alguien, Lizzy.

―Y no lo hago. Somos solo viejos amigos.

―Entiendo… ―Asintió―. Pero, bueno, si te quedas en su casa, lo mandaré allí.

―Sí, claro. Muchas gracias, James. ―Sonrió, aunque en seguida su gesto cambió y se puso blanca al ver a gente comiendo. Sintió una arcada y se llevó una mano al estómago―. Dásela, yo tengo que ir al baño.

Salió corriendo y él suspiró, sin apartar los ojos de ella hasta que desapareció.

―¿Y bien?

Se giró hacia la mujer, que lo miraba con cierta sospecha. Lizzy y él no iban a decírselo todavía a nadie (sobre todo porque aún no habían tomado ninguna decisión), pero algo le decía que aquella mujer ya se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Esperaba que aquello no tuviera ninguna repercusión.

―Apunta.

* * *

Rose mecía a la pequeña Lyra entre sus brazos, incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Definitivamente, se había enamorado por completo de aquella pequeña.

―¿Va todo bien? ¿Ha podido darle el pecho?

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y asintió al escuchar la pregunta de la enfermera.

―Sí, me ha costado un poco al principio, pero en seguida ha empezado a comer ―contestó―. Creo que todo va bien.

―Si necesita algo, avísenos.

―Lo haré. Muchas gracias.

La mujer se fue y Scorpius entró a la habitación, seguido de una emocionada Alice.

―¿Se puede? ―Preguntó―. No quiero molestarte, pero me moría por conocer a Lyra y por fin he podido dejar a las niñas con tus tíos.

―Claro, pasa ―contestó, incorporándose un poco para poder enseñársela mejor.

La castaña entró y suspiró al ver a la pequeña.

―Oh, qué monada. Y parece tan tranquila… Aprovechad ahora porque pronto no os dejará dormir nada. Vaya, Albus y yo llevamos desde que nació Charlie sin dormir una sola noche del tirón y de eso hace más de dos años ya. Entre los llantos, las malas noches, el insomnio, los dolores de barriga, la fiebre… Al final cuando no es una cosa es otra y nunca podemos dormir.

―Bueno, no será para tanto, ¿no? ―Murmuró, un poco nerviosa y asustada de repente. ¿De verdad no iba a volver a pegar ojo?

―Oh, ¿y vas a darle el pecho, no? Tengo unos libros buenísimos sobre la lactancia que resuelven muchísimas dudas. Y también te puedo recomendar algunos remedios para las grietas y todo eso.

―¿Las qué?

―Las grietas. ―Alice frunció el ceño―. Rose, ¿no has leído nada sobre la lactancia antes de tomar la decisión?

―Bueno, yo… Simplemente pensé que era lo mejor para el bebé. Es lo que dicen, ¿no?

―Te traeré los libros esta tarde para que puedas ir leyendo ahora que estarás más descansada.

―Bueno, la verdad es que estoy bastante cansada…

―Pero eso se te pasará pronto y en casa será peor porque tendrás menos ayuda. ¿Cuánto tenéis de baja por cierto?

―Yo dos meses ―contestó Scorpius, cruzándose de brazos. Aquella conversación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso―.Y Rose unos cinco.

―Todavía tengo que ultimar algunos detalles con mis jefes.

―Entonces os irá bien. Oh, por cierto, ¿qué…?

―Alice, no quiero echarte, pero la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y me duele un montón la cabeza ―mintió la pelirroja, cada vez más preocupada―. Sé que tienes poco tiempo, pero…

―Oh, sí, claro. No te preocupes. ―Sonrió y se encogió de hombros―. Solo quería ver a Lyra. Es preciosa, en serio. Ahora os toca cuidarla mucho y disfrutar de los buenos momentos juntos.

―Gracias, Alice.

La castaña se fue y Scorpius cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

―Vamos a ser unos padres horribles.

―Vamos a ser los peores padres del mundo ―afirmó Rose―. ¡Si ni siquiera entendía de qué me hablaba! ¿Y me van a salir grietas en los pezones? ¿Y no vamos a volver a dormir nunca?

―Yo creo que lo ha exagerado todo, ¿no? ―El rubio se giró hacia ella y suspiró―. A ver, yo no los veo tan mal a Albus y a ella y tienen no una, sino dos niñas pequeñas.

―Ya, pero… Alice parece saberlo todo. ―Se echó hacia atrás y se mordió el labio―. ¿Y si nosotros no lo sabemos?

―¿Lo buscamos en todos esos libros que nos va a traer?

―No es divertido, Scorp. Hablo en serio.

―Yo también. ―Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama―. Mírala. ¿No te parece maravillosa?

―Me parece un ángel.

―Podremos con ello, Rosie. ―Besó su frente y sonrió de medio lado―. Somos dos adultos responsables.

―Sí, siempre hemos sido muy cuidadosos y… podemos hacerlo. ―Lo miró y asintió lentamente―. Tampoco hace falta que seamos padres 10, ¿no?

―Los padres 10 no existen. Simplemente tenemos que intentar ser los mejores padres que podamos. Y no escuchar a Alice, ni a toda la gente que venga a agobiarnos.

―Eso suena muy bien.

Los dos sonrieron y se besaron con dulzura. Podrían con aquello.

* * *

―Vale, si entramos juntos la gente sospechará así que lo mejor será que vaya yo primero y, después, subes tú.

―Sí, claro. ―James asintió. No estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera a funcionar. Alguien acabaría por darse cuenta de por qué había tardado tanto en llegar al hospital y por qué Lizzy no había ido a San Francisco en avión, como siempre hacía. Pero si ella creía que aquello era buena idea…

―Ahora nos vemos y, recuerda, ni una palabra de lo del bebé hasta que lo tengamos todo claro.

―Necesitaré que Alice o Rose me den el teléfono de esa doctora ―replicó―. Igual tendría que…

―No ―lo cortó―. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Mucho menos las chicas. Ya conseguiré enterarme, pero no les digas nada.

―Está bien…

Lizzy suspiró y se bajó del coche y James se apoyó en el volante. Habían tenido que parar un montón de veces durante el viaje porque Lizzy tenía muchas nauseas y estaba bastante preocupado. Necesitaba hablar con esa doctora de una vez. ¿Y si estaba fallando algo? Sabía que cada embarazo era un mundo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella. ¿Y si aquello le estaba haciendo daño? ¿Y si el bebé venía mal o algo así? Necesitaba saber que ambos estaban bien.

Esperó un par de minutos más y, por fin, se bajó del coche y entró al hospital. Tenía apuntado el número de habitación de Rose así que se dirigió directamente hacia el ascensor y subió a la planta de maternidad.

―¡Mira, quién llega por fin!

Se giró y sonrió al ver a Lily apoyada en la pared, al lado de su marido, que a duras penas conseguía aguantar la risa.

―Lils, Leo.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―Enarcó una ceja―. Has tardado mucho.

―Estaba fuera. Tenía cosas que hacer.

―¿Y esas cosas tenían algo que ver con Lizzy?

―¿Por qué dices eso?

―Sé que habéis venido juntos. Lizzy tenía que rodar hoy y ha venido en un misterioso coche que, obviamente, ella no conducía porque tiene el carnet de adorno y tú has tardado…

―Lily, en serio, déjalo. ―Negó con la cabeza―. ¿Cómo está Rose?

―Bien, entra a verla. Nosotros hemos salido porque ha vuelto su compañera de habitación, que ya ha tenido a su bebé, y Albus ha ido a llevar a Alice a casa para que papá y mamá pudieran venir. Y los titos y los señores Malfoy están tomando algo en la cafetería. Solo Lizzy está dentro. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

―No entiendo por qué dices eso, en serio.

―Porque es la verdad. Estoy terminando mi doctorado en química. ¿Crees que soy tonta?

―Nadie cree eso, cariño. ―Leo le dio un toquecito en el hombro y rió―. Además, James, habéis sido demasiado obvios. Lizzy no ha sabido contestar a la pregunta de cómo ha llegado, ni tú a la de dónde has estado.

―Lo mejor será dejar aquí esta conversación. ―Suspiró―. Voy a entrar.

―Como quieras, pero luego vamos a terminar esto.

James puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al cuarto, donde Lizzy charlaba con la compañera de habitación de Rose.

―De verdad, no puedo creerme esto. ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? ¡Verás cuando mi niña crezca y le cuente que Lizzy Collins estuvo en mi habitación cuando di a luz!

―Seguro que le hará mucha gracia y, claro, dame un papel o lo que sea. ―La morena sonrió y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

―Toma, aquí tienes.

El marido de la chica le pasó una pequeña libretita y un boli y ella garabateó rápidamente una dedicatoria en la que los felicitaba por su reciente paternidad y les deseaba salud y suerte.

―Aquí tenéis.

―Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. ―La chica suspiró―. ¡Qué emocionante!

―Si no te importa, voy… ―Señaló a Rose y se encogió de hombros.

―Oh, sí, claro.

Lizzy se giró hacia la pelirroja, que sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

―Ven a conocer a mi pequeñaja, anda.

―Es tan… diminuta.

―¿Verdad? ―Sonrió―. Es preciosa.

―Sí.

―¿Puedo verla yo también? ―Intervino James, pasando del umbral de la puerta por fin.

―¡James! ―Su prima amplió su sonrisa―. Pero, ¿dónde te habías metido?

―Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer ―se excusó―. Pero ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Y quiero ver a esa preciosidad de niña que habéis tenido.

―Te presento a la pequeña Lyra. ―Rose la miró y se mordió el labio―. Lyra, estos son James y Lizzy.

―Es increíble. ―El pelinegro suspiró―. Es… No puedo ni describirlo.

Lizzy lo miró, suspiró y tuvo que contenerse para no acariciarse el vientre. Cuando veía a James tan ilusionado, una parte de ella se ilusionaba también. Pero tenía miedo y no se encontraba bien. Sabía que a James las ganas de ser padre le impedían ver todos los contras de aquello. Pero todavía tenía que darle muchas vueltas a la cabeza y esperaba que la visita a aquella doctora la ayudara.

―A ver si tú también te animas, ¿eh? ―Scorpius sonrió―. Que se te cae la baba.

―Bueno, es… complicado. ―Carraspeó un poco incómodo―. Pero algún día, por supuesto.

―Creo que debería irme ―murmuró Lizzy―. Debéis estar muy cansados y yo no quiero molestar.

―¡No molestas y acabas de llegar! ―Protestó la pelirroja.

―No te preocupes, voy a quedarme unos días por aquí. Mañana por la mañana volveré a verte, ¿vale?

―Bueno, vale…

―Yo también debería irme. Estoy muy cansado y vosotros también deberíais descansar de tantas visitas. ―James les guiñó un ojo―. Menuda familia de pesados somos, seguro que estáis ya hartos.

―Para nada. ―Su prima arrugó la nariz y rió―. Gracias por venir chicos. Os vemos mañana.

―Hasta mañana.

James y Lizzy salieron y la morena suspiró.

―Si tenemos este bebé, quiero una habitación individual ―murmuró.

―¿No te gusta que te pidan autógrafos? ―Le preguntó, intentando picarla.

Lizzy lo miró y enarcó una ceja.

―No quiero que una foto mía dando a luz acabe en internet.

―Hecho. ¿Quieres parar a cenar algo antes de ir a casa?

―No, si huelo comida, vomito.

―Pero es malo no comer, ahora necesitas…

―Pero mirad a quiénes tenemos aquí. ―Lily, que acababa de aparecer de la nada, les cortó el paso, con los brazos cruzados.

―Lils…

―Los tres vamos a tener una conversación muy interesante. No os habéis hablado en diez años, ¿estáis juntos otra vez o qué?

―Lily, esto es…

Lizzy no terminó la frase. Sintió una arcada y salió corriendo hacia el baño, haciendo que la pelirroja abriera mucho los ojos y se llevara una mano a la boca.

―¡Ay, Dios, pero, ¿qué habéis hecho?!

―Lily, esto tiene una explicación.

Ella negó con la cabeza y echó a correr tras Lizzy. Esperaba que aquello no fuera lo que ella creía.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Pues la pequeña Lyra ya está en el mundo y sus papis y su familia súper contentos de tenerla por fin con ellos *-* Aunque, seamos sinceros, Alice me ha puesto de los nervios hasta a mí ogg

Y parece que Lily ha pillado de pleno a James y Lizzy :O A ver qué pasa ahora y cuándo pueden ver a la doctora y toman, de una vez, la decisión...

En fin, nos leemos la semana que viene.

Un beso enorme y mil gracias, como siempre,

María :)


	5. Chapter 4

Lily abrió la puerta del baño y entró rápidamente. Aquello tenía que ser una broma, no podía ser verdad. A lo mejor estaba malinterpretando las señales y James y Lizzy, simplemente, habían vuelto a quedar. Pero si estaba embarazada…

―Lizzy ―murmuró―, ¿estás bien?

Nadie contestó y la pelirroja suspiró. Se acercó a la única puerta cerrada y pegó.

―¿Lizzy?

―Un… un momento.

Se apartó y, unos segundos más tarde, la morena abrió y salió, con la mirada fija en sus pies y los labios apretados.

―¿Estás bien? ―Volvió a preguntarle.

―No ―contestó. Se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo―. Lily, estoy… hecha mierda.

―¿Quieres hablar?

Lizzy se enjuagó la boca y se echó un poco de agua en la cara y el cuello antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y girarse para mirar a la otra.

―James y yo nos acostamos en la fiesta del bebé de Rose ―confesó finalmente―. Lo vi escabullirse y lo seguí con una botella de whisky.

―¿Había whisky en la fiesta? ―Preguntó, arrugando la frente―. ¡A mí solo me dieron champagne!

―Una tiene sus recursos. ―Lizzy suspiró―. La cuestión es que nos acostamos. Y no usamos protección. Y estoy embarazada.

―Joder… ―La pelirroja se echó el pelo hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―Todavía no lo sé. Es que… yo nunca he querido hijos, pero a James le hace tantísima ilusión que no sé qué hacer.

―No pienses en él. ―Lily negó con la cabeza―. No es mi hermano el que tendrá que llevar a un pequeño parásito en su cuerpo durante nueve meses.

―Ya, pero…

―Pero nada. Tú eres la única que puede tomar esta decisión y tienes que pensar en ti y en lo que quieres.

―Ya lo sé, pero también es su hijo, Lils. ―Se acarició el vientre y cerró los ojos―. Es tan suyo como mío y… no sé qué hacer.

―¿Has ido ya al médico?

―No. James dice que Rose y Alice han ido a una doctora buenísima y había pensado ir a verla.

―Te conseguiré el número ―le prometió―. Supongo que no querréis que nadie se entere de esto.

―No hasta saber si vamos a tenerlo. ―Lizzy se echó el pelo hacia atrás y suspiró―. Lily, estoy tan asustada. Yo no soy Alice o Rose. Yo nunca he querido ser madre.

―No tienes por qué serlo. Todos cometemos errores, pero podemos solucionarlo a tiempo.

―¿Tú lo harías?

―¿Abortar? ―La otra asintió y Lily se encogió de hombros―. Si no es lo que quiero, por supuesto. Solo quiero ser feliz y, si un crío no entra en esos planes, prefiero no tenerlo. No sería justo ni para él, ni para mí. Además, ahora mismo es solo un puñado de células. No es nada todavía. Pero entiendo que es una decisión complicada.

―Si no fuera de James…

―¿De verdad vas a hacer esto por él?

―No es solo por él. Es por… nosotros, supongo. Por lo que fuimos, por lo que podríamos haber sido ―murmuró la morena―. No sé, Lils. Es complicado. No lo entiendo ni yo, pero es que tengo una sensación que… no sé.

―Voy a matarlo por no ser capaz de ponerse un puto condón antes de meterla. ¡Ya tiene una edad para saber esas cosas, joder! ―Lily sonrió levemente y la abrazó―. Pero todo irá bien, Lizzy.

―Mientes, pero gracias por el intento. ―Le devolvió el abrazo y suspiró―. Y no lo mates. Ni puedo ni quiero hacer esto sola. Lo necesito conmigo, Lily.

―Por eso se salva… ―Se separaron y la pelirroja le dio un pequeño pellizco en la mejilla―. Anda que como al final decidáis hacerme tita…

―Qué puto desastre.

―Lizzy, te lo digo en serio: si no quieres tenerlo, no escuches a James. Yo no lo haría. Nadie debería pasar por las náuseas, los ardores de estómago y el mal cuerpo sin querer tener hijos.

La morena asintió lentamente. Estaba deseando ver a aquella doctora. A ver si así conseguía aclararse.

* * *

―Lyra, cariño, despierta…

Rose la meció un poco y le hizo un puchero, aunque la pequeña, que estaba profundamente dormida, ni se inmutó.

―Déjala, cariño. ―Hermione sonrió.

―Espero que siga así de dormilona porque Alice nos ha dicho…

―¿Qué no vais a volver a dormir?

―Básicamente.

―Volveréis a dormir ―le aseguró. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un pequeño apretón―. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que me quede?

―¡Claro que no, mamá! Estoy bien así que vete a casa ―le aseguró―. No necesito que nadie se quede conmigo. Estoy en un hospital lleno de médicos y el día ha sido… agotador.

―Sobre todo para ti.

―Sí, sobre todo para mí, pero también para todos vosotros. Vinisteis de madrugada.

―¡Estabas de parto! ―Protestó la mujer―. ¿Cómo no íbamos a venir?

―Porque iba para largo. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Vete y descansa. No puedes ser más difícil de convencer que Scorpius.

―Todavía no me explico cómo lo has conseguido…

―Alguien tenía que ir a casa y terminar de preparar las cosas de Lyra, ¿no? ―Sonrió―. Mañana por la mañana me darán el alta así que no hace falta que vengáis. Scorpius nos recogerá e iremos directamente a casa.

―Está bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

―Os llamaré. ―Le dio un beso y arrugó la nariz―. Buenas noches, mamá.

―Descansa, cariño. Te lo has ganado. ―Miró a su nieta y suspiró―. Hasta mañana, princesa.

―Dile adiós a la abuela, cariño. ―La movió un poco, pero Lyra ni se inmutó―. Pues nada, mañana será. Hasta mañana, mamá.

Hermione se fue de la habitación y Rose dejó a la pequeña en su cuna. La miró unos instantes, acarició su cabecita con cuidado y se acostó otra vez. Estaba exhausta. Había podido dormir un rato, pero su cuerpo le pedía descansar aún más. Se acurrucó un poco y bostezó. No iba a aguantar mucho más despierta.

* * *

― _Ito, ito_.

Charlie corrió hacia James nada más verlo entrar y el pelinegro la cogió en brazos.

―¡Hola, cariño! ―La abrazó y sonrió―. ¿Cómo está lo más bonito del mundo?

―¡ _Bé_! ―Contestó la niña. Miró hacia el lado y abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida―. ¡ _Isi_!

―Hola, corazón. ―La saludó la morena que, al final, había decidido aceptar la invitación de Albus y Alice y, a pesar de las náuseas, iba a quedarse a cenar en su casa aquella noche.

Charlie empezó a contarle algo, gesticulando mucho y Lizzy miró a James, confusa. Él rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Dice que ha hecho un dibujo muy bonito hoy y que te lo quiere enseñar.

―Oh, claro, ahora me lo enseñas.

―Oye, ¿habéis venido juntos? ―Preguntó Albus, frunciendo el ceño―. Creía que solo habíais estado juntos en el hospital por Rose, pero esto…

―Bueno, sí, es que… ―Intercambiaron una mirada rápida y James se encogió de hombros― nos hemos entretenido charlando.

―Eso sí que es novedad.

―Creo que hay muchas novedades por aquí ―comentó Lily, que acababa de salir del comedor y se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Albus la miró con el ceño todavía más fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Estaba tan cansando que no iba ni a preguntar.

―Lily, ¿no deberías estar, no sé, en tu casa?

―Leo y yo estamos agotados y vamos a dormir en casa de papá y mamá, pero no íbamos a perdernos esta comida, ¿no? Que hace como diez años que Lizzy no come con los Potter.

―Estoy bastante segura de haber comido con vosotros más de una vez en estos últimos diez años, Lils.

―Ya, pero con Rose y Scorpius y más gente ―insistió la pelirroja―. Hoy vas a estar sola con los Potter. Y Leo, que es un Potter también aunque no lo admita.

―No vayas por ahí, Lily ―la cortó James. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Charlie―. ¿Por qué no le enseñamos a Lizzy esos dibujos tan preciosos que has hecho?

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó. Aplaudió un poco y rió―. ¡ _Aos_!

―Vamos, Lizz.

Los dos fueron hacia la pequeña sala de juegos que las niñas tenían junto al salón y el pelinegro dejó a su sobrina en el suelo. La pequeña corrió hacia su mesita y cogió unos papeles antes de volver y dárselos a la morena.

― _Ía, Isi_ ―dijo―. Mamá, papá, _Gae_ , _ito_ y yo. ¡Y tú tele!

―¿Yo salgo en la tele? ―Preguntó, agachándose a su lado. Miró el dibujo y sonrió―. Es muy bonito, cariño.

― _Asias_. ¡Toma!

―¿Quieres que me lo quede?

―Sí. _É_ un _ealo_.

―Oh, pues muchas gracias, Charlie, cielo.

La abrazó y la pequeña se agarró a su cuello y le dio un beso enorme, haciéndola reír.

― _E ieo_.

―Y yo a ti.

―¿Y a mí no? ―Preguntó James.

Charlotte soltó a Lizzy y corrió hacia su tío, al que también abrazó.

― _Ucho, ito. ¡Ucho, ucho!_

―Y yo, pequeñaja ―contestó―. ¿Por qué no vuelves con la tita Lily y le dices también a ella lo mucho que la quieres? Que está un poco triste por culpa de su jefe y necesita un súper achuchón de los tuyos.

―¡ _Ale_!

Charlotte salió del cuarto de juegos y James se acercó a Lizzy, que negó con la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―Sé lo que estás haciendo.

―¿Y qué se supone que es? ―Preguntó, acercándose aún más a ella.

―Estás usando a Charlie para que vea lo maravillosos que pueden ser los niños. Pero parece que se te olvida que también lloran y se ponen enfermos y tienen mocos y hacen caca y… bueno, puedes hacerte una idea.

―Pero te hacen dibujos y te dicen lo mucho que te quieren y son adorables… ―Se acercó más y la besó lentamente―. Los niños son maravillosos.

―Que quizás tengamos un hijo juntos, no quiere decir que tengamos algo, James ―murmuró cuando se separaron.

―Lo siento. Pensé que después de anoche…

Lizzy suspiró y lo abrazó, enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

―Solo necesitaba sentirme un poco querida. Estoy muy asustada, ¿vale?

―Lo sé y, de verdad, te juro que no voy a dejarte sola. ―Se separó un poco de ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. Esto saldrá bien.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

―Es una sensación.

―¿Ahora vivimos a base de sensaciones?

―¿Y por qué no?

La morena suspiró y comenzó a recorrer los pectorales del pelinegro lentamente.

―Lily me ha dicho que me conseguirá el número de la famosa doctora.

―Me alegra saber que va a guardar el secreto y no se ha vuelto loca con la noticia.

―Solo me ha pedido que no te escuche.

―¡Cómo si fueras a hacerlo! ―Exclamó él. Sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza―. Es tu decisión y siempre lo será, Lizz.

Ella sonrió, se puso un poco de puntillas y lo besó.

―Las hormonas ―murmuró cuando separaron sus labios. Apartó la mirada y apoyó la frente en su barbilla, aunque él se movió un poco y le dio un beso―. No me lo tengas en cuenta.

―No lo haré.

―¿Volvemos con los demás?

―Sí, o Albus empezará a sospechar todavía más. ―James suspiró―. ¿Te apetece una comida familiar Potter?

―Me muero por una comida familiar Potter. ―Lizzy lo miró y rió―. Aunque casi que prefiero que no estén tus padres. Tu madre lleva diez años mirándome muy mal.

―Exagerada. ―James puso los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que, en parte, Lizzy tenía razón. Desde que rompieron, Ginny no había vuelto a mirar igual a la chica―. Vamos, anda.

Salieron del cuarto de juegos y se dirigieron rápidamente al salón, donde Lily y Leo jugaban con sus sobrinas. Albus y Alice no tardaron en llevar la cena y, en seguida, empezaron a cenar. Aunque el principal tema de conversación fue la extraña nueva relación de James y Lizzy.

―Es que me resulta tan extraño… ―Alice suspiró―. No me malinterpretéis, me alegra mucho ver que volvéis a ser amigos, pero… es raro.

―Bueno, teníamos que intentarlo en algún momento, ¿no? ―La morena le quitó importancia con un gesto―. Pero, ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo vas?

―Muy liada con las niñas, pero contenta. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca ―contestó―. De verdad, Lizzy, tener hijos es maravilloso. Ojalá algún día conozcas a alguien y decidáis tener un bebé.

Lily estuvo a punto de atragantarse de la risa y tanto su hermano como Lizzy la fulminaron con la mirada, haciendo que Albus frunciera el ceño. Una idea acababa de pasársele por la cabeza y, si era verdad, Lizzy y James estaban metidos en un lío. En uno enorme.

―¡Y vosotros también, Lily! ―Siguió diciendo la castaña, que no sabía por qué su amiga estaba riéndose―. Ya estáis hasta casados. ¿De verdad no os animáis a darle un primito a mis peques?

―Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, Alice ―replicó la pelirroja, tratando todavía de controlar la risa―. Y, por favor, no hablemos de niños hoy. Hablemos de cosas más interesantes, pero no de mis investigaciones.

―¿Y eso por qué, hermanita? ―Preguntó Albus.

―Porque ya hablo suficiente de ellas.

―Doy fe ―intervino Leo.

Alice negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Lizzy.

―Oye, ¿y dónde te quedas, Lizzy? ¿En algún hotel por aquí cerca? Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí si lo necesitas.

James y ella intercambiaron una rápida mirada y, sin poder evitarlo, echaron a reír ante la mirada de incomprensión de la castaña, que no entendía qué pasaba.

―En serio, ¿qué me he perdido? ―Le preguntó a su marido, que no paraba de negar con la cabeza―. ¿Vuelven a estar juntos o algo así?

―Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea, pero si empezamos a relacionar cosas… Las risas ahora, la risa de Lily cuando has dicho lo de los bebés…

―¡Oh, Dios mío, estás embarazada! ―Exclamó Alice, abriendo mucho los ojos. Dio un pequeño grito y corrió a abrazarla―. Vais a darle un primito a mis peques. ¡Por fin!

―Bueno, todavía no…

―¡Qué bien! ―La interrumpió―. ¿Por qué no nos habíais dicho nada antes? ¡No sabía que habíais vuelto!

―Y no hemos vuelto. ―James suspiró―. Es complicado, pero, ¿podrías darnos el número de tu doctora? Queremos que sea ella quien la vea y eso.

―Por supuesto. Luego lo busco y os lo mando. ¡Qué emoción!

―Alice, no puedes decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? ―Lizzy se mordió el labio―. Esto es un secreto.

―Oh, sí, claro. No os preocupéis.

La morena suspiró y apoyó la frente en el hombro de James.

―Rose me va a matar si descubre que es la última en enterarse.

―Tranquila, tus padres y los míos lo harán antes.

Los dos volvieron a reír y James le dio un beso en la cabeza. Le parecía mentira que después de diez años y de su ruptura pudieran comportarse así. Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos y que seguían siendo aquellos dos universitarios locamente enamorados. Aunque, siendo sincero, no sabía si eso era malo o bueno. Después de ver a la doctora, tendrían que sentarse a hablar, tomar decisiones y aclarar, de una vez, lo que estaba volviendo a pasar entre ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

En primer lugar, me gustaría desearos una muy muy feliz Navidad :) Espero que paséis una buena cena/almuerzo con vuestras familias y que Papá Noel os traiga alguna cosita especial ;) ¡Y no bebáis mucho ni os deis un atracón! (Como si eso NO fuera a pasar xD).

En segundo, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo ;) Ay, James y Lizzy. En realidad, James ha madurado o eso parece por su reflexión final. Tienen mucho que pensar y decidir y a ver qué pasa :( Como dice Lily, nadie debería hacer esto sin querer ser madre, ay.

Charlie es una monada de niña *-* Y Lyra es un bebé muy bueno que deja descansar a su madre jajaja

Nos leemos antes de Nochevieja (prometido) y espero que os haya gustado este "regalo" (menudo regalo más malo, lo siento xD La verdad es que no me gusta mucho el final del capítulo, pero ha salido así y, aunque he intentado cambiarlo, seguía saliendo la misma escena una y otra vez).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	6. Chapter 5

―Oye, Rose, he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa.

― Cuéntame. ―La pelirroja soltó su taza de café y sonrió.

―Como Alice se pidió una excedencia para poder cuidar de Charlie cuando nació y va a extenderla también hasta que Grace vaya al colegio, había pensado que, bueno, que quizás…

―¿Quieres que deje de trabajar? ―Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. No se había esperado aquello. Scorpius sabía lo importante que era su trabajo para ella, ¿cómo le pedía eso?

―¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ―Contestó―. Quiero pedirme una excedencia yo.

―¿De verdad?

―Me haría mucha ilusión poder quedarme en casa con Lyra.

―Oh, claro.

―¿No te importaría? Yo creo que con tu sueldo podemos vivir los dos bien y mi padre me guardará el puesto de trabajo sin problema. ¿Qué opinas?

―A mí me parece bien. ―Rose sonrió―. Tendríamos que hacer números, pero no creo que haya problemas y así nos ahorramos el tener que dejar a Lyra con mis padres cuando se me acabe la baja.

―Sí, claro. Todavía tenemos tiempo para pensarlo, pero… me encantaría.

―Eres adorable, cariño. ―Se levantó y lo besó con dulzura―. Y nuestra peque tiene suerte de tenerte como padre.

―Y a ti como madre. ―Volvió a besarla y la abrazó―. Voy a ir a darle una vuelta.

―Es una dormilona.

―Pues sí. Y menos mal, ¿no? ―Sonrió―. Ahora vuelve a la cama. ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

―Sabes que puedo valerme por mí misma, ¿verdad? ―Rose enarcó una ceja―. Salí del hospital hace varios días y por mi propio pie.

―Sí, pero la doctora dijo que descansaras. Además, ¿vas a quejarte de que te lleven la comida a la cama?

―Me gusta comer en la cocina.

―En un par de días.

―Pesado.

―Pero me adoras.

―No tendría un bebé contigo si no, ¿no? ―La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse―. Y quiero algo ligerito, ¿vale?

―Vale.

De repente, se escuchó un llanto y ambos suspiraron.

―Parece que ya se ha despertado. Voy a verla.

―Tendrá hambre. ―Rose se levantó otra vez―. Creo que de eso me tengo que encargar de momento yo.

―Bueno, pero voy contigo de todas formas.

Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos y señaló la puerta con la cabeza y Rose asintió. Menos mal que Lyra era bastante tranquila.

* * *

Lizzy, sentada en las gradas del campo de fútbol, veía el entrenamiento, ignorando las miradas curiosas que le dedicaban algunos de los alumnos que también se habían quedado a ver al equipo de fútbol.

―¡Eso es todo por hoy, chicos! ¡Buen trabajo, pero no os confiéis!

James despidió al equipo y Lizzy bajó hasta la valla y empezó a chistar, intentando llamar su atención.

―Hola, entrenador.

―¡Lizz! ―Él se acercó rápidamente a ella, sonriendo―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿Se te ha olvidado que, por fin, tenemos cita con la doctora?

―No, claro que no, pero pensaba que me esperarías en casa.

―Así tardamos menos, ¿no? ―Se encogió de hombros―. He venido dando un paseo.

―Eso es bueno en tu estado.

―Eso he leído en internet. ―La morena negó con la cabeza―. ¿Nos vamos o tienes algo más que hacer?

―Solo recoger el campo, pero no tardo.

―¿Quieres que te ayude?

―No, claro que no. No puedes hacer esfuerzos y…

―Señor Potter.

Un grupito de chicas con uniforme de animadora se acercó a ellos, con evidente nerviosismo.

―¿Sí, chicas?

―Sentimos interrumpir. Es que estábamos terminando el ensayo y, bueno, hemos visto a su amiga y nos preguntábamos si es quien creemos que es porque estamos flipando muchísimo.

―¿Y quién creéis que es? ―Preguntó él, conteniendo la risa y enarcando una ceja.

―Lizzy Collins. Una de las protas de _24 Pacific Boulevard._

―Oye, me suena ese nombre, ¿y a ti, Lizz?

―Sí, soy yo ―contestó la morena, sonriendo―. Un placer, chicas.

―¡Ay, Dios, qué fuerte! ―Una dio un pequeño grito y empezó a saltar.

―Nos encanta la serie, no nos perdemos nunca ni un episodio. ¡Somos súper fans!

―Me alegra mucho saber eso.

―¿Podemos hacernos una foto contigo?

―¿De qué conoces a nuestro profe de gimnasia?

―¡Cuando lo cuente en Twitter nadie me creerá!

Lizzy rió y James puso los ojos en blanco. Adolescentes.

―Sí, podemos hacernos una foto ―contestó―. Vuestro profe y yo somos viejos… amigos. Y, si pudierais evitar dar muchos detalles en las redes sociales, me haríais un gran favor, chicas.

―Claro, por supuesto, no te preocupes. Pero la foto podemos subirla, ¿verdad?

―Sí, eso sí. ―Asintió―. Jamie, ¿nos haces la foto?

―No me llames Jamie delante de mis alumnas, Elizabeth.

―No me llames Elizabeth delante de mis fans.

El pelinegro rió, cogió el móvil de una de las chicas y les hizo un par de fotos rápidamente.

―Muy bien. Voy a recoger esto y…

Lizzy se mareó de repente y tuvo que agarrarse a su brazo.

―¡Oh, cuidado!

Otra de las chicas corrió a sujetarla y la ayudó a sentarse.

―Lizz, ¿te traigo agua o algo?

―No, en seguida… se me pasará. Será solo un minuto, tranquilo. ―Bajó un poco la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza―. Recoge rápido, ¿vale?

―No tardo nada, pero, chicas, ¿podéis quedaros con ella?

―Claro, no se preocupe, señor Potter.

James se fue y una de ellas miró a Lizzy y contuvo una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia sus amigas.

―¿Viejos amigos? ―Murmuró―. Está embarazada del señor Potter, fijo. Tiene los mismos mareos que mi hermana.

―Qué fuerte. Nuestro profe de gimnasia ha dejado embarazada a una actriz famosa.

―¿Sabéis que puedo oíros, verdad? ―Lizzy suspiró. A este ritmo su embarazo acabaría en todas las revistas de cotilleo antes de poder ver a la doctora y tomar la decisión.

―Perdón, pero, ¿es verdad?

―Eso no os incumbe, chicas. ―Las miró y se encogió de hombros―. Pero, de nuevo, me haríais un gran favor si no contarais nada de esto.

―Sí, claro.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada rápida y volvieron a aguantar la risa. Aquello era muy fuerte.

* * *

―Señorita Collins, señor Potter, pasen, por favor.

James y Lizzy entraron a la consulta, donde la doctora ya los estaba esperando. El pelinegro todavía no podía creerse que sus alumnas hubieran deducido lo del embarazo. Aquel secreto se les estaba empezando a ir de las manos.

―Siéntense, por favor. Encantada de conocerles ―los saludó la doctora, con una enorme sonrisa―. ¿Podemos tutearnos?

―Sí, por supuesto.

―Genial. Alice ha sido muy insistente así que menos mal que hemos podido encontraros este hueco. Sois sus cuñados, ¿verdad?

―Bueno, solo yo. Albus es mi hermano ―contestó James―. Nosotros no…

―Sí, no estamos saliendo ni nada de eso ―añadió Lizzy.

―Oh, vale, claro, perdonad. Supongo que entendí mal, no quería entrometerme en vuestra vida…

―No te preocupes. ―La morena suspiró―. Supongo que es normal, ¿no?

―No creas, aquí vienen todo tipo de casos. Y, ahora, hablemos de lo que os trae por aquí. Crees que estás embarazada, ¿no?

―Sí. Mantuvimos relaciones sin protección, tengo un retraso y todos los test han dado positivo.

―Parece bastante evidente, pero, aun así, tengo que hacerte un análisis de sangre y una ecografía.

―Ya empezamos… ―Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos.

―Le tiene fobia a las agujas ―explicó James. Apoyó una mano sobre su rodilla y la miró con dulzura―. Pero todo irá bien, ¿vale?

Lizzy asintió y tomó una bocanada de aire. Si iba a seguir con aquello, tendría que acostumbrarse.

―Si son tan amables de seguirme, la enfermera llegará en seguida.

―¿Vamos? ―El pelinegro entrelazó sus dedos y le dio un pequeño apretón.

―Vamos ―contestó Lizzy finalmente, abriendo por fin los ojos y dedicándole una mirada decidida―. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

* * *

Lily entró al apartamento vacío, dejó las llaves en el cuenco del recibidor y suspiró. ¿Dónde narices estaba Leo? Se suponía que iba a salir pronto y encargarse de la cena. ¿Otra vez tenía que quedarse trabajando hasta las tantas? Sabía que quería ese ascenso, pero, a ese ritmo, iba a salirle muy caro.

Entró a la cocina y suspiró al ver una notita sobre la encimera. «Me han llamado de la oficina nada más llegar a casa, no sé cuándo volveré. No te he llamado porque sé que te vas a enfadar. No me ha dado tiempo a preparar nada. Si pides chino, pídeme tallarines con verduras y pollo Kung Pao, cenaré cuando vuelva. No me esperes despierta».

―Será idiota…

Rompió el papel y bufó. Al menos podría haber tenido la decencia de llamarla o enviarle un mensaje para avisarla. ¿Desde cuándo era Leo un cobarde?

De repente, el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó y corrió a contestar. A lo mejor era Leo para saber si había llegado ya a casa y pedirle perdón por dejarla plantada con una nota.

―¿Sí?

―¡Lils! ―La voz de su prima Lucy sonaba emocionada―. ¡Lily, no te lo vas a creer!

―¿Qué ha pasado, Lu?

―¡Voy a casarme!

La pelirroja guardó silencio y enarcó ambas cejas.

―Lucy, no te cases.

―¿Qué?

―Casarme es lo peor que he hecho en los últimos años ―explicó―. Tú te mereces ser feliz: no te cases.

―Lily, venga ya, no tiene por qué pasarme eso ―contestó―. Sé que las cosas no van demasiado bien ahora mismo entre Leo y tú, pero, ¿no podrías alegrarte un poquito por mí?

―Sí, claro que me alegro, Lucy. ―Suspiró―. Seguro que Theo y tú seréis muy felices. ¿Desde cuándo…?

―Unos cinco minutos. Dios, esto es una pasada. El anillo es precioso, Lils; luego te mandaré una foto. Y tienes que ser mi dama de honor, ¿vale?

―Vale.

―Tengo que dejarte. Tengo que llamar a mis padres y a mi hermana.

―Enhorabuena, Lu.

―Te quiero, Lils. Te llamo mañana otra vez y te lo cuento todo con detalles.

La chica colgó y la pelirroja suspiró y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. A lo mejor no todos los matrimonios iban mal. A lo mejor no era el anillo lo que hacía que a Leo y a ella les fuera tan mal ―bueno, el hecho de que se hubieran casado en Las Vegas en un arrebato de locura sí que podía tener algo que ver, pero no el concepto de matrimonio en sí―. Cogió otra vez el teléfono y buscó un número, aunque negó con la cabeza y cambió de ideas antes de marcar. Alice siempre estaba ocupada. Seguro que era la hora de cenar de las niñas o las estaba bañando o acostando.

Suspiró y lo dejó otra vez en su sitio. A lo mejor su problema era que últimamente, aunque estuviera rodeada de gente, se sentía demasiado sola.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Nada, que se me había metido en la cabeza actualizar antes de que terminara el año y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo (un poco más cortito que los anteriores, la verdad).

Scorpius es súper adorable y está súper enamorado de Rose y de la peque :3

Y, bueno, a este ritmo, desde luego, todos se van a enterar de lo del embarazo antes de que Lizzy y James digan nada xD A ver qué les ha dicho la doctora... ;)

Y pobre Lily :( Ay, si es que no hay nada peor que sentirse solo aún estando rodeado de gente :(

Un beso enorme y feliz año nuevo a todos,

María :)


	7. Chapter 6

―Ya tengo el billete.

Lizzy entró al dormitorio y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a James, que suspiró con resignación.

―No hace falta que te vayas tan pronto, Lizz. Deberías quedarte unos días más aquí.

―Tengo capítulos que grabar y tengo que aprenderme los guiones y... tengo mucho en lo que pensar.

―¿Y no podemos pensar juntos? ―La miró y apretó los labios con preocupación―. Lizz…

―James, sé que quieres ser padre, pero esto es muy fuerte y necesito estar sola para poder aclararme. ―Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se sentó a su lado―. Son dos bebés.

―Pues mejor así tenemos dos niños y te ahorras un parto.

―¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?

―Vale, lo… entiendo. El doble de problemas y preocupaciones. ―Entrelazó sus dedos y volvió a suspirar―. Ya sabes que decidas lo que decidas, yo estaré a tu lado y que, si decides tenerlos, a mí me da igual irme de San Francisco. Hay buenos acuerdos de custodia, Lizz. Podríamos hacerlo.

―Me ha costado horrores hacerme un análisis de sangre James. Uno. ¿Cómo voy a soportar todo este proceso? ¿Y el parto? ¡Pero si tengo tolerancia cero al dolor!

―Ya…

―Yo de verdad que entiendo que quieras ser padre, James, pero ponte por un momento en mi lugar. Me encuentro fatal, voy a hincharme dentro de nada, no paro de vomitar, tengo pánico a todo esto y nunca he querido hijos. Lo sabes, lo hablamos cuando salíamos ―dijo, con la mirada fija en sus pies―. Ibas a casarte conmigo sabiendo eso.

―Una parte de mí siempre creyó que cambiarías de opinión ―confesó el pelinegro―. Algo me decía que, al final, tendríamos hijos.

―¿De verdad?

―Imagínatelo, Lizz. Unos pequeñines correteando por casa y jugando al fútbol. Unas niñas tan preciosas como su madre viendo películas de Disney y patinando por el parque; unos niños revoltosos jugando con sus peluches y tirándose barro. O uno de cada, pero unos pequeños mitad tú y mitad yo. ¿No crees que sería perfecto?

―Bueno… ―Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo miró―. ¿Por qué siempre te quedas en la parte buena?

―Porque tú solo ves la mala y alguien tiene que decirte que no todo es negro. Sé que no todo van a ser alegrías y felicidad si los tenemos. Habrá malas noches y malos días. Estaremos cansados y preocupados, pero… luego vendrán con su sonrisa y nos dirán lo mucho que nos quieren y todo irá a mejor. ―Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza y se encogió de hombros―. Sé que te tienes que llevar la peor parte ahora y ojalá pudiera llevármela yo, pero estaré contigo y…

―Estamos a 600 kilómetros, James.

―600 kilómetros no son nada por ti y por ellos, Lizz. ―Bajó la mano y acarició su vientre―. Ve a casa y piénsalo. La doctora nos ha dicho que todavía teníamos algo de tiempo.

―No demasiado.

―¿Qué te parece si voy este finde?

―Quedan solo dos días. ¿Volverías a conducir todo eso?

―No me cuesta. ―Suspiró―. Ya te lo he dicho: 600 kilómetros no son nada si el motivo es bueno.

―Estaría bien si pudieras venir. Además, no tengo rodaje hasta el lunes y podríamos salir a pasear por la ciudad.

―Me encantaría. ―James se acercó y besó su frente―. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

―Claro.

Lizzy asintió, sonrió y se metió en la cama con él, que la abrazó por la espalda y entrelazó sus dedos. James hablaba con tanta pasión de ser padre que cada vez le entraban más ganas de seguir adelante con aquello. Pero tenía que estar cien por cien segura de la decisión y lo mejor sería alejarse unos días para eso. Aquellos días en San Francisco se había sentido como una princesa. James no la había dejado hacer prácticamente nada y se había sentido como en casa y eso le daba bastante miedo. No podía volver atrás. No podía volver a sentir lo mismo, mucho menos en aquella situación. Estaban jugando a un juego muy peligroso, se estaban arriesgando mucho y, si no tenían cuidado, podían llegar a quemarse.

* * *

Lily trató de disimular un gemido bebiendo de su copa de vino, aunque estaba segura de que la pareja de al lado sabía lo que estaba pasando por debajo de la mesa. Se mordió el labio y miró a Leo que, justo al lado, seguía hablando como si nada pasara.

―Y entonces me dijo que fuera allí y que…

Aumentó la velocidad de los dedos y la pelirroja tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al mantel y cerrar los ojos.

―Dios.

―¿Tan fuerte te parece mi anécdota?

―Yo…

No era ni capaz de hablar. Y lo peor era que se suponía que estaba enfadada con él por el plantón y la nota del día anterior. Un matrimonio no podía basarse en cenas elegantes y sexo, pero… en aquel momento no podía estar enfadada.

―¿Tú…?

―Joder.

―¿Pasa algo, Lils? ―Sonrió de medio lado y detuvo el movimiento―. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No pares ahora ―protestó, abriendo los ojos y fulminándolo con la mirada.

―¿Que no pare qué?

―Dios, Leo, es que eres…

No terminó la frase. Volvió a sentir los dedos de él y gimió de forma audible, aunque le dio bastante igual que la pareja de al lado comenzara a murmurar. Estaba tan cerca… Y, de repente, llegó. Se mordió el labio y clavó las uñas en la mesa, tratando de no delatarse aún más.

Leo sonrió con satisfacción y, lentamente, sacó la mano de debajo de su falda.

―¿Desean los señores tomar postre? ―Preguntó un camarero que acababa de acercarse a la mesa.

―No lo sé. ―El moreno se giró hacia su mujer―. ¿Queremos postre, cariño?

―No, tenemos… tenemos prisa ―contestó ella, algo jadeante―. La… cuenta, por favor.

―En seguida.

Lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

―Que sepas que sigo… sigo muy enfadada contigo por el plantón ―dijo―. Pero vas a pagar esta… esta cena y vamos a follar en el coche.

―¿Y para qué irnos tan lejos? ―Se acercó a su oído y bajó el tono de voz―. Ve al baño, no tardo.

―¿De verdad?

―Sé que te da mucho morbo hacerlo en sitios públicos y quiero ganarme tu perdón. ―Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja―. Venga, vamos. Ya vienen con la cuenta y no tardaré nada en pagar.

―Date prisa.

Lo besó, se puso de pie y, tras ponerse la chaqueta y coger su bolso, se dirigió hacia el baño que, por suerte, estaba vacío. Se miró en el espejo y se mordió el labio. Todavía estaba un poco acalorada, pero estaba más que dispuesta a acalorarse aún más. Si Leo quería ganarse su perdón, tendría que currárselo bastante.

―¿Me esperabas?

El moreno no tardó en llegar. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, con una media sonrisa traviesa, antes de besarla.

―Yo no espero por nadie, cariño.

―Estás tan preciosa hoy… ―Empezó a besar su cuello y la condujo hacia uno de los cubículos―. ¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido venir sin ropa interior?

―Me pareció divertido. Una buena forma de torturarte.

―Pues lo has conseguido. ―Volvió a besarla y le levantó el vestido―. No aguanto ni un segundo más sin ti.

―¿Y a qué esperas? ―Se mordió el labio y le desabrochó y bajó el pantalón y los calzoncillos―. Te estoy esperando y ya te he dicho que no espero por nadie.

Leo la subió un poco y, con un movimiento rápido, entró en ella, haciéndola gemir.

―Eres perfecta, Lily ―murmuró en su oído. La movió y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta de aquel cubículo antes de embestir con fuerza―. Te quiero muchísimo. ―Una nueva embestida y un pequeño gruñido―. Y siento muchísimo ―otra embestida― haberte dejado tirada ayer.

―Leo… ―La pelirroja se mordió el labio. Quería decirle que no era el momento de mantener aquella conversación, pero no podía.

―Será la última vez, te lo juro.

Siguió moviéndose con fuerza y Lily clavó las uñas en sus hombros. Sentía la puerta moverse y no pudo evitar imaginarse qué sucedería si alguien entraba justo entonces. Gimió y sintió una oleada de placer recorrerla. Todo el mundo tenía sus filias y fetiches y la suya era esa. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes teniendo en cuenta lo propensa que había sido siempre a hacerlo en los baños y en cualquier lugar en el que pudieran pillarla.

―Lils…

Leo embistió con más fuerza y la pelirroja, sin poder aguantar un segundo más, se dejó llevar a la cima. Lo besó, tratando de acallar sus gemidos, y Leo sonrió en mitad del beso antes de dejarse llevar él también.

Se quedaron quietos unos instantes, jadeantes, tratando de normalizar la respiración.

―Bueno, ¿me has perdonado entonces?

―Las cosas no se arreglan con una cena cara y un polvo en el baño, Leo.

―¿Y no ayuda ni un poco?

Lily suspiró y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Acarició la mejilla de su marido y negó con la cabeza.

―Volvamos a casa. Ha sido una buena noche, no la estropeemos peleando.

* * *

Alice se sentía sobrepasada. Tenía la cabeza embotada y apenas era capaz de moverse. Estaba exhausta después de todo el día cuidando de las niñas y lo peor era que no tenía ni un minuto de descanso. Ojalá pudiera dormir una única noche del tirón. No pedía tanto, ¿no?

―Grace, cariño, por favor… ―Suspiró y siguió meciéndola―. Venga, duérmete.

―¡Mami, mami!

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba a Charlie?

―Ya voy yo ―dijo Albus.

―Gracias.

El pelinegro suspiró y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su hija mayor. Entró y se acercó a la cama, donde la pequeña estaba hecha una bolita.

―Papi, ¿y mami?

―¿No te sirvo yo? ―Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente―. ¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

―Un _monstuo_.

―¿Dónde?

―En el _amaio_. ―Se encogió un poco más e hizo un puchero―. _A ieo_.

―¿Quieres que mire?

―¡Sí!

Albus se levantó y abrió ambas puertas para que la pequeña pudiera ver que no había ningún monstruo.

―¿Ves? No hay nada, cariño.

―¿Sí?

―Claro.

― _Oy_.

Charlie se destapó y bajó de la cama dando un pequeño saltito. Sin soltar su osito de peluche, camino lentamente hasta allí y se agarró a la pierna de su padre.

―Todo está bien, tranquila. ―Albus acarició su pelo con dulzura y sonrió―. No pasa nada, Charlie.

―¿ _Ueo omí ontio_ y mami, papi?

―Claro, vamos.

La cogió en brazos y volvió al dormitorio. Alice seguía sentada en la cama, meciendo a Grace que, por fin, había dejado de llorar, y él le dio un beso en la frente.

―Tenemos una huésped esta noche.

La castaña asintió lentamente. No quería ser una mala madre, pero no le apetecía nada que Charlie durmiera con ellos. Necesitaba cinco minutos de descanso.

―No deberíamos malacostumbrarla, Albus ―murmuró.

―Venga, ya, Alice. Está asustada, no podemos dejarla dormir sola ―replicó él―. Además, no es una costumbre. Duerme sola prácticamente todas las noches desde que la pasamos a su dormitorio.

―Sí, claro. No somos monstruos. Queremos a nuestras hijas ―accedió finalmente―. Es solo que… estoy cansada.

―Es que es tarde.

―Sí, claro. Es tarde. Es eso.

―Mami, ¿ _ben?_

―Sí, mi amor, claro que estoy bien. ―Se puso de pie y llevó a Grace a la cuna―. Vamos a dormir antes de que vuelva a despertarse.

―¿Le has dado de comer?

―No ha querido así que en un rato le entrará hambre y tendré que levantarme a darle el pecho.

―Mami, yo _queo_.

―Has cenado mucho hoy, Charlie, y, además, no te toca ahora. Por la mañana, ¿vale?

―Jo, _ale_. ―Hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada más―. ¡A _omí_!

Se metió en la cama, se tapó y abrazó con fuerza a su osito. Albus sonrió y se tumbó a su lado, pero Alice se quedó de pie y suspiró.

―Voy un momento al baño ―murmuró―. Ahora vuelvo.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

―¿No entras al nuestro?

―No, voy al de fuera así no… no os molesto. Dormíos, anda.

Salió del dormitorio pero, en lugar de ir al baño, se quedó en el salón. Se sentó en el sofá y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Solo necesitaba un minuto ―un minuto para ella misma― y podría volver a ser lo que todos esperaban. Un minuto y…rompió a llorar. Estaba tan harta de todo. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, pero a veces incluso deseaba no haberse quedado embarazada. Al menos no de Grace. Albus y ella no estaban buscándola, les fallaron los anticonceptivos y ahora, además de hacerse cargo de una nerviosa niña de dos años, tenía que cuidar de un bebé que no dejaba de llorar. Y todo el mundo esperaba que estuviera feliz y se sintiera mejor que nunca. Menudos gilipollas los que decían eso ―¡ella incluida!―. Se sentía tan mal con aquello que prefería callárselo y seguir actuando como una de esas madres perfectas. Si fingía que lo era, a lo mejor se convertía en una, ¿no?

Por un instante quiso llamar a Lily, preguntarle cómo le había ido el día y si había perdonado ya a Leo por la última tontería que, probablemente, había hecho. Se reirían y desconectaría de todo un rato. Pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Era tarde y, además, ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Que estaba harta de sus sobrinas? ¿Que Albus y ella habían dejado de entenderse hacía tiempo? No, no podía. Lily no lo entendería y, además, ya juzgaba bastante su estilo de vida. Según su amiga, estaba tirando su vida a la basura. No se lo había dicho nunca directamente, pero sabía que lo pensaba y lo insinuaba algunas veces. Y ella, por muy harta que estuviera de todo, no podía compartir su visión sobre la maternidad.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás y suspiró. Tenía que volver al dormitorio antes de que Albus se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo. Con lo que ella siempre había confiado en él y ahora, simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Solo esperaba poder dejar de sentirse tan sola en algún momento.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Ay, James y Lizzy pueden ser papás de (sorpresa, sorpresa) mellizos :O Vale, para los que hayáis leído la saga que tengo en el mundo mágico no es una sorpresa en absoluto, pero... vaya tela. Y, desde luego, están jugando bastante con fuego :/ No pueden actuar así después de tanto tiempo y en esta situación. Ay...

Y Lily y Leo otros que no saben solucionar sus problemas xD Vaya, tela, menudo numerito han montado en el restaurante.

Y parece que Lily no es la única que se siente sola :( ¡Pobre Alice! Está atrapada en una vida en la que no quiere estar y no sabe ni con quién hablar de ello :/ Se siente fatal y tan cansada, ay...

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	8. Chapter 7

Rose pasaba las páginas de aquel aburrido libro de forma distraída. Menudo rollo. ¿De verdad Alice leía esas cosas? A ver, no le extrañaba porque era una de esas madres perfectas, pero ella no tenía intención de serlo jamás.

―¿Qué pone ese libro sobre salir a pasear?

Levantó la vista y se encogió de hombros.

―Ni idea. No va de eso. Va de… ―Frunció el ceño y lo tiró al sofá―. Mira, ni idea de qué va.

―¿Sacamos a la peque un rato?

―¿No es muy pronto? Tiene solo una semana… ―Se mordió el labio, algo preocupada. ¿Y si cogía frío y enfermaba?

―Nos dijeron que era bueno, ¿no? ―El rubio sonrió y se sentó junto a ella―. Venga, nos vendrá bien a los tres. Respirar aire fresco, andar un poco… Será divertido. La abrigaremos mucho.

―Sí, podría estar bien. Estoy un poco harta de estar aquí encerrada.

―Pues voy a ir preparando a la peque ―dijo Scorpius, emocionado.

Se puso de pie de un salto y Rose sonrió y asintió. La verdad es que un poco de aire fresco no le vendría nada mal. Además, hacía bastante buen tiempo y Lyra tenía mucha ropa abrigada. Aquello era una muy buena idea.

Se levantó también y se dirigió al dormitorio para vestirse. Se quitó el pijama y se quedó mirándose en el espejo unos instantes. Era… raro. Muy raro. No encontraba ninguna otra palabra para definirlo. Suspiró y se puso uno de esos horribles sujetadores que tenía que llevar ahora, un jersey ancho y unos vaqueros elásticos. Volvió a mirarse. A ver, podría estar mejor, pero tampoco estaba mal. Hacía una semana que había dado a luz, no podía estar completamente recuperada todavía.

―Mira quien está ya lista y bien abrigadita. ―Scorpius entró al cuarto con Lyra en brazos y una enorme sonrisa―. Saluda a mamá, cariño.

―¿Dónde está lo más bonito? ―La cogió en brazos y la meció un poco―. ¡Pero qué guapa te ha puesto papá!

―Hombre, tiene a quien salir, ¿no te parece? ―El rubio rió―. De verdad, me pasaría el día haciéndole fotos. Es que es tan adorable y tan buena.

―Pues sí. Menos mal que no es llorona y que se pasa el día durmiendo. ―Rose le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza―. Si todos nuestros hijos son así, podemos tener los que quieras.

―¿Dos más?

―Y hasta tres. ―Rió y negó con la cabeza―. Bueno, ¿nos vamos a pasear o qué?

―¿Ya estás?

―No puedo ponerme más guapa. Se me ha quedado el cuerpo amorfo.

―¿Pero qué dices? ―Scorpius la miró ofendido―. ¡Pero si estás guapísima, Rosie! Lo decía solo porque habías tardado muy poco. Estás preciosa de verdad. Te lo digo cada día y te lo demostraré en cuanto pueda.

Besó su hombro y Rose simplemente sonrió.

* * *

Lizzy se bajó de James y se dejó caer en la cama, con la respiración entrecortada y la cabeza algo embotada.

―Dios, esto… esto ha estado… muy bien ―murmuró.

―Y tanto. ―James suspiró y la atrajo un poco hacia sí―. Aunque, ya que he venido hasta aquí, podríamos salir de la cama, ¿no?

La morena cerró los ojos y dejó que él le acariciara el pelo.

―Sí, claro. Nos arreglamos y vamos a dar un paseo ―contestó. Se incorporó un poco y se sentó―. ¿Te vienes a la ducha conmigo?

―No.

―¿Perdón? ―Enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendida. ¿De qué iba aquello?

―Lizzy, esto no está bien.

―¿El qué?

―Pues lo que estamos haciendo. ―James también se sentó y la miró fijamente a los ojos―. ¿Eres consciente de que nos hemos acostado quince veces desde que nos enteramos de lo del embarazo?

―¿Qué?

―Sí, mira: la noche que vine aquí a Los Ángeles, diez veces los días que estuviste en mi casa y cuatro veces desde ayer por la tarde. Si contamos lo de casa de Rose, dieciséis.

―Es que tengo las hormonas muy revolucionadas ―se defendió ella.

―Ya, bueno, pero luego eres tú la que insiste en que no tenemos nada y solo somos amigos.

―¿Y?

―Los amigos no se acuestan.

―Algunos sí. Además, tú en la universidad decías que no tenías amigas con las que no te acostabas. ―Lizzy se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sábanas y frunció el ceño―. Lo digo por si no te acuerdas.

―Yo en la universidad era un gilipollas, Lizz.

―Anda, mira, al menos ahora lo admites.

―No quiero que te enfades, solo quiero que hablemos. ―Se revolvió el pelo―. ¿Por qué siempre te pones a la defensiva?

―Porque no me gusta hacia dónde va esta conversación.

―No todo puede ser como tú quieres que sea ―replicó―. Lizzy, joder, tenemos que hablar un poco. Para eso he venido, ¿no? Para hablar de nosotros.

―Entre nosotros no hay nada, James. Eso lo tengo claro.

―¿Y por qué nos hemos acostado tantas veces entonces?

―Ya te lo he dicho: tengo las hormonas revolucionadas. Y esto es culpa tuya. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Tú me hiciste estos bebés. Lo justo es que me ayudes a calmarlas.

―Creo que los hicimos los dos juntos.

―Bueno, sí, lo que sea. La cuestión es que… no sé.

―¿No sabes qué? ―Suspiró y le acarició la mejilla―. Me gusta muchísimo acostarme contigo, ya lo sabes. Sigues siendo una pequeña bomba sexual. Pero me gustaría… aclarar algunas cosas.

―Sobre nosotros. Y los bebés.

―Exacto. He venido para hablar y… hemos hablado más bien poco desde ayer, ¿no?

―Sí…

―Bueno, entonces, ¿qué has pensado?

―Le he estado dando muchas vueltas ―contestó ella―. Le veo demasiadas lagunas, demasiadas dificultades, pero… no lo sé. Hay una parte de mí a la que puede que le haga ilusión.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, es por algo que dijiste. Serán mitad tú y mitad yo y… te he querido muchísimo. Te he querido tanto que la posibilidad de que haya algo nuestro en el mundo me hace muy muy feliz.

―¿Eso quiere decir lo que yo creo que quiere decir?

―Sí, James. Quiero seguir adelante con esto.

―¡Eso es…!

―Espera un minuto ―lo cortó al ver su emoción. Suspiró y se abrazó un poco a las sábanas―. Voy a tenerlos, pero estoy muy asustada. No sé cómo me he dejado convencer para esto.

―Irá bien, te lo prometo. ―La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó―. Pienso cuidar de ti y de nuestros pequeños cada día y estaré contigo en cada prueba.

―Más te vale porque… solo con pensarlo quiero vomitar.

―¿Y estás segura de que no son las habituales?

―James…

―Vale, era broma, era broma. ―Sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente―. Podemos hacer esto.

―Como amigos ―añadió ella―. ¿Con privilegios? Al menos hasta que se me calmen un poco las hormonas.

―Ya veremos. ¿Y qué vas a decirle a la prensa si se entera?

―De momento, nada. En unos meses haré un comunicado por redes sociales, pero no hablaré de ti si no quieres. Si no, diré solo la verdad: que somos viejos amigos y que hemos decidido tener a estos bebés juntos.

―Claro que quiero, Lizz. Y supongo que tendremos que decírselo a nuestros padres.

―Y a Rose ―le recordó ella.

―No sé qué me da más miedo. ―James rió y le acarició el pelo―. ¿Sigue en pie lo de la ducha?

―¿No decías que ya veríamos? ―Se separó un poco de él y lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Ya hemos aclarado las cosas, no?

Lizzy rió y, simplemente, lo besó.

* * *

Lily bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino y se apoyó en la barra que separaba el salón de la cocina, donde Alice estaba preparando el almuerzo.

―¿Entonces no sabes dónde está Leo? ―Le preguntó, sin dejar de cortar zanahorias.

―No. Cuando me he despertado ya no estaba y ni me ha dejado una nota, ni contesta a mis llamadas y mensajes ―contestó―. Que haga lo que quiere, como siempre.

―Pero es que no tiene mucho sentido. ―Suspiró y cogió un pimiento―. ¿A lo mejor te está preparando una sorpresa?

―No creo. ―Cogió la botella de vino y se llenó la copa hasta arriba por tercera vez en media hora, terminándola―. Sería la primera sorpresa en… ni me acuerdo de la última vez que me sorprendió. Bueno, vino un día a buscarme al trabajo, pero eso no cuenta.

―Algo es algo.

―Son migajas, Alice.

―Todas las parejas pasan por malas rachas.

La pelirroja no contestó y volvió a beber. Ojalá pudiera decirle a Alice que aquello no era una mala racha y que estaba pensando en pedir el divorcio. Había estado incluso hablando con un abogado porque sabía que su relación no podía seguir así.

―Seguro que todo pasa ―siguió insistiendo su amiga―. Lo arreglaréis pronto y volverá a ser como siempre.

―Si tú lo dices…

Un llanto las interrumpió y Alice dejó de cortar de forma brusca. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

―¡Albus, encárgate tú, yo estoy ocupada!

―Tranquila, no hace falta gritar. ―Su cuñada rió―. Mi hermano lleva un rato con ellas.

―Sí, lo sé, es solo… ―Suspiró y volvió a cortar verduras―. Supongo que es la costumbre. No es que Albus no se haga cargo de las niñas, es que soy yo quien suele estar siempre en casa y cuando estamos los dos pues… Bueno, que no quería gritarle.

―Alice, no pasa nada. ―Lily la miró y frunció el ceño―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, claro que sí ―mintió. En realidad, llevaba días llorando sin parar porque sentía que no podía con todo y que aquella carga cada vez pesaba más―. ¿Qué va a pasarme?

―No lo sé. ¿Están inquietas las niñas? ¿Te pasa algo con mi hermano? ―Preguntó Se agarró un poco a la encimera y parpadeó dos veces. Estaba empezando a marearse.

―No, todo va bien ―insistió―. Es solo un poco de cansancio.

―Normal…

―Ya está todo en orden. ―Albus entró a la cocina y sonrió―. Te quedas a comer, ¿verdad, Lils?

―No, tengo que irme ya. He venido solo a… a despejarme un poco. ―Se puso de pie, pero estuvo a punto de caerse y se agarró de nuevo a la barra―. Voy a pasarme por el laboratorio. Total, nadie me espera en casa.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, es solo el vino ―contestó, negando con la cabeza y señalando la botella.

―Oye, Alice, ¿has abierto esta botella para mi hermana? ―Preguntó el pelinegro al verla vacía.

―Sí, claro, ya sabes que yo no puedo beber. ¿Por…? ―Ella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida―. ¡Dios mío, Lily! La abrí hace como media hora. ¿Te la has bebido entera?

―No, mira, queda un poco en la copa. ―Carraspeó y cogió su bolso, tambaleándose un poco―. Estoy bien, es solo vino. Cuando me dé el aire se me pasará.

―Ni de coña te voy a dejar coger el coche así, Lily Luna. ―Su hermano le quitó el bolso y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Eres una inconsciente o qué te pasa? Podrías matarte o matar a alguien.

―Estoy bien, Albus ―protestó―. Dame mis cosas.

―Te quedas aquí hasta que se te pase esto al menos y vete arriba a descansar. No quiero que Charlie te vea así.

―Solo estoy un poco borracha ―replicó.

―Y a ver si Leo puede venir un poco antes y…

―Espera, ¿has hablado con él?

―Hace un rato, claro.

Sintió que le acababan de tirar un jarro de agua fría por la cabeza. ¿Leo había hablado con Albus aquella mañana y había ignorado todas sus llamadas? ¿Por qué?

―Oh, Lils…

―¿Qué pasa?

―Leo lleva toda la mañana sin dar señales de vida e ignorando los mensajes de Lily ―explicó Alice, acercándose a su amiga. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente―. ¿Dónde está?

―En la oficina.

―Claro, ¿cómo no? ―La pelirroja bufó―. Ni un sábado puede descansar.

―¿Pero no decías hace un momento que ibas a irte al laboratorio?

Lily no contestó. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando no ponerse a llorar.

―Creo que sí que voy a echarme un rato ―murmuró―. ¿Pero os importa si me acuesto aquí abajo?

―No, claro. ―Alice apoyó una mano en su brazo y suspiró―. Te llevo al sofá de la salita de juegos. Sacaremos de allí a las niñas para que no te molesten.

―Muchas gracias, Alice.

* * *

Se despertó un rato después y se quedó unos instantes con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que tenía que levantarse, disculparse con su hermano y su cuñada, tomar algo y, cuando estuviera completamente despejada, irse a casa. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido intentar coger el coche después de beberse ella solita una botella de vino?

Se incorporó y, lentamente, abrió los ojos. Y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto al ver a una pequeña figura junto a su cama.

―Charlie, cariño, me has asustado ―dijo.

― _Ita_ , ¿ _bé_? ―Le preguntó, subiéndose a la cama. La abrazó con fuerza y ella no pudo evitar suspirar.

―No, cariño. Estoy triste.

―¿ _Iste_?

―Sí. Te voy a dar un consejo, así que escúchame bien: nunca nunca te enamores. Yo no he parado de hacer tonterías en estos últimos diez años.

La niña la miró, con el ceño fruncido y ella le acarició el pelo.

―Ya lo entenderás. O igual no. Igual eres como tu madre. Ojalá. ―Suspiró―. Para ella es todo mucho más fácil, aunque… yo me volvería loca.

―¿ _Oca_?

―Pero no se lo digas, ¿eh? ―Se llevó un dedo a los labios y chistó―. Es un secreto.

―¡ _Ale, ita_! ―Charlie asintió y se puso de pie en la cama―. _Eo_ no _iste_. Yo te _ieo_. _Ucho, ucho_.

―Y yo a ti.

La pequeña se lanzó sobre ella, riendo, y Lily sonrió. Charlie era maravillosa.

―Lils.

La pelirroja se giró hacia la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz de su marido. Leo entró en la habitación, con un enorme ramo de rosas, una bolsa de Cartier y una mirada nerviosa.

―¿En serio? ¿Flores y joyas? ―Bufó y negó con la cabeza―. No se puede ser más cliché.

―Lo siento. Me llamaron muy temprano y no quise despertarte y luego vi que estabas tan enfadada que no me atreví a llamarte.

―¿Y a mi hermano sí? ―Replicó. Miró a Charlie, que alternaba la mirada entre ambos y trató de calmarse―. Cariño, vete con papá y mamá. Los titos tienen que hablar.

La niña salió corriendo del cuarto y Leo cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

―Lo siento.

―Siempre dices lo mismo, pero nunca cambias nada.

―Lily, por favor…

―¿Por favor, qué? ¿Por favor, perdóname? ¿Por favor, no te enfades? ―Lo miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Por qué te has ido sin decirme nada?

―No quería despertarte.

―Pues haberme dejado una nota o un mensaje al menos ―replicó―. Joder, Leo, que no es la primera vez que lo haces, que siempre me dejas tirada y luego quieres arreglarlo todo con cenas y regalos. Y ya te dije el otro día que eso no solucionaba los problemas.

―No seas así. ―Se acercó e intentó besarla, pero ella apartó la cara―. Lily, por favor. Soy un idiota. Pero reconoce que tú tampoco pones de tu parte.

―¿Perdona?

―Ayer volviste del laboratorio a las dos de la mañana y tampoco me escribiste. Me quedé dormido con la cena hecha, esperándote.

―Tampoco intentaste llamarme.

―Porque sé que nunca lo coges cuando estás trabajando. ―Suspiró―. Lily, te quiero.

―Y yo a ti. Pero no es suficiente. ―Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta―. Me voy a casa.

―Albus y Alice nos han invitado a comer y, además, ¿no te has bebido una botella de vino hace un rato?

―Me daré un paseo hasta casa de mis padres entonces. Tú quédate aquí.

―No, voy contigo. ―La agarró del brazo, deteniéndola―. He pensado que podríamos ir a terapia.

―¿A terapia? ―Se giró y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

―Sí, no sé. A lo mejor nos ayudan a ver qué falla.

―¿La boda, quizás?

―Las cosas ya iban mal antes de casarnos. Los dos lo sabemos. ―Leo apretó los labios―. Si no quieres, no pasa nada, pero creo que sería una buena idea.

Lily lo miró unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué decir, pero, finalmente, asintió y lo abrazó. Quería a Leo y él la quería a ella. A lo mejor podían darse una última oportunidad. Aunque no le quedaba demasiada fe.

* * *

Hola :)

La primero: siento estar tan desaparecida últimamente, pero es que el máster me está dejando cero tiempo para escribir. No puedo deciros cuando subiré el siguiente, de hecho. Aunque espero no tardar más de un par de semanas :(

Y ahora, hablemos del capítulo:

Rose, Scorpius y Lyra viven en una súper burbuja de felicidad. Ay, si es que son monísimos y tan felices... *-*

James y Lizzy se están metiendo en un berenjenal de cuidado xD Madre mía, si es que... ahí hay muchas lagunas por todos lados. No sé cómo lo veis vosotros, pero yo lo veo todo muy negro xD

Y Lily y Leo... uff. A ver si ir a terapia los ayuda un poco porque lo que tienen es una falta de comunicación enorme y no pueden seguir así :/ Menos mal que Charlie es un amor y está ahí para animar a su tita Lily (que no da muy buenos consejos, la verdad xD)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos prontito (espero),

María :)


	9. Chapter 8

―¿Me puedes explicar por qué estoy viendo una foto gigante en la que James y tú paseáis por Los Ángeles como dos universitarios enamorados?

Lizzy suspiró al escuchar la pregunta de Rose. Tendría que haberla llamado antes, ¿pero quién iba a pensar que unos paparazzi les harían fotos durante el fin de semana y aparecerían en todas las secciones de cotilleo del lunes?

―Ahora mismo me viene un poco mal, Rose ―contestó.

―¿Por?

―Porque estoy en el aeropuerto. Embarco en unos minutos. Me voy a Seattle a ver a mis padres.

―¿No tienes rodaje?

―En unos días, pero esto es urgente.

―¿Va todo bien? ―La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

―No, la verdad es que no. ―Lizzy tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió soltarlo sin más. Le habría gustado decírselo en persona, pero no le quedaba otra que confesar―. Estoy embarazada. James y yo nos acostamos en tu casa y vamos a tener mellizos. Voy a decírselo a mis padres.

Rose tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Debía haber escuchado mal. Aquello no podía ser verdad.

―¿Sigues ahí? ―Le preguntó la morena.

―¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decirme? Creo que lo he entendido mal porque me ha parecido escuchar que James y tú vais a ser padres y eso no tiene ningún sentido.

―Ya sé que parece una locura, pero es la verdad ―contestó―. Queríamos decírtelo en persona. Iba a decírtelo la próxima vez que fuera a San Francisco. No sabía que los periódicos iban a publicar esas fotos.

―Vas a ser mamá ―murmuró, todavía sorprendida.

―Sí.

―Y James papá.

―También.

―De mellizos.

―Exacto.

―¿Y los hicisteis en mi casa?

―En la fiesta del bebé. ―La morena suspiró―. ¿Lo siento? Pero James dice que Scorpius y tú hicisteis a Lyra en su piso así que creo que estáis en paz.

―¿Y estáis juntos?

―No. Vamos a tenerlos como amigos ―explicó―. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas y cuando estuve en San Francisco fui a ver a la doctora que visteis Alice y tú. James vino este fin de semana porque le dije que ya habría tomado una decisión. Y voy a seguir adelante. Todavía no estoy muy segura de por qué, pero… voy a hacerlo.

―Lizzy…

―¿Te importa si lo hablamos en un par de días? ―Suspiró―. Tengo que embarcar. Habla con James si quieres. Él te pondrá al día. Yo tengo que enfrentarme a esto ahora.

―¿Crees que se lo tomarán mal? ―Le preguntó.

―Espero que no, pero… mis padres son un poco tradicionales. Ya los conoces. Aunque supongo que les hará ilusión ser abuelos. Ya habían perdido la esperanza.

―Seguro que irá bien, ya verás. Y, si necesitas hablar, solo llámame, ¿vale? ―Rose se mordió el labio―. ¿Me alegro por ti?

―¿Preguntas o afirmas?

―Te pregunto. Sí que me alegro, pero me gustaría saber si quieres que nos alegremos o no.

―Quiero que os alegréis. Supongo.

―Pues me alegro y ya hablaremos con tranquilidad. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. ¡Y no escuches a Alice!

―No lo haré y… gracias. ―Lizzy sonrió―. Tengo que colgar. Habla con James.

―Lo llamo en un rato. Suerte, Lizzy.

Ambas colgaron y la pelirroja suspiró. Aquello era muy fuerte. Lizzy nunca le había contado por qué rompió con James aquella noche y llevaba diez años intentando averiguarlo. Parecían tan felices y, de repente… Definitivamente un anillo lo arruinaba todo. ¿Cómo dos personas podían pasar de planear una boda a separarse para siempre? Y, ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin hablar, iban a tener dos bebés juntos. Sabía que a ambos les había costado siempre controlar sus impulsos cuando estaban juntos, pero tenían una edad y deberían haber tenido un poco más de cabeza. En parte se alegraba por ellos, sobre todo porque sabía las ganas que tenía su primo de ser padre, pero también le parecía una auténtica locura.

―¿Todo bien, cariño? ―Scorpius, que venía de dormir a Lyra, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente―. Estás muy seria.

―Lizzy está embarazada. De James ―contestó. Se giró para mirarlo y suspiró―. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Llevaban años sin hablarse y, de repente, empezaron a hablar en la fiesta que dimos y ahora van a tener dos bebés. Como amigos, supuestamente, pero no me creo que no tengan algo más.

―Oh, bueno, la verdad es que era raro que Lizzy se quedara tantos días en San Francisco cuando nació Lyra. Siempre está muy ocupada y me extrañó que no se fuera al día siguiente. Además, ni siquiera nos dijo dónde se quedaba. Era un poco raro ―contestó―. Y también la vi salir corriendo a vomitar unas cuantas veces así que…

Rose lo miró, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Pero por qué no me cuentas nunca estas cosas?

―No sé. Tampoco le eché mucha cuenta. ―Se encogió de hombros―.Siempre han sido muy raros.

―Y tú demasiado observador. ―Puso los ojos en blanco y lo besó―. Cariño, en el futuro cuéntame estas cosas.

―No sé. Lo de la boda lo sabías antes de que ellos lo contaran. Supuse que, si pasaba algo, tú lo sabrías.

―Si es que…

―¿Unos gofres con chocolate y trocitos de fresa para compensarlo?

―¿Con arándanos y chocolate blanco?

―Pues con arándanos y chocolate blanco. ―Le dio un beso en la frente―. Todo sea para tenerte contenta.

―Qué bien me cuidas.

―Soy el novio perfecto, ambos lo sabemos. ―Sonrió con chulería―. Por cierto, ya me ha mandado mi padre todos los papeles y está todo arreglado. De momento, tengo un año, aunque puedo alargarlo un poco si hace falta.

―Eso es genial. ¡Qué rápido lo ha arreglado todo!

―Estaba encantado con la idea así que ha movido algunos hilos para tener los permisos cuanto antes ―explicó mientras comenzaba a sacar cosas para preparar los gofres―. Por cierto, me han dicho que van a subir otra vez este finde.

―Claro, cuando quieran. Les preparamos el cuarto de invitados, si no les importa que los despierten llorando de vez en cuando ―contestó Rose―. Si no, pueden irse a casa de mis padres.

―¿Cómo es que hoy no han pasado por aquí?

―Mi madre me ha llamado antes, estaban un poco liados, pero decía que esta noche se pasarían.

―Pues me paso ahora por el súper y compro algo para preparar la cena y que se queden.

―Me parece perfecto. ―Se levantó y lo besó―. Voy a darme un paseo mientras terminas esto.

―¿Pones una peli?

―Para algo tenemos cuentas en mil plataformas, ¿no? ¡Así ya no nos sale porno, ni nos entran virus como cuando estábamos en la universidad! ―Rose rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Sigo creyendo que lo de ese día fue una propuesta indecente.

―Cariño, te hice miles de propuestas indecentes, pero, justamente, esa no fue una de ellas.

―Seguro.

―Seguro ―lo imitó ella.

El rubio le sacó la lengua y la pelirroja volvió a reír y se dirigió hacia el salón. Tendrían que aprovechar que Lyra estaba dormida para tener un momento romántico. Aunque fuera a media mañana.

* * *

―Entrenador Potter, ¿qué tal le ha ido el fin de semana?

James enarcó una ceja al escuchar la pregunta que aquel chico acababa de hacerle. ¿Qué sabían los del equipo?

―Bien. Bastante bien ―contestó―. ¿Por?

―¿Fue a algún sitio? ―Preguntó otro, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

―¿Qué queréis?

―¿Nosotros? ¡Nada, entrenador! ―Intervino un tercero―. Es que hemos visto unas fotos por Twitter.

―¿Qué fotos? ―Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

―Estas.

Le pasó el móvil y James abrió mucho los ojos al ver unas imágenes de Lizzy y él paseando por Los Ángeles. ¿Pero cómo había acabado ese en internet?

―¡Sale con una famosa!

―Lo primero es que es mi vida privada no es de vuestra incumbencia ―contestó, devolviéndole el teléfono―. Y, lo segundo, es que no estoy saliendo con Lizzy. Somos viejos amigos.

―Venga, entrenador, que puede fiarse de nosotros…

―Cinco vueltas al campo ya.

―¡Joder, qué humor!

―¿Queréis que sean diez?

―¿Pero entonces son muy amigos?

―Diez vueltas y subiendo, chicos. ¿De verdad os la queréis jugar? ―Negó con la cabeza y señaló el campo―. Vamos.

Empezaron a correr y James suspiró. Tendría que avisar a Lizzy de que esas fotos estaban circulando, aunque dudaba que no lo supiera ya. Seguro que su agente se había enterado de todo ya.

―¡James Sirius Potter!

Se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos, al escuchar aquella voz.

―Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Estoy trabajando!

―Una compañera de trabajo acaba de enseñarme esta foto. ―Ginny le enseñó la imagen en su teléfono y enarcó una ceja―. ¿Y bien?

―Mamá, ¿no crees que soy ya mayorcito para tener que darte explicaciones?

―¡No puedo creerme que hayas vuelto con esa!

―«Esa» tiene nombre y fue mi prometida ―le recordó.

―Sí, y casi te hace padre en la universidad.

―Mamá… ―Palideció ligeramente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle que ahora sí que iban a ser padres? Su madre no tragaba a Lizzy desde la ruptura.

―¿Es mentira acaso?

―Creo que, para hacer un hijo, hacen falta dos personas y que yo tuve bastante que ver en ese susto.

―Es que tenía trastornado. ¡Y por eso no me puedo creer que vuelvas a estar con ella! ¿Qué ha pasado?

―No estamos juntos.

―¿Y qué hacías en Los Ángeles con ella entonces?

―Es… largo de contar.

―Tengo tiempo.

―Pero yo no. Estoy trabajando por si no lo ves.

―James Sirius Potter…

―Vamos a ser padres ―soltó, sin más. Lo mejor sería acabar con ello cuanto antes.

―¿Perdón? ―Ginny abrió mucho los ojos. Debía haber entendido mal.

―Lizzy está embarazada y yo soy el padre de los bebés. En plural. Vienen mellizos.

―¿Pero qué habéis hecho? ―Negó con la cabeza.

―Mamá, tienes tres hijos. Sabes perfectamente lo que hemos hecho.

―No puedo creerme que hayáis vuelto y que…

―No hemos vuelto ―le explicó. Miró de reojo a los chicos y, tras asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, siguió hablando―. Fue un momento de debilidad.

―¿Y cómo estás seguro de que eres el padre?

―Pues porque lo sé, mamá. Porque Lizzy… no haría esto si no fuera yo.

―Sí, claro, ahora se está sacrificando la pobre para tenerte contento. ―Bufó―. ¡A otra con esos cuentos!

―¿Podríamos hablar en otro momento? Pensaba ir esta noche a casa y contároslo todo a papá y a ti. No sabía que iban a publicar esas fotos.

―James, de verdad, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

―Ser padres. Pensé que te haría más ilusión volver a ser abuela. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Mamá, tengo que volver al entrenamiento. Cuando acabe iré a casa y os lo contaré todo. De verdad.

Ginny suspiró y asintió lentamente. Lo mejor sería hablar de aquello con calma y en privado.

* * *

―Lizzy, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

La morena sonrió y abrazó a su padre, que seguía mirando la puerta sorprendido.

―He venido a veros.

―¿No tienes rodaje?

―No hasta dentro de unos días y… me apetecía estar en casa ―contestó.

Volvió a abrazarlo y suspiró, nerviosa. A ver cómo les decía aquello. Su madre no tardó en salir y también la abrazó.

―¡Qué sorpresa, cariño! Pasa, pasa. Acabo de preparar un té. ¿Quieres una taza?

―Sí, por favor.

La morena dejó sus cosas en la entrada y siguió a sus padres al salón. Sentía un enorme nudo en el estómago y a duras penas controlaba las náuseas. Si no decía aquello rápido, acabaría vomitando en medio del salón. Bueno, ¿para qué iba a mentir?, iba a vomitar de todas maneras.

―¿Va todo bien por Los Ángeles? ―Insistió su padre―. No es que no nos alegremos de verte, es que nos sorprende mucho que hayas venido así de repente y sin avisar.

―Es que, bueno, tengo… tengo algo que contaros.

―¿Has tenido algún problema en la serie? ―Su madre la miró con preocupación.

―No. No tiene nada que ver con la serie ni con mi carrera en general. ―Lizzy tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. Era ahora o nunca―. Vais a ser abuelos.

―¿Perdón? ―David enarcó una ceja. No había debido entender a su hija bien.

―¿Esta es tu manera de decirnos que vas a adoptar un gato?

―No, mamá. Vais a ser abuelos porque ―abrió los ojos y se encogió de hombros― estoy embarazada.

―¿Cómo embarazada? ¿Pero estás viéndote con alguien?

―No.

―Elizabeth, alguien tiene que ser el padre, ¿no? ―Mary se llevó las manos a la cabeza―. Válgame Dios, ¡no sabes quién es! ¿Pero qué hemos hecho mal? ¡Jamás debimos dejarte ir a California!

―Sé quién es el padre, mamá, y California no tiene nada que ver en esto ―dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Es James.

―¿Qué James?

―Pues James, mamá.

―¿James… James? James el primo de Rose, el chico con el que salías en la universidad, del que estabas enamoradísima y con el que cortaste hace como diez años por motivos desconocidos.

―Sí, el mismo.

―Creía que no os hablabais. ―David frunció el ceño.

―Y no lo hacíamos. A ver, no es que no nos habláramos, es que no teníamos relación. Nos evitábamos el uno al otro ―explicó―. Pero nos vimos en la fiesta del bebé de Rose y, bueno, una cosa llevó a otra y… En resumen, que estoy embarazada y hemos decidido tenerlo como amigos.

―Esto es muy fuerte ―murmuró su madre, todavía en shock.

―¿No os alegráis? Siempre os dije que no ibais a ser abuelos y, al final, mirad. Abuelos de mellizos.

―¿Mellizos? ―El hombre sonrió―. ¡Qué bonito!

―Nos ha pillado de sorpresa, cariño, pero nos alegramos muchísimo―. Mary sonrió, por fin, y la abrazó―. Qué ilusión. ¿Tú cómo estás?

―Molesta y algo nerviosa. Esto no entraba en mis planes, pero… supongo que ha sido el destino. James y yo vamos a redactar un acuerdo de custodia en cuanto nazcan para que todo quede claro. Ya hemos estado hablando con la ginecóloga en San Francisco y tenemos cita en dos semanas con un abogado en Los Ángeles.

―Cariño, ¿no crees que…?

―Sí, sé que es una locura y que estamos lejos, pero James se va a mudar cuando los niños nazcan y el rodaje de la serie termina pronto y no me ha salido ningún proyecto de momento, ni creo que me salga cuando me ponga como un tonel, así que iré a San Francisco a las revisiones y supongo que me quedaré por allí cuando se acerque el parto. La doctora es muy buena y le ha llevado los partos a Rose y Alice así que me fío de ella.

―¿Y no preferirías venir a tenerlo aquí? Estarías en casa.

―No, mamá. Ya está todo hablado y lo mejor será que nazca en San Francisco. ―Sonrió―. Sé que no es lo que esperabais.

―Hombre, nos gustaría que estuvieras casada o, al menos, saliendo con el padre de tus hijos, pero si eso no es posible… ―Mary suspiró―. ¿No os habéis planteado la posibilidad de volver?

―No, claro que no. No funcionaría.

―¡Pero os iba tan bien! ―Insistió―. Si vais a tener hijos juntos, vais a volver a tener mucho contacto y quizás…

―No, mamá, no te pongas pesada. No voy a volver con él. ¿Qué más da que sea madre soltera?

―Nada, nada, pero…

―En serio, no insistas. ―Cerró los ojos―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y no somos los mismos, pero creo que podemos ser buenos padres.

―Seguro que sí. ―Su padre sonrió―. Y te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?

―Un par de días solo. Tengo rodaje.

―Bueno, pues aprovecha para descansar un poco y no te preocupes por nada. ―Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la cabeza―. Me alegra que hayas decidido seguir adelante.

Lizzy suspiró. Al final no había ido tan mal como había temido, aunque estaba bastante segura de que aquello no iba a terminar así.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues parece que ya todo el mundo sabe lo del embarazo, aunque las futuras abuelas (sobre todo Ginny) no se lo han tomado demasiado bien xD Bueno, a decir verdad, los padres de Lizzy se lo han tomado bien para lo tradicionales que son.

Y Rose y Scorpius por fin pueden ver películas sin que se les abran cosas que no son ;) (¿Os acordáis de ese momento en Berkeley? xD).

A ver cómo sigue esto ;)

Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto,

María :)


	10. Chapter 9

―¡Mami, nenes!

Charlie señaló a un grupo de niños de uno años que iban de excursión con sus profesores y dio un pequeño saltito. Ella también quería jugar con más niños.

―¿Has visto cuantos van? ―Alice los miró y sonrió. Echaba mucho de menos dar clase y salir de excursión con sus alumnos.

― _Queo_.

―¿Quieres ir al cole?

―¡ _Queo_ _uá_! ―Contestó. Grace era muy pequeña y no podía jugar con ella. Era un bebé aburrido y ella era ya una niña mayor que quería jugar.

―¿Con otros nenes?

―¡Sí!

Se quedo pensativa unos instantes. Creía que quedarse en casa con ellas era lo mejor, pero, a lo mejor, se estaban equivocando. A lo mejor su hija se sentía sola. A lo mejor la estaban convirtiendo en alguien incapaz de relacionarse con gente de su edad. ¿Y si estar constantemente rodeada de adultos la perjudicaba? A ver, era evidente que cuando Grace y Lyra crecieran un poco tendría compañía constante. Y con los hijos de James y Lizzy también podría jugar cuando vinieran a ver a su padre (o como quiera que se repartieran la custodia). Pero, hasta entonces, estaría sola. A lo mejor deberían…

―¿Alice?

Se giró al escuchar su nombre y sonrió.

―¡Pam!

―Oh, ¡cuánto tiempo! ―Le dio un abrazo y se sentó en el banco, junto a ella―. ¿Qué tal te va todo? ¿Estas son tus niñas?

―Sí. La mayor es Charlotte y la pequeña es Grace. ―Las presentó―. Charlie, ven a saludar.

La niña se acercó rápidamente a la amiga de su madre y le tendió la mano.

―¡Hola!

―Pero qué niña tan educada ―comentó―. Encantada de conocerte, Charlotte. Soy Pamela. Tu mamá y yo trabajábamos juntas.

―Oye, ¿y cómo es que no estás en el cole? ―Le preguntó Alice. Era un miércoles laborable. Debería estar en clase.

―¿No lo sabes? ¡Yo también lo he dejado!

―¿Y eso?

―Me voy un año a África, a dar clases a los niños de un poblado ―contestó―. Tenía muchas ganas de irme de voluntaria y poder aportar mi granito de arena y creo que ahora es el mejor momento. Tengo solo 28 años así que no tengo ninguna atadura, pero tengo algo ahorrado para poder mantenerme un tiempo fuera. Si no lo hago ahora, ¿cuándo voy a hacerlo? Con hijos ya no puedes hacer estas cosas.

―Sí, claro. ―Alice asintió lentamente. Era como si acabaran de decirle que su vida se había terminado por haber sido madre.

―Pero te veo genial, en serio. Y tus niñas son preciosas. Estoy segura de que Albus y tú estáis encantados. ¿Planeáis tener más? Empezasteis pronto así que todavía podéis tener vuestro equipo de baloncesto o incluso de fútbol.

―De… de momento no. Estamos bien los cuatro.

―Bueno, ya se verá en el futuro. ―Sonrió y miró su reloj―. Perdona, Alice, tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles para el visado.

―Claro. Por si no nos vemos, ten un muy buen viaje y enseña mucho.

―Gracias. ―Pam se puso de pie y se colgó el bolso―. Que os vaya muy bien. Tus niñas son monísimas.

Se dedicaron una última sonrisa y, en cuanto su antigua compañera su hubo marchado, Alice cogió a Charlotte, la subió sobre sus rodillas y la abrazó con fuerza. Se había sentido muy juzgada durante toda la conversación.

―¿Mami, _ben_?

―Claro, cariño ―murmuró, sin soltarla―. Mami está muy bien. A mami no le pasa nada.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lo mejor sería volver a casa y dejar que las cosas siguieran como siempre. Hiciera lo que hiciera la juzgarían. Si se quedaba en casa, la mirarían mal por haber dejado de trabajar y, si volvía al cole, la criticarían por haber dejado a sus hijas desamparadas. Pero al menos así Albus y ella estarían más tranquilos. Debía dejarse de tonterías. Ya volvería al colegio cuando Grace fuera mayor. Si es que no llegaba otro bebé por el camino.

* * *

Rose intentaba amarrar a Lyra en su sillita, sujetando el móvil entre el cuello y la oreja y sin dejar de hablar.

―No, a ver, pues, si no está ahí, no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar ―decía mientras intentaba colocar las correas―. Lo dejé todo ordenado antes de coger la baja. Oh, mierda, ¿cómo va esto? (…) Perdona, sí, sigo aquí. Es que Scorpius es el que entiende estas cosas. Yo no tengo ni idea de la mitad de las cosas del bebé. (…) No, tranquilo. En cuanto pueda abrocharle el cinturón a Lyra voy para allá. Ahora nos vemos.

Colgó, dejó el móvil sobre el asiento e intentó colocarle aquello bien con las dos manos. ¿Pero a Scorpius cómo le costaba tan poco colocar a Lyra en todas partes? Tenía que contarle su truco. Tras intentarlo varias veces logró, por fin, engancharlo y sonrió.

―Bueno, cariño, quédate tranquilita, ¿vale? Hoy te vienes con mamá al bufete.

La pequeña movió los brazos y Rose cerró la puerta con cuidado. Esperaba que no se pusiera a llorar por el camino.

Se subió al asiento del conductor, conectó el manos libres al móvil ―le había escrito a Scorpius, que estaba haciendo la compra, para decirle que tenía que ayudar a un compañero con un caso― y arrancó el coche. Miró a su pequeña, que estaba tranquila y seguía, simplemente, moviendo los brazos.

―Allá vamos.

* * *

No tardaron en llegar al bufete. Rose aparcó, subió a Lyra en su carrito y, rápidamente, entró al edificio.

―¡Rose! ―La recepcionista se levantó nada más verla―. ¡Qué alegría! ¿Esta es tu pequeña? ¡Es preciosa! Y rubita como su padre.

―Muchas gracias. Me la he traído para que vaya acostumbrándose al mundo de la abogacía ―contestó, sonriendo.

―Una futura abogada como su mamá.

―Ojalá. Sería muy bonito, ¿no? Me encantaría que fuera abogada.

―Sería tan buena como tú. Por cierto, has venido a ayudar con el caso nuevo, ¿no? ¡Ni de baja te dejan descansar!

―Sí, es que es muy parecido a uno que llevé hace unos meses y a John le vendría bien mi ayuda ―explicó―. Subo, ¿vale?

―Claro.

Se despidió con un gesto y se subió al primer ascensor. Se apoyó en el brazo del cochecito y cerró los ojos. Si esos informes no estaban en la carpeta, ¿dónde podían estar? Aunque, de todas formas, debería tener una copia en el ordenador.

Salió en cuanto se abrió la puerta y, nada más salir, sintió todas las miradas puestas en ella.

―¡Buenos días, chicos! ―Saludó―. ¿Me echabais de menos?

Durante unos segundos todo fueron saludos, abrazos y comentarios sobre lo preciosa que era Lyra hasta que la pequeña, agobiada por tanta atención, empezó a llorar.

―Eh, no, peque. ―La pelirroja les dedicó una mirada de disculpa a sus compañeros y la sacó rápidamente del carro para poder mecerla―. Ya pasó, tranquila. Mamá está aquí contigo.

―Perdona que te haya hecho venir, Rose. ―John suspiró―. Es que… estoy hecho un lío.

―Tranquilo, no te preocupes ―contestó, sin dejar de mecer al bebé―. Estoy segura de que en el ordenador hay algo. ¿Podrías ir encendiéndolo? Los códigos son los de todos los ordenadores, no te preocupes. Lo dejé todo preparado para que pudierais acceder a los datos importantes si era necesario.

Él asintió y se acercó a la mesa vacía de la pelirroja, que no tardó en seguirlo. Se sentó en su silla y colocó a Lyra con cuidado en su regazo, sujetándola con firmeza con un brazo.

―¿Has mirado en los archivadores que te he dicho?

―Sí, pero no he encontrado lo que necesito ―contestó―. Es que estoy en un punto muerto y no sé por dónde tirar, Rose.

―Tranquilo, al principio es normal. A mí también me pasaba y los demás estamos para ayudar, ¿no? ―Apoyó una mano en el ratón y abrió una carpeta―. Esta sí está encriptada porque todos los datos son confidenciales y no me gusta que cualquiera pueda acceder a ellos, pero tengo unos esquemas de la defensa que te ayudarán. Te los envío en un minuto. ¿Me sostienes un momento a Lyra? Es muy tranquila, no te preocupes.

―Oh, claro.

El chico la cogió, con un poco de torpeza, y la meció lentamente. La pequeña lo miró unos instantes, pero no protestó, solo sonrió y movió los brazos.

―Se podría pasar el día haciendo eso y menos mal. Me volvería loca si no ―explicó Rose, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla―. Y ya lo tienes todo. Creo que te servirá pero, si necesitas más ayuda, avísame.

―Mil gracias de verdad. ―Le volvió a pasar a la pequeña y sonrió―. En cuanto vuelvas, te invito a desayunar.

―Acepto encantada.

Suspiró y miró el carrito. Lo mejor sería volver a casa, aunque lo que realmente le apetecía era quedarse allí. Seguro que, cuando volviera a la acción en unos meses, echaría de menos poder quedarse en casa con Lyra. Pero para eso todavía quedaba bastante tiempo. Ya se acostumbraría.

* * *

―¿Y cuándo empezaron vuestros problemas?

Leo y Lily se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Aquella era una muy buena pregunta para la que no tenían respuesta. La pelirroja suspiró y se giró de nuevo para mirar al terapeuta al que habían ido a ver (un señor de unos 50 años con gafas y montones de títulos colgados de las paredes).

―Supongo que antes de casarnos ―murmuró―. No estoy muy segura.

―¿Y por qué os casasteis entonces? Porque me habéis dicho que os fuisteis a Las Vegas sin avisar a nadie, ¿cierto?

―Sí. ―Esta vez fue Leo quien, dubitativo, contestó―. Estábamos en casa y, de repente, nos pareció buena idea. Veíamos una película de dos chicos que se habían casado allí y… nos apeteció hacer una locura.

―Pero ya teníais problemas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabais viviendo juntos?

―Tres años.

―Pero salíais desde hacía ―consultó sus notas― nueve, ¿me equivoco?

―No, tiene razón. ―Lily suspiró―. La convivencia fue difícil al principio, pero… no era eso. Nunca ha sido eso.

―¿Entonces?

―Esto es una gilipollez. ―Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos―. Solo nos pregunta cosas que no sabemos. ¿De qué nos sirve venir aquí?

―¿Ve? Es que siempre pasa lo mismo. ―Leo bufó―. Se harta y se va. No quiere hablar.

―¿Que yo no quiero hablar? ―Abrió la boca, ofendida―. ¡Pero si eres tú el que nunca está!

―¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Lily? ―Le preguntó el terapeuta, sonriendo levemente.

―Pues… nunca está en casa. Siempre está en la oficina.

―Y tú en la universidad. Yo nunca estoy porque tú no estás ―replicó el moreno.

―¡Mentira! Sé que paso mucho tiempo en el laboratorio, pero sí que estoy. No soy yo quien deja al otro tirado sin mandar ni un simple mensaje.

―Porque sé cómo te pones.

―¿Y cómo me pongo?

―¡Pues así, Lily! ―Se puso también de pie―. ¡Es que no se te puede decir nada! Vas siempre a tu puta bola y haces las cosas sin pensar.

―Claro que las pienso. Que no diga nada no quiere decir que no le dé vueltas.

―Pero hay cosas que deberías consultar.

―¿Ahora tenemos que planear mi vida entre los dos?

―¡No, pero podrías avisarme antes de hacer algo que me concierne a mí también!

―Así que es eso. ―La pelirroja cerró los ojos, suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá―. No me lo puedo creer.

―¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ―Preguntó el hombre.

―No quiero hablar de eso ―murmuró.

―Nunca quieres hablar de eso ―le espetó Leo, sentándose también.

―A lo mejor porque no hay nada que hablar y nunca lo ha habido. ―Negó con la cabeza―. ¿Me echas en cara que no te lo contara antes? Nunca preguntaste y, además, ya sabes lo que siempre he opinado del tema.

―Nunca creí que serías tan radical.

―¿Y entonces por qué nos casamos? Si querías hijos, tendrías que haberte casado con otra.

―Te ligaste las trompas con 23 años sin decirle nada a nadie.

―Me quedé embarazada con 23 años y tuve que abortar porque nos fallaron los anticonceptivos y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a pasar. ―Negó con la cabeza y miró al terapeuta―. ¿Quiere saber cuándo empezó a ir todo mal? El día que le dije que me había ligado las trompas. Desde entonces es como si hubiera un muro entre nosotros.

―Eso no es verdad.

―¿En serio? Pues yo creo que sí que lo es. Nos casamos en un arrebato de locura porque creímos que así podríamos arreglarlo todo, pero había mucho oculto. Mucho daño.

―Lily, sabes que yo tampoco quiero tener hijos. Al menos no ahora. Pero…

―¿Pero qué? ―Lo cortó―. Crees que debería habértelo dicho antes, que deberíamos haber pensado en lo que queríamos como pareja. Pero en mi cuerpo solo mando yo.

Apretó los labios con fuerza para no echarse a llorar.

―Eso ya lo sé ―murmuró él, tras unos instantes de silencio―. Pero tienes que entender que fue duro enterarme. Me gustaba creer que, si nos apetecía en algún momento, podríamos ser padres.

―Bien, chicos, esto es… bueno ―intervino el terapeuta―. Está bien que habléis del problema, que intentéis llegar al fondo de este, pero el tema es delicado así que, si de verdad queréis salvar vuestro matrimonio, tendréis que poner mucho de vuestra parte. Quiero que penséis lo que estáis dispuestos a hacer y hacía dónde queréis ir para la próxima sesión, ¿de acuerdo? A lo mejor deberíais pasar un par de días separados para intentar poner en orden vuestras ideas.

Ambos asintieron lentamente y, tras despedirse hasta la semana siguiente, salieron de la consulta.

―¿Vamos a pasar la semana separados en serio? ―Preguntó Leo, sacando las llaves de su coche.

―Tú eras quien creía que esto sería buena idea, ¿no? ―Lily suspiró y sacó también las del suyo―. Me iré a dormir a casa de Albus y Alice. Total, ya saben que esto va mal y les vendrá bien que les eche una mano con las niñas. Alice está un poco rara últimamente, no sé qué le pasa.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo. Puedo irme yo.

―Entras a trabajar temprano.

―Y tú siempre vuelves tarde. ―Suspiró y apoyó una mano en su brazo―. Podemos vivir juntos, pero en habitaciones separadas. Es otra opción.

―Sí, así ninguno tendría que conducir de más para ir al trabajo. ―Asintió lentamente―. Leo, yo… no sé qué decir sobre lo que ha pasado en esa consulta. ¿De verdad estás enfadado por eso?

―No estoy enfadado, Lils ―le aseguró, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. Solo me impactó. No me lo esperaba porque es algo que, en parte, también me incumbía a mí, pero entiendo por qué lo hiciste.

―¿Entonces por qué todo va mal?

―Porque es la primera vez que hablamos de esto ―contestó él―. ¿Quieres salir a cenar algo?

―No quiero más cenas caras que acaban con sexo. Quiero un matrimonio de verdad.

―Proponía un poco de pizza o una hamburguesa, pero como quieras. ―Leo se encogió de hombros―. Seguro que hay algo en casa.

Lily se mordió el labio y volvió a asentir. Lo mejor sería intentar centrarse en cómo solucionar aquello y averiguar hasta dónde estaban dispuestos a llegar para salvar aquello ―si es que tenía solución―.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

¡Por fin os traigo un nuevo capítulo! Y vaya tela con las cosas... ay.

Alice está empeñada en vivir una vida que creía que quería, pero que no le gusta nada :( Y Lily y Leo... uff. La verdad es que es muy complicado :/ Entiendo perfectamente a Lily, aunque también puedo ver por qué Leo está mosqueado :(

Pero, bueno, Rose y Lyra ya están para alegrarnos :) ¡Pero qué adorable es la peque y qué genial es su mamá!

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

Un beso,

María :)


	11. Chapter 10

―¡Y se acabó!

Lizzy suspiró y sonrió, aliviada. Necesitaba descansar.

―Una temporada increíble, chicos ―dijo la directora―. Os doy mi más sincera enhorabuena y nos vemos en unos meses para rodar la siguiente temporada, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos aplaudieron y Lizzy suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre el sofá del decorado. Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada, pero, al menos, solo había vomitado cuatro veces aquel día…

―¿Cómo estás?

Abrió los ojos y sonrió a la directora.

―Bien, un poco cansada.

―Es normal. ―Se sentó a su lado y sonrió―. Yo estaba igual que tú cuando tuve a mi niña. El embarazo de mi niño fue mi tranquilo, pero el de la peque…

―Yo aún no sé qué serán ―contestó.

Aunque todavía no había anunciado el embarazo de forma oficial, ya se le notaban los más de tres meses y se lo había contado a la directora de la serie para poder cuadrar las fechas en caso de ser necesario y, especialmente, para que no se le notara en pantalla. De hecho, aquel día había tenido que llevar un bolso enorme durante casi toda la grabación.

―Serán maravillosos, eso está claro ―contestó―. ¿Dónde vas a estar a partir de ahora? ¿Te quedas en Los Ángeles o te vas a San Francisco? Lo digo para enviarte los guiones cuando los tengamos.

―Pues ahora me voy a San Francisco ―respondió, sonriendo―. Voy a ver al papá de los bebés para que se quede tranquilo. Mira que hablamos a diario por Skype, pero hasta que no me vea en persona y compruebe que todo va bien, no descansará. Y ya aprovecharé para ver a mis amigos. El grupo sigue entero allí.

―Pues pasadlo muy bien y ya vamos hablando. ―Se puso de pie y le guiñó el ojo―. Vamos a darle un giro a tu personaje.

―No la dejéis embarazada, por favor ―pidió, riendo―. Ya tiene bastante con ese anillo que le acaban de dar. Por cierto, ¿voy a aceptar? ¿Me casaré en la siguiente temporada? Nunca me he llegado a vestir de novia.

―Ya veremos.

La mujer se despidió con un gesto y Lizzy, finalmente, se puso de pie y se dirigió al camerino para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas. Sacó su móvil del bolso y sonrió al ver los mensajes de James preguntándole cuándo llegaba. Comprobó la hora y marcó su número mientras comenzaba a ponerse su ropa.

―¿Tanto me echas de menos? ―Le preguntó, nada más escuchar que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

―Un montón ―contestó él―. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

―A las cinco. Me voy directa al aeropuerto, tengo aquí mis cosas.

―Vale, iré a recogerte.

―No hace falta, James.

―Insisto. Siempre me ha gustado llevarte y traerte del aeropuerto, ¿no? ―Sonrió―. Además, demasiado te gastas ya en billetes de avión. Deberías aprender a conducir.

―Sé conducir, pero paso de ir a San Francisco en coche. Además, tendría que parar cada media hora para vomitar.

―¿Las nauseas siguen igual?

―Más o menos. Parece que un poco mejor, pero no me fío… A ver qué nos dice la doctora.

―¿Estás nerviosa?

―Un poco, ¿y tú?

―Me muero por verlos en la ecografía.

―Seguro que pides fotos y las pones en tu cartera.

―Y en mi despacho. ―James sonrió―. Nos vemos en un rato, ¿vale? Y, por cierto, esta noche cenamos con mis padres.

―Genial… ―Lizzy suspiró. Ginny no se había tomado aquello precisamente bien y se ponía bastante borde cada vez que se veían―. Oye, te dejo. Luego nos vemos.

―Hasta luego, Lizz.

Colgó el teléfono y se miró en el espejo. Se puso de perfil y, lentamente, se acarició la barriga. Crecían muy rápido. Y por fin iban a verlos. Cuando fue a la primera consulta y les confirmaron que venían mellizos apenas habían podido ver nada (la imagen no era apenas nítida, solo se veían dos especies de puntos extraños) así que aquella sería realmente la primera vez que se enfrentaría realmente a aquello. Todavía le costaba creérselo, lo sentía como algo ajeno. ¿Y si no sentía nada en la ecografía? ¿Y si todos se emocionaban y ella no? Recordaba perfectamente a Rose y Alice enseñándole las ecografías de las niñas mientras ella fingía que aquello le interesaba y que, realmente, veía algo en esas manchas.

Volvió a acariciarse la barriga y sonrió lentamente. Iría bien. Y, si no se emocionaba, ¿qué más daba? No todo el mundo reacciona igual ante esas situaciones y ella ya había asumido hacía mucho que el suyo no iba a ser un embarazo precisamente convencional.

* * *

―Entonces, ¿cuándo dices que es normal que empiecen a hablar?

―Pues depende del bebé, pero, Scorpius, Lyra todavía es muy pequeña. ―Albus sonrió y miró a su amigo, sin dejar de empujar el carrito en el que dormía Grace―. Suelen tardar un tiempo.

―¿Cuándo habló Charlie? ¿Y cuándo empezó a andar? ―Insistió el rubio, que no apartaba la mirada del camino. No quería chocarse con algo o dejar caer a Lyra accidentalmente.

―Todavía os queda para eso. Lyra tiene 3 meses.

―Lo sé, pero me gusta tenerlo todo bajo control.

―Venga ya, pero si eres un crack. ―El pelinegro rió―. Tío, controlas más del tema que Rose y yo juntos.

―Nunca está de más estar bien informado. Además, a Rose ya solo le queda mes y medio de baja y quiero tenerlo todo listo para que, cuando vuelva al trabajo, no tenga que preocuparse por nada.

―¡Papi, _ia_! ―Charlie llegó corriendo hasta ellos y le dio a su padre una piedra redonda―. ¡Es _onita_!

―Claro, cariño ―contestó él―. Es preciosa. ¿Quieres que se la llevemos a mamá?

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó la niña, sonriendo―. ¡ _Egao_ a mami!

―Pues yo la guardo aquí en el carrito. ―Abrió el bolso y lo echó dentro―. ¿Quieres sentarte ya?

―Sí, _aada_.

―Claro, ¡es que has andado mucho tú solita! ―Se detuvo y la cogió en brazos―. Vamos a ponerte en tu sillita.

Con cuidado, la sentó en la silla y le ajustó el cinturón. Charlie se incorporó un poco para mirar a Grace, que estaba dormida, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

―¡ _Oia_! Shhh.

―No te preocupes, no vamos a despertarla ―contestó Scorpius.

―¿Y _Ia_?

―Lyra también, es que es una dormilona.

―¿Qué te parece si volvemos ya a casa? ―Le preguntó Albus a su hija entonces―. Seguro que mamá ha hecho algo rico para comer.

―¡Sí!

―Pues ya la has oído. ―El hombre volvió a empujar el carrito y se giró para mirar a su amigo―. Al final todo es acostumbrarse. Cuando nació Grace yo creí que tendríamos que hacer malabares, pero todo va genial. Bueno, Alice está un poco cansada, pero es normal. Ella es la que pasa más horas con ellas y eso se va acumulando.

―Claro, es lógico. Es que las dos son pequeñas, aunque yo creo que es lo mejor: así de mayores serán más amigas, ¿no?

―Eso esperamos. ―Bajó el tono de voz―. La verdad es que estoy pensando proponerle a Alice tener otro. Queríamos cuatro hijos y yo creo que cuanto antes los tengamos…

―¿Cuatro? ¡Qué locura! ―Scorpius negó con la cabeza―. Y todos tan seguidos… No sé, ¿no? Es un poco complicado.

―Bueno, pero ahora nos apañamos bien y quizás… Aunque tengo que hablarlo con Alice. ―Suspiró―. Es que últimamente no está… muy receptiva. En ningún sentido.

―Hombre, normal. Las niñas tienen que ser agotadoras.

―Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

―Claro.

―¿Rose y tú os habéis vuelto a acostar desde que Lyra nació? ―Le preguntó, haciéndole enarcar una ceja.

―Claro. A ver, no con mucha frecuencia, pero alguna que otra vez, sí ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Por qué?

―Por nada, por nada ―se apresuró a contestar. Tampoco era necesario que Scorpius tuviera todo el tiempo que llevaban Alice y él sin hacer nada. Aunque, definitivamente, debería hablar eso con ella. ¿Y si algo iba mal y él no se había dado ni cuenta? Siempre había pensado que era por el cansancio, pero, ¿y si había algo más?

* * *

Lily inclinó lentamente la probeta. Tenía que añadir apenas unos mililitros a aquella solución y no podía liarla.

―¡Lily, tengo una buena noticia!

Sobresaltada por el grito de su tutora, estuvo a punto de tirar todo el contenido. Se giró hacia ella, soltó la probeta y se quitó las gafas.

―Joder, qué susto me has dado. ―Bufó―. Casi hago explotar el laboratorio.

―Qué va, tú siempre lo tienes todo bajo control. ―La mujer le quitó importancia con un gesto―. Además, esto es importante. ¡Ha llegado una carta de la fundación McFee para ti!

―¿Qué? ―La miró con los ojos muy abiertos―. ¿Crees que…?

―No sé por qué te escribirían si no.

La pelirroja gritó, cogió la carta y la abrió rápidamente. La leyó y volvió a gritar.

―¡Ay, Dios, me la han dado! ¡Me la han dado! ―Empezó a saltar―. Me han dado la beca. Tengo que ir a la gala de entrega de premios de la semana que viene. Me mandan diez invitaciones.

―Para que puedas invitar a toda tu familia. ―Sonrió―. Enhorabuena, Lily. Te lo mereces. ¿Por qué no vas a restregarle la carta al doctor Cooper? Yo lo hago cada vez que me aprueban algo.

―Voy corriendo. ―Se mordió el labio y sonrió―. ¡Qué pasada! No creía que fueran a dármela.

―Tus investigaciones van muy bien y pronto vas a defender la tesis. Esto es lo más lógico.

―¿Tú vendrás también?

―Sí. La universidad me ha pedido que sea una de las representantes.

―Pues entonces nos veremos allí. ¡Qué emoción! Tengo que… tengo que…

―¿Ir a casa a celebrarlo con tu marido? ―Le preguntó, sonriendo―. Es casi la hora de cenar. Deberíais salir por ahí y pasarlo bien esta noche. Te lo mereces.

―Bueno, antes tengo que hacer otra llamada. ―Suspiró. Aquello era lo lógico: salir a cenar y celebrar aquello con Leo pero, aunque su relación parecía que mejoraba gracias a la terapia, todavía no estaban bien. Discutían muchísimo cada vez que iban a ver al terapeuta, pero habían empezado a sacarlo todo. Al parecer llevaban acumulando problemas desde la universidad.

―Yo recojo esto. No te preocupes. ―La mujer sonrió―. Hoy es tu día.

* * *

Alice estaba metida en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajada.

―Alice…

Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del baño y su marido entraba, pero decidió ignorarlo. No quería que Albus la sacara de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, no quería que aquello se acabara.

―Alice… ―Insistió él.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y metió la mano en el agua para acariciar su pierna.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó por fin, abriendo los ojos―. ¿Qué les ha pasado ya a las niñas?

―Nada. No les ha pasado nada. ―Albus sonrió y subió un poco hacia el muslo―. Las he dejado en casa de mis padres. Hace mucho que no pasamos la tarde solos…

―Al…

―¿Qué? ―Sonrió y empezó a acariciarla―. Tú solo relájate, ¿vale?

―No me apetece ―murmuró la castaña. Se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza―. Hoy no.

―Pero si estamos solos… ―Insistió, aunque detuvo el movimiento―. No hay niñas que nos molesten. Solo tú y yo. Como en los viejos tiempos…

―Estoy cansada. ―Le apartó la mano y se sentó, abrazándose las piernas―. Prefiero aprovechar para dormir y descansar.

―Pero hace mucho que no… ―Albus suspiró―. Oye, Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que te noto distinta. Distante.

―Estoy bien. Solo un poco cansada. Pero bien ―mintió―. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

―No sé…

―En serio, Albus. Todo va bien. ―Se obligó a sonreír―. A veces siento que voy a estallar, pero es normal.

―Cariño, si estás muy estresada, podemos contratar a alguien para que venga a ayudarte ―sugirió, acariciándole lentamente el pelo―. No tienes por qué tirar de todo.

―Puedo hacerlo, Albus. No necesito contratar a nadie ―contestó rápidamente―. Además, dejé el colegio para poder encargarme de las niñas y, así, ahorrar dinero, ¿no?

―Sí, pero no tienes que sobrecargarte. Si estás…

―¿Crees que no puedo cuidar de mis propias hijas? ―Lo interrumpió―. ¡Puedo hacerlo, Albus! No sé por quién me has tomado. ¿Es que le ha faltado algo alguna vez a alguna de ellas?

―No, cariño, no es eso. Solo digo que…

―Puedo con esto. Soy una buena madre.

―¿Quién iba a dudar eso? ―Le acarició la mejilla y sonrió―.Eres la mejor madre del mundo, pero es normal cansarse a veces.

―Ya te he dicho que estoy bien. ―Se puso de pie en la bañera y extendió la mano―. ¿Crees que por no querer acostarme contigo todo va mal? ¿En serio, Albus? No sabía que seguías siendo tan superficial.

―No, bueno, a ver. No me parece muy normal que llevemos…

―El tiempo que sea ―lo cortó ella―. ¿Te crees que teniendo dos niñas pequeñas lo que más me apetece es acostarme contigo?

―No, pero después de que Charlie naciera…

―Nos acostamos. Obviamente. Si no, Grace no estaría aquí. ―Negó con la cabeza―. ¿Me pasas la toalla, por favor?

―Claro. ―Se la dio y se levantó del borde de la bañera―. ¿Pero estás segura de que estás bien?

―Ya te he dicho que sí. No seas pesado. ―Salió de la bañera y se lió en la toalla, temblando un poco de frío y rabia.

―Solo me preocupo por ti. Si pasa algo o necesitas ayuda…

―Todo va bien.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y ella, aliviada, sonrió. Estaba harta de mentir. Odiaba tener secretos con Albus, pero no quería que supiera nada. Y encima ahora tendría que disimular todavía más porque, al parecer, su marido empezaba a sospechar. Y no podía permitirse aquello. Salió corriendo del baño y estuvo a punto de derrapar al llegar al salón. Se acercó al mueble y descolgó rápidamente el fijo, sin mirar si quiera quién llamaba. Fuera quien fuera, debería darle las gracias.

―¿Sí?

―Alice, ¡no te puedes creer lo que me acaba de pasar! ―Gritó Lily al otro lado de la línea, emocionada.

―Soy toda oídos.

―Me han dado una beca súper importante. ¡Me acaba de llegar la carta!

―¡Enhorabuena! ―Sonrió, casi olvidándose del incidente que acababa de tener con Albus―. Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Lils.

―Y es no es todo: me han invitado a la entrega de premios y tengo entradas para todos. ¡La semana que viene nos vamos de gala!

―Bueno, no sé si podré…

―¿De verdad no vas a venir a ver cómo tu mejor amiga es premiada por la comunidad científica? ―Lily hizo un puchero que Alice casi pudo imaginar―. Lo pasaremos bien. Diles a tus padres que vengan y se queden con ellas o pídeselo a mis tíos. Seguro que no les importa.

Alice se mordió el labio. La verdad era que aquello le apetecía mucho y hacía demasiado tiempo que no salía con Lily y los demás sin las niñas. Además, así le demostraría a Albus que todo iba bien. Podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Sabía que le costaría separarse de ellas, pero estaba dispuesta a irse sin sus pequeñas un rato por Lily.

―Está bien ―contestó finalmente―. Ya veremos qué hacer con ellas. Pero cuenta con nosotros.

* * *

Hola :)

Por favor, tomémonos un minuto para visualizar a Albus y Scorpius paseando con las niñas por el parque y muramos de amor *-* Ay, Scorpius está siempre en todo y parece que, por fin, Albus se está ando cuenta de que algo va mal (aunque Alice no puede soportar la idea de que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que le pasa, ay...)

Y, bueno, creo que os habréis dado cuenta de que hemos dado un pequeño salto temporal de unos dos meses (habrá algunos saltos a lo largo de la historia, no quiero que se alargue demasiado) así que a Lizzy ya se le va notando (y a James cada vez se le cae más la baba, ay).

¡Y a Lily le han dado un premio! Estoy muy orgullosa de ella y de cómo consiguió hacer la carrera y empezar a investigar sobre lo que le gusta 3

Nos leemos prontito y, como siempre, muchas gracias.

Un beso,

María :)


	12. Chapter 11

―¡Lizzy!

―Buenas noches, Harry.

La morena se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazo, con una sonrisa.

―¿Cómo estás? ―Le preguntó el hombre cuando se separaron, también sonriendo―. Ya se te va notando, ¿eh?

―Sí, la verdad es que ya voy teniendo tripita. ―Se la acarició lentamente―. Y estoy bien. Más o menos. Estoy un poco cansada y sigo con náuseas, pero voy bien.

―A ver qué tal mañana la eco. ―James apoyó una mano en la cadera de la chica y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

―Pasad al salón y sentaos. Estamos terminando la comida. Por eso Ginny no…

―Sí, claro. ―Lizzy tuvo que contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Seguro que era por eso.

Harry volvió a la cocina y Lizzy y James se dejaron caer en dos sillas del comedor, con un suspiro.

―Seguro que mi madre se comporta hoy ―murmuró él―. Le hace ilusión que vaya a ser papá.

―Pero no que yo sea la madre.

―No te odia tanto. ―Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso en la frente―. Hazme caso.

―Bueno… ―Lizzy apoyó una mano sobre su pierna y se mordió el labio antes de acercarse a él―. Quiero echar un polvo.

―¿Otro? ―El pelinegro sonrió―. ¿No hemos echado uno antes de venir?

―Es por culpa de los bebés. Me tienen las hormonas locas.

―¿Y el hecho de fastidiar a mi madre no tiene nada que ver?

―Para nada. ―Sonrió y enarcó una ceja―. ¿Por quién me tomas, Jamie?

―Por quien eres, Elizabeth, que nos conocemos…

Él también sonrió y la besó con dulzura.

―Así que estáis juntos…

Se separaron y se encontraron con Ginny, que los miraba estupefacta, agarrando con fuerza el bol de puré de patata.

―No, mamá. Nosotros solo…

―Si es que sois dos inconscientes. ―Bufó―. ¿Qué estabilidad vais a darles a esos niños? Unos padres que no están juntos, pero se acuestan cuando les viene en gana. Debería daros vergüenza, ya tenéis una edad. No digo que tengáis que estar juntos para tenerlos, pero sí que deberíamos establecer algunos límites para no marearlos a los pobres. No se merecen crecer en un hogar así.

―¿Pero qué tonterías son esas? ―Lizzy frunció el ceño―. James y yo tenemos las cosas muy claras.

―Eso no es lo que me parece ahora mismo. ―Se acercó a la mesa, soltó el puré dando un golpe seco y se dio la vuelta―. Se me ha pasado el hambre.

―Mamá, no te vayas. ―James se puso de pie―. Vamos a hablar.

―Espera, James. ―La morena también se levantó y apoyó una mano en su brazo―. Ya voy yo.

―No sé si…

―Hazme caso. ―Suspiró y se acarició la tripa―. Nos llevábamos muy bien antes de la ruptura y del susto y eso. Creo que deberíamos sentarnos a hablar.

―No sé, Lizz…

―Hazme caso. ―Se puso de puntillas y dejó un beso en su frente―. Id comiendo, ahora venimos nosotras.

Él suspiró y asintió lentamente y ella siguió a Ginny a la parte superior de la casa. Caminó lentamente y se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio principal, que estaba cerrada. Tomó aire y abrió sin llamar.

―Ginny, me gustaría…

―¿Pero a ti quién te ha dicho que puedes pasar? ―La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y la fulminó con la mirada―. ¡Fuera de aquí!

―No pienso irme. ―Se pasó una mano por la tripa, pero le aguantó la mirada―. Tenemos que hablar. Sé que ya no te caigo bien, pero…

―Le rompiste el corazón a mi hijo ―la interrumpió―. Ibais a cometer la locura de casaros, pero, de repente, lo dejaste sin motivo.

―Hubo un motivo.

―Nunca nos lo has dicho.

―¿Le has preguntado a James? ―Enarcó una ceja―. ¿Te ha contado el porqué alguna vez?

―No.

―Pues entonces habla con él porque yo tuve mis motivos. Además, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer. ―Sonrió levemente―. He necesitado mucho tiempo y mucha terapia para poder avanzar. Tenía que hacerlo y… James dijo algo que me asustó. Yo tengo un pasado, lo sabes, y todo eso me afectaba mucho. Tenía que superarlo.

―¿Y para eso tenías que romperle el corazón a mi hijo?

―Habla con él, Ginny. Pregúntale qué me dijo y entonces entenderás por qué me marché. ―Suspiró―. Es evidente que seguimos sintiendo algo, ¿no? Pero no estamos juntos. No queremos ser pareja y lo tenemos claro.

―Hace un momento no parecíais tenerlo tan claro.

―Las hormonas me están matando.

―¿Y a mi hijo también? ―Preguntó de forma sarcástica.

―No, pero… no pasa nada por dejarnos llevar unos meses. Estamos redactando un buen acuerdo de custodia y, una vez nazcan los niños, todo estará claro ―insistió―. Tendrán estabilidad, te lo prometo. James y yo sabemos lo que hacemos y solo queremos que los niños estén bien.

Ginny la miró unos instantes, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Se notaba que seguía sintiendo algo por su hijo y que él también sentía algo por ella. No entendía nada. ¿Qué habría podido decirle James aquella noche para tomar esa decisión tan drástica?

―Solo quiero que mi hijo y mis nietos estén bien ―murmuró finalmente―. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerle daño.

―Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño. Ni la suya hacerme daño a mí ―susurró Lizzy―. Las cosas salieron mal y punto. ¿Y tú y yo no podemos volver a llevarnos bien? ¿O tolerarnos al menos?

―Vas a ser la madre de mis nietos.

―¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

―Que por el bien de ellos, tendremos que entendernos. Porque no pienso dejar que crezcan lejos de mí.

―No lo harán. No lo permitiría nunca ―insistió la morena―. Quiero que tengan una familia completa que los quiera y vosotros vais a estar mucho más cerca que mis padres.

―¿Y cómo sé que vas a cumplir tu palabra? ¿Cómo sé que no te los llevarás lejos?

―Porque no lo haré. Confía en mí ―insistió―. Además, vamos a ponerlo todo por escrito.

―Sí, eso ya lo sé. ―Ginny suspiró. Era una garantía al menos―. Y hablaré con James para que me aclare lo que pasó aquella noche.

―Espero que así lo entiendas mejor todo. ―Lizzy sonrió―. ¿Bajamos a cenar?

―Bajamos.

* * *

Lily entró al piso, cerró la puerta y soltó su bolso en el suelo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Olía a patatas asadas y de fondo sonaba jazz suave.

―¿Leo?

Se asomó a la cocina y sonrió al verlo preparando una ensalada, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

―¡Lils! ―Le devolvió la sonrisa―. ¡He preparado una cena romántica!

―Ya veo. ―Se quitó los zapatos y se subió a uno de los taburetes―. ¿Y a qué se debe este honor?

―No sé. ¿A qué crees que se debe?

La pelirroja lanzó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

―No hacía falta.

―Claro que sí. ¡No todos los días te dan una beca tan importante! ―Llenó una copa de vino, se la dio y besó su frente―. Enhorabuena, Lils. Estoy muy orgulloso.

―Gracias. ―Ella sonrió―. Se la he restregado por la cara al misógino del doctor Cooper y a algunos compañeros que creían que no llegaría a nada y se reían porque de vez en cuando poso en ropa interior.

―Menuda panda de idiotas. ―Cogió su copa y la levantó un poco―. Brindemos.

―¿Por mi beca?

―Por ti en general.

―Pues brindemos. ―Chocaron las copas y bebieron―. ¿Me ayudarás a elegir el modelito para la gala?

―Claro, pero antes podemos cenar, ¿no? ―Sonrió―. Estoy preparando asado con patatas y ensalada, como a ti te gusta.

―Qué rico. ―Lo besó y acarició su mejilla―. Te quiero.

―Hacía tiempo que no me lo decías.

―Hacía tiempo que no me hacías la cena.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más intensidad. El terapeuta les había recomendado no acostarse hasta solucionar todos los problemas, pero no pasaría nada por una vez, ¿no? Además, parecía que arreglar su relación completamente iba para largo y ninguno de los dos podía seguir aguantándose las ganas.

Leo la levantó del banco y la apoyó en la barra de la cocina. Lily abrió las piernas y, mirándolo a los ojos, se deshizo de sus medias y su ropa interior. Se mordió el labio y él, sonriendo, se agachó y empezó a besar sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos. Ella, expectante, se removió un poco en su sitio y le acarició el cuello.

―Sigue…

Él no contestó. Se limitó a seguir subiendo hasta alcanzar su objetivo y Lily gimió y arqueó un poco la espalda.

―Te había echado de menos…

―¿Solo por esto? ―Leo la miró unos instantes y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

―No pares.

Leo rió y siguió con aquello, haciéndola gemir y estremecerse. Se detuvo de nuevo y ella protestó, arrancándole una sonrisa. Estaba tan cerca…

Él se levantó, se desabrochó el pantalón y entró un poco en ella, que movió las caderas, intentando incrementar el contacto. La levantó de la barra y pegó su espalda a la nevera mientras terminaba de deslizarse dentro de ella, que gimió otra vez. Inició una serie de movimientos rápidos y Lily le clavó las uñas en el hombro.

―Aguanta un poco ―murmuró en su oído. Le apartó la melena y comenzó a morder su cuello―. Un poco más, Lils.

―No puedo…

―Sí, un poco. Tengo una idea.

La bajó y salió de ella y la pelirroja se quejó. ¿Pero por qué no la dejaba acabar tranquila?

―Leo…

―Ven.

La besó, la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el recibidor. La giró, poniéndola frente al espejo, y sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo. Ambos, rojos y algo jadeantes, sonrieron.

―¿Ya te has cansado, cariño? ―Lo retó ella, que ya sabía de qué iba aquello.

El moreno rió y la penetró de una estocada, agarrándola con fuerza de la cadera. Se quedó quieto unos instantes hasta que ella empezó a removerse y se echó un poco hacia delante, apoyando las manos en el cristal.

―Estás especialmente preciosa ahora mismo ―murmuró él antes de volver a moverse, entrando y saliendo de ella―. ¿Puedes verte? Mírate.

Lily levantó la cabeza y gimió de nuevo al verse en ese estado. Leo llevó una mano a su intimidad y comenzó a acariciarla, haciendo que una descarga la recorriera de arriba abajo y tuviera que morderse el labio para no gritar.

―No aguanto más…

―Dios, Lily … ―Leo gimió al notarla llegar a la cima y contraerse.

Ella se quedó quieta, con las manos completamente apoyadas en el espejo y la cabeza algo gacha, intentando recuperar el aliento. Leo se había quedado quieto y le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura, esperando a que se recuperara.

―Sal ―le dijo ella tras unos instantes.

Él lo hizo, con el ceño fruncido, y ella se giró y lo besó.

―Ahora vas a ser tú quien tenga que mirarse al espejo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, se puso de rodillas y, tras acariciarlo, acercó su boca, arrancándole un gruñido. Leo le recogió el pelo y se lo acarició con dulzura. Ella siguió con aquello y él no tardó en terminar, con un último gemido.

―Joder, Lils…

Ella rió y se sentó en el suelo.

―Ese terapeuta es imbécil. Tanto tiempo aguantándonos las ganas…

―Debería ser ilegal. ―Él le tendió las manos y la ayudó a levantarse. Le dio un beso en la nariz, haciéndola negar con la cabeza―. Yo también te quiero y te he echado de menos.

Se besaron pero, de repente, un fuerte olor los sobresaltó. Parecía que algo… Se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la cocina y Lily gritó al ver un montón de humo saliendo por la puerta.

―¡Mierda, la comida! ―Leo corrió hacia allí.

―¿Llamo a los bomberos? ¡No, mejor voy a por un extintor!

La pelirroja salió rápidamente al pasillo. La próxima vez lo mejor sería acordarse de apagar el horno.

* * *

Hola :)

Sé que no es fin de semana, pero se me pasó totalmente subir el capítulo (estoy últimamente como loca y no doy abasto, lo siento muchísimo :() ¡Así que aquí lo tenéis!

El siguiente lo tengo a medio escribir así que espero no tardar mucho en subirlo (estoy ahora de exámenes y eso y no tengo tiempo para absolutamente nada).

Y, bueno, parece que Ginny y Lizzy van arreglando sus diferencias... o algo así xD

Y Leo y Lily... pues no sé si les está funcionando la terapia o siguen como siempre, la verdad. Ay... ¡qué dos!

Nos leemos pronto. Un beso enorme,

María :)


	13. Chapter 12

―¡Lizzy!

Summer se levantó de la mesa de la cafetería y le dio un abrazo.

―Hola, Summer ―saludó―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Muy bien, ¿y tú? ―Se sentó y bajó la mirada hacia su tripa sin poder evitar. Parecía que…

―Bien. ―Lizzy suspiró y se sentó en la silla libre―. ¿Y Ania?

―En el baño. Ahora sale.

―Tenía ganas de veros. La última vez que estuve por aquí, al final no quedamos.

―Sí, menos mal que últimamente vienes mucho, ¿eh? ―Preguntó―. ¿Va bien el proyecto que me mencionaste?

―Bueno, es que… ―Se mordió el labio―. No es exactamente un proyecto.

―¿Y entonces? ¿Vienes a ver a alguien?

―Algo así. ―Asintió lentamente y bajó el tono de voz―. Summer, estoy embarazada. Y no te hagas la sorprendida porque te he visto mirarme la tripa y sé que se me nota.

―Lo he pensado, pero… ―La mujer apoyó una mano en su brazo―. No sabía que querías hijos.

―Y no los quería, pero…

―¡Hola, Lizzy!

La alegre voz de Ania la interrumpió y la morena no tardó en levantarse y abrazarla. Nunca había perdido el contacto con aquella pequeña a la que tantas veces había ido a ver al hospital.

―Estás guapísima, Ania. Bueno, como siempre. ―Sonrió y volvió a sentarse.

―¡Y tú también! Oye, ¿me adelantas qué va a pasar al final de la temporada? ―Sonrió―. ¡Estoy enganchadísima!

―No puedo, lo siento. ―La morena sonrió―. Sabes que he firmado miles de contratos de confidencialidad.

―Jo… ―Hizo un puchero―. Pero, bueno, ¿cómo estás?

―Embarazada.

―¿Qué?

―Usa siempre anticonceptivos. Una única vez es suficiente para acabar con un bebé. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Dos en este caso.

―¡Qué fuerte!

―Se lo estaba justo contando a tu madre. Voy ahora a la ecografía.

―¿Y quién es el padre?

―¡Ania! ―La reprendió Summer―. No seas impertinente.

―Es que no tiene novio, ni nada ―protestó―. Era curiosidad.

―Es James.

―¿James, James? ―Preguntó, ilusionada―. ¡James es genial!

Lizzy sonrió. James tampoco había perdido el contacto con Summer y Ania y, aunque no las veía y hablaba con ellas tanto como ella, le gustaba saber cómo estaban y ayudarlas en lo que podía.

―Qué sorpresa. ―Summer enarcó una ceja―. ¿Lo vais a tener como amigos?

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Si estuvierais otra vez juntos, lo sabría.

Lizzy sonrió otra vez. Menos mal que alguien lo entendía a la primera.

* * *

James llegó un rato después, se tomó un café rápido con ellas y después ambos se dirigieron hacia la clínica para la ecografía. Lizzy se montó en el coche y suspiró y James apretó un poco su brazo, intentando reconfortarla.

―¿Lista?

―No.

―¿No quieres verlos? ―La miró, con el ceño fruncido.

―Es que… ―Negó con la cabeza―. No sé. ¿Y si no veo nada?

―La doctora nos lo explicará.

―¿Y si no me emociono? ―Apartó la mirada―. ¿Y si esto nunca me hace ilusión?

Él se quedó callado y la miró fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Y si nunca le hacía ilusión?

―No lo sé ―murmuró finalmente―. Ya veremos, supongo.

―Un muy buen plan. ―Se acarició la tripa―. No es que no esté contenta. Lo estoy llevando mejor de lo que creía, ¿sabes? Creía que sería un infierno, pero lo sobrellevo. Es solo que… cuando he visto ecografías, me he quedado igual.

―Pero ahora son nuestros pequeños.

―¿Y si no cambia?

―Eso todavía no podemos saberlo. ―Sonrió―. Y no pasa nada. Las ecografías no son para tanto, ¿no?

―Tú quieres enmarcarla ―le recordó ella.

―Pero porque yo soy así ―replicó James―. Y tú no tienes por qué serlo.

Lizzy lo miró y sonrió, un poco más tranquila. Hasta que no se viera en la situación, no sabría nada.

―Gracias ―murmuró.

James le guiñó el ojo, sin dejar de prestar atención a la carretera. No tardaron en llegar y, por suerte, encontraron aparcamiento justo en la puerta. Se bajaron, subieron y pocos minutos después, estaban en la consulta.

―¿Cómo vas? ―Le preguntó la doctora mientras ella se acomodaba en la camilla y subía la blusa.

―Sigo con náuseas y ardor de estómago y una revolución de hormonas… interesante ―contestó―, pero creo que bien.

―¿Has manchado?

―No.

―Eso está bien. ―Cogió el líquido y sonrió―. Está un poco frío, ¿vale?

Lizzy asintió y cerró los ojos mientras la mujer extendía el gel. James entrelazó sus dedos y apretó los labios, nervioso. Se le estaban haciendo los minutos eternos.

―Muy bien. A ver…

Lizzy notó cómo apoyaba el aparato en su vientre y empezaba a hacer presión. James apretó un poco más sus manos y sonrió. Veía algo.

―Los latidos están bien. ¿Los escucháis? ―Comentó―. Y el tamaño también. Parece que teníais la fecha exacta.

―No había lugar a dudas. ―La morena abrió, por fin, los ojos y los fijó en la pantalla. Los achicó un poco y frunció el ceño―. ¿Dónde…?

―Aquí está uno y aquí el otro, ¿ves? ―Los señaló―. Todavía es pronto para saber el sexo, pero todo parece en orden.

―Son preciosos. ―James suspiró―. Son…

―Les late el corazón ―murmuró Lizzy, con la vista fija en la pantalla―. ¡James, tengo dos seres humanos dentro!

―Lizz…

La morena negó con la cabeza y empezó a coger aire con fuerza, muy rápido.

―No puedo respirar.

―Pero Lizz… ―Él se arrodilló junto a ella y le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

―Voy a vomitar.

―Espera, toma. ―La doctora le pasó un cubo y suspiró cuando la morena empezó a vomitar―. Tranquila, no eres la primera que sufre un ataque de pánico aquí sentada.

―¿Ves? ―James acarició su pelo y dejó el cubo en el suelo―. No pasa nada.

―Es que… es que… están vivos ―murmuró―. Están vivos. Esto es real. Tienen corazón. Tengo tres corazones en el cuerpo y… ¿me pasas otra vez el cubo?

―Claro.

Lizzy volvió a vomitar y James miró a la doctora, que le quitó importancia con un gesto.

―No os preocupéis, tranquilo.

―Es que no lo planeábamos y…

―Está asustada. No todo el mundo se enfrenta a esto de la misma forma.

―Exacto.

―Pero todo encajará.

―Lo demás se ve bien, ¿verdad? ―Le preguntó, todavía nervioso―. Están sanos, ¿no?

―Eso parece. ―Sonrió. Los padres primerizos siempre eran muy divertidos.

* * *

Scorpius se levantó del sofá al escuchar el timbre. Se acercó a la puerta, miró por la mirilla y abrió para encontrarse a Alice con las niñas en la puerta.

―¡Qué sorpresa! ―Sonrió y se echó al lado―. Pasa.

―Perdona que haya venido sin avisar. ―Suspiró―. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

―Claro, pasa.

―Muchas gracias. Es que no sé qué me pasa, pero desde el último embarazo no aguanto nada y como estaba aquí cerca…

Dejó el carrito en el recibidor y fue rápidamente al servicio.

―¡Hola!

―Hola, Charlie. ―Scorpius se agachó junto a la pequeña―. ¿Cómo estás?

― _Eo aque_ , _eo_ mami no ―contestó, enfurruñándose.

―Vaya…

― _Ansada_.

―¿Estás cansada?

―¡No! Mami.

―Ah, ¿mamá está cansada?

―Sí. ―Asintió―. _Ucho_.

―Bueno, seguro que se le pasa…

Justo entonces, Alice salió del baño y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, al que no le pasó desapercibida su mala cara. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida. Parecía al borde del desmayo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

―Muchas gracias, Scorpius.

―Solo has entrado al baño. ―Él sonrió―. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Siéntate un rato.

―Debería irme a casa.

―No, venga, quédate ―insistió―. Lyra está dormida y Rose ha ido al gimnasio. Me vendrá bien tener un poco de compañía.

―Bueno, venga… ―Se acercó al carrito y desabrochó a Charlie―. Charlotte, pórtate bien y no seas revoltosa.

―No, mami.

―Siéntate en el salón, en seguida vengo. ¿Quieres un café?

―No tomo cafeína. Puede afectar a la leche y no quiero que las niñas se pongan nerviosas.

―¿Un refresco?

―No me gusta tomar tantos azúcares añadidos, por si acaso.

―¿Entonces…?

―¿Tienes infusiones? ¿Manzanilla o tila?

―Sí, claro ―contestó Scorpius―. Una manzanilla entonces. Te la preparo en un minuto. ¿Qué puedo darle a Charlie?

―Oh, no te preocupes. Tengo en el carrito un zumo natural de frutas así que, si le da sed, se lo daré.

―Ahora vuelvo.

El rubio entró a la cocina y ella se echó un poco hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Menos mal que le habían dado aquellos mareos cerca de la casa de Rose y había podido llegar. Suspiró y se acomodó un poco. Estaba exhausta y sentía que no podía más.

―Alice, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Scorpius se acercó y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

―No ―contestó ella con sinceridad, sin abrir los ojos.

―¿Quieres que llame a Albus?

―No.

―¿Y a un médico?

―Tampoco. ―Suspiró―. Las niñas, ya sabes. Estoy… exhausta. Pero se me pasará en un minuto.

―¿Necesitas echarte? ―Sugirió. A lo mejor solo necesitaba dormir un rato.

―No, seguro que me pongo mejor en un minuto.

―Si lo necesitas…

―Es que no quiero molestar…

―No molestas, en serio. Sube arriba y échate. Yo me quedo con las niñas.

―¿De verdad que no te molestaría? ―Abrió los ojos y lo miró, agradecida―. ¿Estás seguro?

―Claro, venga.

―Muchísimas gracias ―Se levantó y sonrió―. Te prometo que solo serán cinco minutos.

Scorpius asintió y Alice subió rápidamente al dormitorio de invitados. Necesitaba aquello.

* * *

Rose llegó del gimnasio y frunció el ceño al ver a Scorpius viendo una película de dibujos animados con Charlie.

―¿Tenemos visita? ―Preguntó.

Se acercó a él y lo besó antes de revolver el pelo de la pequeña y darle un beso en la cabeza.

―Algo así. ―El rubio suspiró y bajó el tono de voz―. Alice vino hace una hora, con muy mala cara. Está durmiendo en el cuarto, pero me dijo que no llamara ni a Albus ni a un médico.

―¿Pero le pasa algo? ¿No te ha dicho nada más?

―Solo que está cansada.

―Joder…

―Rose, ¿no crees que Alice está demasiado cansada últimamente? ―Preguntó, bajando la voz para que Charlie no lo escuchara―. Sé que tener dos niñas pequeñas debe ser una locura, pero creo que hay algo más.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―No lo sé. Es una sensación…

―Voy a subir a verla.

―No, lo mejor será dejarla tranquila, Rosie. Ya bajará ella cuando se encuentre mejor.

―Sí, claro. ―Se sentó a su lado y suspiró antes de girarse hacia Charlie y empezar a hacerle cosquillas―. ¿No me dices nada?

―¡ _Ose_! ―Se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó y la pelirroja lanzó una carcajada―. ¡ _Ive_!

―¿Es divertido estar aquí con Scorpius y conmigo?

―¡ _Ucho_!

―¿Y quieres que vayamos ahora a ver a Lyra?

―¡ _Ale_!

―Pues vente conmigo.

Se puso de pie y la cogió en brazos, bajo la preocupada mirada de Scorpius.

―¿Estás segura de que…?

―Cariño, ya han pasado dos meses y medio desde el parto. Puedo coger a Charlie. ―Sonrió―. ¿Qué te crees que hago en el gimnasio?

―¿Yoga?

―Y más cosas. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Y ahora vamos a ver la pequeñaja.

Salió del salón, con la pequeña en brazos, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con Alice que bajaba las escaleras con expresión avergonzada.

―¿Cómo estás?

―Bien ―contestó, terminando de bajar―. Yo… lo siento muchísimo, Rose. ¡Qué vergüenza! No sé cómo he podido quedarme dormida tanto tiempo.

―Estabas cansada, no pasa nada. ―Sonrió―. Yo el otro día me dormí en el suelo, poniendo una lavadora.

―Sí, ―Asintió y sonrió―. Pero lo mejor será que vuelva ya a casa. Tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero molestaros más.

―No molestas, ya lo sabes.

―¡Mami, _Y-a!_

―Le he dicho que íbamos a verla ―le aclaró Rose―. Espérate un momento, anda. Hace mucho que no hablamos y…

―No tienes de qué preocuparte ―la cortó y le arrebató a Charlie de los brazos―. Dame a mi hija.

―Alice…

―Me voy a casa. Y no vas a decirle ni una palabra de esto a Albus.

Entró al salón y subió en el carrito a Charlie, que empezó a patalear y gritar que quería ver a Lyra.

―¿Te vas ya? ―Scorpius frunció el ceño y se levantó―. ¿No quieres…?

―Tengo prisa.

Empujó el carrito y salió rápidamente de la casa, cerrando de un portazo y dejando a la pareja asombrada.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―Preguntó la pelirroja.

―No estoy muy seguro.

―¿Deberíamos decírselo a alguien?

―No lo sé. ―El rubio suspiró―. A lo mejor deberíamos echarle un ojo. Estar atentos. Y hablar con Albus.

―Ella no quiere que hablemos con él y no somos nadie para hacerlo ―contestó―. Si veo algo más, insistiré y si la cosa sigue así o empeora, ya veremos.

Rose se mordió el labio y Scorpius la besó con dulzura. Esperaban que aquello fuera a mejor y Alice se recuperara pronto. Sabían que cualquiera podía tener un mal día, pero algo les decía que aquello era algo más.

* * *

Hola :)

Bueno, pues parece que al menos Summer sí que entiende un poquito a James y Lizzy (si es que en verdad ni ella ni Ania han superado su ruptura y los quieren juntos de nuevo). ¡Pero pobre Lizzy! Qué mal rato ha pasado la pobre durante la eco... (pero es que llevar a dos personas dentro debe ser horrible, o sea, yo es que soy como ella y no le veo mucho sentido a la maternidad xD)

Y Alice... ay :( Está agotada mental y físicamente y debería tomarse un respiro :( Esperemos que se deje ayudar (al menos los demás parece que se van dando cuenta...)

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos la semana que viene (que el capítulo está a medio escribir ;)).

Un beso,

María :)


	14. Chapter 13

―Hola, chicos. Esta noche voy a un evento que me hace mucha ilusión y es que resulta que a una de mis mejores amigas, que ya casi es doctora en Química, le han concedido una beca muy importante y nos ha invitado a la gala en la que van a dársela.

Cortó el vídeo y sonrió al ver a James apoyado en la pared, mirándola con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Vídeos para mis seguidores ―contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros―. Les gusta saber lo que hago y creo que esto es bueno para Lily.

―¿Vas a decir lo de los bebés?

Ella suspiró y asintió. Llevaba casi una semana posponiendo aquello, desde el fatídico día de la ecografía (aunque, siendo sinceros, aquel día no estaba para anunciar nada precisamente).

―Al final del vídeo, en plan sorpresa.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres. ―Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza―. No pasa nada si no estás preparada para anunciarlo todavía.

―Se me nota, James, y no quiero que nadie especule. ―Suspiró―. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

―¿Por qué no? ―Sonrió―. Avísame y me acercaré.

―Está bien. ―Lizzy volvió a darle a grabar y sonrió―. Así que nada, chicos, es muy importante que apoyéis la investigación científica y, sobre todo, a las mujeres en la ciencia como mi amiga Lily, que es una genio y a la que quiero mucho. Y ya para terminar…

Cortó el vídeo y le pidió que se acercara y, una vez estuvieron ambos bien colocados, volvió a grabar.

―Os presento a James que es el hermano de Lily, un antiguo… amigo y el padre de mis bebés. Estoy embarazada de mellizos y no os hagáis los sorprendidos porque sé perfectamente que ya se rumoreaba porque se me nota la tripita. Y sabéis que no me gusta contar mucho de mi vida privada, pero esto… era necesario. Y ahora, ¡pasad una buena noche! Yo me voy a la gala y ya subiré fotos. Seguidlo todo con el hastag #galaMcFee

Subió aquel último vídeo y, casi sin pensar, marcó el número de su madre.

―Si necesitas algo, llama al teléfono de James ―le dijo, nada más la oyó descolgar. Miró a James y suspiró―. Acabo de decirle al mundo que estoy embarazada y no quiero ver las reacciones hasta mañana.

* * *

―¿En serio has anunciado por video que estás embarazada? ―Rose la miró con una ceja enarcada nada más subirse al coche de James, que se había pasado a recogerlo.

―Hola, Rosie. Tú también vas guapísima ―contestó Lizzy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Tía, ¿estás viendo las reacciones? ¡Están las redes que arden hablando de vosotros!

―¿Pero hablan de la gala de esta noche?

―Sí, pero…

―Pues ya está ―la cortó, un poco alterada―. Tarde o temprano se enterarían y prefería decirlo yo a dejar que la prensa del corazón especulara. Es una mierda salir en una serie famosa.

―¿Qué dicen, Rose? ―Preguntó James, que había apoyado una mano en la rodilla de la morena, intentando tranquilizarla―. Lizzy se ha dejado el móvil en casa para que no la agobien.

―De todo. Hay mucha gente que os da la enhorabuena y quieren saber de cuánto estás, si sabéis ya qué son y eso. Luego hay otros que cotillean sobre vosotros y alguno hasta os critica un poco porque «no sois pareja». Hay gente preocupada por tu permanencia en la serie, gente que te critica por ser madre soltera… Un poco de todo. Pero la mayoría son felicitaciones y comentarios de ánimos.

―No sé qué es peor ―masculló.

―¿Prefieres que te critiquen a que te feliciten?

Lizzy se encogió de hombros, pero no contestó. Después del ataque de pánico que había tenido durante la ecografía, había estado dándole muchas vueltas al tema. Se había planteado incluso dejarlo todo. Si ya no podía abortar, pasaría por aquello y le dejaría los bebés a James. Era evidente que no estaba preparada para ser madre y ellos estarían mejor con su padre que con ella. James los quería y sabría qué hacer, aquello sería lo más sensato. Se pasó varias noches en vela, sin dejar de pensar en aquello. Ni siquiera se acostó con James, no durmieron ni juntos. Pero, al final, a la tercera noche sin dormir, mientras estaba sentada junto a la ventana del salón, pudo verse a sí misma haciendo aquello. Pudo verse siendo madre. Jamás se lo había imaginado, jamás se había visto de esa forma, pero, en ese momento, pudo hacerlo y, a pesar de que la asustó un poco, sonrió. James y ella podrían criar a aquellos niños. Podrían hacerlo bien. Y sabía que, aunque en ese momento estaba aterrada y aquello le parecía una locura (¿cómo podía tener dos personitas dentro de ella?), al final saldría bien. Aunque estaba segura de que jamás sería una madre convencional y le preocupaba mucho que la gente esperara cosas que ella sabía que jamás iba a querer.

―¿Cómo está Lyra? ―Preguntó James, rompiendo el silencio un poco incómodo que se había instalado en el coche.

―Muy bien. ―Scorpius sonrió―. La hemos dejado con tus tíos. También se quedan con Charlie y Grace.

―Han montado una guardería esta noche. ―Rose lanzó una pequeña carcajada―. Pero les encantan los niños y estas son muy buenas así que les irá bien.

―Luego, si queréis, podéis dejarnos allí y la veis. Está cada día más guapa y más espabilada. Y va a ser listísima, ya veréis.

―Amor de padre. ―La pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla―. James, a ti te veo igual en unos meses.

―Seguro.

―Pero si tiene la ecografía enmarcada. ―Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco―. Y está haciendo un álbum documentando todo el embarazo.

―¡Yo también hice uno! ―Exclamó Scorpius―. Y la ecografía la llevaba en la cartera.

―Sois tal para cual. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

Rose sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de Scorpius, que besó su frente. Iban a disfrutar mucho de aquella noche de libertad.

* * *

Lily se acercó al photocall, sonriendo. Aquello parecía una fiesta de esas que organizaban los famosos y todo. Se colocó en el centro, se echó la melena hacia un lado y, tras apoyar una mano en su cadera, sonrió a los fotógrafos que estaban documentando la fiesta.

―Aquí, por favor.

Se giró un poco, sin dejar de sonreír y le guiñó un ojo a Leo, que la miraba desde lejos. Le hizo un gesto y él, tras dudar unos instantes, se acercó a ella y posó para un par de fotos.

―Perdone, señora Potter, ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas? Estamos redactando la crónica de la fiesta para subirla a la página de la fundación y publicarla en la revista.

―Claro. ―Sonrió―. Dime.

―Es usted una promesa de la Química. ¿Qué la impulsó a seguir esta carrera?

―Pues es algo que siempre me ha apasionado y lo tuve muy claro desde pequeña: quería trabajar en un laboratorio, con probetas y todo eso. Jugaba en casa con vasos y me ponía las gafas de bucear y un albornoz y fingía que hacía experimentos. ―Lanzó una pequeña carcajada―. Creo que es algo que traigo de serie.

―¿Y cómo se ve en el futuro?

―Siendo doctora, que cada vez me queda menos. Investigando mucho. Quizás dando algunas clases.

―¿Y es fácil conciliar la vida familiar con esto?

―Yo… ―Frunció el ceño―. No he venido a hablar de mi vida personal. He venido a recibir la beca.

―Sí, lo sé, pero a todo el mundo le gusta saber si se puede compaginar la vida familiar con una carrera en las ciencias.

―Pues yo… a ver, paso muchas horas en el laboratorio y siempre tengo cosas que hacer, pero quedo con mis amigos y mi familia. Tengo dos sobrinas maravillosas a las que veo varias veces cada semana y… bueno, estoy casada.

―Yo doy fe de que pasa muchas horas en la universidad, pero para mí ha sido un auténtico honor haberla visto avanzar y superarse a sí misma durante todos estos años ―intervino Leo, entrelazando sus dedos―. Estoy orgulloso de ser el marido de la futura doctora Potter.

―Eso ha sido muy bonito. ―El reportero sonrió―. Muchas gracias y espero que lo pase muy bien esta noche y que tenga una carrera exitosa.

―Gracias.

Lily sonrió y Leo y ella se dirigieron hacia el interior del salón, donde los demás ya los estaban esperando.

―¡Chicos! ―Lily abrazó a todos, sin dejar de sonreír―. ¡Muchas gracias por venir! Mamá, estás guapísima, por cierto.

―Tú también, cariño. ―La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente―. Estamos muy muy orgullosos de ti.

La chica sonrió. Su familia siempre la había apoyado y, en aquel momento, no podía dejar de pensar en su abuela Lily, que tanto había insistido siempre en que se formara y que tan orgullosa había estado de ella.

―Me han hecho una entrevista. ―Sonrió y miró a Lizzy―. ¿Cómo lo haces cuando empiezan a meterse en tu vida?

―Sonrió y los dejo plantados normalmente ―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros―. No es mala táctica, deberías probarla.

―Pues sí.

―Tampoco lo has hecho mal ―intervino Leo―. Parecías una profesional.

―¿Verdad?

―¿Tienes que dar un discurso, Lils? ―Preguntó Albus.

―Sí, pero lo traigo muy bien ensayado. ―Cogió la copa y la levantó para que James, que acababa de coger la botella, se la llenara de vino―. Tenéis que grabarme para que mis sobris puedan verme.

―Seguro que les encanta ver a su tita. ¿Verdad, Alice? ―La miró y puso los ojos en blanco al verla con la mirada fija en el móvil―. Alice, están bien.

―¿Qué? ―Levantó la mirada y lo miró, algo sonrojada―. Estaba…

―Las niñas están bien ―dijo―. Deja el teléfono.

―Es solo por si… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Pero te veo muy bien, Lils. Estamos muy contentos de estar aquí.

―Y tenemos que hacernos muchas fotos contigo hoy, ¿eh? ―Rose sonrió―. No todos los días te dan un premio tan importante.

―Claro, además Lizzy ha propuesto un hastag y todo ―dijo James.

―Oh, sí, he visto el vídeo ―dijo la pelirroja―. Salíais muy bien.

―¿Qué vídeo? ―Preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

―Lizzy ha anunciado a todo internet que está embarazada ―contestó Rose.

―Oh, en la gran noche de mi hija. Genial.

―Mamá… ―James puso los ojos en blanco.

―No he dicho nada, cariño. ―Se encogió de hombros.

―No intentaba quitarle protagonismo, si es lo que te preocupa. ―Lizzy negó con la cabeza―. También he hablado de la gala, de lo orgullosa que estoy de Lily y de que hay que apoyar a las mujeres en la ciencia.

―Y ahora la gente habla de mí en internet. Dos por uno, mamá.

Lily sonrió y se giró al escenario, de forma nerviosa. La gala empezaría en cuestión de segundos y su beca era la primera en entregarse. Abrió su bolso y sacó las notas para el discurso.

―Irá bien. ―Leo le dio un pequeño apretón en la rodilla y besó su mejilla―. Todo saldrá bien, preciosa.

―Te quiero.

―Y yo.

Se besaron y ella le acarició la mejilla. En momentos como aquel se olvidaba por completo de los problemas que tenían.

―Señoras y señores, bienvenidos a la Gala Anual McFee.

Los presentadores comenzaron a hablar y todos estallaron en aplausos. Dieron las gracias a la fundación, hablaron de su labor y de los proyectos futuros.

―Y ahora damos paso a la ganadora de la beca McFee de Química de este año: la señora Lily Luna Potter.

Se levantó mientras todos aplaudían y anduvo hacia el escenario, contoneándose un poco y sonriendo.

―Muchas gracias. ―Aceptó el pequeño trofeo y estrechó las manos de los presentadores―. Gracias.

―Cuando quiera.

―Bien. Buenas noches a todos. ―Miró al público y sonrió―. Para mí es todo un honor estar aquí esta noche. Llevo toda la vida soñando con convertirme en química y realizar descubrimientos y esta beca me permite estar un poco más cerca de mi sueño. No quiero alargarme mucho así que solo me queda dar las gracias. En primer lugar, a la fundación por considerarme para la beca y, finalmente, otorgármela. Prometo no decepcionarlos y aprovechar la oportunidad que me están dando esta noche. También a la universidad. Desde que llegué a Berkeley, he crecido como persona y profesional. Muchas gracias a mi tutora por su ayuda y paciencia y, en general, a todos esos profesores y miembros del departamento que siempre me han apoyado y ayudado. Y, por último, pero no por ello menos importante, gracias a mi familia, por estar siempre ahí. A mis padres, por ser los mejores padres del mundo y apoyarme por mucho que me equivocara. A mis hermanos por escucharme y aconsejarme siempre que lo he necesitado. A Alice por ser mi mejor amiga y la cuñada que siempre quise tener, pero, sobre todo, por vivir conmigo durante cuatro años sin matarme. ―Todos rieron y ella sonrió―. A mis sobrinas, a las que adoro. Y también a mis sobris que están por venir, a los que estoy deseando ver ya. A mis abuelos, que tan orgullos estarían de mí si estuvieran aquí…. Y a mi marido, por supuesto. ―Levantó la cabeza y lo miró―. Porque estar casado con alguien que vive permanentemente en un laboratorio no es fácil y él… él lleva mucho tiempo a mi lado. A pesar de todo. Gracias por querer compartir tu vida conmigo y por acompañarme en esa locura que fue casarnos en Las Vegas. ―Leo sonrió y ella le guiñó un ojo―. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad y, por favor, sigamos promoviendo las ciencias y la investigación científica. Es necesaria ahora más que nunca. Sigamos todos unidos para intentar conseguir un objetivo común y hagamos de nuestras vidas algo relevante. Gracias, de verdad.

Suspiró y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. James fue el primero en levantarse, seguido de todos los de la mesa, que la recibieron entre ovaciones. Lily volvió a su sitio, sonriendo, y le dio un beso a Leo.

―Estar casada conmigo tampoco es fácil ―murmuró él, mientras la abrazaba.

―Ya lo sé, por eso vamos a terapia. Pero no hacía falta que todo el mundo lo supiera. ―Se separó de él y se encogió de hombros―. Lo solucionaremos.

―Sí, lo haremos.

Asintió y sonrió. En momentos como aquel, tenía fe ciega en que, al final, lo lograrían.

* * *

Hola :)

Siento el retraso, tenía el capítulo prácticamente listo ayer, pero estoy como loca intentando terminar el TFM para defenderlo ahora en julio y ando con cero tiempo :(

Y, respecto al capítulo, ¡bien por Lily! Es una pequeña genio y le va a ir muy bien ;) Ojalá tenga que recoger muchos más premios como este a lo largo de su vida.

Y James y Scorpius son tal para cual con el tema de los bebés xD Ay, mi Lizzy, a ver cómo sigue todo... normal que siga nerviosa, jo :(

Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto (en serio),

María :)


	15. Chapter 14

Albus se sentó en la cama y besó a Alice en la frente.

―¿Se ha dormido ya? ―Le preguntó la mujer, sonriendo levemente.

―Ajam.

Besó su mejilla y siguió bajando hacia su cuello, haciéndola suspirar.

―Albus…

―¿Qué?

―Grace está aquí al lado.

―No se va a enterar, tranquila. Después de tanto tiempo sin hacer nada…

―Qué romántico. ―Alice puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza―. ¿Sabes? Antes me decías que era increíble y que me querías mientras hacíamos el amor. Y ahora mismo es como «uno rapidito y ya está».

―No quería decir eso.

―Claro que sí ―replicó ella―. Si no, ¿a qué viene recordar todo el tiempo que llevamos sin hacer nada? Estás insinuando que no pasa nada porque vamos a terminar rápido.

―Joder, es que con las niñas siempre pasa algo así que, si no empezamos a hacerlo así, no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo.

―Bueno, tú también quisiste tenerlas. Que a veces parece que esto ha sido solo idea mía.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ―El pelinegro la miró con el ceño fruncido. No entendía qué pasaba.

―Pues no sé, quizás porque que desde hace unas semanas parece que solo te estorban porque no puedes echar un polvo a gusto.

―Alice, llevamos quince meses sin acostarnos.

―Mira qué bien llevas la cuenta.

―No entiendo qué problema hay, en serio. ―Se revolvió el pelo y suspiró―. ¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

―Es solo que no me apetece ―contestó, a la defensiva―. Cuido de las niñas todo el día, estoy agotada, Albus. Por las noches lo único que quiero es dormir y rogar porque ninguna de ellas pase una mala noche y no me deje descansar.

―Podríamos…

―Además, no es solo eso. No me siento cómoda, no tengo ganas.

―¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

―No me pasa nada y tú deberías respetar mis decisiones.

―¿Alguna vez no las he respetado?

―Ahora mismo no lo estás haciendo. Solo piensas en acostarte conmigo, siempre has sido así.

―¿Pero qué dices? Te recuerdo que, cuando empezamos a salir, no te presioné ni una sola vez para acostarnos y no creo haberte presionado para nada durante todos estos años. Nunca hemos hecho nada que tú no has querido. Ni ahora, ni entonces.

―Oh, perdona por hacerte aguantar un par de meses antes de perder mi virginidad contigo.

―Mira, de verdad, yo lo intento, pero es que no sé qué va mal en este matrimonio últimamente.

―Así que, como no nos acostamos, nuestro matrimonio va mal, ¿no? ¿Ahora quieres el divorcio?

―¿Pero cuándo he dicho eso, Alice?

―¡Pues ahora mismo!

Grace empezó a llorar y la castaña cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

―Genial, ahora que por fin se había dormido… ―Murmuró Albus.

―Sí, pues, ¿sabes qué? Vete. Ya me encargo yo de Grace. Como siempre.

―Pero…

―¡Que te vayas, joder!

Albus la miró unos instantes, bufó y, finalmente, se marchó, dando un portazo. Alice se levantó de la cama y cogió a la pequeña de la cuna. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a mecerla. Estaba demasiado cansada de todo.

* * *

―Tenemos que irnos.

Lizzy se incorporó en la cama y bostezó. Era tardísimo, pero últimamente siempre estaba cansada y tenía mucho sueño. Podría pasarse todo el día durmiendo.

―Yo creo que podemos esperar cinco minutos, ¿no?

James le acarició la espalda y le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, todavía tumbado. Le gustaba eso de dormir hasta las tantas los sábados con ella.

―Tú puedes quedarte si quieres. ―Se giró para mirarlo y se encogió de hombros―. No tienes que acompañarme.

―¿Estás de broma? ―Suspiró y se sentó también―. No me cuesta nada llevarte al aeropuerto. Pero por cinco minutos más…

La besó y la morena negó con la cabeza.

―No quiero que mis padres tengan que esperarnos y empiecen a preguntarse… cosas.

―¿Cosas?

―Sobre nosotros. No quiero tener esta conversación con ellos ―explicó―. Espero que tu madre no les diga nada ni sobre esto, ni sobre la boda.

―¿Nunca llegaste a contárselo? ―Volvió a acariciarle la espalda y la miró con curiosidad.

―¿Para qué? ―Apartó la mirada―. No sé, Jamie. Cuando volví a Seattle no tenía ganas de hablar del tema y pensé que habría estado de más. Fue inevitable que toda tu familia se enterara, pero la mía… ―Suspiró―. Estaban lejos, nunca me vieron con el anillo y me preguntaron muchas cosas cuando rompimos. No quise añadir más leña al fuego.

―Así que para ellos solo era tu novio, no tu prometido.

―¿Tanto te importa eso? ―Lo miró y se mordió el labio―. Han pasado diez años, James.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente antes de posar una mano sobre su vientre.

―Vuestros abus vienen a veros desde Seattle ―dijo―. ¿Estáis contentos?

―En realidad vienen a verme a mí ―contestó ella, apoyando su mano sobre la de él y sonriendo también―. Ya vendrán a verlos cuando nazcan.

―Deberías hablarles.

―Es raro.

―Yo lo hago.

―Pero tú y yo somos muy distintos, ¿no? ―Entrelazó sus dedos―. Y ahora en serio, si no nos vamos, no llegaremos a tiempo.

* * *

Lizzy hizo un gesto a sus padres nada más verlos.

―¡Mamá, papá!

―¡Cielo!

Se acercaron rápidamente hasta ella y la abrazaron. Su madre la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

―Dios mío, pero cómo se te nota ya ―dijo―. ¡Qué guapa estás! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Se te van pasando las náuseas?

―La verdad es que no. Ni eso, ni el ardor de estómago, ni… nada. ―Suspiró―. Creo que ya no se van a pasar.

―Seguro que te pones mejor. ―Le quitó importancia con un gesto antes de volver a abrazarla―. Mis nietecitos…

James carraspeó entonces y sonrió.

―Buenos días ―saludó―. Cuánto tiempo.

―Oh, hola, James. Muchas gracias por venir a recogernos. ―David sonrió―. ¿Qué tal te va todo?

―Bien muy bien. ¿Y vosotros qué tal? ¿El vuelo bien?

―Sí ―contestó Mary de forma escueta.

―Mamá…

―¿Qué? No he dicho nada.

Lizzy suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Últimamente, prácticamente cada vez que hablaban por teléfono, su madre no paraba de repetirle que, ya que James y ella hacían vida prácticamente de pareja (y eso que solo sabía que estaban viviendo juntos, pero creía que en dormitorios separados y con mucha ropa de por medio), deberían plantearse un futuro en común. Y, para quitársela de encima, ella no paraba de contestarle que habían roto hacía tiempo por un motivo concreto así que la mujer había empezado a desconfiar un poco de él.

―Bueno, ¿vamos? ―James se removió, un poco nervioso. No se esperaba tanta tensión―. Os llevaré al hotel y os dejaré tranquilos.

―James, puedes venir con nosotros a comer, te lo he dicho antes. ―Lizzy se cruzó de brazos―. No molestas.

―Seguro que tus padres quieren pasar un rato contigo a solas ―insistió―. Además, esta noche ya cenamos con mis padres. No pasa nada.

―Cabezota. ―Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco, pero le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa―. Llego a saberlo y me vengo en taxi.

―Ya, claro, como que estando yo sin hacer nada iba a dejar que te metieras esa paliza. ―Le dio un toquecito en la nariz y ella amplió su sonrisa―. Venga, vamos.

Lizzy se agarró del brazo de su madre y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la salida, hablando del tiempo y de los planes para aquellos días.

―Y este es mi coche.

―Vaya, veo que ya no tienes la furgoneta ―comentó David.

―No, ya estaba bastante vieja y no necesitaba tanto espacio así que la cambié por este, que también es bastante amplio ―contestó James mientras se montaban―. No creo que tengamos problema cuando nazcan los niños. Ahí atrás caben dos sillitas perfectamente.

―Pero para eso queda todavía muchísimo ―los interrumpió Lizzy―. No quiero hablar de bebés así que espero que hayáis venido a verme a mí para ver cómo estoy y no para hablar de vuestros futuros nietos.

―¿Y no podemos hacer ambas cosas? ―Preguntó su madre―. ¡Queremos saber qué tal va todo!

―Mis padres también están un poco ansiosos ―intervino James.

―Bueno, pero ellos pueden ver cómo avanza el embarazo ―insistió Mary―. Nosotros estamos lejos y nos tenemos que conformar con vídeos y fotos.

―Mamá… ―Suspiró―. Estoy bien, en serio.

La mujer asintió lentamente y se echó hacia delante para darle un apretón en el hombro.

―Sí, lo sé, cariño.

No tardaron en llegar al hotel. Lizzy pidió a sus padres que fueran a llevar sus cosas mientras ella esperaba con James en el coche, ya que estaba algo cansada y prefería quedarse allí sentada.

―¿No deberías haberme comentado que tu madre me odia? ―Le preguntó James en cuanto el matrimonio atrevesó la puerta de entrada del hotel.

―Mi madre no te odia. ―Lizzy se encogió de hombros―. De hecho, quiere que nos casemos.

―¿Qué?

―Ni caso, es una exagerada.

―Qué tranquilo me dejas.

La morena sonrió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

―¿De verdad no quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?

―Tus padres quieren pasar tiempo contigo a solas ―contestó―. No van a decirlo así directamente, pero se les nota.

―Bueno…

―Iré a casa y prepararé las clases de esta semana.

―¿Vas a volver a sobornar a tus alumnos con autógrafos de famosos para que se esfuercen más?

―¿Vas a conseguirme esos autógrafos? Porque no quiero un motín en clase. Los chicos me adoran y no quiero que se rebelen y me odien como al resto de sus profesores.

―Eres imposible.

―Pues vas a tener hijos conmigo.

―Por accidente.

―No digas eso delante de nuestros hijos.

―Pero si es la verdad. Además, no son tontos, en algún momento se darán cuenta de que papá y mamá bebieron, se reencontraron y acabaron haciéndolos sobre el escritorio de su tita Rose sin querer.

―¿Se lo vas a contar así?

―Nah. ―Le quitó importancia con un gesto―. Pero no voy a mentirles y hacerles creer que fueron planeados.

―Tú sí que eres imposible.

―Pues vas a tener hijos conmigo ―repitió ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y la besó, enterrando una mano en su pelo y acercándola un poco a él. Aunque se separaron rápidamente al escuchar unos golpes en la ventanilla.

Se giraron y ambos contuvieron el aliento al ver a los padres de ella al otro lado.

―Mierda, ya no quería tener esta conversación con ellos ―murmuró Lizzy.

―Pues creo que no nos va a quedar otra.

* * *

Lily estaba tumbada con la mirada fija en el techo. No sabía cuánto rato llevaba ahí, pero quería irse cuanto antes. Odiaba los hospitales. Especialmente desde el aborto. Todavía recordaba a aquella pareja que se le había acercado y había intentado convencerla de que no lo hiciera. La pusieron muy nerviosa. A pesar de nunca haber querido hijos y haber tenido claro desde el principio que no podía seguir adelante con aquello, no había sido fácil. No era una decisión sencilla para nadie.

―¡Lils!

Se incorporó un poco y suspiró.

―¿Puedo irme ya?

―No, quieren tenerte un rato más en observación. ―Leo la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró, aliviado.

―Pero si estoy bien.

―Has hecho explotar un laboratorio.

―No me lo recuerdes, por favor… ―Se dejó caer en la camilla―. Me dan la beca y lo primero que hago es cargarme un laboratorio.

―Ha sido sin querer. ―Él se encogió de hombros―. Nadie te lo va a tener en cuenta.

―¿Y si me quitan la beca? ―La pelirroja apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que empezó a temblar―. Me echarán del programa y ninguna otra universidad me querrá.

―Lily...

―Qué puta mierda.

―Lily…

―¿Qué? Es la verdad. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Llevo años esforzándome para conseguirlo. Siempre tengo mucho cuidado, no me arriesgo y… no sé qué ha pasado. No sé cómo ha explotado todo.

―Al parecer no-sé-qué producto se ha sobrecalentado y ha reaccionado. ―Se sentó junto a ella y le abrió uno de los puños para poder entrelazar sus dedos―. No ha sido culpa tuya, cariño.

―Claro que sí. Yo manipulaba todas esas sustancias.

―Lily…

―Mi carrera es lo más importante para mí. ―Lo miró, con los ojos llorosos―. ¿Qué me queda si la pierdo, Leo?

Él suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Nosotros ―murmuró―. Te quedamos nosotros.

―A mí eso no me basta.

Leo besó su frente y cerró los ojos. Lo peor era que siempre lo había sabido.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

¿James y Lizzy han vuelto a la época de la universidad en la que todo el mundo les pillaba? Hemos vuelto xD ¡Vaya dos! Si es que por mucho que ellos digan... Ay.

Y las cosas con Alice están cada vez peor :/ Pero al menos Albus es cada vez más consciente de que pasa algo...

Y Lils... jo, esperemos que no pierda la beca :( Menuda mala suerte...

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos (espero) la semana que viene.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	16. Chapter 15

Lizzy entró al piso de James, soltó las llaves en el cuenco de la entrada y bufó. Menudo almuerzo más largo.

―¿Has venido andando?

James se acercó y se apoyó en la puerta del salón.

―Es bueno. Creo que les gusta ―contestó ella, acariciándose la tripa.

―¿Y no estás muy cansada?

―Sí, pero no de andar. ―Suspiró y anduvo hacia él―. Menuda conversación tan incómoda con mis padres. Me has dejado sola ante el peligro.

―Creí que sería mejor que lo hablarais entre vosotros. ―Posó las manos en sus caderas y la atrajo hacia él―. ¿Cómo ha ido?

―Mal, la verdad. Mi madre no entiende a qué jugamos. Cree que somos unos irresponsables y se pregunta qué pudo hacer mal conmigo. ―Lo abrazó con fuerza y suspiró―. Se ha puesto muy pesada. Dice que los niños van a acabar mal por nuestra culpa, que no vamos a ser capaces de darles un hogar estable.

―Estarán bien, Lizz. Los dos lo tenemos claro y sabemos lo que hay.

―Lo sé, pero nadie parece pensar lo mismo… ¿Y si tienen razón?

―No la tienen. ―Besó su frente―. Los niños van a criarse con dos padres que los quieren y que se quieren, aunque sea a su manera. Tenemos claros los límites.

―Por supuesto. ―Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó todavía con más fuerza―. Pero estoy harta de dar explicaciones.

―Yo también, la verdad. ―James sonrió―. Pero, mira, parece que tu madre y la mía ya tienen algo en común: ninguna aprueba lo que estamos haciendo.

Lizzy empezó a reír y lo besó.

―Dios, Jamie, qué desastre.

―Qué va. No sé por qué lo dices.

Se besaron y James acarició su espalda y empezó a subir su camiseta lentamente. Se deshizo de ella y la tiró al suelo de forma despreocupada antes de mirarla de arriba abajo. Besó su cuello y Lizzy se mordió el labio y contuvo un suspiro.

―Vamos al dormitorio. O al sofá ―murmuró―. Ya no puedes conmigo.

―¿Eso crees? ―Enarcó una ceja antes de levantarla, haciéndola reír.

―¡James, los bebés! ―Protestó, sin dejar de reír, aunque enredando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

―Peques, estáis bien, ¿verdad? ―Dijo, mirando su tripa―. Vuestra madre y yo tenemos un asuntillo que resolver así que ahora no prestéis mucha atención.

―No les digas esas cosas.

―¿Pero no decías que hablarles era una tontería?

―Sí, pero, si vas a hacerlo, no les hables al menos de nuestra vida sexual. ―Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque gimió cuando notó los dientes de James en su cuello―. Jamie…

―Lo sé.

Todavía con ella en brazos, se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó en el sofá. Lizzy se acomodó sobre él y lo besó, quitándole su camiseta. Acarició sus abdominales y siguió bajando hasta alcanzar el botón de sus pantalones. Lo desabrochó y se puso de pie.

―¿Qué…?

No contestó. Se quitó sus pantalones y ropa interior y lo miró con una ceja enarcada, dejando bien claras sus intenciones. Él se quitó también su ropa y ella volvió a sentarse.

―Creía que iba a tener que darte instrucciones después de tanto tiempo.

―Puedes darme todas las órdenes que quieras. ―Le mordió el cuelo hasta llegar a sus hombros―. Aunque tú siempre fuiste más de recibirlas, ¿no? ¿Te acuerdas de la noche de la boda de Vic y Teddy?

―Fue una noche divertida. ―Rió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás―. Muy divertida.

―¿Quieres repetirla? Si no recuerdo mal lo repetimos varias veces después de aquel día…

―A lo mejor ahora me gusta más mandar…

―¿Ah, sí? ―La besó y llevó una mano a su intimidad―. ¿Estás segura?

Lizzy gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Pues no, la verdad es que iba de farol y se le estaba empezando a estropear.

―Dios…

―Ya decía yo.

James la agarró con firmeza de la cadera, manteniéndola quieta en su sitio, y siguió acariciándola. Ella fue a acariciarlo, pero la detuvo. Chistó y la cogió de las manos, haciéndola protestar.

―Oye…

―No tienes permiso ―le dijo antes de enarcar una ceja―. Las manos quietecitas.

―Eres un mandón.

―Pero te encanto. ―Sonrió, la elevó un poco y entró en ella, con mucho cuidado.

Lizzy gimió y comenzó a moverse, lentamente, agarrándose a sus hombros con fuerza. Él volvió a acariciarla, mientras la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo.

―No creo que aguante mucho ―murmuró ella―. Necesitaba tanto esto…

―Pues no aguantes. ―Aumentó el ritmo de las caricias y volvió a besar su cuello―. Déjate llevar.

―No, un poquito más…

La morena se mordió el labio con fuerza al notar cómo se acercaba cada vez más a la cima y cerró los ojos. Menos mal que tenía aquellos ratos de desconexión total. Siguió moviéndose y besó a James hasta que, finalmente, se dejó llevar. Encogió los dedos de los pies y le clavó las uñas en los omóplatos y James frunció el ceño y, finalmente, se dejó ir también.

―Eres increíble ―murmuró él antes de besar su frente.

Lizzy sonrió y se apoyó en su pecho.

―Lo sé ―contestó―. ¿Me llevas a la cama?

―¿A repetir o a echar la siesta?

―¿Tú qué crees? ―Replicó ella, enarcando una ceja.

―Siesta pues.

La besó otra vez, salió de ella y, con cuidado, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. Les vendría bien descansar un poco antes de la cena de aquella noche.

* * *

A la hora de cenar, Lizzy y James llegaron junto a los padres de la chica a casa de los Potter. Harry abrió y los saludó a todos con amabilidad.

―¿Cómo vas hoy, Lizzy? ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, muy bien ―contestó ella, sonriendo―. ¿Te acuerdas de mis padres?

―Por supuesto. ―Les estrechó la mano―. Un placer volver a veros. La última vez… no fueron las mejores circunstancias.

―Desde luego ―contestó Mary antes de suspirar.

Lizzy bajó la mirada y carraspeó de forma nerviosa. La última vez que se vieron estaban en un juzgado. James tuvo que ir a Seattle a la vista por agresión y al juicio contra Giorgio. Por suerte, él solo tuvo que pagar una pequeña multa (los daños no fueron importantes y la condena al otro chico le sirvió como atenuante). Por desgracia, y aunque a Giorgio le condenaron y el impusieron órdenes de alejamiento, solo tuvo que pagarles unas indemnizaciones.

―¡ _Ito, Isi_!

Charlie llegó corriendo hasta ellos seguida de su padre y su abuela y la tensión en el ambiente desapareció.

―Hola, preciosa. ―La cogió en brazos y miró a los demás―. ¿Y Lils?

―¿No te ha dicho nada? ―Ginny frunció el ceño―. Ha estado toda la tarde en el hospital.

―¿Qué? ―James abrió mucho los ojos―. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

―Está bien, tranquilo. Explotó el laboratorio y la han tenido todo el día en observación, pero ya le han dado el alta y está en casa, descansando ―explicó la mujer.

―Joder. Si me lo hubiera dicho, habría ido a verla. ―Suspiró y miró a Charlie―. La tita Lily es un poco desastre.

―¡No! ―Protestó la pequeña―. _Ita_ buena.

―Sí, eso también ―contestó, sonriendo.

―No os quedéis en la entrada, pasad. ―Ginny señaló el comedor.

―Sí, la comida está ya casi lista ―añadió Harry―. Podéis ir sentándoos. Yo la termino en un minuto.

Pasaron a la otra habitación y fueron sentándose, charlando sobre cosas sin importancia.

―Oye, ¿y Alice? ―Preguntó Lizzy, frunciendo el ceño.

―Se… se encontraba mal ―murmuró Albus. Miró a Charlotte y carraspeó―. Charlie, ¿por qué no le enseñas al tito y a Lizzy el dibujo que hiciste antes?

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó―. ¡ _Amos, ito_!

―Está bien. ―James, que había entendido perfectamente lo que quería su hermano, asintió lentamente y la dejó en el suelo. Miró a Lizzy y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de agacharse frente a su sobrina―. ¿Por qué no llevas a Lizzy? Para que no se pierda.

― _Isi_ no _piede_ , _ito_ ―replicó, mirándolo como si acabara de decir una tontería―. _Isi_ , lista.

―Oh, ya lo sé, Lizzy es muy muy lista, pero llévala tú por si acaso.

― _Ale, ito, eo Isi ae._

―Lo siento, Jamie, pero Charlie me adora. ―La morena sonrió, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano―. Anda, llévame a ver ese dibujo, cariño.

La niña se agarró de su mano y la condujo hasta el cuarto de juegos, seguida a cierta distancia de su padre y su tío.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Preguntó James, en voz baja―. ¿Está Alice bien?

―No lo sé. ―Albus suspiró―. Creo que quiere que nos divorciemos.

―¿Qué? ―El otro enarcó ambas cejas y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Aquello no se lo había visto venir.

―Anoche tuvimos una pelea gorda, aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué. Dice que está muy cansada, pero no me dice por qué y no me deja ayudarla. Le he dicho que podemos contratar a alguien para que nos ayude con la casa, pero dice que no y… ―Negó con la cabeza―. No lo sé. Me mandó a dormir al sofá.

―¿Pero utilizó la palabra divorcio?

―Sí, pero lo hizo como si yo se lo estuviera pidiendo a ella ―explicó―. Le dije que no sabía qué iba mal y ella me preguntó si quería el divorcio. Y no lo quiero. Soy feliz con ella y las niñas. Las quiero más que a nada. Solo quiero saber qué le está pasando.

―¿Y si vais a terapia?

―Está ahora mismo la cosa como para sugerirlo…

―¿Pero desde cuándo está así?

―No lo sé. Es verdad que últimamente ha andado muy cansada, pero yo lo veía normal. Si yo estuviera todo el día con las niñas estaría agotado así que creía que era solo eso. Pero hay más. Me llevo a las niñas siempre que puedo para que pueda relajarse, se las traigo a mamá para poder pasar tiempo juntos, pero no sirve de nada, James.

―Joder…

―Las niñas son muy pequeñas y no quiero que sufran. No quiero que vean a sus padres discutiendo, no sería un buen hogar para ellas, pero no quiero el divorcio.

―Dale espacio. Intenta cogerte unos días en el trabajo y búscales una guardería a las niñas.

―Si las metemos en una guardería, ella tendrá que volver al trabajo. Hicimos esto para ahorrar ese dinero, pero con un solo sueldo no podemos mantenernos los cuatro y pagar la guardería.

―¿Y dejárselas a papá y mamá? Estarán encantados de cuidarlas.

―No queremos abusar y, de todas formas, Alice se pone nerviosa cada vez que le digo que deberíamos buscar ayuda. ―Cerró los ojos―. ¿Tú qué harías?

―No creo ser el más indicado para hablar de relaciones. ―James se encogió de hombros―. Habla con Rose y Scorpius. Ellos seguro que saben qué hacer.

―Supongo. ―Albus asintió―. No quería comentarlo delante de papá y mamá y mucho menos de Charlie. Está en esa edad en la que repite todo lo que escucha.

―No diré nada, tranquilo. Y, no te preocupes, seguro que solo es una crisis, pero todo pasará.

―Eso espero… ―Suspiró―. Deberíamos ir dentro para que veas el dibujo de Charlie. Seguro que te gusta.

―¿Y eso?

―Ahora lo verás.

Los dos entraron y sonrieron al ver a Lizzy sentada en el suelo, con la camiseta un poco levantada, y a Charlie con las manos puestas sobre su barriga.

―¿ _Toces_ ahí _etán_ mis _pimitos_ , _Isi_? ―Le preguntó Charlie, mirándola con curiosidad.

―Claro, justo ahí. ―Asintió―. Pero todavía son muy pequeños.

―¿Ya sabes que vas a tener unos primitos, Charlie? ―James se acercó y se sentó también en el suelo―. Tienes mucha suerte, por cierto. Lizzy no deja que casi nadie le toque la barriga.

―Eso es verdad ―añadió ella.

―Mami _ise_ que _Isi_ y _ito_ no _tais asados_ , _eo enéis_ bebés.

―Claro, no solo las parejas pueden tener bebés, también pueden tenerlos los amigos ―explicó su tío antes de besar la frente de la morena.

―Mira que dibujo nos ha hecho. ―Lizzy, sonriendo, se lo pasó―. Es ella cuidando de sus primitos.

James cogió el papel y amplió su sonrisa sin poder evitarlo. Se había dibujado a sí misma junto con dos manchas que debían de ser los bebés.

―Es precioso, Charlie. Lo voy a poner en casa, ¿vale?

― _Ale, ito_.

―¿Volvemos al comedor? Seguro que los abus ya han sacado el pavo del horno.

La pequeña abrió mucho la boca, emocionada, y empezó a asentir con la cabeza. Había llegado la hora de cenar.

* * *

La noche no fue demasiado bien. Ginny y Mary en seguida descubrieron que las dos pensaban lo mismo sobre la relación de James y Lizzy y se pasaron toda la cena regañándoles como si tuvieran 5 años y repitiéndoles una y otra vez que aquello solo perjudicaría a los bebés.

―Tenéis que entender que os lo decimos por su bien. Necesitan estabilidad ―repitió Ginny por quinta vez.

―Ya, bueno, pero nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos y no tendríamos que estar dándoos tantas explicaciones. ―Lizzy bufó―.Somos adultos.

―Pues no lo parece ―replicó su madre―. Y no seas impertinente.

―Lo que Lizzy quiere decir es que todo está claro, aunque vosotros creáis que no ―intervino James―. Y tiene razón: somos ya mayorcitos.

―Gracias.

―Pero es de nuestros nietos de quienes estáis hablando ―insistió Ginny.

―Exacto. ―Mary asintió―. Nuestra opinión también debería importar y todos sabemos que no es bueno que, bueno, que tengáis esas relaciones.

Ambos protestaron y así transcurrió gran parte de la cena, hasta que Harry, en un acto de compasión, desvió la conversación y todo pareció mejorar.

Una vez hubieron terminado y dejado a los Collins en el hotel, James condujo hasta la puerta de su piso. Se detuvo y miró a Lizzy.

―Voy a ir a ver a Lily ―dijo―. Sé que es tarde, pero estoy un poco preocupado.

―Sí, claro. ―La morena asintió―. ¿Voy contigo?

―No. Quiero ir solo. A lo mejor necesita hablar.

―Vale. ―Volvió a asentir―. Me quedo entonces aquí. Ten mucho cuidado y llámame en cuanto llegues, ¿de acuerdo?

―Es tarde. Deberías irte a dormir.

―Sabes que no voy a hacerlo.

―Bueno, pero no me esperes despierta.

―No prometo nada. ―Se desabrochó el cinturón y lo besó―. ¿Te he dicho ya que tengas cuidado?

―Sí, pero me gusta que lo repitas.

Le devolvió el beso y Lizzy se bajó del coche. Esperó hasta verla entrar al portal antes de volver a poner en marcha el coche y dirigirse hacia Berkeley. Tenía que hablar con Lily.

* * *

Hola a todos :)

Llevo un par de días con el capítulo listo, pero no lo he subido por falta de tiempo/darme cuenta a deshoras así que podéis matarme :( ¡Pero ya lo tenéis!

Ay, James y Lizzy... Necesitaba un capítulo de ellos ;) Aunque, voy a seros sincera, esta historia podría girar entorno a Charlie y yo sería la más feliz del mundo (Dios, fijo que se me ocurre un spin-off sobre Charlie adolescente y acabo escribiéndolo y todos me odiaréis xD).

Lo de Giorgio tenía que cerrarlo del todo y, bueno, la justicia no es muy justa a menudo... :(

Y a ver si Ginny y Mary dejan a sus hijos en paz que tienen ya más de 30 años y saben lo que hacen (supuestamente porque, seamos sinceros, eso no se lo cree nadie).

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	17. Chapter 16

James aparcó el coche en la puerta del apartamento de Lily y marcó su número de teléfono.

―¿Qué quieres, James? ―Preguntó nada más descolgar.

―Estoy en tu puerta.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Ábreme, ¿no?

―Voy.

James pulsó el piso y su hermana no tardó en abrirle la puerta del portal. Una vez dentro, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al piso. Lily lo esperaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

―¿A qué has venido?

―¿Por qué no me has llamado para contarme lo del accidente? ―Le preguntó, todavía en el rellano.

―Porque estoy bien y no quería preocuparte. ―Suspiró―. Los padres de Lizzy están aquí pasando el fin de semana y supuse que estarías liado. Bastantes cosas tienes en la cabeza.

―Tendrías que haberme avisado. ―Se acercó a ella y la abrazó―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, pero me han mandado que descanse y me han dado un par de días de baja. Por si acaso. ―Se acurrucó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos―. ¿Quieres pasar?

―No he venido para quedarme en la puerta.

Ambos sonrieron y entraron al piso. Lily cerró la puerta y se fue directa al sofá mientras James miraba a su alrededor, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Y Leo?

―No lo sé ―confesó la pequeña, con la mirada fija en sus pies―. Hemos tenido bronca al volver del hospital.

―¿Y se ha ido dejándote así?

―Lo he echado yo. ―Lily se mordió el labio―. No le ha sentado muy bien que dijera que él no me basta para ser feliz, que yo necesito más. Mi carrera es lo primero y… esto puede joderme, James. Esto es grave. Quizás me quiten la beca y me echen. Adiós doctorado, adiós carrera. Hola… ¿qué? No tengo plan B. No sé qué haría si esto saliera mal. Y no me vale tener un marido que me quiere y una familia. No estamos en el siglo XIX.

James se sentó a su lado y suspiró. No sabía qué decirle.

―Tendrías que haberme llamado antes ―murmuró.

―No quería molestar.

―Tú nunca molestas.

―James, vas a ser padre. ―Lo miró y negó con la cabeza―. Y yo tengo 29 años. Tengo que aprender a cuidarme sola.

―Sigues siendo la peque. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Siempre habrá tiempo para ti, tranquila.

―¿Y si me echan de la universidad?

―Seguro que algún laboratorio te contrata.

―Y, a unas malas, siempre podré ser profesora de instituto, ¿no?

―Oye. ―Le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo y sonrió―. Ser profe no es malo. A mí me gusta mucho. Se aprende mucho.

―¿De niñatos de instituto? ―Enarcó una ceja―. Estás de coña, ¿no? Yo fui una niñata de instituto. Era una sabelotodo que se creía por encima del mundo por ser capitana del equipo de animadoras.

―Pero la mayoría son majos. ―James se encogió de hombros―. No es el fin del mundo, Lils.

―No empieces tú también con eso, por favor… ―Lily cerró los ojos y apretó los labios con fuerza―. Por eso mismo he echado a Leo. Decía que no era el final, que estaba siendo una dramática y que lo importante era que estaba bien. La terapia no nos está sirviendo para nada.

―¿Eso crees?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

―Nuestro matrimonio falla por muchos motivos, pero la falta de comunicación es el principal. Y sé que no debería haberlo echado, pero… no podía seguir escuchándolo. Me pintaba una vida que yo no quiero vivir.

―¿Te ha propuesto tener hijos o qué?

Apartó la mirada y él frunció el ceño.

―¿Lils?

―No. No me lo ha propuesto. Sabe que es imposible.

―Claro, es que, si no quieres, no quieres.

―Joder, pues con Lizzy no lo tenías tan claro, ¿eh?

―No, a ver, yo… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Yo le dije a Lizzy que tomara la decisión que quisiera.

―Pero que te hacía ilusión ser padre.

―No era ninguna mentira. ―Se revolvió el pelo―. Lo lleva bien. ¿Más o menos?

―Si no lo sabes tú que eres quien se la tira…

―Oye, nosotros…

―Sí, sí, lo que sea. ―Lily puso los ojos en blanco―. Sois mayorcitos, haced lo que queráis

―Eres muy bruta.

―¿Y qué se supone que hacéis entonces? Folláis y punto. ¿O algo más?

―Es por las hormonas. La tienen loca y…

―Mira, yo no soy mamá, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. ―Cerró los ojos y apoyó una mano en su frente―. Y no te pongas intensito que me duele la cabeza.

―No puedo dejarte sola. ¿Y si te pasa algo?

―Los médicos dicen que estoy bien.

―Si estuvieras bien, no te habrían dado baja. No sé cómo se ha podido ir Leo…

―James, le he gritado unas cosas un poco fuera de lugar. ―Lily negó con la cabeza―. No es solo culpa suya. Le he dicho que si, quería jugar a las casitas, hiciera las maletas y se buscara a otra.

―Lils…

―Puedes irte, de verdad, James. Estoy bien y seguro que Lizzy te está esperando.

―¿Quieres que organicemos una cena? ―Sugirió él, de repente―. Los ocho, como hacíamos antes. Bueno, quizás con las niñas también, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

―Podría estar bien. ―Lily sonrió―. Me apetece mucho, pero tengo que solucionar esto con Leo antes. La comunicación es la clave de cualquier relación. Odio a nuestro terapeuta.

―¿Y por qué no buscáis otro? ―Preguntó, aguantando la risa.

―Porque este es bueno y es la única pelea gorda que hemos tenido fuera de la consulta. Allí sí que nos gritamos mucho y nos echamos cosas en cara. Supongo que es lo que pasa cuando haces cosas a la espalda del otro.

―¿Cosas a la espalda? ―James frunció el ceño―. ¿Estamos hablando de… infidelidades?

―No, claro que no. ―La pelirroja se mordió el labio―. Te voy a contar un secreto, ¿vale? Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie.

―Por supuesto.

―Me ligué las trompas con 23 años sin decírselo a nadie.

―¿Qué? ―Abrió mucho los ojos―. Lily, eso es irreversible.

―Lo sé, pero no quiero hijos y era la única forma de estar tranquila. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Leo no lo lleva bien desde que se enteró. Dice que las decisiones drásticas deberían tomarse en pareja. Entiende que es mi cuerpo y mi vida, pero… esto es un matrimonio y yo no le he preguntado en ningún momento si él quería hijos o no.

―Es un tema serio. Algunas de mis relaciones han terminado por este motivo.

―Nosotros intentamos que no nos afecte. ―Suspiró y trató de sonreír―. Pero estamos bien y, de verdad, yo creo que con un par de años de terapia todo irá mejor.

―A ver si vuelve esta noche… ―James negó con la cabeza―. Me da igual lo que le dijeras.

―Vuelve a San Francisco, James. Yo estoy bien de verdad.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí. ―Le dio un beso en la mejilla―. Tu hermanita pequeña sabe cuidarse sola. Cuando me echen de la facultad, te llamaré llorando y entonces sí que tendrás que venir.

―Lo haré, tranquila, pero no te van a echar, ya verás. ―La abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza―. Tendrás una carrera larga y exitosa en la universidad que quieras.

Lily asintió. Eso esperaba ella también.

* * *

Albus entró al dormitorio, donde Alice estaba tumbada, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Sabía que todavía estaba despierta.

―Charlie se ha dormido mientras le leía el cuento.

―Siempre se duerme pronto cuando la acuestas tú ―contestó tras suspirar.

―Alice, ¿puedo dormir aquí? ¿O me voy al sofá? ―Le preguntó, en un murmullo.

―Quédate ―contestó la castaña. Se giró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa―. Gracias por llevarte a las niñas. Necesitaba un rato a solas.

―Me alegra saber que estás mejor. ―Le acarició el pelo y sonrió él también―. ¿Hablamos de la pelea?

―No hay nada que hablar, Albus. Estaba muy cansada y creo que perdí los papeles. ―Cerró los ojos―. No le des vueltas al tema.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí. ―Apoyó una mano en su brazo.

―Podríamos llevar a las niñas a una guardería. Yo me volvería loco si tuviera que quedarme todo el día aquí encerrado con ellas ―murmuró―. No tienes que hacerlo.

―Albus, no empieces. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Son muy pequeñas.

―En realidad, Charlotte ya no lo es. Tiene 2 años y con 3 irá ya al colegio. Le vendría bien interactuar con más niños. Así no se pasaría el día sola dibujando.

―Lo he pensado, pero… ―Suspiró―. La veo demasiado pequeña. Y, aunque la lleváramos a ella, ¿qué haríamos con Grace? Ella sí que es un bebé.

―Bueno, ya lo solucionaremos. ―Besó su frente y acarició su mejilla―. Podemos barajar opciones, Alice.

Ella asintió y lo besó con dulzura. Albus le devolvió el beso y se puso de rodillas en la cama. Alice se incorporó un poco y tiró de él, para que se pusiera sobre ella. Se agarró del borde de su camiseta y tiró hacia arriba y él no tardó en quitársela. Siguieron besándose y el pelinegro metió una mano bajo el camisón de su mujer, que se tensó.

―Para ―murmuró―. Para, Albus.

―¿Estás bien? ―Se separó de ella rápidamente y la miró con preocupación.

―No puedo hacer esto.

―Alice…

―Lo siento. ―Se mordió el labio y se levantó de la cama―. Dormiré en el sofá esta noche.

―No, pero, ¿por qué?

―Porque será lo mejor. ―Apartó la mirada―. No puedo hacer esto.

―No quiero que hagas nada que no quieras ―contestó él, angustiado―. Alice, por favor, no te vayas. Yo no debería haber empezado.

―Lo he empezado yo. Quería, pero… no puedo. ―Ella suspiró y se asomó a la cuna, donde Grace dormía ajena a todo. La mera idea de acostarse con Albus, la hacía ponerse completamente en guardia. No podía volver a quedarse embarazada, no soportaría tener otro bebé en aquel momento―. Deberíamos… no sé, intentar hacer algo. Algo en familia.

―¿Qué propones? ―Se levantó de la cama y se acercó también a ella―. Soy todo oídos, mi amor.

―No lo sé. Podríamos irnos de vacaciones. Será difícil con las dos niñas tan pequeñas, pero… ―Se encogió de hombros―. A lo mejor Lizzy nos ayuda a encontrar algo barato en Los Angeles y podemos ir a Disney. Como en la universidad.

―Me encantaría. ―La besó y acarició su mejilla.

―¿Vamos a la cama?

La castaña asintió y ambos se tumbaron. Albus rodeó su cintura con un brazo y ella apoyó la espalda en su pecho. Entrelazaron sus dedos y suspiraron. Lo mejor sería descansar.

* * *

Rose se asomó al cuarto de Lyra y sonrió al ver a Scorpius dormido en la butaca, con la pequeña en brazos.

―Scorp…

Se acercó a él y zarandeó su brazo con cuidado.

―¿Qué…? ―Abrió mucho los ojos y dio un pequeño salto―. ¡Me he quedado dormido con Lyra en brazos! Ay, Dios, ¿está bien? ¡Podría haberse caído!

―Está perfectamente, tranquilo. ―La pelirroja sonrió―. Sigue durmiendo.

―Joder, qué susto. ―Negó con la cabeza―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Las ocho.

―Quédate durmiendo un rato más ―le sugirió―. Si tiene hambre, le prepararé un biberón. Te sacaste leche ayer, ¿no?

―No puedo dormir ―contestó antes de suspirar―. Me ha llamado mi jefe.

―¿Un domingo a las ocho?

―Ha entrado un caso muy importante y quieren que forme parte del equipo que lo lleva.

―Pero si sigues de baja.

―Lo sé, pero los casos no esperan. ―Se mordió el labio―. Es algo gordo, Scorpius. Un caso de los que te dan reputación como abogada.

―¿Vas a aceptar entonces?

―Sé que todavía me queda un mes y que se suponía que íbamos a hacer esto juntos, pero… sí. Creo que estoy lista para volver al trabajo.

―¿Empezáis hoy entonces?

―Sí. Debería darme una ducha y cambiarme.

―Te prepararé el desayuno mientras tanto.

―Te quiero.

Rose lo besó y se fue corriendo al baño para prepararse. Por fin volvía a la acción.

* * *

Cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró un plato con tortitas, huevos fritos y beicon junto a una taza de café, un vaso de zumo de naranja natural y un tazón de fruta picada.

―¡Menudo desayuno! ―Sonrió y se sentó―. Sabía que había elegido al hombre adecuado, pero es que te superas cada día.

―Un desayuno digno de un primer día de trabajo. ―Besó su frente―. También te he preparado algo por si os entretenéis y te entra hambre.

―Te adoro.

―Lo sé.

Se sentó a su lado y cogió un trozo de fresa.

―¿Estaréis bien, verdad?

―Claro. ―El rubio asintió―. Le prepararé un biberón cuando tenga hambre y el resto del tiempo estaremos aquí, tranquilos.

―Vale.

Rose terminó de desayunar rápidamente, cogió su maletín y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cogió a la pequeña en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Mamá te verá dentro de un rato, ¿vale, mi amor?

―Mamá se va porque es una abogada tan tan buena que ya no podían vivir sin ella ―añadió Scorpius, cogiéndola. Besó a la pelirroja y sonrió―. Tu mamá es increíble, Lyra.

―Te quiero. Te llamo luego para ver cómo va todo.

La mujer salió de la casa, se montó en el coche y, en cuanto lo arrancó, sonrió. Ya iba siendo hora de retomar su carrera.

* * *

Si mi futuro marido no me prepara un desayuno como el que le ha preparado Scorpius a Rose... yo no me caso xD

Ay, hola :)

Siento el retraso, pero terminé el capítulo anoche ya muy tarde y hoy no he podido coger el ordenador en todo el día.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, de verdad, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar (eso siempre anima mucho :D).

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	18. Chapter 17

Lizzy se levantó de la silla de maquillaje en cuanto la maquilladora terminó y se acercó a la presentadora, que repasaba sus notas junto a la mesa del set.

―Ya estás lista, bien ―murmuró la chica, sonriendo―. Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí. Tu agente nos dijo que no ibas a conceder entrevistas sobre el embarazo, por eso nos sorprendió mucho recibir su llamada.

―Bueno, estuve echándole un ojo a las ofertas y me acuerdo de este programa. Lo veía a veces cuando estudiaba en Berkeley, me llegaba la señal hasta allí y me gustaba que se hablara un poco de todo ―explicó―. Me parece que el tema de maternidades alternativas es muy interesante y si puedo aportar mi pequeño granito de arena…

―Muchas gracias, de verdad. ―Amplió su sonrisa―. Me gusta mucho tu serie y mi hermana pequeña es súper fan.

―Ay, me alegra mucho saber eso.

―¿Todavía no sabes lo que son, verdad? ―Le preguntó, señalándole la tripa.

―En la próxima revisión se supone que nos lo dirán.

―Bien, vale. ―Anotó algo en sus papeles y señaló el set―. Podemos ir acomodándonos si quieres. El programa empieza en dos minutos y entras directamente.

―Sí, claro.

Las dos se dirigieron a respectivos sitios, saludando a los espectadores que habían acudido a ver el programa en directo aquel día. Lizzy se alisó la blusa y se echó el pelo hacia atrás nada más sentarse. Estaba ya más que acostumbrada a las entrevistas, pero seguía poniéndose un poco nerviosa antes de empezar.

―Entramos en tres, dos, uno.

―¡Buenos días, San Francisco! ―La presentadora sonrió a cámara―. Estamos como cada mañana en _Una mirada distinta_. Como muchos de vosotros sabréis, el tema de esta semana es la maternidad, en concreto los distintos tipos de maternidad que podemos encontrar en la sociedad. Y hoy tenemos una invitada muy especial para hablar de este tema. Muchos la conoceréis por su papel en la sitcom _24 Pacific Boulevard_ , donde interpreta a una de las protagonistas, pero antes de eso participó en un par de producciones teatrales en Los Ángeles y participó en varias películas con roles secundarios. Tenemos con nosotros esta mañana a Lizzy Collins. Bienvenida.

El público aplaudió y ella sonrió.

―Gracias por invitarme, Christine. Es un placer estar aquí.

―El placer es todo nuestro. Sabemos que no te gusta hablar de tu vida privada así que estamos encantados de que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación.

―El tema bien lo merece.

―Por supuesto. Anunciaste hace poco a través de redes sociales que estás embarazada y, bueno, creo que es bastante evidente.

―Sí, es lo que tienen los mellizos, supongo: se notan antes. ―Se acarició la barriga y sonrió.

―Y también presentaste al padre en el mismo vídeo. Un chico que no es tu pareja.

―Exacto ―contestó―. James y yo somos viejos amigos. Salimos un tiempo en la universidad, pero, bueno, la vida se entremetió y rompimos unos meses más tarde. Hemos seguido moviéndonos en el mismo círculo porque compartíamos amigos y al final… aquí estamos. Y, antes de que se me pase, Jamie más te vale no estar viendo esta entrevista ahora, ¡que tienes clase y eres el profesor! Tienes que darles buen ejemplo a tus alumnos.

La presentadora rió y pasó a la siguiente tarjeta de forma discreta.

―James es profesor aquí en San Francisco, ¿cierto?

―Sí. Era deportista en la universidad e hizo Estudios Interdisciplinarios, pero al final se decantó por ser profesor de gimnasia y entrenador.

―Pues espero que no haya puesto a sus alumnos a dar vueltas mientras ve la entrevista.

―Más le vale o tendré que ir a defenderlos. ―Lizzy rió―. No, es broma. Es un muy buen profesor. Siempre tuvo vocación.

―¿Y cómo se afronta esto?

―¿Tener hijos sin planearlo con alguien que no es tu pareja?

Un murmulló recorrió las gradas y la morena suspiró. A lo mejor se había pasado de directa, pero para eso había ido al programa, ¿no?

―Sí, es una forma de decirlo.

―Bueno, al principio no fue fácil ―contestó―. Tener hijos nunca había entrado en mis planes. La maternidad, el embarazo… no me ha atraído nunca la idea de ser madre así que fue un shock. Cuando vi ese test positivo… creía que me desmayaría.

―Me lo imagino…

―En un par de minutos se me pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza y me planteé el aborto. No sabía si quería a estos niños, si estaba preparada para ser madre y… tenía mucho miedo. La opción estaba ahí y sabía que, si actuaba en seguida, no pasaría nada. Pero después llamé a James y condujo 600 kilómetros para hablarlo y supongo que hubo algo que encajó. Bueno, no encajó tan rápido, pero al final lo hizo.

―¿Crees que esto afectará a tu carrera?

―Espero que no. ―Suspiró―. Voy a seguir en la serie y tengo varios proyectos. No voy a dejar de trabajar para criar a mis hijos. Para mí mi carrera es lo primero.

Más murmullos y ella se mordió el labio.

―Sé que hay mucha gente que cree que los hijos deben ser lo primero y yo lo respeto, pero… no soy así. He trabajado muy duro para estar donde estoy y no voy a dejar de hacer algo que me encanta. Con esto no quiero decir que los desatenderé, por supuesto.

―Sí, claro, entiendo lo que dices. ―La presentadora asintió―. Además, para eso estamos aquí: para hablar de distintas realidades.

―Las familias no solo están formadas por una pareja casada o sin casar y uno o más hijos. Las familias también podemos formarlas gente como James y yo. Somos amigos y tenemos una muy buena relación. ¿Por qué no podemos tener hijos? La gente se preocupa por la estabilidad de los niños sin saber siquiera lo que tenemos pensado. Él vive aquí y yo en Los Ángeles y, aunque es cierto que los niños, si todo va bien, nacerán en San Francisco, luego tendremos que encontrar una forma de que todo funcioe. Pero lo haremos. Solo queremos lo mejor para los niños.

―¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que los viste en la ecografía?

―¿Sinceramente? Tuve un ataque de pánico.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad. ―Sonrió―. Mis amigas se emocionaron mucho con las suyas, una incluso lloró, pero yo me agobié muchísimo.

―Debe ser impactante.

―Sí, es que de repente te das cuenta de que llevas dentro dos pequeñas vidas. ―Asintió―. Aunque me sigue costando bastante ver algo en esa imagen.

Las dos rieron y siguieron con la entrevista, con tranquilidad. A Lizzy le gustaba poder dar voz a historias como la suya y demostrar que las madres no tenían por qué ser perfectas todo el tiempo. Eran humanas y tenían sus propias vidas, sus preocupaciones, sus problemas. La perfección no existía y ella estaba dispuesta a decir en voz alta lo que demasiadas tenían que callar por miedo al qué dirán.

* * *

James veía el programa en la pantalla de un aula vacía y sonreía. Había intentado que los alumnos hicieran algo mientras él lo veía en su móvil, pero habían empezado a acercarse para curiosear y, al final, habían acabado todos viéndolo en aquella clase.

―¿Y tienen ya nombres pensados, señor Potter? ―Le preguntó uno de los alumnos.

―Todavía no. Lizzy no quiere que se los pongamos hasta que nazcan ―explicó, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla―. Y ni siquiera sabemos qué son.

―¿Y salieron mucho tiempo en la universidad? ―Intervino una chica.

―Sois unos cotillas. ―Rió y negó con la cabeza―. La próxima clase os la vais a pasar donde vueltas por el instituto.

―Venga, señor Potter ―protestó―. ¡Es que sale con una actriz famosa!

―No estamos saliendo.

―Pero…

―Vais a estar dando vueltas hasta que anochezca si seguís así.

―Pues no habernos dejado ver el programa, profe.

James puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Lo mejor sería terminar de ver la entrevista e ignorar sus comentarios.

* * *

Rose tecleaba en el ordenador y bebía de su taza de café. Se estaba adaptando bien a la vuelta a la oficina, pero le resultaba un poco raro no tener a Lyra a su alrededor todo el día. Menos mal que Scorpius también se estaba adaptando bien y, salvo una pequeña crisis durante su segundo día de oficina, todo transcurría con tranquilidad. Estarían perdidos si él no pudiera quedarse con la pequeña, tendrían que haberla dejado todo el día con los abuelos o haberla apuntado a alguna guardería (cosa que, de todos modos, harían al año siguiente para que Scorpius pudiera volver a trabajar y Lyra se acostumbrara a ir al colegio).

―¿Cómo llevas el caso?

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su jefe.

―Bueno, no hay mucho de lo que tirar, pero espero poder encontrar algo pronto.

―Genial, sabíamos que podíamos confiar en ti ―contestó el hombre―. ¿Qué tal llevas la vuelta? Ya sabes que si necesitas ajustar el horario, no tienes más que pedirlo. Todo es negociable.

―De momento nos apañamos bien, pero lo tendré en cuenta.

El hombre se fue y ella volvió a su ordenador. Si pudieran probar que su cliente había ido allí solo por curiosidad, podrían relacionarlo con aquel caso del 2005 y demostrar que aquello no constituía delito _per se_.

―Rose, ¿vienes a comer algo?

Suspiró. No terminaría con aquel caso si no dejaban de interrumpirla constantemente, aunque entendía que, después de unos meses fuera, sus compañeros quisieran ponerse al día.

―Tengo que terminar esto ―contestó.

―Oh, venga ―insistió la otra―. Estás dando el pecho y tienes que mantenerte alimentada. ¿Qué te has tomado esta mañana? Porque yo solo te he visto beber café.

―Desayuné antes de venir.

―¿Y desde entonces?

―Tres tazas de café y un par de galletas.

―Se te va a poner la niña hoy hiperactiva. ―Sonrió―. Venga, vamos a comer. Están todos esperando ya abajo.

―Os prometo que voy en dos minutos.

―Rose… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Voy un momento al baño y ahora te recojo. Eres una adicta al trabajo.

La pelirroja sonrió y, finalmente, accedió. Revisó un par de cosas, guardó el archivo y apagó la pantalla del ordenador. La verdad era que se moría de hambre. Se colgó el bolso y esperó a su compañera, que no tardó en salir del baño.

―¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Fueron a un restaurante cercano al que solían ir y estuvieron comiendo todos juntos, charlando de unos y otros temas. La verdad era que Rose también había echado de menos aquello: los ratitos de socialización con más gente adulta.

De repente, su móvil comenzó a vibrar y lo cogió, sonriendo al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla y solicitaba una videollamada.

―Hola, cariño ―contestó nada más descolgar―. ¿Cómo estáis?

―Muy bien. ―El rubio, que sostenía a la pequeña en los brazos, sonrió―. Hemos estado en el súper esta mañana porque hemos pensado prepararle a mamá una cena especial.

―¿Y eso por qué?

―¿Tiene que haber algún motivo para prepararte esos champiñones rellenos que tanto te gustan?

―Si intentas que te pida matrimonio, vas por muy buen camino.

―Y de postre una fondue de chocolate.

―Vale, lo has conseguido. Ve pidiendo hora en el ayuntamiento ―respondió, riendo sin parar. Miró a sus compañeros y les guiñó el ojo―. Nada, chicos, que Scorpius al fin lo ha logrado: nos vamos a casar. Ha conquistado mi estómago.

―¿Pero en serio? ―Una de sus compañeras más jóvenes la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas. ¿Estaba presenciando una pedida de mano?

―Claro que no, es broma. ―Rió―. ¿Queréis ver a Lyra?

―¿Podemos?

―Claro. Scorp, voy a girar el móvil para que la vean, acércala un poco a la cámara.

―Vale.

Les enseñó la pantalla y sonrió al escuchar sus comentarios sobre Lyra.

―Se parece muchísimo a ti ―dijo uno de sus compañeros―, pero tiene el mismo pelo que su padre.

―Yo no sé si se parece más a él o a mí, solo sé que… es preciosa. ―Cogió de nuevo el móvil y suspiró―. Igual salgo un poco tarde porque estamos algo atascados con el caso.

―No te preocupes. Sabes que estamos bien.

―Sí, tranquilo. Es solo para que no me esperes para bañar a Lyra o darle de cenar. Tenéis leche allí, ¿no?

―Sí, no pasa nada, Rosie ―contestó el rubio―. Te veo en un rato, ¿vale?

―Os quiero.

―Dile adiós a mamá, Lyra. ―La cogió de la mano y la agitó en el aire―. Adiós, mami.

―Adiós, mi amor.

Colgaron y Rose guardó su teléfono y regresó a la conversación.

* * *

Lily todavía no podía creerse que no la hubieran expulsado del programa. En cuanto regresó creyó que le echarían una bronca monumental, le quitarían la beca y, finalmente, la echarían (y, encima, le hablarían mal de ella al resto de universidades para que ninguna la contratara), pero nada de eso sucedió. Solo la regañaron por no tener cuidado y le prohibieron volver al laboratorio los fines de semana alegando que no era necesario para sus investigaciones y que así estaría menos cansada y podría concentrarse mejor. Y el cascarrabias del doctor Cooper no paró en todo el día de hacerle comentarios sobre el peligro evidente que suponían las mujeres en la ciencia, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

Las cosas con Leo parecían que iban mejor. Poco después de que James se marchara aquella noche, su marido volvió a casa y hablaron con tranquilidad de todo lo que había pasado. Él le dijo que en ningún momento quiso insinuar que podría dejar su carrera y ella le pidió perdón por echarlo de malos modos. Aquello deberían relatárselo al terapeuta con pelos y señales. ¿No les decía siempre que la comunicación era la base de todo? Pues aquella noche hubo mucha comunicación, casi hasta el amanecer de hecho. Tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar y lograron solucionar aquel conflicto sin cenas caras ni sexo en lugares públicos.

Lily suspiró y se quitó los guantes y las gafas con cuidado. Dejó la bata en el perchero y, tras dejarlo todo recogido y lavarse muy bien las manos (no quería más accidentes), salió del laboratorio. Se despidió de su tutora, que estaba en su despacho, y, tras rechazar su oferta de tomar un café, salió del edificio.

―¿Estás saliendo 5 minutos antes de tiempo?

―Casi tan sorprendente como cuando tú te cogiste el día libre, ¿verdad? ―Contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo.

Se acercó a él y lo besó y Leo la abrazó con fuerza. En días cansados era quien más le ayudaba.

―No me apetece nada ir hoy a terapia ―le confesó en un murmullo.

―Oye, pero si tenemos que contarle a nuestro queridísimo terapeuta que hemos conseguido superar una crisis nosotros solitos ―replicó ella, sonriendo―. Ya mismo no le necesitaremos. Y eso que él nos daba por perdidos.

―Normal, nos hemos pasado horas gritándonos delante de él.

―¿Pero estamos aprendiendo o no? ―Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a su coche.

―Sí, eso sí. ―Él negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del suyo―. ¿Vas tú delante y yo te sigo?

―Sabes que me encanta llevar la voz cantante.

Le guiñó un beso antes de abrirlo y entrar y Leo negó con la cabeza. Lo de la terapia se le ocurrió en un momento de desesperación, pero parecía que, al menos, las aguas iban volviendo poco a poco a su cauce.

* * *

Hola :)

Siento el retraso en la actualización, es que estoy en la recta final de "Kilómetro cero" y le estoy dedicando bastante tiempo para poder terminarla pronto y que todo encaje bien. ¡Pero ya tenéis un nuevo capítulo por aquí!

Y, no os quejaréis, parece que todos están felices de momento ;) Lizzy dando entrevistas (y James viéndolas, súper orgulloso de ella), Rose volviendo al trabajo y Lily y Leo hablando (lo cual es una especie de milagro para ellos jajja)

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos este fin de semana (me he dejado el cargador del portátil en el pueblo, pero parece que me apaño con el sobremesa xD)

Un beso enorme,  
María :)


	19. Chapter 18

Alice se colocó frente al espejo y se puso los pendientes. La casa estaba en silencio y los últimos días habían sido bastante llevaderos. No se lo había contado todo a Albus, pero parecía que la conversación que habían tenido había bastado para que abriera un poco los ojos. Se había cogido unos días libres y la había estado ayudando en todo. Además, habían estado haciendo números y habían buscado algunas guarderías por internet, para el próximo curso.

―Estás preciosa. ―Albus se apoyó en la puerta y sonrió.

―¿Y las niñas? ―Preguntó Alice, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apartando la vista de su reflejo.

―Ya están listas. Grace está sentada en el cochecito y todo.

―Qué bien. ―Se puso los zapatos de tacón (¡los primeros desde que se quedó embarazada de Grace!) y cogió el bolso―. ¿Nos vamos?

―Estás preciosa.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura. Le gustaba verla tranquila y relajada. No entendía cómo no había visto antes las señales.

―Tú tampoco estás nada mal ―contestó ella cuando se separaron. Apoyó ambas manos en su pecho y se encogió de hombros―. ¿Salimos ya?

―Claro.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y bajaron al salón. Charlotte se levantó rápidamente al ver a sus padres y empezó a dar saltitos.

―¡ _Amos_! Es _tade_.

―Seguro que llegamos bien, tranquila ―dijo su padre, cogiéndola en brazos―. Vamos al coche, anda.

Alice empujó el carrito, donde Grace dormía, hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, seguida de Albus, que echó la llave y pulsó el botón del coche. Subieron a las niñas a sus sillitas, ajustaron los agarres, y se montaron ellos también (ella detrás, entre ambas niñas, y él delante). El pelinegro arrancó y puso rumbo al restaurante. Esperaba que los demás no estuvieran ya esperándolos.

* * *

Lizzy, apoyada en James, suspiró y comprobó la hora otra vez.

―¿Por qué son todos tan tardones? ―Preguntó antes de bufar.

―Supongo que habrán tenido lío con las niñas ―contestó James, mirándola con preocupación―. ¿Te busco una silla?

―No, estoy bien. Pero tu hermana no tiene niños.

―Ya conoces a Lily. ―Se encogió de hombros y suspiró―. En serio, ¿por qué no te sientas? Tienes los tobillos muy hinchados últimamente.

―No creo que tarden ya, ¿no? ―Sonrió y le dio un beso en el hombro―. Los bebés están bien, tranquilo.

―Ya, ¿y tú? ―La miró con una ceja enarcada y Lizzy empezó a reír―. Estoy preocupado de verdad.

―Lo sé, pesado. ―Se acarició la tripa, miró por la cristalera del restaurante, y no pudo evitar sonreír―. Por fin llega alguien.

Rose y Scorpius, empujando el carrito de Lyra, entraron al local y los saludaron.

―Sentimos llegar tarde. Es que estoy liada con un caso y he llegado tardísimo. ―La pelirroja suspiró―. Además, Lyra estaba un poco revoltosa y no cogía el biberón así que he tenido que ponerme a darle el pecho, a ver si así comía algo.

―¿Pero se encuentra bien? ―Le preguntó James.

―Sí, ya se ha calmado ―contestó Scorpius―. Menos mal.

Rose sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de comprobar su reloj.

―Uy, qué tarde, ¿y los demás?

―Eso llevamos 15 minutos preguntándonos nosotros ―protestó Lizzy―. Si no llegan pronto, nos anularán la reserva. No sé por qué Albus ha reservado para tan temprano.

―Cuando esos pequeñajos nazcan, te darás cuenta de que no es temprano ―contestó su amiga―. Oye, ¿y no nos pueden ir poniendo algo? Quiero una copa de vino. Llevo meses sin probarlo y he leído que, si me lo tomo justo después de dar el pecho y luego espero, no habrá ningún problema.

―Que Alice no te vea ―murmuró Lizzy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Lizz… ―James suspiró―. Es que el otro día le mandó un montón de libros.

―Libros que, obviamente, he puesto en un cajón y no pienso leer. Seguro que vio la entrevista y se horrorizó.

―Yo creo que estuviste muy bien. Fuiste moderada. ―Scorpius se encogió de hombros―. Me esperaba algo peor.

La morena negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, pero no contestó. Por suerte, Lily y Leo no tardaron en llegar y, apenas un minuto después, Alice y Albus cruzaron la puerta del restaurante y, por fin, pudieron sentarse en su mesa, colocando los carritos de forma estratégica para no molestar a nadie y subiendo a Charlie a una trona que le encantó.

―Papi, _ia_ , ¡alta! ―Exclamó, empezando a aplaudir.

―Claro, cariño, eres muy alta. ―Albus, desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonrió a su hija―. ¿Qué vas a comer?

― _Ollo_.

―No, cariño, ya comiste pollo ayer. ―Alice negó con la cabeza y cogió el menú―. Un puré de verduras, que está muy rico.

―¡No!

La castaña suspiró y pasó las páginas. La verdad era que el menú infantil no era el mejor del mundo. Charlie le parecía demasiado pequeña para tomar aquellas cosas. Parecía demasiado refinado.

―Bueno, mira, vamos a pedir un poco de crema de calabaza de primero, que está muy rica, y luego pechuga de pollo con patatas de segundo ―le dijo―. ¿Vale, cariño?

―¡Sí, mami!

La pequeña sonrió y su madre volvió a mirar la carta y se unió a la conversación de los demás.

* * *

―Mami, _queo_.

Charlie miró la copa de helado que acababan de traerle a su madre e hizo un pequeño puchero. Ya habían terminado de comer y, aunque ella se había tomado unas tortitas con sirope de chocolate y nata, quería probar también el postre de su madre, que charlaba animada e incluso reía.

―¿Quieres probarlo, cariño? ―Alice sonrió y cogió la cuchara―. Pero solo un poquito, ¿eh?

Cogió un poco de helado y se lo acercó a la niña, que se lo comió rápidamente.

―¿Está rico? ―Le preguntó.

―¡Sí, _ucho_! _Queo_ más.

―Pero solo otra cucharada.

Alice le dio un poco más antes de empezar ella misma a comer. La verdad es que aquel helado de mango estaba muy bueno.

―Y entonces me llamaron y me dijeron que habían cambiado de opinión y que me iban a dar el papel a mí, pero claro, yo hice la prueba hace meses, antes de saber que estaba embarazada y resulta que el rodaje empieza apenas un mes después de la fecha en la que tengo programada la cesárea y no sé cómo estaré así que no sé qué contestar ―siguió diciendo Lizzy, que era la única que no estaba tomando postre. Ya tenía bastante con los bebés, no quería que su intolerancia a la lactosa lo empeorara todo.

―Pues estupenda, ¿cómo vas a estar? ―James sonrió―. Yo ya le he dicho que tiene que aceptarlo. La película tiene muy buena pinta.

―¿Pero cómo les vas a dar el pecho si estás todo el día rodando? ―Preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

―Oh, es que he decidido que no voy a darles el pecho. No pienso ser esclava de mis hijos.

―¿Gracias? ―Rose frunció el ceño.

―Me has entendido perfectamente. ―La morena puso los ojos en blanco―. No me gusta esa opción. Les daré biberón y ya está. A mí no me dieron el pecho y creo que estoy bastante bien y supongo que la leche de fórmula será ahora incluso mejor, ¿no?

―¿Estás tirando todos los libros que te estoy mandando? ―Intervino, de nuevo, la castaña.

―No, simplemente no los estoy leyendo ―confesó, aguantando las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

―Pues, si no te interesan, podrías, al menos, decírmelo. Se los podría dar a alguien que los apreciara de verdad.

―Venga ya, Alice. Sabes perfectamente que tú y yo somos muy distintas. Son formas distintas de crianza ―dijo, intentando mantener la paz en la mesa―. Yo nunca podría hacer lo que haces tú.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Alice frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, a ver, a mí me importa demasiado mi carrera para dejarla por dos críos ―contestó Lizzy, acariciándose el vientre―. No quiero que esto sea lo que me defina. Quiero ser algo por mí misma, no solo una madre.

―¿Y qué hay de malo en ser madre? ―Preguntó, a la defensiva.

―Nada, pero… ―Suspiró y cerró los ojos―. No quiero discutir contigo, Alice.

―Mami… ―Charlotte tiró de la manga de su madre.

―Un momento, cariño. ―La interrumpió―. A ver, no es discutir. Evidentemente no hay una forma de crianza mejor que otra, ¿pero tú te escuchas cuando hablas, Lizzy?

―Mami…

―¡Un momento, Charlotte! ―Exclamó―. Tus hijos al final van a ser lo más importante de tu vida, por encima de tu carrera y…

―Mam…

Charlie tosió y Alice se volvió, por fin, hacia ella. Y tuvo que contener un grito. La pequeña tenía varias manchas rojas en la cara y respiraba pesadamente.

―Charlotte. ¡Albus! ¡Albus!

Él se levantó y corrió hacia ellas.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Preguntó.

―Parece una reacción alérgica. Habrá sido el helado…

―Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

―Sí, corre. ―La castaña miró a Lily―. Quédate con Grace, por favor.

―Sí, claro, no os preocupéis. ―La pelirroja, que los miraba sin saber muy bien qué hacer, asintió lentamente.

Albus cogió a la mayor de sus hijas en brazos y salió corriendo, seguido de Alice. Rose se levantó de la mesa y miró a Scorpius.

―Tenemos que…

―Sí, vamos. ―El rubio se puso de pie, cogió el carrito de Lyra y miró a los demás―. ¿Venís al hospital?

―Claro, tenemos que ir. ―Lizzy se levantó casi al mismo tiempo que James―. Pagamos y nos vamos.

―Por supuesto. ―James buscó al camarero con la mirada y lo llamó para que se acercara―. Perdone, ¿nos puede traer la cuenta ya? Hemos tenido una emergencia y tenemos que irnos.

―Traiga el datafono ―añadió Lizzy.

―En seguida.

Se marchó y no tardó en volver con ambas cosas.

―Hoy invito yo, chicos ―dijo Lizzy, sacando su tarjeta.

―Es mucho dinero, no podemos dejarte hacer eso ―protestó Rose―. Espera, te doy…

―No, Rose, no hay tiempo. Si queréis compensarme, compradle algo mono a los niños.

La otra asintió y, en cuanto hubieron pagado, los seis salieron corriendo del restaurante, empujando los carritos de las niñas. Se montaron rápidamente en los coches y se dirigieron hacia la clínica.

―Joder, Leo, ten mucho cuidado. ―Lily, que había colocado la silla del carro sobre los asientos y la había intentado fijar con el cinturón, la agarró con fuerza y cerró los ojos―. Si le pasa algo por mi culpa, me muero.

―No va a pasar nada, tranquila. ―La miró de reojo y sonrió―. Grace está segura contigo. Con nosotros.

―Lo sé. ―Asintió lentamente―. Dios, estoy súper preocupada por Charlie.

―Lils, Albus y Alice van a llegar a tiempo, le pondrán algo y se pondrá bien. Ya verás.

―Eso espero porque, si no, no sé cómo vamos a salir todos de esta.

Él la miró un par de segundos a través del espejo retrovisor, suspiró y aceleró un poco. Tenían que llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

―¡Albus!

Rose salió corriendo hacia su primo, que estaba en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre las manos, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

―Rosie…

―¿Qué sabéis? ¿Qué ha pasado? ―Le preguntó, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

―Se la han llevado dentro, no nos han dejado entrar con ella.

―Seguro que todo va bien, ¿vale? ―Lily apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Alice, que no dejaba de llorar―. Charlie se va a poner bien.

―Dios, Lily, me siento fatal ―murmuró. Había intentado salir a divertirse solo una noche y casi había matado a su hija. No podía hacerlo. No podía volver al trabajo, ni descuidarlas ni un segundo―. Podría haberse muerto. Intentaba avisarme y yo la ignoraba. Soy una madre horrible.

―¿Pero qué dices? Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

―No, no lo soy. Esto es… esto es un castigo. Esto es mi culpa. Me están castigando por pensar esas cosas horribles ―siguió diciendo. Por supuesto que lo era. Había deseado más de una vez que sus hijas no hubieran nacido y ahora iba a perder a Charlie.

―Alice… ―Se incorporó y la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué se refería?

―Lily, si le pasa algo, me muero ―dijo, mirándola al fin―. Yo… no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo más. Es mi culpa.

―Nada de esto es culpa tuya ―contestó la pelirroja―. Alice, tú eres… eres increíble. Te admiro muchísimo. Eres una madre muy buena y esto no es tu culpa.

―Tú no sabes… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Es mi culpa. Esto pasa por lo que he pensado.

―¿Qué has pensado? ―Le preguntó en un murmullo. Al ver que no contestaba, insistió―. Alice, ¿qué has pensado?

―Que ojalá no hubieran nacido nunca. ―Sollozó con más fuerza, se cubrió la cara con las manos y negó con la cabeza―. Pero yo no quería que les pasara nada. Yo… yo solo… No lo sé. Por favor, necesito que Charlie se ponga bien, por favor. Me muero si le pasa algo.

―Oh, Alice…

Lily suspiró y la abrazó. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía Alice así y por qué no se lo había dicho? Le dio un beso en la cabeza y murmuró en su oído que nada de aquello era un castigo y que todo se solucionaría. Ya hablarían las dos con calma de aquello cuando Charlie estuviera bien. En aquel momento su amiga solo necesitaba su apoyo.

* * *

―Lizz…

―Si Alice no hubiera estado discutiendo conmigo, se habría dado cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando ―murmuró antes de morderse el labio con fuerza, intentando dejar de llorar―. ¿Y si le pasa algo a Charlie? Me siento fatal.

―Se pondrá bien. ―James se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la frente―. No ha sido tu culpa, no ha sido culpa de nadie. No sabíamos que Charlie era alérgica al mango.

―Ya, pero… ―Negó con la cabeza y se acarició el vientre al notar una punzada bastante fuerte―. No sé, James. ¿Tan mala madre voy a ser?

―No vas a ser mala madre.

―Sí que lo voy a ser. Si hasta he conseguido que una madre tan buena como Alice descuide a su hija... Y ahora estamos en el hospital. Estos niños no tienen ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir conmigo como madre.

―Elizabeth, eso son tonterías.

―No lo son. Deberías quedarte tú con ellos. Estarán mejor sin mí. ―Enterró la cara entre las manos y sollozó con más fuerza―. No son tonterías, James.

―Sí que lo son ―insistió él, apartándole las manos para poder mirarla a los ojos―. Vas a ser una madre maravillosa y yo no podría hacer esto sin ti. Estos niños nos necesitan a ambos. Ya lo hablamos, ¿no te acuerdas? Y dijiste que podríamos hacerlo juntos.

―Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira y… ―Contuvo una pequeña queja y volvió a acariciarse la barriga. Las punzadas seguían y había incluso empezado a marearse―. Dios.

―¿Estás bien? ―Le preguntó él, poniéndose completamente alerta.

―No. No me encuentro bien, James. Nada bien.

―Seguro que ha sido el susto. ―Se levantó y le tendió una mano―. ¿Puedes levantarte? Quizás andar un poco te ayude.

―Creo que…

Lizzy intentó ponerse de pie pero, de repente, sintió un fuerte mareo y se desmayó.

―¡Lizz! ―James la cogió antes de que cayera y buscó, ansioso, a algún enfermero o médico que pudiera ayudarle.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Preguntó Scorpius, acercándose a ellos.

―Se ha desmayado, ha sido el susto seguro. ―La dejó sobre el asiento un momento para poder cogerla en brazos―. ¡Voy corriendo a que la miren!

Se dirigió con ella en brazos hacia el mostrador, atrayendo la atención de un par de doctoras que corrieron hacia él.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Acaba de desmayarse ―explicó―. Está embarazada de casi 5 meses, de mellizos. Mi sobrina ha tenido una reacción alérgica enorme y está dentro y la verdad es que esto la ha afectado bastante. Ha empezado a encontrarse mal hace apenas un par de minutos.

―Tenemos que llevarla a observación ―dijo una de ellas. Miró a su alrededor e hizo un gesto para que le trajeran una camilla―. ¿Es usted su marido?

―No. Somos amigos y… soy el padre de los bebés.

―¿Podría rellenar los formularios?

―Sí, pero yo…

No lo dejaron terminar. En seguida llegaron con la camilla y le pidieron que la dejara sobre esta.

―Nos la llevamos dentro, rellene los papeles. En seguida venimos a por ellos.

―Pero…

De nuevo, no lo dejaron acabar la frase. Las dos mujeres la llevaron rápidamente a la sala de observaciones y James se quedó junto a la puerta, inmóvil. Quería entrar con ella. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

Se giró al escuchar la voz de Rose, que lo miraba con preocupación.

―El susto.

―¿Ha manchado?

―No lo sé. Solo se ha desmayado de repente.

―Ojalá no sea nada. ―Suspiró y se apoyó en su primo.

―Vete con mi hermano. Te necesita.

―Y tú también ―replicó ella. Negó con la cabeza y se aferró a él con más fuerza―. Scorpius y Leo están con él. Y Lizzy es mi mejor amiga. Me quedo contigo.

―Gracias, Rose.

Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse. Solo pedía que no le pasara nada ni a su Lizz, ni a los bebés.

* * *

Ay :(

Ahora que Alice estaba un poco mejor... Pobrecilla. Pero seguro que Charlie se recupera, ha sido solo una reacción alérgica y la han controlado a tiempo.

Y Lizzy... uff. Menudo disgusto :( Esperemos que no les pase nada ni a ella ni a los peques...

En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos leemos la semana que viene.

Un beso,

María :)


	20. Chapter 19

Lizzy se despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no entendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó incorporarse, pero se mareó un poco y desistió. La mejor sería quedarse tumbada.

―Oh, veo que ya se ha despertado.

Se giró y vio a un enfermero, sonriendo con amabilidad.

―¿Dónde… estoy? ―Preguntó con dificultad. Tenía la boca seca.

―En urgencias ―contestó―. Se ha desmayado. En seguida la verán.

Se marchó y ella se miró la tripa, asustada de repente. Los bebés. ¿Y si…? Apoyó las manos, intentando sentirlos, pero no notaba nada. No se movían.

―No, Dios mío, no…

Le empezó a faltar el aire y cerró los ojos. Tenía que tranquilizarse. A lo mejor no les había pasado nada. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se había desmayado? Empezó a rezar sin poder evitarlo. Tenían que estar bien.

―Hola, señorita Collins. ―Una doctora se acercó, leyendo una carpeta―. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Un poco mareada todavía?

―Yo… sí. ―Asintió y tragó saliva con fuerza. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar.

―Bueno, es normal. Menos mal que no llegó a golpear contra el suelo. ―Cerró el informe y suspiró―. ¿Quiere que le traigan agua?

―Sí, gracias.

―Muy bien. Ahora aviso a alguien. ―Se acercó más y sonrió levemente―. Los bebés están bien, tranquila.

―¿De verdad? ―Sintió cómo le quitaban un peso de encima.

―Pero podrían no estarlo. Podría haber sufrido un aborto.

―¿Con cinco meses casi?

―Me han explicado que ha tenido un disgusto.

―Sí, es que la hija de unos amigos casi se muere por una reacción alérgica y yo estaba peleándome con su madre en ese momento y… ―Apretó los labios y trató de ignorar el picor de sus ojos.

―No debe alterarse, ni hacer movimientos bruscos ―contestó la mujer―. Tiene que estar unos días tranquila. Le vamos a mandar reposo absoluto. En dos semanas vaya a su ginecólogo y que la examinen. Si todo va bien, podrá hacer vida normal, aunque siempre teniendo cuidado. Un embarazo es algo bastante delicado.

―Lo sé.

―Nos gustaría tenerla por aquí un rato más, por si acaso, pero pronto vendrán con los papeles del alta.

―¿Y mi ropa? ―Pregunté, señalando el camisón.

―Le hemos dado todas sus pertenencias al chico que la acompañaba.

―James.

―Sí.

―Vale, gracias.

―Iré a informarle de su estado.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó y Lizzy cerró los ojos. Había faltado poco. Aunque no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar dos semanas sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Giró la cabeza y, al mirar al pasillo, pudo ver a una enfermera con Charlie en brazos. Sonrió, aliviada al verla bien. Justo entonces, la pequeña se fijó en su cama y abrió la boca.

―¡ _Isi_!

Se soltó de los brazos de la enfermera y corrió hasta ella.

―Charlie, cariño. ―Sonrió a la mujer―. Es la hija de unos amigos. ¿Le dais el alta?

―Sí, está bien.

―Menos mal, qué susto me has dado, enana. ―Suspiró y le revolvió el pelo.

―¿ _Isi_ _ben_? ―Le preguntó―. ¿Y _pimitos_?

―Tus primitos y yo estamos bien, corazón. ¿Se lo dices al tito cuando lo veas? Que no se preocupe, que me has visto y estoy bien.

― _Eo, Isi_ … ―La miró con la nariz arrugada. No le parecía que estuviera precisamente bien.

―Tú díselo, ¿vale? Y, ahora, vete, que papá y mamá te están esperando.

―¡Sí! ―Asintió y se agarró del brazo de la enfermera―. _Auego, Isi_. Yo _igo ito_.

Salieron y Lizzy suspiró. Menos mal que todo había salido bien.

* * *

―¡Charlie!

Alice se levantó de la silla y corrió hasta su hija en cuanto la vio. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando dejar de llorar.

―Hola, mami. ―La pequeña rió.

―¿Estás bien? ―La miró y suspiró, aliviada. Aunque había salido un doctor para decirle que estaba todo bajo control, necesitaba verla y escucharla.

―Sí, mami. Sido buena.

―Has sido muy buena y muy valiente, cariño. ―Suspiró y la miró. Ya no estaba hinchada como cuando llegaron―. Mucho.

― _Eo ansada_.

―Bueno, ahora nos vamos a casita. ―Miró a James y suspiró―. Bueno, ahora en un ratito.

―No, Alice, idos ya ―se apresuró a decir―. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estará Lizzy dentro, pero ya sabemos que está bien.

―Sí, marchaos. ―Rose suspiró―. Yo me quedo con él.

―Sí, y yo también ―dijo Lily―. Nos quedamos las dos.

―Los tres. ―Leo apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió levemetne.

―Scorpius, tú vete con Lyra. No quiero que se ponga a llorar, ni que pase mucho tiempo aquí.

―Sí, vale. ―Asintió y suspiró―. ¿Te llevan luego Lily y Leo?

―Claro, no te preocupes. ―La pelirroja suspiró y lo besó―. No me esperes despierto.

―Ya veremos. ―Se giró hacia Albus y Alice―. ¿Necesitáis que os ayude?

―No, estamos bien ―contestó él, que había cogido en brazos a la mayor de sus hijas y todavía la miraba con preocupación―. Pero gracias por todo, chicos.

―Llámanos cuando le den el alta a Lizzy, ¿vale? ―Le pidió Alice a James―. Y dile que… que espero que se recupere pronto.

―Lo haré.

―¡ _Ito_ , _ito_! ―La voz de Charlie los interrumpió―. Visto _Isi_.

―¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ―Se acercó a su sobrina y la miró con ansiedad.

― _Isi ben._

La pequeña añadió una larga explicación que ninguno de los presentes pudo entender, pero James asintió y sonrió, aliviado. Así se quedaba mucho más tranquilo.

Finalmente, se marcharon y Rose apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su primo.

―Menos mal que está bien ―murmuró―. Seguro que pronto le dan el alta. ¿Has hablado con sus padres?

―Todavía no.

―Pues deberías llamarlos ahora que ya sabes que tanto ella como los bebés están bien ―sugirió―. Tienen que saberlo.

―Sí, voy.

Se levantó de la silla y marcó el número de los padres de Lizzy. No había querido asustarlos antes, pero sabía que tenía que avisarlos.

―¿James? ¿Va todo bien? ―La voz de Mary sonó un poco nerviosa al otro lado.

―Mary, perdona, sé que es tarde y…

―¿Qué le ha pasado a Lizzy? ―Lo interrumpió―. Le he enviado un par de mensajes, pero no me ha contestado. Y ahora me estás llamando tú. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

―Se ha desmayado. Estamos en urgencias.

―¡Dios mío!

―Pero está bien ―se apresuró a añadir―. Sigue dentro, pero los médicos dicen que todo va bien. Tendrá que guardar reposo unas semanas, pero están todos bien.

―David y yo vamos para allá. Nos iremos en el primer avión que salga.

―Sin problema.

―Y, James, por favor, hasta que yo llegue, cuídamela mucho.

―Mary.

―¿Sí?

―Yo siempre siempre voy a cuidar de Lizz.

Hubo un pequeño silencio al otro lado de la línea, hasta que la mujer suspiró.

―Ya lo sé. Muchas gracias.

―Te vuelvo a llamar cuando sepa algo más.

―Sí, gracias.

Colgó y volvió al asiento. Ya solo le quedaba esperar.

* * *

A Lizzy la llevaron a la sala de espera, sentada en una silla de rueda, un par de horas después. Le habían hecho algunas pruebas más, pero, como parecía que todo se había normalizado, decidieron darle el alta y mandarla a casa para que pudiera descansar mejor allí.

James se levantó y corrió hacia ella, nada más verla. Se dejó caer junto a la silla y apoyó las manos en sus mejillas.

―Lizz…

―Estoy bien. ―Ella sonrió y apoyó la mano sobre la suya, intentando tranquilizarlo―. Estamos bien.

―Qué susto me has dado. ―Suspiró antes de besar su frente.

―Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. ―Cerró los ojos y disfrutó durante unos segundos del roce de sus labios sobre la piel―. Solo tengo que descansar. No quiero ser una carga, pero…

―¡Tú nunca podrías ser una carga! ―Replicó él, sorprendido―. Me ocuparé de todo, tú no te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y, finalmente, la llevaron hasta el coche. Tras despedirse, cada uno emprendió su camino.

―Estás muy callada ―murmuró Leo cuando salieron de San Francisco. Lily y él habían dejado a Rose en su casa, pero su mujer no dejaba de mirar algo en su móvil.

―¿Yo? Qué va.

―Venga, Lils, nos conocemos. ¿Qué pasa? Todos tus sobris están bien.

―Lo sé.

―¿Y entonces?

―Es que Alice ha dicho una cosa que me ha dejado preocupada.

―¿Por qué?

―Creo que… no está bien.

Su voz apenas fue un susurro, pero su marido la escuchó perfectamente. La miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido.

―¿A qué te refieres? Estaba preocupada, pero es normal.

―No, hay algo más ―insistió―. Alice es mi mejor amiga desde la universidad. La conozco y… le pasa algo. Y estoy intentando averiguar qué es.

―Lily, el cansancio es normal. Alice se exige mucho y…

―No, no lo entiendes ―lo interrumpió―. Dijo una cosa que… Leo, yo creo que…

Guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué crees? ―Le preguntó―. Venga, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

―Creo que tiene depresión post-parto ―confesó, finalmente.

―¿Y eso se lo has diagnosticado por una sola frase? ―Leo enarcó una ceja―. Lily, eso tiene que diagnosticarlo un profesional.

―Bueno, pero creo que puede tenerlo. Hazme caso.

―Vale, supongamos que la tiene, ¿qué vas a hacer?

―No lo sé. ―La pelirroja bloqueó la pantalla del móvil y se giró un poco en el asiento. Apoyó la cabeza en el asiento, mirando al moreno, y suspiró―. He estado leyendo, intentando informarme, pero no he sacado nada claro. Quizás debería hablar con ella.

―La comunicación es esencial para enfrentarnos a las dificultades ―dijo él, intentando imitar la voz de su terapeuta.

―¿Crees que conocerá a alguien que trate estos casos? Podríamos preguntarle.

―¿Quieres concertarle una cita a Alice a sus espaldas?

―No, pero voy a intentar convencerla para ir. ―Se incorporó y lo miró con decisión―. Es mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejarla sola. Jamás.

* * *

―Alice, tienes que dormir algo.

Albus se asomó al cuarto de Charlie y miró con preocupación a su mujer. A pesar de que les habían dicho que todo estaba bien y que la pequeña solo necesitaba descansar un poco después de todo el estrés (y ver a su pediatra), Alice se había sentado frente a la cama de su hija nada más llegar y no se había movido en toda la noche.

―Estoy bien ―murmuró.

―Está amaneciendo y Charlie está bien.

―Charlotte está bien ahora ―contestó, también en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de la niña―, pero, si me distraigo, podría ponerse mal. Como en el restaurante.

―Eso fue un accidente.

―Fue mi culpa.

―Alice, tienes que descansar. ―Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella―. Yo me quedo con ella, si así te quedas más tranquila.

―No, tengo que vigilarla yo.

―Pero…

―Pero nada, Albus ―replicó―. Soy su madre y esta noche casi se muere por mi culpa.

―No estás siendo justa contigo.

―Yo le di el helado, yo la descuidé. ―Cerró los ojos unos segundos y se mordió el labio con fuerza―. Podríamos haberla perdido porque yo…

―No, no, claro que no. ―Acarició su mejilla y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla―. Todo irá bien, pero tienes que descansar un poco. Todos tenemos que dormir.

La castaña bajó la mirada, intentando no echarse a llorar. Estaba muy cansada y solo quería meterse en la cama, llorar y dejar que el tiempo pasara. No podía más. Se había relajado una noche y su hija había estado a punto de morir.

―Ven, anda ―susurró su marido, ayudándola a levantarse―. Yo me quedaré con ella.

Alice asintió y se dejó llevar hasta el dormitorio, de forma automática. Quizás Albus tenía razón y solo necesitaba dormir un poco para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Quizás… Pero ella sabía que no era así. Algo en su interior le gritaba que todo aquello era su culpa y que, si no hubiera deseado que sus hijas no hubieran nacido, si las quisiera de verdad como se suponía que debía quererlas, nada de aquello habría pasado.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, pues menos mal que, después del susto, tanto Lizzy y sus bebés como Charlie están bien, aunque Alice... ay :( Por suerte, Lily va a tomar cartas en el asunto y Lily siempre ha sido mucha Lily (si alguien puede ayudarla, seguro que es ella).

Espero que os haya gustado y, como ahora mismo solo estoy con este fic, espero poder actualizarlo con más frecuencia :D

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	21. Chapter 20

―¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

James miró a Lizzy con preocupación y ella sonrió.

―Vete a trabajar tranquilo.

―Pero…

―Mis padres están aquí y los bebés están bien. Además, si pasa algo, estarás cerca ―insistió―. Ya te has cogido tres días libres y no quiero que te metas en un lío por mi culpa.

―¡No es tu culpa!

―Jamie…

―Es la verdad. Los bebés son de los dos y yo estoy preocupado por ti. No quiero que te pase nada. ―Cogió su mano y la besó―. Me asusté mucho cuando te desmayaste.

―Lo sé, pero no me he vuelto a encontrar mal y estoy tranquila. Dijeron que con el reposo y la tranquilidad todo iría bien. ―Entrelazó sus dedos y los besó ella también―. Estoy bien.

―Pero si pasa cualquier cosa…

―Te llamaré, tranquilo. ―Sonrió―. No cotillees mucho con tus alumnos.

―No sé cómo se pudo enterar la prensa.

―Hay ojos en todas partes así que no les des ninguna exclusiva a tus alumnos. Todo está bien y solo necesito descansar.

―No diré nada y los pondré a dar vueltas si se ponen demasiado pesados.

―No les hagas eso, pobrecillos. ―Lizzy negó con la cabeza―. Yo odiaba cuando mi profe de gimnasia nos hacía correr.

―Conmigo sudarías mucho desde luego.

―No vayas por ahí que la ginecóloga dice que no puedo tener orgasmos de momento. Y estoy que me subo por las paredes.

Dormir juntos sin sexo no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno de los dos. Al principio, él le dijo que dormiría en el salón (ya que los padres de ella dormían en el cuarto de invitados para estar más cerca por si algo pasaba) para no caer en la tentación, pero ella había insistido en que aquel era su dormitorio y no podía echarlo. Y no estaba siendo sencillo dormir el uno junto al otro sin hacer nada más. Se habían acostumbrado a no reprimir sus instintos más básicos y aquello les estaba resultando excesivamente difícil.

―Yo también lo estoy.

―Tú puedes tener orgasmo. Puedes acostarte con quien quieras.

―No voy a acostarme con nadie, Lizz ―murmuró. Sabía que Lizzy y él no tenían nada y que aquello era pasajero, pero, aun así, no podía imaginarse con ninguna otra. No le apetecía estar con nadie más que con Lizzy.

―Pues vete al baño y tócate un rato. ―La morena se encogió de hombros, aunque contuvo una pequeña sonrisa. Había una parte de ella (de la que no se sentía orgullosa) a la que le gustaba que James no quisiera acostarse con otras―. Yo lo haría si pudiera. Metería las manos dentro de mi pantalón y de mis bragas y empezaría a acariciarme lentamente, buscando ese punto justo. Juguetearía un poco, imaginándome que son otras manos las que me recorren, o leyendo algo que me inspire, quizás. Seguiría acariciando, cada vez más rápido, empezando a gemir y retorcerme sobre el colchón. Buscaría quizás la entrada y metería un par de dedos. Los metería y sacaría, sin dejar de tocarme, hasta llegar a la cima finalmente y correrme.

James la miró y tragó saliva con dificultad. .Notaba bastante presión en el pantalón en ese momento.

―Jodr, Lizz…

―¿Te echo una mano con eso que tienes ahí? ―Preguntó, mirando su abultada entrepierna con una sonrisa pícara.

―Ni en broma, ¡tienes que descansar! ―Contestó, a pesar de que, en aquel momento, solo quería que lo hiciera.

―Dudo que tuviera que moverme mucho. ―La morena sonrió―. ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando lo dejamos y estaba sola en Seattle, cada vez que hacía esto, gemía tu nombre.

Y James no pudo resistirse más al escuchar aquello. Una oleada de placer lo recorrió de arriba abajo al imaginar aquello y notó cómo sus calzoncillos se humedecían.

Lizzy rió y él carraspeó, algo avergonzado. Aquello no le pasaba desde hacía bastante tiempo y no podía creerse que la chica hubiera sido capaz de lograr aquello casi sin proponérselo.

―Creo que tiene una manchita aquí.

―Sí, algo noto ―comentó él, alejándose de ella de un salto para que no pudiera ni rozarlo y haciéndola reír aún más.

―Uno de los dos no tiene que guardar abstinencia obligatoria y me parecía uan gilipollez que estuvieras aguantando pro mí.

―Quería apoyarte.

―No seas imbécil. ―Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió―. Y ve a cambiarte.

―Que sepas que, en cuanto te den el alta la semana que viene, te voy a follar hasta hacerte gritar tanto mi nombre que te olvidarás del tuyo.

―Creo que eso ya me lo dijiste una vez en la universidad, pero no te funcionó.

―Veamos si hemos mejorado con los años, ¿no?

Le guiñó el ojo y se acercó para besarla. Ella lo retuvo unos segundos más y le mordió el labio, antes de dejarlo ir.

―Estoy deseándolo ―dijo, finalmente.

―Voy a cambiarme.

Cogió otros pantalones y entró al baño y Lizzy se dejó caer hacia atrás. Ojalá pudiera retomar su vida pronto.

* * *

―Alice, tenemos que hablar.

LIly se removió un poco nerviosa en el sofá al decir aquello. Había salido un poco antes del laboratorio y había ido a ver a Alice y a las niñas. Había intentado que la conversación fuera tranquila al principio, a pesar de que notaba a su amiga bastante4 nerviosa, pero no podía dejar pasar aquello ni un minuto más.

―No sé de qué. ―La castaña negó con la cabeza, cogió los vasos y se dirigió a la cocina. Sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablar su cuñada y no quería enfrentarse a ella. Ni a la situación tampoco―. Es un poco tarde y tengo que bañar a las niñas. Quizás deberías…

―No voy a irme hasta que hablemos ―la interrumpió Lily. Se puso de pie y la siguió―. Alice, ¿qué es eso de que desearías que las niñas no hubieran nacido?

―No es nada.

―Ya, claro.

―Mira, Lily, es… una tontería. A veces todo esto me sobrepasa y tengo esos pensamientos horribles, pero estoy controlándolos y no as cambiaría por nada del mundo. Mis hijas son mi vida.

―Alice…

―Y, sí, hay días en los que me cuesta levantarme y en los que solo quiero llorar, pero soy una buena madre y sigo adelante.

―No puedes estar así. He estado informándome y…

―¿Informándote? ―Frunció el ceño―. ¿A quién le has dicho esto?

―A nadie.

―¿Ni a Albus?

―No. ―Lily frunció el ceño―. Con Albus deberías hablar tú.

―No tengo nada de lo que hablar con él. ¿Qué pensaría de mí si le dijera «eso», Lils? Nuestro matrimonio se acabaría, es algo horrible.

―Mi hermano te entendería. ―Suspiró―. La cuestión es que he empezado a atar cabos y he buscado en internet y creo que tienes depresión post-parto.

―¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo soy my feliz! Es el mejor momento de mi vida.

―Alice…

―Las niñas son maravillosas y yo soy muy feliz siendo madre. Es algo precioso y fantástico y… ―Apretó los labios para no echarse a llorar―. Esto es lo que siempre he querido. Ser madre. Es el mejor trabajo del mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada. Ellas son lo más importante de mi vida.

―Y no te estoy diciendo que no lo sean. ―La pelirroja acarició su brazo con dulzura―. Alice, escúchame, esto no es tu culpa. A veces pasa y no quiere decir que no seas feliz sidno madre, solo que las circunstancias te han superado un poco. Todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando.

―No tengo ninguna depresión. Quítate esa tontería de la cabeza, Lily.

―¿Podrías, al menos, ir al psicólogo? Una sesión. Yo iré contigo si quieres.

―¡No me hace falta! ―Protestó y se separó de ella―. Estoy bien.

―Alice, por favor, estoy muy preocupada por ti. El otro día…

―El otro día mi hija estuvo a punto de morir por un despiste mío, Lily ―la cortó―. Tengo que ser más cuidadosa a partir de ahora. Y no volver a pensar esas cosas horribles. NO espero que lo entiendas.

―Alice, por favor ―insistió―. Solo quiero que estés bien. Eres mi mejor amiga y estoy muy preocupada por ti. Si piensas eso es por algo.

―Porque… porque… ―Bajó la mirada e hizo un puchero―. Porque soy una mala persona.

―No lo eres, cariño. No eres mala persona, ni mala madre.

―Tú no lo sabes todo…

―Pues cuéntamelo. Sabes que, sea lo que sea, siempre podrás contar conmigo. No estás sola y puedes decírmelo.

―Pero es horrible ―murmuró. Había empezado a temblar y la pelirroja sabía que estaba a punto de romperse y sacarlo todo. Solo necesitaba un poco más de apoyo.

―No voy a juzgarte. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

―Es que yo no… Yo lo intento, pero… ¿Por qué no la quiero?

―¿A quién?

―A Grace. ES como si me molestar, Lily ―confesó, pro fin, echándose a llorar―. Y a Charlie no al soporto últimamente. Quiero morirme cada vez que lloran o me llaman o quieren que les dé el pecho. Quiero que desaparezcan y me dejen ser libre. Le digo a todo el mundo lo maravilloso que es ser madre, pero es mentira, solo intento que nadie sepa lo que opino para que no vean lo horrible que soy. Y no puedo más.

―Cariño…

La abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente. NO sabía que estaba tan mal y no podía parar de culparse por no haberlo visto antes. Era su mejor amiga, ¿cómo había estado tan ciega?

―Yo no quería tener a Grace ―le contó―. Nos fallaron los anticonceptivos y, de repente, me vi con un bebé y embarazada otra vez. Con Charlie todo fue distinto, pero cuando Grace nació… no me sentía bien.

―¿Y por qué la tuviste?

―¿Y qué iba a hacer? Podía darle una buena vida al bebé, estaba bien, Albus y yo teníamos un hogar estable…

―Yo también podía haberle dado una buena vida, pero no quise hacerlo. ―Se arrepintió nada más decirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

―¿Qué? ―La castaña la miró, arrugando la frente.

―A ver, no entres en pánico, pero me pasó lo mismo que a ti. A Leo y a mí nos falló la protección y me quedé embarazada. Y aborté.

―¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Fue hace mucho ya, tenía 23 años ―confesó―. Me daba miedo tu reacción y no quería que nos peleáramos. No se lo dijimos a nadie de todos modos. Solo lo sabéis tú y el terapeuta.

―No me habría peleado contigo. ―Negó con la cabeza.

―Bueno, sé lo que opinas del tema. Pero esa no es la cuestión. Alice, te quiero muchísimo y quiero ayudarte.

―Nadie puede ayudarme. Tengo que apechugar con mis decisiones. Tengo que criar a las niñas e intentar quererlas. Esto pasará. Seré una buena madre y las querré.

―Las quieres, hazme caso. Es solo que ahora mismo hay otras cosas en tu cabeza. Pero déjame ayudarte. Por favor.

―¿Cómo?

―Vamos a ir al psicólogo.

―No me hace falta.

―Claro que sí. Y, además, vamos a hablar con Albus ―siguió diciendo―. ¡Con lo que tú siempre has confiado en él!

―¿Y qué le digo? ¿Que no quiero a sus hijas? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Acabaríamos divorciándonos. Ya tenemos algunos problemas.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque todo me irrita y su forma de comportarse no me ayuda. ―Apartó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas―. Además, sé que solo quiere acostarse conmigo y yo no quiero ni que me toque.

―¿Cómo?

―Llevamos casi 18 meses sin… eso. Y él lo intenta y hemos incluso discutido por el tema, pero es que, de verdad, no soporto que me toque. Me aterra. Me da miedo que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

―¿Y por qué no te ligas las trompas?

―¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Tengo solo 28 años.

―Yo lo hice a los 23 ―confesó, intentando que pudiera empatizar con ella.

―¿Qué? ―Abrió mucho los ojos.

―Entiendo lo que es asustarse por ese tema. Yo me asusté por si volvían a fallarme los anticonceptivos y decidí cortar por lo sano.

―¿Pero nunca vas…?

―Nunca he querido serlo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Mira, vamos a ir al psicólogo y, después, evaluaremos opciones para no volver a quedarte embarazada. Puedes ponerte un DIU si no quieres ser tan drástica como yo. Y luego hablaremos con Albus. Y lo haremos todo juntas, ¿vale?

―¿No me juzgas? Son tus sobrinas…

―Y tú mi mejor amiga. No podría juzgarte nunca. Además, ya te he dicho que no es tu culpa. ―La abrazó de nuevo―. Eres maravillosa, Alice.

―Te quiero tanto, Lily… ―Suspiró y volvió a echarse a llorar―. Te juro que yo lo intento, pero estoy demasiado cansada.

―Tienes la cita al lunes de la semana que viene, ¿vale? Podemos dejar a las niñas con mis padres e ir juntas.

―Sí, supongo que será lo mejor.

Alice asintió lentamente y se abrazó con más fuerza a su amiga. Por primera vez desde hacía más de un año se sentía un poco arropada y segura.

* * *

Hola :)

Es la cuarta vez que intento subir el capítulo y espero que, esta vez, se haya subido bien. Lo he transcrito entero en otro documento de word así que espero que esté bien (cruzo deditos).

James y Lizzy son un caso perdido xD Y menos mal que, por fin, Alice se va a dejar ayudar. Es que Lily es mucha Lily ;)

Un beso,

María :)


	22. Chapter 21

―Vale, ¿y qué te parecen los pasteles de chocolate? ―Preguntó Rose, enseñándole el folleto que le habían dado en la pastelería.

―Prefiero los de red velvet ―contestó Lizzy, señalando la foto de esos cupcakes, con cuidado de no mover demasiado a Lyra.

―Pero no les gustan a todo el mundo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. ¿Y mitad y mitad? Yo hice eso.

―Podría ser buena idea. ―La morena arrugó la nariz―. Tengo que enviar invitaciones a Los Ángeles.

―¿Has terminado ya la lista de regalos?

―Sí, creo que está todo.

―Pues entonces puedes ir enviándolas.

―Muchas gracias por dejarme tu casa, en serio. Es que el piso es un poco pequeño para tanta gente.

―¿Bromeas? ¿Famosos en mi casa? ―Enarcó una ceja―. ¿Sabes lo que podré fardar en la oficina?

―Solo vendrán algunos compañeros de la serie. ―La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Solo?

Las dos rieron y siguieron planeando la fiesta hasta que escucharon la puerta principal abrirse.

―¡Hola, Lizz; hola, Rosie!

James, que había visto el carrito de Lyra en el salón, entró directamente al dormitorio y saludó a ambas chicas con sendos besos en la frente, aunque frunció levemente el ceño al ver a la morena con la pequeña encima.

―¿Es seguro que cojas a Lyra en brazos? ―Le preguntó, un poco nervioso.

―No pesa casi nada y tengo que practicar.

―Lo necesita ―corroboró Rose―. Si hubieras visto cómo la cogía al principio…

―Pero te dijeron que no hicieras esfuerzos.

―Me encuentro bien, en serio ―le aseguró Lizzy―. Los bebés están bien y han empezado a moverse al escucharte.

―¿Se mueven cuando escuchan a James? ―Preguntó la pelirroja.

―Siempre ―contestó su primo―. Me gusta mucho hablarles.

―Lo hace por las noches, cuando cree que estoy dormida y no me entero.

―¿Lo sabes? ―Frunció el ceño y la miró sorprendido.

―Pues claro. ―Lizzy le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta―. Ya te he dicho que me dan patadas y empiezan a moverse cuando te escuchan. A veces me despiertan.

―Lo siento, no quiero que duermas mal por mi culpa.

―No duermo mal por tu culpa ―se apresuró a contestar―. Duermo mal en general. Y les dices cosas preciosas. No dejes de hacerlo.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos y Rose, algo incómoda, empezó a pasar páginas del catálogo, sacándolos de su burbuja.

―Bueno, yo… voy a ducharme ―dijo James, tras carraspear―. El gimnasio, ya sabéis.

―Claro.

Cogió sus cosas y entró al baño y la pelirroja miró a su amiga.

―Lizzy, ¿qué hay exactamente entre James y tú?

―Somos amigos. Nos acostamos. Vamos a ser padres juntos ―contestó, intentando no darle importancia―. Lo típico, ya sabes.

―¿Y dormís juntos todos los días?

―Sí, pero al principio era porque nos acostábamos muy a menudo y ahora… no sé. No me parecía justo que durmiera en el sofá mientras mis padres estaban aquí y él no quería que yo me moviera de la cama.

―¿Y ahora que no están tus padres?

―¿Costumbre? ―Negó con la cabeza―. No le des importancia. Nosotros no lo hacemos. Tu tía y mi madre, por el contrario, sí que lo hacen así que, por favor, no seas como ellas.

―Solo quiero que tengáis cuidado.

―Lo estamos teniendo.

―No, no lo hacéis. Me recordáis a la pareja que iba a casarse en la facultad.

―No digas eso. ―Lizzy la miró con el ceño fruncido y la fulminó con la mirada―. No… No es eso. Ya no somos los mismos.

―Tened cuidado, ¿vale? ―Suspiró y se levantó de la cama―. Me voy a casa, estoy un poco cansada.

―¿Una mala noche?

―Lyra ha estado inquieta ―contestó―. Ya os pasará a vosotros.

―Seguro. ―La morena suspiró―. Gracias por todo, Rose.

―La fiesta va a ser una pasada, ya verás, y seguro que te dan el alta y puedes disfrutarla.

―Eso espero.

La pelirroja cogió a su pequeña, la puso en el carrito y abandonó del piso justo cuando James salió del baño, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

―¿Ya se ha ido Rose?

―Sí, quería descansar un rato ―contestó la morena. Se dejó caer un poco más hacia atrás y estiró los brazos―. Ven un rato a la cama conmigo, ¿no?

Él sonrió y se acomodó a su lado. La atrajo un poco hacia sí, para que pudiera acomodarse en su pecho, y besó su frente.

―¿Sabes? He estado leyendo una cosa muy interesante mientras esperaba al monitor de Pilates.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Preguntó ella, tensándose un poco. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

―¿Pensabas comentarme las modificaciones del acuerdo de custodia o pensabas ignorar el tema y hacerme firmar sin más?

―Es lo mejor, James. Lo más sensato.

―Lizz, eso tendríamos que haberlo hablado antes de llamar al abogado para que cambiara los términos del acuerdo.

―Te estoy cediendo la custodia, no sé por qué reaccionas así ―replicó ella.

―Es que no quiero que me cedas la custodia: quiero tenerla a medias contigo ―contestó él―. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo de Charlie?

―Sí ―confesó.

―Eso fue solo un accidente y tú vas a ser una buena madre.

―No es eso, James. Es que estabais todos allí, con ella, con Albus y Alice. Estábamos todos en el hospital ―contestó―. Si nos fuéramos a otro sitio, tú tendrías que dejar tu vida, pero, además, estaríamos solos. No solo tendríamos que estar constantemente desplazándonos, sino que ni siquiera tendríamos ayuda. Aquí tienes una red. Aquí está toda tu familia. Es lo más sensato. ―Se acurrucó un poco más entre sus brazos y suspiró―. Compraremos una casa y la pondremos a su nombre. Tú puedes vivir en ella y yo me quedaré allí cuando venga a San Francisco. Y te pasaré una pensión, por supuesto.

―Lo tienes todo más que pensado ―murmuró el chico, acariciando su pelo.

―He tenido bastante tiempo para darle vueltas estos días ―contestó ella―. Solo te pido que me los dejes de vez en cuando.

―No tengo que dejártelos. Eres su madre, Lizz: podrás verlos siempre que quieras.

―Sé que no será fácil, pero así les daremos más estabilidad. No quiero que se críen rodeados de extraños, quiero que lo hagan junto a su familia.

―La gente empieza de cero constantemente y necesita ayuda para criar a sus hijos.

―Lo sé, pero buscar un sitio intermedio al final nos perjudicaría a ambos. Tú tendrías que buscar trabajo y yo tendría que estar yendo y viniendo a Los Ángeles… Sería todavía más complicado.

―¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

―Serás un muy buen padre.

Levantó la vista para mirarle y, sin poder evitarlo, se acercó y lo besó con dulzura. Él acarició su pelo con una mano y su costado con la otra, sin separar sus labios. Siguieron besándose, con calma y tranquilidad, sonriendo al separarse para tomar aire. Cuando, finalmente, Lizzy enterró el rostro en su cuello, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en el estómago. ¿Pero qué le pasaba?

―Lo siento ―murmuró―. No sé qué me ha pasado.

―No lo sientas ―contestó él, abrazándola con más fuerzas―. Ha estado bien.

Lizzy contuvo un suspiro. A lo mejor Rose tenía razón y se estaban metiendo en terreno peligroso.

* * *

Lily miraba el libro de recetas, con el ceño fruncido. Se lo había dado su abuela Molly poco antes de morir (era una recopilación de todas sus recetas), pero nunca antes lo había utilizado.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Leo la miró con el ceño fruncido.

El ruido de cosas en la cocina lo había despertado de la siesta, pero no se había esperado encontrarse a su mujer con el delantal puesto, la cara llena de harina, el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado y varios huevos rotos en el suelo.

―Cocinar ―contestó la pelirroja, sin apartar la vista del libro.

―¿Puedes ser más específica?

―Hago un bizcocho de zanahoria. Receta de mi abu.

―Ah. ―Asintió lentamente―. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No, voy bien. ―Miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros―. Creo.

―¿Hay algún motivo por el que estés haciendo un bizcocho?

―No sé. Estoy preocupada y echo de menos las meriendas en casa de mi abuela. Cuando me hacía bizcocho todo mejoraba así que pensé que, si abría el libro de una vez, todo cambiaría.

―¿Quieres contármelo?

Lily lo miró unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza.

―Es Alice.

―Me lo imaginaba. ―Leo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, manchándose toda la camiseta de harina―. Seguro que la cita del lunes va bien.

―Eso espero. ―Suspiró y se separó de él―. ¿Me ayudas?

―Nunca he hecho un bizcocho. El de la panadería está muy bueno, ¿sabes?

―No es lo mismo. ―Lily puso los ojos en blanco y cogió de nuevo el libro―. Son recetas ancestrales. Algunas llevan siglos en mi familia.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Preguntó con sorna.

―Sí y mi abuela decidió dejármelas a mí ―contestó, arrugando la nariz―. No sé muy bien por qué, la verdad. Debería habérselas dejado a Victoire o a Lucy, pero como yo soy la pequeña, supongo que pensó que sería mejor dármelas a mí. Aunque, evidentemente, no tengo mano para esto…

―No se aprende a cocinar en un día. ―Él se encogió de hombros―. Puedo intentar ayudarte. Podemos aprender juntos. No nos saldrá como a tu abuela, pero, quizás, con el tiempo consigamos algo parecido.

―Eso me encantaría. ―Ella lo miró de nuevo y le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera que Leo le había visto en años.

―Estás muy guapa.

―¿Ahora? ―Lily se miró y negó con la cabeza―. Pero si estoy hecha un desastre.

―Te veo más tú que nunca.

―¿Intentas decirme que soy un desastre? ―Enarcó una ceja, sin borrar la sonrisa.

―Intento decirte que eres preciosa al natural. Siempre me has parecido preciosa al natural y creo que no te lo he dicho lo suficiente.

―La comunicación sirve para algo, fíjate.

―Pues sí.

―Puedes repetirlo si quieres, no te cortes.

―Eres preciosa, maravillosa, increíble y tremendamente sexy al natural, Lily Luna Potter. Y te quiero mucho.

Se acercó y la besó y ella entrelazó sus dedos detrás de su cuello, acariciando su nuca y arrancándole un escalofrío.

Leo la subió a la encimera y empezó a besar su cuello y la pelirroja rió.

―Oye, que intento hacer un bizcocho ―protestó.

―¿Y no podemos dejarlo para un poco más tarde? ―Le preguntó él, sin separarse de su cuello.

―Bueno, podría hacer una excepción ―contestó―. Puedes ser bastante persuasivo de vez en cuando.

Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

* * *

Rose se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a Scorpius con dulzura. Había dormido aún menos que ella y estaba exhausto. Menos mal que Lyra estaba dejándolos tranquilos aquella tarde.

―Mi amor ―murmuró, acariciando su brazo―. Hazme un sitio que quiero mimos.

―Estoy agotado ―contestó, todavía con los ojos cerrados, pero abrazándola.

―Normal. ―Suspiró y se acurrucó entre sus brazos―. Eres un papá de diez. No sé qué haríamos Lyra y yo sin ti.

―Pues el otro día me encontré con un compañero de universidad y se escandalizó cuando le dije que no estaba trabajando porque estaba dedicándome a criar a mi hija.

―Pues ese compañero es un gilipollas. ―Rose lo miró y comenzó a acariciar su cuello y su mejilla―. Si tú no te quedaras aquí… no sé cómo lo haríamos. Tú has elegido quedarte en casa y yo he elegido volver a trabajar pronto y eso no nos hace ni mejores ni peores padres y profesionales.

―Nuestra Lyra es muy afortunada.

―Todos nuestros hijos lo serán ―le aseguró ella.

―Pero no planeas tenerlos en seguida, ¿verdad? ―Scorpius sonrió―. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerzas para ponerme a hacer un nuevo bebé.

―No, esperaremos un tiempo.

Rose lo besó con dulzura e intentó relajarse y descansar aunque, de repente, el llanto de su hija la interrumpió.

―Pues parece que hoy no podemos descansar ―murmuró.

―Ya voy yo ―dijo el rubio, incorporándose.

―No. Hoy me toca a mí. ―Rose se levantó y le guiñó el ojo―. Pero duerme bien esta tarde: esta noche te toca a ti.

―Hecho.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, James y Lizzy se están metiendo en terreno peligroso :/ Ellos intentan separar las cosas por los niños, pero al final...

Y Lily y Leo a veces son monos y todo (la comunicación hace mucho bien a las parejas). Y Molly seguro que sabía que, al final, Lily necesitaría sus recetas :(

Y Rose y Scorpius tan monos como siempre ;) (Ojalá ellos teniendo muchos hijos y siendo súper felices).

Nos leemos prontito.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	23. Chapter 22

―Elizabeth Collins.

Lizzy se levantó de la silla de la sala de espera, ayudada por James que no quería que hiciera esfuerzos hasta saber que estaba recuperada. La morena lo miró y sonrió y, juntos, entraron a la consulta.

―Buenos días ―los saludó la doctora―. ¿Cómo estáis?

―Creo que bien ―contesté Lizzy―. Ya te conté lo que me pasó…

―Sí, ahora veremos qué tal va todo, pero, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Has vuelto a marearte o a encontrarte mal? ¿Has manchado?

―No, todo ha ido bien. He guardado reposo y solo me levantaba de la cama para ir al baño y ducharme.

―Doy fe de ello ―intervino James.

―Tiene buena pinta entonces. ―Sonrió―. Muy bien, pues pasa a la camilla. Desnúdate de cintura para abajo, quiero hacerte una exploración para estar completamente segura.

―Claro.

La morena pasó a la otra sala, se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se colocó en el potro, con las piernas abiertas y una pequeña sábana sobre sus rodillas. James se sentó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos.

―Espero que todo esté bien ―murmuró.

―Seguro que sí. ―Lo miró y sonrió―. Están bien, dan pataditas y se mueven. Seguro que no es nada. Y espero poder recuperar mi vida.

Apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y besó su frente.

―Bueno, vamos allá.

La ginecóloga entró y se sentó frente a ella. La examinó y le hizo una ecografía. Cuando la imagen se vio en el monitor, sonrió.

―Parece que todo está bien. ¿Los veis? ―Empezó a señalar―. Aquí está la cabecita de uno. Y aquí el otro. ¿Queréis saber lo que son?

Se miraron el uno el otro.

―A mí me gustaría ―murmuró Lizzy.

―A mí también. ―James sonrió y miró a la doctora―. ¿Puedes decírnoslo ya?

―Sí, se ve bastante bien. Este de aquí es un niño.

―Un niño. ―La morena sonrió―. Un pequeñín.

―Y aquí tenemos a una niña.

―¡Una niña! ―James rió―.Una pequeña jugadora de fútbol.

―Qué bien. ―Lizzy se mordió el labio―. Son preciosos.

―Todo está en orden, Lizzy. Puedes seguir con tu vida normal, pero no hagas demasiados esfuerzos, ¿vale?

―¿Puedo viajar en avión?

―¿Dónde vas a ir en avión? ―Preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño.

―A Seattle, a ver a mis padres. Se quedaron súper preocupados y quiero que se tranquilicen ―explicó―. Y no la harán si no me ven en persona.

―Pueden venir aquí.

―Ya han venido muchas veces en los últimos meses.

―Hay aerolíneas que no lo permiten a partir de X semanas así que consúltalo antes. Por mí no hay problema siempre que no te vayas en el tercer trimestre. Además, recuerda que tienes el parto programado para octubre.

―Me iría en un mes o así. Queda tiempo y solo es mi sexto mes. Ahora descansaré un poco más y estaré recuperada.

―Ven de todas formas para que te eche un vistazo y te firme un permiso médico.

―No se pondrá de parto en el avión, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó James, preocupado.

―Espero que no. Sería muy pronto.

―¿Qué pasaría si nacieran tan pronto? ―Murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño―. ¿Vivirían, no?

―Podría haber complicaciones y tendrían que quedarse una buena temporada en el hospital ―contestó la ginecóloga―. Pero esperemos que eso no suceda y que podamos seguir el plan de parto. Aunque no siempre es posible, tenlo en cuenta.

―No pienso empujar, ¿eh? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Ni de broma van a salir por ahí abajo.

―Intentaremos que eso no suceda. ―La mujer sonrió―. Vístete, ya hemos terminado.

Se marchó a la otra sala y Lizzy se bajó y se vistió. James la abrazó y besó su frente.

―No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que estáis bien ―murmuró―. Serán unos niños preciosos.

―Como su papá y su mamá ―contestó ella. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó―. Verás esta noche… Se acabó lo de aguantarnos las ganas.

―¿Acostarnos es seguro para los bebés? ―Le preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

―Ahora le preguntamos si así te quedas más tranquilo ―replicó Lizzy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Salieron de nuevo a la consulta y se sentaron en las sillas otra vez.

―Ya sabes, Lizzy: no hagas demasiados esfuerzos y quédate tranquila.

―Sí, lo haré. ―Suspiró―. Pero ya puedo mantener relaciones sexuales, ¿verdad?

―Con cuidado ―contestó la mujer, sonriendo.

―Eso siempre.

Lizzy sonrió y se levantó. Al menos podía volver a su vida.

* * *

Lily esperaba en el coche. Ya no le quedaban páginas a aquella revista y, aunque se había llevado varios artículos para aprovechar el tiempo, no le apetecía leer ninguno. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Suspiró, tamborileó un poco con los dedos en el volante y miró hacia la puerta del edificio justo cuando la puerta se abría y Alice salía. La castaña venía cabizbaja y se rascaba un brazo y ella no pudo evitar incorporarse un poco y aferrarse al volante con fuerza. Abrió el coche y esperó, con un nudo en el estómago, hasta que su amiga entró y se sentó a su lado.

Alice no dijo nada durante unos largos minutos y la pelirroja se temió lo peor.

―Ha ido bien ―murmuró finalmente, con la vista fija en las manos―. Ha sido duro, pero… creo que ha ido bien. Hemos hablado de cosas y… no sé. Volveré la semana que viene para seguir con esto. Sé que necesito tiempo, pero… voy a conseguirlo. Voy a intentarlo al menos.

―Poco a poco. ―Lily sonrió―. Y, si necesitas hablar más…

―Sé que puedo contar contigo. ―Alice apoyó una mano en su brazo y sonrió―. Gracias, Lils. Por todo.

―¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

―Sí, voy a hablar con Albus ―respondió―. ¿Te quedas?

―Lo que tú quieras. ―Se encogió de hombros y arrancó el coche―. Vamos allá.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Alice le dijo a Albus que tenía que hablar con él y Lily se quedó con las niñas en el cuarto de juegos. La pelirroja se sentó en el suelo junto a su sobrina mayor y suspiró.

― _Ita_.

―Dime, cariño.

―¿Mami _bén_? ―Preguntó, sin dejar de colorear.

―Bueno, a ver, tu mamá está pasando por un momento un poco complicado. A veces las mamás están cansadas porque… bueno, porque la vida nos supera. Las mamás no son invencibles, son seres humanos, y la tuya está un poco agotada ahora mismo, pero se pondrá bien.

La pequeña la miró y señaló el dibujo y ella se dio cuenta de que le estaba preguntado si el dibujo de su madre le estaba quedando bien.

―Vaya. ―Carraspeó―. Sí, está muy bien. Sale muy guapa.

― _Ale, ita_.

―Algún día entenderás las cosas que te digo. ―Le acarició el pelo y sonrió―. Espero seguir siendo tu tita favorita entonces porque soy tu tita favorita, ¿verdad?

― _Ita_. ―Charlie asintió.

―Eso, que Lizzy no me quite el puesto. Ella será famosa, pero yo soy tu tita favorita.

―¿ _Isi ita_? ―Preguntó, arrugando la nariz, lo que hizo que Lily sonriera. Era adorable.

―Todavía no, pero lo será. Hazme caso.

―¡ _Isi ita_! ―Exclamó, sorprendida.

Empezó a hablar muy rápido y su tía suspiró.

―Charlie, cariño, no le digas esto a nadie, ¿vale? Tu tito se enfadaría conmigo.

―¿ _Ito_ no?

―A tu tito James ni una palabra de esto. ―Se llevó un dedo a los labios y chistó―. Es secreto.

―¡Sí!

―Pero, hazme caso, Charlie: no le tengas algunas cosas en cuenta a tu madre. Se esfuerza muchísimo y os quiere con todo su corazón. Y estoy segura de que le encantará el dibujo. ¿Por qué no se lo bajas luego mientras yo hablo con tu papá?

― _Ale, ita_.

Se quedaron allí durante un rato más hasta que Albus se asomó y, tras suspirar, llamó a su hermana.

―¿Podemos hablar, Lils?

―Claro. ―Ella asintió y se puso de pie―. Charlie, llévale el dibujo a mamá, ¿vale? Y dale un abrazo y un beso muy muy grandes. Y dile que la quieres, que ella te quiere muchísimo y necesita mimitos.

La pequeña asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación y Albus entró y se sentó en el sofá.

―¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ―Le preguntó, sin rodeos.

―Desde el accidente de Charlie.

―¿Y cómo pudiste darte cuenta de lo que pasaba antes que yo? ―Se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa―. Vivo con ella, estamos casados, compartimos la vida. Sabía que pasaba algo, pero… no le di importancia.

―Al…

―¿Qué clase de marido horrible soy? ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?

―Eres un muy buen marido que quiere muchísimo a su mujer y que se preocupa por sus hijas ―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros―. Alice se cerró en banda, intentó que no nos diéramos cuenta de nada. No es tu culpa, yo tampoco lo vi hasta aquella noche.

―La voy a apoyar en todo lo que necesite. Iré con ella a terapia si hace falta, nos alejaremos de la rutina, nos iremos de vacaciones. Bueno, eso ya lo teníamos hablado.

―Lo sé.

―Pero no entiendo cómo no… ―Bufó y volvió a revolverse el pelo―. Joder, Lily, que le da miedo que la toque. Y yo…

―Albus, no te tortures. ―Suspiró―. Todo se arreglará. Solo tienes que apoyarla.

―Siempre hemos confiado el uno en el otro, no sé qué ha podido cambiar.

―Alice no quería que pensáramos que es una mala madre.

―Por Dios, ¿cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Soy horrible.

―Albus, eh, no, escúchame. ―Lo miró y sonrió―. Sabías que pasaba algo, lo sospechabas.

―Pero no hice nada. No actué. Intenté engañarme a mí mismo.

―No habrías podido hacer nada tú solo.

―Tú lo hiciste.

―Qué va, yo solo estuve en el lugar correcto en el momento indicado. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Vais a salir de esto. Vamos a salir de esto. Si queréis, puedo llevarme un día a las niñas. Debería tomarme unas vacaciones.

―¿Estás segura de eso?

―Claro, no me he ido de vacaciones en años. ―Se encogió de hombros―. La tesis es un trabajo a tiempo completo y me merezco un descanso. Lo arreglaré con mi tutora y me quedaré con ellas un día. Será divertido. Además, así vosotros podréis hablar, descansar y… lo que necesitéis. Sin presiones, sin preocupaciones.

―Gracias por ocuparte de todo ―le dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa―. Eres grande, peque. Eres muy grande.

―Soy maravillosa. ―Lily rió y abrazó a su hermano―. Para lo que necesitéis, ya lo sabes.

Albus le devolvió el abrazo. Aquello había sido muy duro. Escuchar a Alice decirle por fin cómo se sentía y todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza… Le había dolido mucho. No podía evitar pensar que era su culpa, que debería haber hecho más, que podría haberla ayudado a no hundirse en aquel pozo. No entendía cómo podía haber estado tan ciego y se sentía culpable incluso por haber pensado en tener más hijos. Lo mejor sería no intentarlo en una buena temporada o no tener más. ¿Por qué quería otro bebé? Con Charlie y Grace ya le bastaba. Sus hijas eran maravillosas y no necesitaba nada más. Ahora solo quería que Alice se recuperara y pudiera volver a ser feliz. No se merecía estar triste. Siempre había pensado que alguien tan especial como ella se merecía solo toda la felicidad del mundo. E iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguirlo.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, pues parece que las cosas con Alice están mejorando y Lily es muy grande como dice Albus ;)

Y Lizzy ya puede recuperar su vida y ya sabemos qué serán los bebés (vale, esto no era una sorpresa jajaja).

Espero que os haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	24. Chapter 23

―Lily, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien?

Alice se mordió el labio y abrazó a Grace con un poco más de fuerza. No sabía si aquello era buena idea. ¿Y si Lily no podía controlar a las dos niñas?

―Alice, todo irá bien ―le aseguró ella, extendiendo los brazos―. Venga, pásame a Grace.

―Si ves que no puedes…

―Os llamaré, tranquila. ―Sonrió―. Y si tú te agobias mucho, llámame también, ¿vale?

―Intentaré no hacerlo.

La castaña suspiró. Albus y ella iban a salir a pasar el día solos para romper un poco la rutina, pero le estaba costando bastante marcharse. Había vuelto a terapia (esta vez con Albus) y les habían comentado que al principio sería difícil, pero que poco a poco lo conseguiría. Lo importante era intentar romper con la rutina y, sobre todo, dejarse ayudar. Sabían que aquello sería complicado y le habían incluso recetado pastillas para poder calmar la ansiedad (aunque ella no se había tomado ninguna puesto que no quería que le impidiera dar el pecho), pero tenía que intentarlo.

―Lils, la comida de Charlie está preparada y solo tienes que calentarla y también hay leche para prepararle biberones a Grace ―le dijo su hermano―. Está comiendo ahora cada 3 horas, pero si le da hambre puedes adelantárselo un poco.

―Lo tengo todo anotado ―le aseguró ella. Cogió por fin a la pequeña y señaló la puerta con la cabeza―. Anda, marchaos ya.

―Nos vemos esta noche, Lily. ―Albus sonrió―. Gracias.

Se fueron y la pelirroja dejó a su sobrina pequeña en su parque antes de sentarse junto a la mayor que, como siempre, dibujaba.

―Charlie, de mayor vas a ser pintora ―le dijo, revolviéndole el pelo―. Qué bonito. ¿Qué es?

― _Ito_ y _pimitos_ ―contestó, señalando las tres manchas.

―Le vas a empapelar la casa a tu tito. ―Sonrió y cogió su móvil―. Y, hablando de titos, voy a llamar a tu tito Leo.

―¡ _Ale, ita_!

Marcó el número de su marido y amplió su sonrisa en cuanto contestó.

―¿Cómo está la mejor tita del mundo?

―Bien ―contestó―. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a venir?

―Sí. Acabo de enviar unos informes por correo ―dijo―. Ahora me visto y voy para allá. ¿Llevo comida?

―Por favor.

―Nos vemos en un rato.

La pelirroja colgó y puso la tele. Algo tendría que hacer mientras Leo llegaba.

* * *

Lizzy estaba sentada en el sofá de casa de Rose y Scorpius, meciendo suavemente a Lyra bajo la atenta mirada de James.

―¿Lo hago bien? ―Le preguntó, levantando la vista y sonriendo.

―Sí ―contestó él.

―Se te está cayendo la baba ―le dijo Rose, aguantando la risa a duras penas.

―Es que está preciosa con un bebé en brazos.

―¿Voy a por un babero?

―Muy graciosa, Rosie. ―Puso los ojos en blanco y se giró para mirarla.

―Déjalo, anda ―le pidió Lizzy, riendo. Meció un poquito más a Lyra y chistó―. Qué buena es. Los nuestros seguro que no son así.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―No me dejan tranquila ahora, no me dejarán luego. ―Suspiró―. Uno de los dos lleva un rato dándome patadas. No sé si quiere conocer a Lyra o intenta reclamar mi atención.

―A ver, déjame a mí. ―James se puso de rodillas frente a ella y apoyó una mano en su barriga―. Eh, peque, no le des tanto la lata a mamá. Estoy seguro de que os haréis muy amigos de Lyra cuando la conozcáis, pero todavía no podéis así que quedaos tranquilitos o tendré que aguantar a vuestra madre enfadada.

―¡Oye! ―Protestó ella.

―¿Veis lo que os digo? ―Rió y negó con la cabeza―. No, en serio, está cansada y se merece un descanso. Dadle un respiro. ―Miró a Lizzy y se levantó―. ¿Mejor?

―No sé cómo lo haces. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. Creo que estos niños te quieren más a ti que a mí.

―Anda, no digas tonterías. ―Scorpius se acercó y cogió al bebé―. Ven con papá, cariño. Vamos a dejarte un rato en tu cuna, ¿vale? Los mayores vamos a comer y tú tienes que dormir.

―El almuerzo está ya casi listo ―dijo Rose. Se sentó al lado de Lizzy y suspiró―. Qué bien sienta desconectar un rato.

―¿Mucho trabajo?

―Estamos súper liados con un caso. No paro de investigar y de buscar cosas ni dando el pecho. Lyra va a acabar estresada. Creo que voy a dejarlo.

―¿El trabajo? ―Le preguntó Lizzy, sorprendida.

―¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. ―Rose puso los ojos en blanco―. El pecho. Sé que no es lo más recomendable, pero ya le hemos puesto un horario y lo estamos intercalando con biberones. Al pediatra no le ha hecho gracia, la verdad.

―Pues yo lo veo bien, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Quiere culpabilizarnos por no dar el pecho, pero que les den a todos. ―La morena se levantó del sofá con cuidado y suspiró―. Me estoy haciendo pis todo el tiempo, te lo juro. No me parece normal.

―Es normal.

―Muy normal ―añadió Scorpius, que ya había acostado a Lyra―. Lizzy, ve al baño y vuelve rápido. Tenemos una sorpresa.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Preguntó, sorprendida―. No será un esquema para ver cuándo se puede contestar o no a una crítica en redes sociales, ¿verdad? Porque James ya me ha hecho uno.

―No puedes subir vídeos cada vez que alguien te llame mala madre, Lizz ―contestó él―. Te lo llaman muy a menudo y vas a acabar peleándote con medio planeta.

―Ya, es que parece que una no puede tener su propia vida.

―No tiene nada que ver con eso ―le aseguró Rose―.Venga, vamos. Os va a encantar.

La morena se fue y Rose y Scorpius abrieron el armario del salón y sacaron un par de cajas.

―¿Qué es eso? ―Le preguntó James.

―Cosas para la fiesta del bebé ―contestó su prima. Abrió una y sacó unas tarjetas preciosas, escritas a mano―. Scorpius sabe escribir a pluma.

―Joder, qué pasada. ¿Es para etiquetar la comida?

―Sí. Y lo de esta caja son cosas vintage para que la gente pueda disfrazarse y hacerse fotos.

―Qué guay. Seguro que le encanta.

Lizzy volvió y soltó un pequeño grito al ver las cajas.

―¡Ya han llegado las cosas de la fiesta! ―Gritó. Se acercó y empezó a verlas―. Qué chulo. Scorpius, por cierto, qué letra tan bonita.

―Gracias, Lizzy.

―Qué pasada… Vamos a hacernos unas fotos chulísimas. Tengo muchas ganas de celebrarla. Creo que es lo único bueno del embarazo.

―Ya solo te queda una semana. ―Rose se encogió de hombros. Su amiga había querido hacer la fiesta pronto por miedo a más problemas o a que la tripa no le permitiera moverse con libertad.

―Lo sé.

―Pero quiero daros mi regalo ya. ―Sacó un pequeño paquete del armario y sonrió―. Sé que a James le hará mucha ilusión y espero que a ti también te guste. Abridlo.

Se lo pasó y los dos lo abrieron. Y James no pudo evitar sonreír.

―La mantita de la abuela ―murmuró, acariciándola.

―No sé si te acuerdas, pero mi abuela Molly tejió una manta para el bebé de Vic y Teddy ―le explicó Rose a su amiga―. Se la mandó y la tuvieron hasta que nació el bebé de Dominique. Y desde entonces nos la hemos ido pasando unos a otros. Albus me la dio antes de mi fiesta del bebé y ahora os toca a vosotros, aunque tendréis que dejársela a uno de los dos o ir turnándola entre ambos. Cuidadla mucho y pasádsela al siguiente bebé.

―Lo haremos, te lo prometo. ―Su primo sonrió y la abrazó―. Muchas gracias, en serio. Tenías razón: me hace mucha ilusión tenerla.

La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo.

―Anda, vamos al comedor ―murmuró―. Me muero de hambre y el almuerzo tiene muy buena pinta.

* * *

Lily se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y sonrió al ver a Leo cambiando de canal de forma despreocupada.

―¿Ya has terminado de recoger?

Su marido la miró y asintió.

―¿Y tú has acostado a las niñas?

―Sí, están listas para la siesta. Las he dejado a las dos en el cuarto de juegos. ―Se acercó a él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo―. Tenemos un ratito para nosotros solos.

―¿Y tienes algún plan?

―Algo se me ocurre.

La pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y empezó a besar su cuello. Leo cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en su cintura, dejándose hacer. La chica siguió repartiendo besos, subiendo por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a sus labios. Lo besó con pasión y ambos sonrieron al separarse. Lily se puso de rodillas entonces y le desabrochó el pantalón a su marido, que enarcó una ceja.

―¿No te parece un poco arriesgado?

―Las niñas están dormidas. No pasará nada.

Se acercó un poco más y él cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor. ¿Qué podía pasar? Gimió al sentir los labios de la chica y le sujetó el pelo en una coleta, para que no le molestara.

―Así, Lils. Joder. Quiero hacértelo contra la mesa.

La pelirroja levantó la cara y sonrió.

―Eso suena muy bien.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a introducírselo en la boca, pero, de repente, una voz los sobresaltó.

― _Ita_ , ¿qué _asa_?

Dio un grito y se cayó de culo mientras Leo intentaba cubrirse con un cojín, completamente rojo.

―Charlie, cariño ―Lily se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a su sobrina mayor―, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y la siesta?

―No siesta. No _ansada_.

―Pero tienes que dormir ―dijo, nerviosa―. Venga, vamos al cuarto otra vez.

―¡No! ―Exclamó―. _Ugar_.

―¿Quieres jugar?

―Sí.

―Bueno, pues yo me voy contigo a jugar, pero al cuarto de juegos.

―¿ _Ito_ no?

―Tu tito ―lo miró y se mordió el labio, muerta de preocupación― ahora viene.

―Sí, ahora voy, Charlie. ―Leo carraspeó―. Dame un minuto.

―Vamos.

La pequeña salió corriendo hacia el cuarto y Lily se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

―Mi hermano me va a matar.

―Nos va a matar a los dos.

―Joder, ¡que te la estaba chupando!

―Sé perfectamente lo que estábamos haciendo, Lily ―replicó él―. Vamos a tener que pagarle un psicólogo como le quede trauma.

―Dudo que se acuerde, ¿no? A ver, no ha visto nada y es muy pequeña, no creo que lo recuerde.

―No sé, Lily…

―Voy a hablar con ella. ―Suspiró―. Ven en un rato.

―Vale.

Lily salió del salón y se encerró en el baño. Se echó agua en la cara y se quedó unos segundos apoyada en el lavabo. No podía creerse que le hubiera pasado aquello. Qué vergüenza. ¿Y si le dejaban un trauma o algo a Charlie? Tenía que contarle algo creíble y que no fuera a dejarla marcada de por vida. Albus y Alice iban a matarlos.

Bebió un poco de agua y, con su mejor sonrisa, se dirigió al cuarto de juegos. Se asomó a la cuna y suspiró al ver a Grace dormida. Al menos ella estaba bien.

― _Ita, ¿uamos?_

―Claro, cielo. ―Se sentó junto a ella y carraspeó―. Oye, cariño, lo que has visto antes… A ver, es que los mayores, cuando son mayores y les apetece porque están con una persona que les gusta o a la que quieren o… con la que quieren pasar un buen rato, pues, a ver, pero solo cuando son mayores, ¿eh? Pues, a ver, ¿cómo te digo esto? ―Se detuvo y suspiró al ver que la niña la miraba con los ojos entornados―. No estás entendiendo nada, ¿verdad?

― _Ita_ , ¿ _ben_? ―Le preguntó―. _Uelo_.

―A ver, estaba en el suelo porque… porque estaba ¿jugando?

―¿Con _ito_?

―Sí. A un juego de mayores, pero no se lo cuentes a papá y mamá, ¿vale?

―¿ _O_ qué?

―Porque… porque son cosas de mayores. Y tu papá y tu mamá son mayores, pero seguro que no quieren saber que tú sabes que hay juegos de mayores. ―Suspiró―. Sigues sin entenderlo, pero algún día lo harás y espero que no te quede ningún trauma. Creía que estabas durmiendo, cariño.

―No _ansada_.

―Sí, ya lo sé. ―Se colocó el pelo sobre un hombro y empezó a trenzarlo con nerviosismo―. Cuando seas mayor conocerás a alguien y te apetecerá hacerlo con esa persona. Tú hazlo con quien quieras, ¿vale? No sé cómo serán las cosas en 15 años, pero tú no escuches a nadie y haz solo lo que te diga tu corazón. Acuéstate con quien quieras, pero solo si te apetece. No dejes que te manipulen, ni eso. Ah, y si dos no se lo pasan bien, no es un juego. No dejes que te usen como un objeto de usar y tirar. Ten las cosas claras, alza la voz y diviértete. La vida es demasiado corta para no divertirse, pero siempre con cabeza, ¿eh? Tener hijos sin quererlos es muy duro, mira tu madre, y abortar no es un cuento de hadas, es una última medida cuando todo lo demás falla. Y eso te lo digo por experiencia. ―La pequeña la miraba atentamente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Dudaba que estuviera entendiéndola, pero una parte de ella esperaba que aquel discurso calara un poco y lo recordara en el futuro―. Tienes que ser libre, Charlie. Siempre. No dejes que decidan por ti. Y en tu cuerpo solo puedes mandar tú. Nadie más. Nadie puede tocarte sin tu consentimiento, nadie puede obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer. Recuérdalo, ¿vale?

― _Ale, ita_.

―Ven aquí, anda.

Le tendió los brazos y su sobrina la abrazó con fuerza. Justo entonces miró hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver a Leo allí, mirándola.

―Serías una madre buenísima ―le dijo con sinceridad.

―Lástima que no quiera serlo ―contestó ella.

―Una auténtica pena. ―Se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella―. A ver, Charlie, cuéntame. ¿Qué hacemos?

* * *

¡Hola!

Llevo con el capítulo listo un par de días, pero preparando papeleo y cosas para el trabajo no he podido subirlo antes, lo siento :(

¿Podrá hacer Lily algo bien en esta vida? xDD Mi pobrecita, qué mal jajajajaja Esperemos que a Charlie no se le quede ningún trauma porque Albus y Alice van a matarlos.

Y ya mismo es la fiesta del bebé de Lizzy ;) (Me parecen súper cuquis esas fiestas, la verdad, a ver qué tal les va en esta ;))

Un beso y nos leemos pronto,

María :)


	25. Chapter 24

Lily se miró en el retrovisor y se pintó los labios antes de bajar del coche. Sacó el enorme regalo del maletero y avanzó hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Rose.

―¡Lils! ―James se acercó a ella y la ayudó con la caja―. ¿Pero qué traes aquí?

―Un par de cosas para mis sobris ―contestó. Lo dejaron sobre la mesa de los regalos y suspiró―. Cómo pesaba…

―No hacía falta tirar la casa por la ventana.

―¿Por? Solo quiero lo mejor para mis peques.

―Mientras no traumatices a estos…

―Ay, no, ¿te lo ha contado Albus? ―Se notó palidecer. Había tenido que contarles a su hermano y su cuñada lo que había pasado con Charlie y no se lo habían tomado precisamente bien. De hecho, apenas le dirigían la palabra.

―No. Se lo dijo a Rose, que se lo dijo a Lizzy, que me lo ha contado a mí.

―Te juro que creía que estaba durmiendo.

―Me imagino, pero, por si acaso, no te voy a dejar de niñera nunca. ―James rió y negó con la cabeza―. Anda, pasa. Ya ha llegado casi todo el mundo.

―¿Los amigos famosos de Lizzy también? ―Preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

―Sí, ellos también. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

―Obvio.

La llevó hasta el salón, donde Lizzy charlaba con unos y otros invitados.

―¡Lily! ―Se acercó a saludarla nada más verla―. Qué bien que estés aquí.

―No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo ―contestó―. Leo vendrá en un rato. Su padre lo ha llamado porque tenían que solucionar unas cosas y ha tenido que ir a la oficina, pero vendrá.

―Que no se preocupe ―contestó ella―. Ven, te presentaré a unos amigos de Los Ángeles.

La cogió del brazo y la condujo hasta un grupito que la pelirroja no tardó en reconocer.

―Chicos ―dijo, llamando su atención―, esta es Lily, la hermana de James y una vieja amiga.

―Lizzy fue mi madrina en la hermandad.

―¿Erais deltas, no? ―Le preguntó uno de los coprotagonistas de la serie, sonriendo.

―Delta gamma ―contestó ella.

―Yo fui un kappa. Soy Ryan ―se presentó, extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

―Lo sé ―dijo ella, estrechándosela.

―Vaya, un anillo. ¿Estás casada? ¿No eres demasiado joven para eso? ¡Pero si no debes tener más de 25 años!

―Uy, gracias. ―Lily rió―. Pero tengo 29 y me casé hace un año. En Las Vegas. Fue todo bastante improvisado.

―¿Un matrimonio por culpa del tequila?

―En realidad fue una huida romántica porque no podíamos esperar más para estar casados.

―Adorable. ―Ryan sonrió y Lily soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía como una chica de instituto otra vez―. Y, dime, Lily…

―Oh, venga ya, Ryan. ―Lizzy puso los ojos en blanco―. Está casada, no te la vas a ligar.

―No me importaría que su marido se uniera ―comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

―A mí tampoco, aunque no sé si él estaría muy por la labor.

―Podríamos intentar convencerlo, ¿no?

―No me parece mala idea.

―Vale, suficiente ―los cortó Lizzy―. ¿Por qué somos amigos?

―Porque soy encantador y tú una buena persona.

―Me cogiste cariño en la uni.

―Eso será. ―Negó con la cabeza y señaló a las dos chicas―. Estas son Giovanna y Cher.

―Un placer.

―Y este es mi posible futuro marido en la ficción: Nick Cameron.

―Encantado, Lily.

―Igualmente. ―Los miró y enarcó una ceja―. ¿Entonces vais a casaros o no?

―Eso son secretos de guión.

―Guión que aún no tenemos, por cierto. ―Lizzy negó con la cabeza―. Además, yo no puedo empezar a grabar con los demás porque voy a estar gordísima.

―Es que mis sobris necesitan espacio. ―Lily hizo un puchero y la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

―Tus sobris me tienen frita. ―Suspiró―. Voy a sentarme un rato. Ahora nos vemos, chicos.

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el sofá y Lily no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás. Ryan la seguía con la mirada y le sonreía.

―Es como dicen en las revistas ―comentó mientras se sentaban―. Qué fuerte, un famoso me ha tirado los trastos.

―Lils…

―¿Cuántas veces os habéis acostado? ―Le preguntó.

Lizzy se puso completamente roja y carraspeó.

―Bueno, a ver, yo era muy joven cuando empecé la serie y venía de pasar mucho tiempo sola, sin acostarme con nadie, y…

―No te voy a juzgar. Suéltalo.

―Estuvimos acostándonos a escondidas durante prácticamente todo el rodaje de la primera temporada ―confesó―, pero ahora somos solo amigos. No hemos vuelto a tener nada desde entonces.

―Qué fuerte. ¡No nos dijiste nada!

―¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

―Por favor, soy yo. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Ese tío tiene pinta de querer tirarse a todas las chicas guapas que se encuentra y tú siempre has tenido un gusto bastante cuestionable.

―Eso no habla muy bien de tu hermano.

―James en la universidad era un idiota y tú ibas a casarte con él.

―No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Me acuerdo de la pedida.

―Nunca nos la contasteis. Bueno, técnicamente se suponía que no sabíamos lo de la boda.

―Se me declaró después de un polvo bastante apasionado durante el que estuve atada a la cama con su corbata.

―¡¿En serio?! ―Lily empezó a reír―. Qué fuerte. Bueno, Leo y yo también decidimos casarnos después de un polvo bastante espectacular.

―Somos unos casos perdidos, ¿verdad?

―Bastante.

La pelirroja miró a la morena y suspiró. Le encantaría que Lizzy fuera su cuñada y no solo la madre de sus sobrinos. Cuando James y ella estaban juntos… Era hasta difícil de describir.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―Le preguntó Lizzy.

―Nada ―mintió―. Es solo que todo va a cambiar cuando nazcan los peques. Vas a volver a irte.

―Me verás mucho más. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Pasaré todo el tiempo que pueda aquí con ellos.

―¿Y con James?

Lizzy se quedó en silencio unos instantes y también suspiró.

―Vamos a comprar una casa a medias así que supongo que sí. Pasaré también mucho tiempo con él. Somos una familia atípica, pero somos una familia.

―¿No habéis pensado en volver? ―Se atrevió a preguntarle.

―¿Volver? ―Enarcó una ceja―. Por Dios, Lils, me esperaba esto de cualquier otro, pero no de ti. Ya sabes que…

―Sé lo que le habéis dicho a mi madre, pero también sé lo que veo y somos amigas, ¿no? ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mi hermano?

La morena volvió a guardar silencio. Claro que sentía algo por James, pero no estaba muy segura de qué.

―Tú sabes cómo somos ―murmuró finalmente―. Necesitamos límites por los niños.

―Lizzy…

―Voy a ver a Rose. Le ha hecho fotos a Lyra con todos mis amigos de Los Ángeles.

―No, espera. ―La agarró del brazo e impidió que se levantara―. No te enfades. Es que veo cosas. Todos lo hacemos. ¿Vosotros no?

Lizzy se mordió el labio y empezó a juguetear con sus pulgares.

―Claro que lo vemos, no somos estúpidos ―contestó―, pero no podemos… Los niños no… Necesitamos estabilidad, Lils, y solo podremos dársela si mantenemos las distancias. Las cosas entre nosotros siempre son muy intensas y me da miedo… ―Arrugó la frente y la miró con sospecha―. ¿Cómo me estás sonsacando todas estas cosas?

―Me he dado cuenta de que tengo facilidad para haceros hablar. ―Se encogió de hombros y sonrió―. No dejéis que el miedo os coarte. Sois James y tú y solo quiero que seáis felices. Y mis sobris también. ¿Creéis que reprimir lo que sentís les va a hacer bien a los niños?

―Las cosas están claras.

―Lizzy, las cosas están claras en el papel, pero ¿qué pasará cuando en la práctica tengáis que dejarlo? No tenéis que estar juntos si no queréis, pero, si queréis, ¿por qué no vais a estarlo?

―Porque las cosas son complicadas.

―Lo sé por experiencia propia, pero si hay diálogo todo es más sencillo. Y, desde la experiencia también, te digo que James y tú tenéis vuestros fantasmas, pero podéis superarlos.

―Es bastante más complicado que eso, pero no es mal consejo. A veces eres muy sabia.

―Gracias.

―Pero no te dejaremos de niñera nunca.

―Oh, venga ya.

Lizzy rió y negó con la cabeza. No se lo habían dicho a Lily (y probablemente no se lo dirían), pero James y ella habían pensado nombrarla tutora de los niños en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo. Querían dejarlo todo muy bien atado y ambos creían que aquello era la mejor opción. Aunque esperaban que nunca tuviera que hacerlo.

―Vamos a por unos cupcakes, anda ―le dijo―. Ayúdame a levantarme, que ya no puedo ni hacer eso sola.

Lily asintió, sonrió y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse. Se moría por un poco de dulce.

* * *

Rose se acercó a su primo, que estaba hablando con unos compañeros de trabajo, y se apoyó en su hombro.

―Rosie ―sonrió―, ¿todo bien?

―Sí ―contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa―. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

―Una fiesta maravillosa. ―Se giró hacia sus compañeros y la señaló―. Esta señorita de aquí es la que ha organizado esta súper fiesta. Y nos ha prestado la casa.

―Lizzy y tú siempre me habéis ayudado cuando lo he necesitado. Espero que estéis disfrutando.

―Mucho ―contestó una de las profesoras―. Es una fiesta maravillosa.

―Me alegro mucho. ¿Habéis conocido a los de la serie? Son majísimos. Todos se han hecho fotos con mi niña.

―Son simpáticos ―comentó su primo―. Aunque Lily dice que el tal Ryan ha intentad ligar con ella. Y con Leo al parecer.

―¿En serio? ―La pelirroja negó con la cabeza―. Estos actores de Hollywood…

―Son un caso perdido. ―James se encogió de hombros―. ¿Te echo una mano con algo?

―No, todo está bajo control. Vamos a abrir ahora los regalos.

―Entonces iré a por Lizzy.

Se alejó y buscó a la morena con la mirada. No estaba en el salón así que pasó a la cocina y buscó también por el comedor. Pero no la encontró. Ni siquiera estaba en el baño.

Un poco preocupado, subió a la planta de arriba y se asomó a los dormitorios. Y suspiró al encontrarla tumbada en una de las camas.

―Eh, ¿qué haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo tu fiesta.

―Estoy agotada.

Lizzy se incorporó y señaló sus tobillos, que estaban bastante hinchados.

―Rose dice que es la hora de los regalos.

―¿Cinco minutos? ―Le pidió con un dedo que se acercara y enarcó una ceja―. Quiero mimos.

―Tus deseos son órdenes.

Se acercó y la besó con dulzura antes de tumbarse junto a ella y abrazarla. Acarició su pelo y besó su frente.

―¿Estás contenta? ¿Te gusta la fiesta?

―Sí, aunque apenas he podido ver a mis padres. Tanta gente…

―Tú fuiste quien quiso invitar a media California. ―Rió sin poder evitarlo.

―Tenía compromisos. ―Lizzy suspiró―. Ni siquiera he podido ver a Charlie.

―Me encanta que os llevéis tan bien.

―Cada día está más adorable y, ahora que estoy por aquí, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella. Además, quiero que se acostumbre a toda esta situación y a sus primitos.

―Ya los adora. ¿No ves todos los dibujos que nos hace?

―Sí, lo sé, pero aun así me gusta pasar un ratito con ella siempre que puedo. Pero hoy con todo este jaleo…

―Eso lo arreglo yo en un minuto.

James se levantó, salió y volvió en apenas un par de minutos con su sobrina en brazos. La soltó y la pequeña corrió hacia ella.

―¡ _Isi_ , _omío tata_! ―Le dijo, subiéndose en la cama y sentándose junto a ella.

Lizzy miró a James y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Y él le devolvió la sonrisa con sinceridad. Estaba preciosa cuando sonreía y quería hacerla sonreír durante toda la vida. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no sabía cómo podría volver a vivir separado de ella. Que seguía enamorado de Lizzy era un secreto a voces.

―Te quiero ―murmuró, sentándose a su lado.

―Yo también ―contestó ella―. Mucho.

A lo mejor Lily tenía razón. A lo mejor tenían que ser un poco más valientes y aprender a gestionar su relación de otra manera.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Qué sabia es Lily! Y cómo consigue que todos hablen, oye ;)

La fiesta está siendo un éxito (Rose es maravillosa en todo lo que hace) y parece que James y Lizzy se van dando cuenta de todo. Ay... a ver qué pasan.

Ya quedan poquitos capítulos (no sé cuántos, porque aún no he hecho el esquema, pero cinco o poco más) así que espero que disfrutéis mucho del final de este viaje.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	26. Chapter 25

Alice cerró la maleta y sonrió. Se iban de vacaciones de verdad. Habían tenido que esperar hasta mediados de agosto, pero, por fin, Albus había podido coger más de dos días de vacaciones e iban a pasar unos días lejos. Le preocupaba un poco viajar con dos niñas tan pequeñas, pero tenía ganas de desconectar y su terapeuta decía que podía ser positivo. Y, a pesar de que Charlie aún no tenía 3 años, tenía muchas ganas de hacer aquel viaje con ella.

―¿Te echo una mano con eso? ―Le preguntó Albus, entrando al dormitorio.

―No, yo puedo. ―La bajó de la cama y se giró hacia él―. Estoy nerviosa.

―Va a ser un viaje maravilloso.

―¿A Charlie le gustará?

―¿Disneyland? ―Albus sonrió―. ¡Por supuesto! Y podremos vestirla de princesa. Y a Grace también, aunque sea un bebé. Seguro que hay trajes de su talla.

―Seguro. ―Sujetó la maleta y señaló la puerta―. Las cosas de las niñas ya están listas. Podemos irnos cuando quieras. Preferiblemente, antes de que se despierten y nos den el viaje.

―Pues vamos.

Terminaron de cargar el coche y subieron a por las niñas, que seguían dormidas. Las vistieron, con cuidado de no despertarlas, y las colocaron en sus respectivas sillas. Alice se sentó entre ambas y se abrochó el cinturón antes de marcar el número de Lizzy, que no tardó en contestar.

―Buenos días ―saludó la morena.

―Buenos días ―contestó ella―. Ya estamos saliendo de casa. Os recogemos en cinco minutos.

―Vale, bajamos.

Colgaron y Albus arrancó. Estaban deseando llegar a Los Ángeles.

* * *

James y Lizzy ya estaban en la puerta cuando llegaron. Dejaron sus maletas en el maletero y subieron a la parte delantera, junto a Albus.

―Sentimos el madrugón, pero queremos aprovechar el día ―les dijo mientras se abrochaban el cinturón.

―No os preocupéis.

―Muchas gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en tu piso, Lizzy ―le dijo Alice―. Ahora que vamos a llevar a Charlie a la guardería tenemos que apretarnos un poco el cinturón. Al menos hasta que me reincopore.

―No te preocupes. ―Lizzy se giró y sonrió―. Tengo una habitación vacía y, de todas formas, tengo que ver a mi agente y a los productores de la serie antes de ir a Seattle.

―¿Vas al final? ―Le preguntó Albus.

―Yo le he dicho que no es buena idea. ―James puso los ojos en blanco―. Viste a tus padres en la fiesta del bebé y vendrán para la cesárea.

―Sí, pero les prometí que iría en unas semanas para que vieran que todo seguía bien ―contestó ella―. Además, tengo el permiso de la ginecóloga. Dice que todo irá bien.

―Probablemente ―le recordó él―. Eso quiere decir que también podría ir mal.

―Eres un paranoico. ―Suspiró―. Los bebés estarán bien y yo también. Y quiero ir a Seattle ahora porque cuando nazcan será más difícil.

―Seguro que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Esa ginecóloga es muy buena.

―Sí, a mí me ayudó muchísimo ―añadió Alice―. No le va a pasar nada, James.

―¿Lo ves? ―Lizzy se apoyó en su hombro y lo miró con una ceja enarcada―. Estaremos bien.

James entrelazó sus dedos y suspiró. Una parte de él le decía que debería haberse comprado un billete para ir con ella hasta la otra punta del país, pero otra (la más coherente y madura) sabía que Lizzy tenía que hacer aquel viaje sola. Sus vidas estaban entrelazadas, pero solo a medias, y cada uno debía seguir su camino. Lizzy tenía su familia y amigos y todo el derecho del mundo a estar sola cada vez que le apeteciera. Sabía que no podía ir con ella, aunque se muriera por hacerlo y comprobar de primera mano que estaba bien.

―Al menos estos días en Los Ángeles nos vendrán bien ―murmuró―. Yo los necesito antes de empezar el curso. Sobre todo después de tener que aguantar las clases de verano.

―Pero si adoras a todos tus alumnos ―contestó la morena―. No finjas que te molestan esas clases.

James sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Pero tengo ganas de ir a Disney, aunque esta vez no sea contigo.

―Tengo demasiados compromisos y estoy demasiado hinchada como para pasar todo el día en un parque de atracciones.

―Pues a nosotros nos vendrá bien tener a James por el parque cuando Charlie se ponga a corretear ―comentó Albus―. Puede ser escurridiza cuando quiere.

James sonrió y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Lizzy.

―Contad con el súper tito.

* * *

Lily colocó las tazas de café sobre la bandeja y tomó aire, un poco nerviosa. Llevaba dándole vueltas a aquello desde la fiesta del bebé y cada día que pasaba estaba más convencida: aquella idea era la mejor que había tenido en años.

Cogió las cosas y entró al dormitorio, donde Leo dormía abrazado a la almohada. Se sentó a su lado y zarandeó su hombro con delicadeza.

―Leo… ―Murmuró―. Leo, despierta.

―Buenos días ―contestó, arrugando la nariz. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió―. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan guapa por las mañanas? Diez años juntos y todavía me sorprende lo preciosa que eres…

―Qué imbécil. ―La pelirroja se mordió el labio y señaló la bandeja―. He preparado el desayuno.

―¿Y eso por qué?

―Porque me apetecía y porque he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa. ―Se tocó el único mechón de pelo que se le había escapado del moño y carraspeó―. En la fiesta del bebé pasó una cosa.

―Sí, un actor de Hollywood intentó ligar contigo e insinuó que podíamos montarnos un trío ―contestó, enarcando una ceja―. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

―No, yo… ―Se puso roja sin poder evitarlo.

―A ver, yo ya te he dicho que hice un trío antes de conocerte y no me convenció. Creo que las cosas de cama hay que dejarlas entre dos, pero si te hace mucha ilusión…

―No quiero ningún trío ―respondió Lily. Miró hacia el techo y tomó aire―. Lizzy y yo estuvimos hablando del matrimonio y he estado pensando en el nuestro.

―¿Debo preocuparme? ―Acarició su brazo―. Creo que estamos bastante bien últimamente, ¿no?

―Sí, estamos muy bien ―respondió ella―. La terapia nos ha venido muy bien y... he recordado nuestra pedida y nuestra boda. Y creo que, para empezar una nueva etapa, debemos empezar de nuevo.

―¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

―Que, a lo mejor y solo si te apetece, podríamos tener una boda de verdad.

―Lily…

―¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Otra vez. ―Se quitó el anillo y se lo dio a él, un poco nerviosa. Esperaba que aceptara―. Te quiero muchísimo, Leo, y sé que las cosas no siempre son fáciles, pero… lo estamos solucionando. Lo estamos consiguiendo juntos. Y me muero por pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti y de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No quiero que nuestra boda se quede solo en una capilla de Las Vegas y un almuerzo. Quiero una boda de verdad.

―¿Con traje de novia?

―No, eso no. ―Lily rió―. Sin traje de novia, pero con nuestras familias y amigos, en un lugar bonito. No quiero que sea convencional, pero quiero que sea… real. Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

Él guardó silencio unos instantes y fijó su mirada en el anillo y la pelirroja no pudo evitar morderse el labio. Sentía un torbellino de emociones en el estómago. La última vez no fue así. La pedida fue directa, fue más bien un comentario, un «deberíamos casarnos» que ambos se tomaron demasiado en serio.

―Claro que quiero casarme contigo otra vez ―contestó Leo finalmente, sonriendo. Le puso el anillo de nuevo y la besó―. Es la pedida más bonita del mundo.

―Lo sé. He hecho hasta gofres.

―Te quiero muchísimo, Lily.

―Y yo a ti. ―Volvió a besarle y sonrió―. ¡Venga, vamos a desayunar! No me he levantado temprano para que esto se enfríe, ¿sabes?

El moreno asintió y cogió su taza de café. Qué forma más bonita de despertarse.

* * *

Tuvieron que parar varias veces durante el viaje (Lizzy necesitaba hacer pis o vomitar, Grace lloraba, Charlie tenía hambre…), pero finalmente llegaron a Los Ángeles. La morena les dijo dónde podían dejar el coche y los guió hasta su apartamento.

―Buenas tardes, señorita Collins ―saludó el portero en cuanto entró―. La veo muy bien.

―Muchas gracias. ―La chica sonrió―. Vienen conmigo a pasar unos días. Apunta sus nombres para que puedan entrar y salir cuando quieran, ¿vale?

―Por supuesto. ―Sacó un papel y apuntó los nombres con una sonrisa―. Que lo pasen muy bien.

―Gracias. ―Lizzy señaló el ascensor―. Anda, vamos.

Subieron y Albus y Alice no pudieron evitar abrir mucho los ojos al ver el apartamento de Lizzy.

―Joder, yo sabía que te pagaban muy bien, pero menudo pisazo, ¿no? ―Comentó la castaña. Agarró de la mano a Charlie y la miró con seriedad―. No toques nada, ¿eh? Que no es nuestro y puedes romperlo.

―Vale, mami ―contestó la niña, asintiendo lentamente.

―No te preocupes, cariño. ―Lizzy le quitó importancia con un gesto―. Quedaos en el cuarto de invitados. Le montamos la cuna a Grace en un momento y Charlie puede dormir…

―¡Yo con _Isi_! ―Dijo la pequeña.

―Cariño, el tito va a dormir con Lizzy ―le dijo su padre.

―¡Yo _també_! ―Exclamó la pequeña―. _Isi ito_.

―Charlie…

―¡ _Isi ito_! ―Dijo, dando una pequeña patada al suelo.

―Puede dormir con nosotros ―intervino James―. A mí no me importa.

―A mí tampoco y mi cama es gigante ―añadió Lizzy―. Así estaréis más tranquilos.

―¿Seguros? ―Alice se mordió el labio.

―Claro. ―La morena sonrió―. Voy a hacer una llamada rápida mientras vosotros colocáis las cosas. James, ¿me guardas lo que se arruga en el armario?

―Sin problema.

―Gracias. ―Sacó su móvil y fue hasta la cocina. Suspiró y marcó el número de su agente, que no tardó en contestar.

―Hola, Lizzy.

―Hola ―dijo―. Ya estoy en Los Ángeles. ¿Almorzamos mañana?

―¿No te viene bien cenar hoy?

―Es que acabamos de llegar y estoy un poco cansada.

―Los de la serie…

―Lo sé, lo sé. ―Suspiró―. Los llamaré para que vengan mañana también. Sé que tenemos que terminar de acordarlo todo.

―Vale ―accedió―. ¿Todo bien?

―Sí, sí. Solo un poco cansada después de tantas horas de viaje.

―Estupendo, pues nos vemos mañana. Ya me envías los detalles.

―Sí. Hasta mañana.

Colgó y marcó a la directora de la serie, con la que quedó al día siguiente para comer en uno de sus restaurantes favoritos.

―Te va a encantar, Lizzy ―le dijo―. Los guionistas han hecho un trabajo brillante.

―¿Al final me caso?

―Eso es lo único que te interesa, ¿eh? ―La mujer rió―. Mañana te lo cuento todo.

―No puedo esperar.

Se despidieron y la morena guardó su teléfono y entró a su cuarto. James estaba colgando la ropa mientras Charlie lo observaba desde la cama.

―¿Te gusta tu cuarto de vacaciones? ―Le preguntó a la pequeña, sentándose a su lado.

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó―. _Onito_.

―¿Verdad? Es muy bonito.

―Y ya verás qué bien te lo vas a pasar mañana en Disney ―dijo James―. Vas a conocer a Mickey, a Pluto, a las princesas…

―Me encantaría ir con vosotros. ―Lizzy suspiró.

―Cuando nuestros peques sean un poco más mayores vendremos todos juntos ―le aseguró James. Se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. ¿Has podido arreglarlo todo?

―Mañana tengo un almuerzo de trabajo, pero al menos me van a contar la trama de esta temporada.

―¿Me la contarás luego?

―No puedo. ―Acarició su mejilla y arrugó la nariz―. ¿Has guardado ya todo?

―Ajam.

―Pues vámonos. Podemos ir a Venice y luego os llevaré a cenar a mi restaurante favorito. Pero tenemos que volver pronto porque vosotros tenéis que descansar para mañana y yo poner los pies un rato en alto.

―Eso está hecho.

Se acercó a ella, aunque se quedó quieto a unos centímetros de sus labios. Miró de reojo a Charlie, que los miraba, y subió para besar la frente de Lizzy.

―Anda, tonto, puedes besarme ―comentó ella, sonriendo. Se miraron a los ojos y ella se encogió de hombros―. Charlie no va a decir nada.

James sonrió y, finalmente, unió sus labios durante unos segundos. Se giró hacia su sobrina y chistó.

―Tú de esto no digas nada, ¿vale?

―¡Vale, _ito_!

―Anda, vamos. ―Lizzy rió―. Todavía podemos aprovechar el día.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues parece que Lily se ha declarado ;) La verdad es que Leo y ella están muy muy bien y seguro que esta segunda boda marca un nuevo comienzo.

¡Y Albus, Alice y las niñas se van de vacaciones! Menos mal que el tito James y Lizzy están dispuestos a echar una mano ;)

Un beso y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (al final creo que quedan más de 5, pero aún no los he contado, lo siento),

María :)


	27. Chapter 26

―¡Mami, _ia_!

Charlie empezó a dar saltitos nada más entrar al parque y su madre no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Qué guay, ¿eh?

―¡ _Onito_!

―Claro, es muy bonito. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

―¡ _Pisensas_! ―Exclamó ella, sin dejar de saltar.

―¿Quieres que te compremos un vestido de princesa? ―Le preguntó su padre, que iba empujando el carrito en el que iba sentada Grace.

―¡Sí! Y _Gace_.

―Claro, para ella también ―contestó él―. Pues vamos a Fantasyland. Seguro que allí hay muchos vestidos y vemos a muchos muñecos. Y nos podemos montar en cacharritos.

―¡ _Amos_!

Echó a correr y James la siguió y no tardó en cogerla.

―¿Pero dónde vas solita?

―¡ _Ito_ , _amos_!

―No puedes ir sola, Charlie. Te puedes perder o te puede pasar algo y nosotros nos asustaríamos mucho.

La pequeña empezó a protestar y a decir cosas que su tío no entendió hasta que, finalmente, suspiró y se agarró a él.

―Bueno, empecemos con esto.

* * *

Lizzy se bajó del taxi, nerviosa. No sabía por qué estaba preocupada, pero llevaba toda la mañana inquieta. De hecho, apenas había pegado ojo. Los bebés debían haberse dado cuenta de su estado porque no habían parado de darle patadas. Menos mal que Charlie había dormido toda la noche del tirón y James solo se había despertado un par de veces a preguntarle cómo estaba y si necesitaba algo.

―¡Lizzy!

Se giró y sonrió a su agente, que estaba llegando al restaurante. Se abrazaron y el hombre sonrió al ver su tripa.

―Impresiona verte así.

―A veces me asusto cuando me miro en el espejo ―contestó ella de forma sarcástica.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, más o menos, pero me muero de ganas de que esto pase ya.

―¿La cesárea es en octubre?

―Sí.

―Entonces no te queda tanto.

―Obviamente nunca has tenido dos pequeños cuerpecitos en tu útero. ―Puso los ojos en blanco―. El tiempo no pasa lo suficientemente rápido.

El agente rió y los dos entraron al restaurante, donde ya los esperaba la directora de la serie.

―Estás preciosa, Lizzy ―le dijo tras abrazarla.

―Gracias.

―Tenía ganas de verte. Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.

―Lo sé.

Se sentaron y, tras mirar la carta, pidieron.

―Bueno, cuéntanos, ¿qué pasa en la serie? Mi representada tiene derecho a…

―No voy a ponerle pegas por tener hijos, tranquilo. Yo también soy madre y sé que hay ciertos carcas en la industria que se pueden poner muy pesados así que voy a hacerle las cosas fáciles ―lo cortó la mujer―. Empezamos la grabación en dos semanas y tú, evidentemente, no puedes grabar, Lizzy. El problema es la reincorporación. ¿Cuándo crees que podrías volver?

―En noviembre estaré rodando una película aquí así que creo que podría compaginar ambas cosas. Antes sería difícil. No voy a darles el pecho, pero necesito tiempo para recuperarme. ¿Qué han pensado los guionistas?

―Que te vas a ir un tiempo fuera porque la pregunta te asusta. Ya sabes: estáis muy enamorados, pero eres una chica independiente y segura de ti misma y la proposición te da miedo. Volverás a mediados de temporada y responderás entonces.

―¿Y diré que…?

―Sí. ―La mujer rió―. Esa boda está pensada desde el capítulo piloto. Vuestros personajes están hechos para estar juntos. Tú solo necesitas un poco de tiempo extra. En la primera versión de la temporada no te ibas, pero también necesitabas un tiempo así que solo han tenido que ajustar un poco las tramas. Han hecho un muy buen trabajo.

―Eso siempre. ―Lizzy sonrió―. Quería aceptar así que me alegro mucho.

―Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie ―le recordó―. Va a ser el misterio de la temporada.

―Los fans van a odiarme por dejarlos tanto tiempo en ascuas.

―Creo que vas a mandarte mensajes con las chicas para que todos sepan cómo te va o algo así.

―Vale.

―Tú ahora descansa y coge fuerzas porque vas a necesitar estar al cien por cien cuando esos pequeñajos nazcan. ¿Te los traerás a Los Ángeles?

―Se los va a quedar James en San Francisco ―contestó―. Con tanto rodaje… Con él estarán más tranquilos. Aunque me los traerá de vez en cuando, por supuesto, y yo iré a verlos los fines de semana y siempre que no esté grabando.

―Seguro que os irá muy bien y, por si lo necesitas, puedo darte referencias de muy buenas guarderías y cuidadores por aquí. Siempre viene bien tenerlas.

―Muchas gracias.

―Bueno, ¿brindamos? Por una genial temporada que nos va a dar muchas alegrías, algún premio si tenemos suerte y, permitidme ser frívola, bastante dinero.

―Y una renovación, espero ―añadió Lizzy.

―¡Eso! Y una renovación.

Los tres brindaron y siguieron conversando sobre la serie y otros futuros proyectos. A Lizzy le quedaba mucho que hacer por Hollywood.

* * *

Rose dejó a Lyra en el parque, cogió los resultados de los análisis y bajó a la cocina, donde Scorpius preparaba ya la cena. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

―¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? ―Le preguntó, girándose―. Has tardado mucho, ¿hay algún problema?

―Lyra está bien ―contestó―. El pediatra dice que todo va como debería ir. Pero hay algo que…

―¿Qué? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Nos hemos entretenido porque me ha dado un mareo en la sala y me han hecho una analítica.

―No me asustes, Rose.

―¿Recuerdas aquella noche preparando la fiesta de Lizzy cuando dijimos que sería divertido tener otro bebé?

―Dios.

―Sí ―asintió lentamente―. Estoy embarazada.

Se miraron y empezaron a reír, bastante nerviosos y asustados. Siempre habían dicho que tendrían más hijos, pero aquella noche no estaban hablando completamente en serio. Y ahora iban a tener otro bebé. Era una locura.

―Tendré que ampliar mi excedencia ―comentó él. La agarró por la cintura y la besó―. ¿Quieres seguir adelante?

―Sí. ―Asintió―. Quería darle hermanitos a Lyra. No tan pronto, pero… sé que puede hacerse. Nos irá bien.

―Seguro que sí.

Se abrazaron y Rose sonrió. Empezaba una nueva etapa otra vez.

* * *

Alice, sentada en un banco, sonrió al ver a Charlie salir corriendo de los niños del mundo. Había montado las tres primeras veces, pero ya no podía más con esa cancioncita que tanto parecía gustarle a su hija mayor así que había cogido a Grace y, fingiendo que tenía que darle el pecho, había salido de la atracción.

Llegó hasta ella, que la aupó sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Ya te has cansado?

―No, _eo Umo_.

―¿Quieres montar en _Dumbo_ con papá?

―¡Sí!

―Pues corre, anda.

Albus cogió en brazos a la niña, vestida con un vestido de Rapunzel, y la llevó hasta la atracción mientras James se dejaba caer junto a su cuñada. Miró a Grace, que dormía en su carrito vestida de Bella, y suspiró.

―¿Cómo te has librado de subir siete veces a ese condenado barquito? ―Le preguntó a Alice―. Creo que no podré quitarme la canción de la cabeza en años.

―He sido más lista que vosotros ―contestó ella, sonriendo.

―Ya veo. ―James suspiró―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Mejor, creo ―contestó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros―. Fue bastante duro buscar guarderías. No me fiaba de nadie, a todas les encontraba pegas, pero, al final, intenté tranquilizarme, lo hablé con el terapeuta y con Albus y trabajamos en ello. Hemos cogido una cerca de casa, van muchos niños del barrio así que no puede estar mal, ¿no? Y, si pasa algo, estaré cerca. Al menos de momento.

―Yo voy a cogerme unos meses, pero tendré que volver al instituto el año que viene. No puedo vivir de mis ahorros eternamente y, aunque Lizzy me va a pasar una pensión para los niños, no puedo vivir solo de eso. Además, tenemos lo de la casa y… ―Apretó los labios―. Se los dejaré a mis padres al principio, pero supongo que pronto los meteré en una guardería. Ya me contarás cómo te va a ti.

―¿Sabes? A veces Lizzy me da mucha envidia ―murmuró―. Va a volver a Los Ángeles y va a dejar a los niños en San Francisco. Yo no podría vivir tan lejos de mis niñas.

―Lizzy es menos dura de lo que parece ―contestó él―. No va a ser tan fácil como dice.

―Ya, supongo. ―Alice suspiró y se puso de pie―. ¿Vienes?

―Habrá que ver al pequeño terremoto subida a un Dumbo volador.

* * *

Cuando Lizzy se despertó ya era de noche. Se incorporó en la cama y frunció el ceño al ver encenderse la luz del salón.

―¡Charlie, no, que Lizzy estará durmiendo!

A pesar del grito de su tío, la pequeña entró al dormitorio y se subió corriendo a la cama.

―¡ _Isi, Isi_ , _picensa_! ―Dijo. Se puso a dar saltos y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír―. _Uapa_.

―Claro, cariño, estás preciosa ―comentó, restregándose los ojos y conteniendo un bostezo a duras penas―. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

―¡Sí! _Ito egalo_.

―¿Tu tito te ha comprado un regalo?

―No, a tú.

―¿Qué?

―¡ _Ito_! ―Lo llamó la niña, girándose hacia la puerta.

James se asomó y suspiró.

―Perdona, he intentado detenerla, pero…

―Tranquilo, ya estaba despierta. Llevo toda la tarde durmiendo.

―Estabas agotada después del viaje.

―Supongo.

― _Ito, egalo_ ―le dijo Charlie, cruzándose de brazos.

―Ya voy. ―Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña―. En seguida lo traigo.

―¿De qué va todo esto? ―Le preguntó Lizzy.

―Dame solo un segundo.

James volvió al salón y no tardó en regresar con una bolsa del parque. Charlie la cogió y se la pasó a Lizzy, que enarcó una ceja.

― _Egalo_ a tú.

―¿Es para mí? ―La morena sonrió.

―De parte de los dos ―dijo él. Se sentó a su lado y se encogió de hombros―. La última vez que estuvimos en Disneyland, tú me hiciste un regalo. Creo que ahora me tocaba a mí.

―No tenías que hacerlo…

Amplió su sonrisa y abrió la bolsa. Dentro había unas orejas y un peluche de Minnie. Los sacó y los miró unos instantes antes de abrir los brazos y pedirle a los dos que se acercaran para poder abrazarlos.

―Muchas gracias ―les dijo―. Tenéis que contármelo todo, ¿eh? ¿Y Grace también va vestida de princesa? ¿Os habéis hecho muchas fotos? ¿Dónde habéis montado? ―Empezó a reír―. Lo mejor será que me levante, pidamos chino y me lo contéis todo. Seguro que estáis cansados.

James se unió a sus risas y asintió. Lo mejor sería descansar después de un día tan ajetreado y lleno de emociones.

* * *

Hola :)

Ay, pues hoy tocaba visita a Disney y parece que Charlie se lo ha pasado muy bien :) (Aunque es un pequeño terremoto vestida de Rapunzel jajaja)

Las cosas con Lizzy van bien y ¡Rose y Scorpius van a tener otro bebé! Un poco locura, pero ellos parecen felices :D

Un beso enorme y nos leemos la semana que viene,

María :)


	28. Chapter 27

Alice se despertó cuando unos rayos de sol le dieron directamente en la cara. Sorprendida, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la habitación de invitados de Lizzy y parecía prácticamente mediodía. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y fijó su mirada en Albus, que dormía bocabajo.

―Buenos días ―lo saludó, besando su mejilla.

―¿Qué hora es? ―Preguntó él, entreabriendo un ojo.

―No lo sé, pero hacía años que no dormía así de bien. ―La castaña sonrió y miró la hora en su móvil―. ¡Son las doce y media! Hemos dormido más de doce horas.

―Qué raro que no nos hayan despertado las niñas, ¿no? ―Él se incorporó también en la cama y frunció ligeramente el ceño―. ¿No crees que...?

―Está todo muy tranquilo ―terminó ella por él. Se levantó y se acercó a la cuna―. ¡Grace no está!

―¿Cómo no va a estar? ―Albus también se puso de pie―. Estarán fuera con James y Lizzy.

―¿Y Charlie está tan callada? No, no están aquí.

Salió al salón, seguida de su marido, y suspiró al ver un post-it sobre la mesa.

―«Hemos salido a desayunar» ―leyó―. Podrían habernos avisado.

―¿Y destrozarnos el mejor descanso de los últimos años? ―Albus se encogió de hombros―. Pienso darles las gracias en cuanto vuelvan. Nos han hecho un favor.

―Supongo… ―Alice volvió a echarse el pelo hacia atrás y él la miró de arriba abajo, haciéndola enarcar una ceja―. ¿Qué?

―Estás preciosa.

Ella miró su camiseta ancha y sus bragas de dibujitos y negó con la cabeza.

―No digas tonterías.

―Te veo… relajada.

―Me siento relajada.

―Hacía mucho que no te veía así.

―Hacía mucho que no me sentía así. ―Se acercó a él y enredó los brazos detrás de su cuello―. Estoy feliz.

―Te quiero mucho.

―Y yo.

La castaña se puso de puntillas y lo besó y Albus la agarró de la cadera. Profundizaron el beso y, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban de vuelta en el dormitorio, tumbados en la cama. Siguieron besándose hasta que Alice rompió el beso y se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre su regazo.

―Podemos dejarlo aquí ―murmuró él al ver su mirada nerviosa―. O donde tú quieras.

―No quiero parar ―contestó―, pero me da un poco de miedo. ¿Y si falla el DIU?

―Es muy poco probable. ―El pelinegro se incorporó un poco y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. Pero no tenemos que hacer esto si no estás cómoda.

―Lo estoy ―respondió ella―. Lo estoy, Albus, de verdad. Y, de todos modos, tampoco hace falta hacerlo todo hoy, ¿no?

―Claro que no ―se apresuró a decir él―. Iremos poco a poco.

―Lo haremos.

Volvieron a besarse, sonriendo, y, simplemente, se dejaron llevar por el momento e intentaron aprovechar aquella mañana de tranquilidad.

* * *

Lizzy miraba con preocupación a través de la ventana del restaurante en el que estaban tomando el brunch con las niñas. Un par de fotógrafos la estaban siguiendo desde que habían salido y la estaban esperando fuera. Y no sabía cómo saldrían sin exponer demasiado a las pequeñas.

―¿Estás segura de que llamar a la policía no servirá? ―Le preguntó James, que ya había acabado su desayuno y miraba cómo Charlie terminaba de devorar unas tortitas con chocolate.

―Solo están ahí parados. ―Lizzy suspiró―. Debería salir primero. Así vosotros tendríais vía libre para iros con tranquilidad.

―¿Y dejarte sola con ellos? ―Negó con la cabeza―. Ni hablar. Saldremos juntos. Tendremos que tener cuidado con las niñas, pero todo irá bien.

―Sí, claro.

Lizzy se asomó al carrito de Grace y sonrió al ver a la pequeña dormida. Sintió una patada y se acarició el vientre.

―Eh, tranquilos ―murmuró―. Ya mismo podréis conocer a Grace, pero todavía es pronto.

―Son unos impacientes como sus padres.

―Desde luego. ―Se puso de pie con cuidado y sacó su cartera―. Hoy invito yo. Voy a ir pagando. Limpia un poco a Charlie. Tiene chocolate por… ―La miró y sonrió―. Por todas partes.

James miró también a su sobrina, que le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, y cogió una servilleta.

―A ver, cariño, déjame ayudarte un momento.

― _Otitas icas_ ―dijo la pequeña, dejando que su tío le limpiara las manchas.

―¿Verdad?

― _Ucho_.

―Pues ahora vamos a ir a casa a ver si papá y mamá se han despertado ya y luego vamos a la playa, ¿vale?

―¡ _Paia_! ―Empezó a reír y aplaudir al escuchar aquello―. ¡ _Ben_!

―¿Has terminado ya?

―¡Sí!

―Pues vámonos.

La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a bajar de la silla. Lizzy volvió entonces y se agarró al carrito de Grace.

―Vamos allá ―murmuró.

Los cuatro salieron del restaurante, con paso acelerado. James cogió a Charlie en brazos para poder ir más rápido e intentó cubrirle la cara nada más ver a los fotógrafos acercarse.

―A ver, chicos, vamos con dos niñas pequeñas, ¿no podéis dejarnos tranquilos? ―Les preguntó Lizzy, negando con la cabeza―. Respetadlas al menos a ellas, ¡son menores!

Los fotógrafos siguieron haciendo fotos y James tuvo que apoyar una mano en el brazo de la morena para que no se pusiera a gritarles. La vio tocarse el vientre rápidamente y tuvo que contener una mueca de preocupación. Los disgustos no eran buenos en su estado.

―Si no la dejáis tranquila, os voy a denunciar ―intervino. Agarró con fuerza a Charlie y los encaró―. Mi prima es una muy buena abogada y trabaja en un bufete bastante importante de San Francisco.

―Oye, que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo ―replicó uno de los fotógrafos.

―Pues ya lo habéis hecho ―dijo― así que ahora, por favor, marchaos o llamaré a la policía.

Lo ignoraron y siguieron sacándoles fotos hasta que llegaron al edificio y, por fin, pudieron librarse de ellos. Pasaron y ambos suspiraron.

―¿Siempre es así?

―No, solo desde que anuncié lo del embarazo. Antes me seguían de vez en cuando, pero no se ponían tan pesados ―confesó―. Ayer no me pillaron en la reunión porque no sabían que estaba aquí.

―Menuda mierda.

―Espero que no hayan sacado mucho a las niñas. No quiero que Albus y Alice se enfaden conmigo.

―No es tu culpa ―se apresuró a decir él―. Y deberíamos subir. Te ha dado una punzada antes.

―Estoy bien.

―Pero deberías descansar.

―No vamos a morirnos. ―Apoyó la mano sobre su tripa y sonrió―. Somos fuertes.

―Eso ya lo sé. ―Besó su frente y le devolvió la sonrisa―. Subamos, anda.

Se montaron en el ascensor y subieron hasta el apartamento de la chica. Abrieron la puerta y entraron al salón. James bajó a Charlie al suelo e intercambió una mirada rápida con Lizzy al escuchar risas procedentes del baño.

―¿Hola? ―Preguntó James, un poco cauteloso.

―Uy, hola. ―Alice, liada en una toalla y con otra enrollada en la cabeza, se asomó y les sonrió―. ¿Qué tal el desayuno?

―Muy bien ―contestó Lizzy, lentamente. Estaba bastante sorprendida, no se había esperado aquella reacción―. Bueno, nos han perseguido unos fotógrafos, pero las niñas están bien. ¿No te molesta que nos las hayamos llevado sin avisar?

―Bueno, habéis dejado una nota y sois sus tíos. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Por cierto, Lizzy, nos hemos preparado un desayuno rápido, espero que no te importe. Y menudo hidromasaje. Albus sigue dentro y yo estaba tentada de no salir.

―Sí, está muy bien, la verdad. ―Carraspeó―. Voy a… voy un momento a la cocina. ¿Me acompañas, James?

―Claro.

James asintió y la siguió hasta la otra habitación, conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

―¿Se lo han montado en mi hidromasaje? ―Preguntó la morena nada más entrar.

―Lizz, nosotros hicimos a los niños en el escritorio de Rose. Creo que no podemos quejarnos de esto.

―¡Pero es mi hidromasaje!

―Nosotros lo hemos hecho muchas veces ―insistió él―. No es para tanto. Además, a lo mejor no han hecho nada y solo han estado un rato ahí metidos.

―¿No te acuerdas de todos los sitios en los que lo hacíamos nosotros cuando salíamos? ―Se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la encimera, haciéndola enarcar una ceja―. Hicimos cosas peores.

―No las recuerdo ―mintió ella, sonriendo de lado.

―¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria?

―Atranca la puerta primero.

James lo hizo rápidamente y volvió al mismo sitio. Apoyó las manos en su cadera y se acercó a su cuello. Empezó a besarlo y ella gimió en voz baja.

―Te voy a echar de menos cuando estés en Seattle ―murmuró él sin separarse de su piel.

―Y yo a ti ―contestó ella―. Podrías venir conmigo.

James levantó la cabeza y la miró, sorprendido. Lizzy había insistido en ir sola y él había respetado su decisión desde el primer momento así que ¿por qué había cambiado de opinión ahora?

―Sería un poco precipitado, ¿no crees? ―Se obligó a contestar. Carraspeó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás―. No sé si…

―No, no ―se apresuró a decir ella―. No sé por qué he dicho eso. Ha sido solo una tontería.

―No es una tontería, es solo que… no sé.

―Olvídalo y ven aquí, anda. ―Le tendió la mano y él la aceptó y se acercó―. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

* * *

Lily se bajó del coche y sonrió a Leo, que salía del otro lado con una botella de vino en una bolsita de regalo.

―¿Listo?

―Ya estamos casados así que no sé qué hay que anunciar.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia la puerta de casa de sus padres. Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que su madre le abrió.

―¡Por fin llegáis! ―La abrazó y sonrió―. La comida ya está lista. Ven, vamos, tu tío se muere de hambre.

Entraron directamente al comedor y, tras saludar a todos, se sentaron en los sitios vacíos que había junto a Rose y Scorpius.

―Tengo una cosa que contarte ―le dijo la pelirroja en cuanto arrimó la silla a la mesa―. No quiero que nadie lo sepa todavía, pero…

―¿Estás embarazada? ―Preguntó Lily, enarcando una ceja.

―Baja la voz ―la reprendió su prima.

―¿En serio? ¡Qué fuerte! Pero si Lyra es un bebé.

―Lo sabemos, Lils, pero tenemos ganas de tener más hijos. Además, Lyra tendrá poco más de un año cuando el peque nazca y podrán crecer juntos ―le explicó en un susurro―. Pero todavía no vamos a decir nada a nadie más así que callada, ¿de acuerdo?

―Sí, tranquila. ―Apoyó la mano en la pierna de su prima y sonrió―. Si vosotros estáis contentos, yo también. Y yo también tengo algo que contar.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí, pero yo voy a hacerlo a lo grande, como lo hago todo.

―Lils…

―¡Atención, familia! ―Se levantó y dio unos golpecitos a su copa intentando atraer las miradas de sus padres y tíos―. Tengo una cosa muy importante que anunciar.

―¿Estás embarazada? ―Le preguntó su padre, abriendo mucho los ojos.

―Uy, no, de eso nada. Eso no pasará jamás. ―Sonrió―. Últimamente mi matrimonio no ha ido muy bien como ya sabéis y Leo y yo hemos estado haciendo terapia y parece que hemos conseguido mejorar algunas cosas. Hemos empezado una nueva etapa y las nuevas etapas hay que comenzarlas a lo grande, ¿no?

―¿Vais a hacer una fiesta? ―Le preguntó su madre.

―¡Nos vamos a casar otra vez! ―Amplió su sonrisa―. Y, esta vez, estáis todos invitados a la ceremonia. No va a ser nada tradicional ni típico, pero quiero una boda en la que no vayamos disfrazados. Y quiero que Charlie sea la niña de las flores y que la oficie alguien que nos conozca y que hable de nosotros y de nuestra historia.

―Suena maravilloso. ―Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija―. Nos alegra veros mejor y me encanta esta idea. ¡Tu hermano podría oficiarla!

―¿Cuál de ellos?

―Cualquiera de los dos y, por cierto, ¿se lo has dicho ya?

―No, los llamaré luego. Ahora vamos a almorzar.

Se sentó y le dio un beso a Leo en la mejilla.

―Te quiero mucho.

―Y yo, Lils.

Le dio un pequeño apretón en la rodilla y sonrió mientras todos a su alrededor empezaban a comentar la boda. Le gustaba cómo iba a comenzar aquella nueva etapa en su relación.

* * *

Hola :)

Pues parece que Alice va mejorando. Las vacaciones y poder desconectar de la rutina (unido a la terapia y el apoyo de Albus y los demás) le han venido muy muy bien.

Y todos están encantados con la boda de Lily ;)

Ahora sí que sí quedan solo 3 capítulos (ya programados) así que ya mismo nos despediremos de los chicos de Berkeley :(

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y perdonad los retrasos (entre estudios, trabajo y terminar mi novela original que está en la rectísima final ando bastante agobiada).

Un beso,

María :)


	29. Chapter 28

Albus detuvo el coche en el parking del aeropuerto y miró por el retrovisor. Alice y las niñas dormían, agotadas después de aquellos días de vacaciones que tan bien les habían sentado. Hacía mucho que no veía ese brillo en la mirada de su mujer y no pudo evitar preguntarse, otra vez, cómo había podido estar tan ciego. Menos mal que aquellos días en Los Ángeles la habían permitido descansar y olvidarse de los problemas.

―Gracias por acercarme ―dijo Lizzy. Se desabrochó el cinturón y suspiró. No se encontraba muy bien, pero prefería pensar que aquello se debía solo a los nervios del viaje.

―Era lo mínimo ―contestó Albus―. Gracias a ti por dejar que nos quedáramos unos días en tu casa. Nos ha venido muy bien.

―Lo que sea por vosotros y por mis peques.

―Te acompaño dentro, ¿vale? ―James también se desabrochó el cinturón―. No quiero que tengas que cargar con la maleta más de lo necesario y, además, quiero hablar yo también con los de la aerolínea.

―Paranoico.

―Pueden echarte atrás e impedirte volar debido a tu estado ―insistió―. Lo mejor será que te acompañe y me asegure de que te dejan facturar.

―Está bien. ―Abrió la puerta y miró hacia la parte de atrás, donde Alice seguía durmiendo―. Despídeme de Alice, Albus, porfa.

―Lo haré. Nos vemos pronto, Lizzy.

―No tardo, ¿vale?

James y Lizzy salieron del coche y, tras coger la maleta de la morena, se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto. Buscaron el vuelo en la pantalla, localizaron el mostrador y se acercaron.

―Hola, buenas tardes ―saludó ella. Sacó el billete y lo enseñó―. Vengo a facturar el equipaje.

―¿Puede viajar? ―Le preguntó el encargado, mirándole la prominente tripa―. Tenemos una normativa para embarazadas y…

―Me la he leído y aquí tengo el permiso médico.

―¿Está segura?

―Sí, léalo si quiere ―insistió ella. Se lo pasó y sonrió―. No hay ningún problema. Es que son mellizos así que abultan bastante, pero todavía me quedan 3 meses para el parto.

―No nos hacemos responsables si pasa algo. No tenemos médicos a bordo.

―No va a pasar nada, no se preocupe ―insistió.

―Está bien. Déjeme un minuto.

Tecleó los datos, volvió a comprobar el billete y, finalmente, le permitió facturar el equipaje.

―Bueno, pues eso es todo. En cuanto pase el control de seguridad podrá ir a la puerta de embarque.

―Sí, gracias.

Lizzy y James se alejaron del mostrador y se dirigieron hacia el control de seguridad, que no estaba demasiado lejos.

―Bueno, tengo que irme ―dijo ella, sonriendo―. ¿Me vas a echar de menos?

―Mucho, ya lo sabes. ―Se puso frente a ella y apoyó una mano en su cintura―. No hagas sobreesfuerzos, pero pásatelo bien. Disfruta de la visita.

―Gracias. ―Apoyó una mano en su hombro y se pegó un poco más a él―. Y vosotros tened cuidado volviendo a casa, ¿vale?

―Lo tendremos. Hablamos luego.

―Te llamaré en cuanto aterrice. Te enviaré un mensaje antes de bajar del avión incluso.

―No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿eh?

Lizzy no contestó. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó con dulzura. James le devolvió el beso y acarició su espalda, olvidándose de donde estaban e intentando transmitirle todo su cariño. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron a muy poca distancia y él besó su frente y la abrazó.

―Cuídate.

―Y tú. Te quiero.

―Y yo.

Se soltaron finalmente y ella se dirigió hacia el control de seguridad. Se despidió con un gesto y suspiró antes de enseñarle su billete a una azafata.

―Tú eres Lizzy Collins ―le dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo.

―Sí.

―Soy muy fan. ¡Me encanta tu serie!

―Muchas gracias.

―Ese es James, ¿no? El padre de los bebés. Lo he visto en tus redes sociales.

―Sí.

―No sabía que estabais juntos.

―No estamos juntos ―contestó, bastante incómoda―. ¿Puedo pasar?

―Oh, sí, claro, perdona. ―Se apartó, sin dejar de sonreír. A ella no la engañaban. ¡Estaban juntos y se moría de ganas de contárselo a todas sus amigas!―. Ten un buen vuelo.

Lizzy pasó hacia el control y la azafata sacó su móvil. No pensaba perder ni un minuto.

* * *

Rose estaba tumbada en la cama, con la vista fija en el techo. Se acariciaba la tripa y pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, en el nuevo bebé que en unos meses llegaría a la familia, en Lyra, en su trabajo. Todavía no le había dicho nada a su jefe, pero tendría que hacerlo pronto. Tendrían que dejarlo todo atado antes de que naciera. A lo mejor incluso tenía que cogerse una baja un poco más larga. No podía dejar a Scorpius solo con dos niños tan pequeños, ¿no? Sería demasiado para él.

―Te he preparado un té.

El rubio se sentó a su lado y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche.

―Eres el mejor.

―¿Por una taza de té? ―Frunció el ceño y empezó a acariciar su pelo.

―Lo has dejado todo por nosotras y por este peque. ―Lo miró y sonrió―. Es una pasada. Yo no podría hacerlo. No lo he hecho. Ya estoy pensando en cómo seguiré trabajando después del parto.

―No digas tonterías, Rosie. ―Besó su frente y sonrió.

―¿Y si este no es tan bueno como Lyra?

―Pues nos las apañaremos ―insistió―. Siempre lo hacemos, ¿no?

―Parece que tenemos la clave de la felicidad.

―¿El no casarnos?

―Exacto: si no hay anillo, no hay problemas. ―Rose sonrió.

―¿Algún día nos casaremos? Aunque sea por ventajas fiscales.

―No lo sé. ¿Tú quieres casarte?

―Ya sabes que sí, pero que esperaré todo lo que haga falta hasta que tú quieras hacerlo.

―Quizás algún día cambie de opinión. ―Scorpius la miró, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que no decía un "no" rotundo―. No me mires así.

―Vale, no te miro así.

Se tapó los ojos y la pelirroja rió y negó con la cabeza.

―Te quiero.

―Y yo. Por cierto, ¿sabes que Lyra está durmiendo?

―¿Ah, sí?

La pelirroja volvió a reír y lo besó. Se agarró a su camiseta y tiró de él para poder tumbarlo sobre la cama, pero, justo entonces, un llanto los interrumpió. Se quedaron quietos, con las frentes apoyadas y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

―Qué oportuna. Nunca llora, pero cada vez que nos ponemos un poco cariñosos… ―Suspiró―. No sé cómo hemos vuelto a concebir.

―¿Quién usa el verbo concebir? ―Scorpius sonrió, besó su nariz y se incorporó―. Voy a ver qué le pasa.

―Te acompaño. ―Se levantó también y se echó el pelo hacia atrás―. Quizás podamos terminar esto cuando la calmemos.

―Me parece un buen plan.

* * *

―James.

El chico se giró al escuchar la voz de Alice y enarcó una ceja al ver su expresión.

―¿Qué?

―No quiero que te cabrees, pero se ha filtrado una foto tuya con Lizzy en el aeropuerto. Os estáis besando y la gente se ha vuelta un poquito loca. ―Suspiró―. Me la acaba de enviar Lily.

―¡¿Qué?!

Sacó su teléfono, que había guardado después de hablar con Lizzy, y abrió rápidamente el mensaje que acababa de enviarle su hermana. Pulsó el enlace y empezó a leer, sorprendido, todos los comentarios y mensajes que la gente estaba escribiendo. ¿Quién les había hecho aquella foto? ¿Y por qué la habían subido a internet?

―Joder ―murmuró―. Verás cuando Lizzy la vea.

―¿Lizzy? Verás cuando mamá la vea ―dijo Albus. Negó con la cabeza―. Se va a poner como loca y te va a gritar otra vez.

―Somos mayorcitos.

―En esta foto parecéis dos adolescentes, la verdad ―comentó Alice.

―Los niños están a punto de nacer y esto se acabará así que dejad de decir tonterías. ―Suspiró y marcó el número de Lizzy―. Tengo que hablar con ella. Espero que no le esté cayendo una charlita.

* * *

―¡Tengo 31 años, dejad de meteros en mi vida!

Lizzy se paseaba de un lado al otro del salón, cada vez más enfadada. No sabía cómo había pasado, pero una foto en la que James y ella se besaban había acabado en internet y una amiga de su madre se la había enviado. Seguro que aquella chica del control de seguridad tenía algo que ver con todo aquello.

―Elizabeth, tú misma lo has dicho: ¡tienes 31 años! O estás con James, o no lo estás, pero no puedes comportarte así y mucho menos en público. ¡Vais a tener dos bebés! ¡Tenéis que ser responsables!

―Somos responsables.

―Os habéis besado en mitad de un aeropuerto abarrotado de gente. ¿De verdad creíais que esto pasaría sin más?

―Lo que James y yo hagamos no es de la incumbencia de nadie.

―Eres actriz así que lo hagas en público tiene cierta repercusión te guste o no. Y no podéis seguir con estos juegos cuando nazcan los niños. ¡Es que no entiendo por qué no queréis estar juntos!

―Porque no, mamá.

―Hace diez años erais muy felices y, de repente, lo dejasteis y ahora todo esto y… ¡Yo no os entiendo! ¡No te entiendo, Elizabeth! Aquí no te educamos para que fueras así.

―Sabemos lo que hacemos y no podemos estar juntos. Salió mal una vez y… podría volver a salir mal. ¿Y entonces qué pasaría con los niños?

―Pues dejadlo de una vez.

―Lo estamos intentando, pero no es tan fácil. ―Lizzy suspiró―. Tú no sabes todo lo que pasamos hace diez años. Si no hubiera bebés, podríamos volver a intentarlo. Pero ¿y si lo intentamos y todo se va a la mierda, mamá? No lo entiendes, no puedes entenderlo.

―¡Pues cuéntamelo! ¿Qué pasó? Nunca nos contaste nada, no querías ni oír hablar del tema.

―Me dio un anillo, me pidió que me casara con él y yo acepté.

―¿Qué? ―Mary abrió mucho los ojos. Su hija ni siquiera había terminado la universidad en aquella época. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

―Lo sé. ―Asintió lentamente―. Sé que es una locura, pero los dos estábamos dispuestos, pero entonces me enteré de una cosa que hizo en el instituto y… tenía lo de Giorgio muy reciente y… no me gustó nada. Sigue sin gustarme. Sé que no es el mismo, pero me asustó que no viera el mal que hizo. Se excusó, mamá, me dijo que no era para tanto y yo no pude soportarlo. Así que le devolví el anillo y me volví a Berkeley corriendo.

―Lizzy…

―No puedo estar con él porque me da miedo que todo vuelva a estropearse y que esta vez paguen dos niños que son completamente inocentes. ―Se apoyó las manos en la tripa. Los bebés no paraban de moverse y sentía punzadas. Quería vomitar―. No deberían pagar por los errores y los traumas de sus padres. Yo ya estoy bien, conseguí recomponerme, y sé que James sabe ahora que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero… todo podría volver a fallar.

―¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

―No merecía la pena. ―Negó con la cabeza y suspiró―. Necesito un poco de aire.

―Cariño…

―Mamá, de verdad, necesito estar sola un momento ―la cortó―. Tengo que pensar.

―No sé si deberías salir a pasear sola en tu estado ―insistió.

―Volveré pronto.

Cogió su bolso y salió de la casa. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de James, pero no se las devolvió. Sabía lo que iba a decirle y no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema. ¿Por qué no podían dejarla tranquila?

Llegó a la calle y tomó una bocanada de aire. Se sentía débil y necesitaba respirar. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos, pero sintió una punzada y tuvo que apoyarse contra el muro. Se abrazó la tripa y, a pesar de intentar contener el quejido, no pudo evitar soltarlo. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía que volver a casa. Tenía que ir al hospital. Tenía que ponerlos a salvo.

―Lizzy, ¿estás bien?

El portero del edificio, que acababa de salir, se acercó a ella al verla y la sujetó.

―No…

―¿Aviso a tus padres?

―Y a una ambulancia ―le pidió.

Sintió una punzada más fuerte y se aferró al hombre con fuerza.

―Ven, dentro, siéntate.

La condujo al interior y llamó a una ambulancia antes de llamar al portero del ático.

―Tiene que bajar, Mary. Lizzy está aquí y… no está bien. La ambulancia está en camino.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ay, siento mucho el retraso, pero es que entre la novela (que ya he terminado y estoy revisando), la tesis, el trabajo... No tenía tiempo de nada. ¡Pero aquí os dejo el capítulo! Aunque qué final... Ay, mi pobre Lizzy :( Qué mala pinta tiene esto.

Menos mal que por otra parte Albus y Alice están mucho mejor y Rose y Scorpius son pura dulzura :)

El siguiente capítulo lo tendréis el finde, que ya lo tengo preparado (me queda solo terminar un par de cosas, ay)

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	30. Chapter 29

Lizzy veía todo borroso a su alrededor. Cuando la ambulancia llegó, apenas mantenía la consciencia. Solo sabía que le dolía mucho y que algo iba mal. Los bebés no estaban bien. Y ella tampoco.

―¡Paso!

Escuchaba voces y veía sombras. Sabía que la estaban llevando por los pasillos del hospital, pero no entendía nada.

―Tenemos que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia.

Quiso hablar y decirles que aquello tenía que ser un error, que los niños eran demasiado pequeños para nacer aún, que tenía un plan de parto. Que prefería incluso empujar.

Le pusieron una mascarilla y siguieron avanzando con ella, que cada vez distinguía menos. Las luces y el blanco del techo se mezclaban, las voces sonaban confusas y, finalmente, no pudo resistir más y se desmayó.

* * *

David y Mary estaban sentados en la sala de espera, muy afectados. Los médicos les habían dicho que, si no le hacían una cesárea de urgencia a Lizzy, los perderían a los tres. De esta forma, al menos, la salvarían a ella y, quizás, los pequeños sobrevivirían: eran bastante prematuros, pero niños más pequeños habían salido adelante.

―Tenemos que llamar a James ―murmuró el hombre, con la vista fija en el suelo―. Son sus hijos y están naciendo en la otra punta del país. Podrían morir.

―Esto no es justo. ―Mary negó con la cabeza―. No tendría que haberle gritado.

―No podías saberlo.

―Estaba delicada, ya había estado en el hospital ―insistió―. Es que no quiero que los niños sufran, ni que ella lo pase mal. No entiendo su relación con James y me preocupo, pero no debí…

―No podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

―Espero que vivan. No podemos perderlos. ―Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y volvió a llorar―. Dios mío, es muy joven.

―Lo llamaré yo.

Sacó el teléfono y marcó el número del chico, que no tardó en contestar.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―Preguntó, consciente de que, si David lo estaba llamando, algo había sucedido.

―Lizzy está en el hospital. Le están haciendo una cesárea de urgencia ―contestó, sin andarse con rodeos. ¿Para qué adornar la verdad?―. Se ha puesto muy mal, James.

―La foto ―murmuró.

―Sí.

―Joder, joder, estoy llegando a San Francisco. Me cojo el primer vuelo que vaya para Seattle, ¿vale? ―Se notaba la ansiedad del chico en su voz―. Yo… ¿Qué os han dicho? Joder, tendría que haber ido con ella. ¡No tendría que haberla dejado sola!

―La situación es grave, no voy a mentirte, pero quizás se salven los tres.

―¿Quizás? ¿Pero Lizzy podría morirse?

―Se supone que esta cesárea la salvará, pero hay riesgo.

―¿Y los niños? ¿Podrían no salir adelante?

―Son muy prematuros. Harán todo lo que puedan.

―Cogeré el primer vuelo. Vosotros… vosotros cuidadlos. Llegaré en unas horas. ―Sollozó―. Si hay que tomar decisiones sobre los niños… Yo confío en vosotros.

―Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos y te mantendremos informado. Avísanos cuando tengas el vuelo. Estamos en el hospital Grey Sloan.

―Gracias.

James colgó y David guardó el teléfono y abrazó a su mujer. Solo les quedaba esperar.

* * *

―Va a salir de esta, ya verás. ―Alice, que tenía el móvil pegado a la oreja, le dio un apretón a James en el hombro―. Lizzy es muy fuerte. Y los niños lo serán también.

Él no contestó. Negó con la cabeza, pero apoyó la mano sobre la de su cuñada y se aferró a ella con fuerza. No tenía fuerzas ni para llorar en aquel momento, solo quería estar con Lizz y sus peques.

―No, Lils, no cojas tú el coche, estás muy nerviosa ―dijo la castaña al teléfono―. Llama a Rose, ¿vale? Yo ya he hablado con tus padres y los veremos en el aeropuerto.

―No sé si habrá billetes para todos ―murmuró Albus―. A lo mejor tendremos que coger vuelos distintos.

―No hace falta que vengáis ―murmuró James.

―No vamos a dejarte solo ―respondió su hermano―. Mamá y papá quieren ver que todo va bien y Lily y yo también. Y Lizzy es la mejor amiga de Rose, ¿crees que no va a querer ir?

―Pero tenéis cosas que hacer aquí y las niñas…

―De ellas me ocupo yo. Además, ya les he escrito a mis padres y me han dicho que van a venir por si necesito ayuda ―intervino Alice―. No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante ahora es que te montes en el primer avión a Seattle. Busca billetes por internet, quizás todavía puedas comprar alguno sin tener que pasar por el mostrador.

―Sí…

―Venga, vale, Lils. ―Alice, que seguía al teléfono, suspiró―. Nos vemos ahí.

Colgó e intercambió una mirada con su marido por el retrovisor. Tenían que llegar al aeropuerto cuanto antes.

* * *

―Dime, Leo.

―No soy Leo, pero actúa como si lo fuera, ¿de acuerdo? ―Lily suspiró―. Scorpius, ha pasado algo y no sé cómo decírselo a Rose. Es grave.

―Vale, sí, me acuerdo de lo que me comentaste. Creo que tengo el papel en el despacho. Dame un minuto ―mintió Scorpius, siguiéndole la corriente. Salió del salón, donde estaba con la pelirroja, y se encerró en la otra habitación―. ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Lizzy se ha puesto fatal, le están haciendo una cesárea en Seattle.

―¿En Seattle?

―Sí, había ido a ver a sus padres. Acababa de llegar. ―La chica volvió a suspirar―. Sé que Rose está embarazada de poco tiempo y no quiero que la noticia le afecte, pero tiene que saberlo. Querrá ir con mi hermano.

―Yo me encargo de decírselo y la llevaré al aeropuerto.

―Genial. Nosotros estamos ya de camino y James y Albus no tardarán en llegar. Supongo que mis padres tampoco.

―Nos vemos en un rato.

Colgaron y el rubio se revolvió el pelo y salió del despacho. A ver cómo le decía aquello sin alterarla demasiado.

―Oye, Rose.

Entró al salón y le dedicó una mirada preocupada, que ella no tardó en captar. Se incorporó en el sofá y frunció el ceño.

―No era Leo.

―No, era Lily.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

―Intenta no asustarte, ¿vale? ―Se sentó a su lado y la cogió de las manos―. Lizzy ha tenido unos problemas y le están haciendo una cesárea.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Soltó sus manos y se puso de pie, aunque tuvo que volver a sentarse en seguida al notar cómo le temblaban las piernas.

―Una cesárea es normal.

―No a los seis meses y poco.

―Ya.

―¿Está ya en Seattle?

―Acababa de llegar. Te llevaré al aeropuerto si quieres ir a verla. James, tus tíos y los demás van a intentar ir.

―Sí, claro. ―Volvió a levantarse―. Voy a vestirme y... y… a coger algunas cosas.

―Llamaré a tu padre para que venga a quedarse con Lyra. ―Se levantó y apoyó las manos en sus hombros―. Lizzy estará bien.

―Sí, lo sé, pero… quiero verla. Le dije que estaría con ella.

El rubio la abrazó y ella se aferró a él con fuerza durante unos instantes antes de soltarse y dirigirse hacia el dormitorio. Tenía mucho que preparar y muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Los minutos parecían horas. Mary creía que llevaba sentada siglos en esa sala de espera, aunque el reloj apenas se había movido. Su hija llevaba una hora y media en el quirófano, pero cada minuto que pasaba le costaba más y más. Necesitaba que algún médico saliera y le dijera que todo había ido bien.

James había llamado hacía apenas cinco minutos para informarles de que estaba embarcando junto a sus padres y Rose. Albus y Lily saldrían en una hora aproximadamente.

―Familiares de Elizabeth Collins.

―¡Somos nosotros!

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la doctora, seguida de su marido.

―Elizabeth está bien. Ha sufrido una hemorragia, pero lo hemos controlado a tiempo y se está recuperando. En seguida la llevaremos a una habitación.

―Gracias a Dios.

―Y los bebés… Este tema ya es más delicado. Hemos podido sacarlos y están vivos, pero su estado es muy grave, prácticamente crítico. Los próximos días serán fundamentales.

―¿Tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir? ―Preguntó David con un hilo de voz.

―Vamos a esperar a ver cómo evolucionan.

―Claro…

―En cuanto puedan verlos, les avisaré. Vamos a subirlos a la unidad de prematuros.

―No nos moveremos de aquí ―le aseguró Mary.

―¿Tienen nombre ya, por cierto?

La pareja intercambió una mirada y ambos negaron con la cabeza.

―No, Lizzy me dijo que todavía no lo habían decidido.

―¿Y el apellido? ¿Collins?

―Collins-Potter, creo ―dijo la mujer―. Me comentó que iban a combinar los apellidos y que ella quería el suyo primero. No creo que James tenga problema.

―Bien, pues los registraremos con el apellido de momento. En seguida les avisaremos.

La doctora se fue y ellos se sentaron de nuevo y suspiraron. Su pequeña estaba bien. Ahora solo podían esperar que los niños salieran adelante.

* * *

James no sabía si habían pasado segundos o días desde que había recibido aquella llamada. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y, a su alrededor, todo iba a cámara lenta. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de cómo había llegado a Seattle. Prácticamente lo habían llevado del coche al avión y, de este, a un taxi. No era consciente de nada, solo sabía que tenía que ir con Lizzy cuanto antes. Tenía que comprobar que ella y los niños estaban bien. David y Mary le habían informado de la situación, pero tenía que comprobarlo personalmente. Necesitaba verlos a los tres.

―No es posible.

Levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de su madre y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la entrada del hospital llena de periodistas.

―Dejádmelos a mí, ¿vale? ―Les dijo Rose. Se echó un poco hacia delante en el asiento y suspiró―. Tú entra rápido, James.

―Sí…

―Venga, vamos.

Pagaron al taxista y se bajaron del vehículo.

―¡James! ¡James!

La luz de los flashes lo cegó y el sonido de las voces lo aturdió aún más. De repente, un montón de desconocidos le preguntaban, a gritos, cosas sobre su vida personal e intentaban sacar provecho de un momento que no estaba siendo nada fácil.

―¡A ver, dejadlo pasar! ―Gritó Rose―. ¿Han oído hablar del derecho a la intimidad?

―¿Cómo se encuentra Lizzy?

―¿Es cierto que han tenido que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia?

―¡James no va a contestar a sus preguntas! ―Rose lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él con fuerza―. Vamos.

Consiguieron entrar al hospital y Ginny suspiró, aliviada, al ver a David esperándolos.

―¡David! ―James despertó de su letargo y corrió hacia él―. ¿Cómo están?

―Lizzy está durmiendo. Está débil y cansada y bastante asustada, pero los médicos dudan que haya problemas. Solo necesita descansar ―explicó―. Los niños están estables, pero su estado es muy grave. No han podido desarrollarse por completo y tienen problemas para respirar entre otras cosas.

―¿Puedo verlos?

―Claro. Venid conmigo.

Subieron hasta la unidad de prematuros y el hombre presentó a James a los médicos.

―Es el padre.

―Estaba en San Francisco ―murmuró―. Bueno, de hecho ni siquiera estaba allí. Volvía de Los Ángeles.

―Póngase la mascarilla y la bata y sígame ―le dijo la doctora, sonriendo con indulgencia―. Están en la incubadora y no pueden salir de ella, pero podrá cogerlos con los guantes, no se preocupe. Les vendrá bien tener contacto con uno de sus padres. Su madre estuvo anestesiada durante la cesárea y no ha podido cogerlos.

―Vale.

James se puso la bata y la mascarilla y siguió a la doctora, que lo condujo hasta las dos incubadoras. Se asomó y contuvo el aliento. Eran diminutos. Eran tan pequeños… Parecía imposible que esas dos cositas tan pequeñas fueran a sobrevivir. Y tuvo miedo. Tuvo mucho más miedo del que creía que se podía sentir. Un frío enorme lo atenazó por dentro y supo, en aquel mismo instante, que daría cualquier cosa por el bienestar y la felicidad de esos niños. De repente sintió que eran lo único que importaba.

―Hola ―susurró―. Hola, pequeñajos.

―¿Tienen nombre? ―Le preguntó una de las enfermeras.

―Sí. ―Asintió. Apenas un par de días antes, mientras todos dormían en la casa, Lizzy y él habían hablado, por fin, del nombre. Y, sorprendentemente, no habían tardado demasiado en ponerse de acuerdo―. Leah Anne y Daniel Harry Collins-Potter.

Lo anotaron y él introdujo las manos en los guantes de una de las dos cunas. Con mucho cuidado, levantó a la niña, que tenía varios tubos conectados, y la meció de forma delicada.

―Hola, Leah. Menudo susto me habéis dado los tres, ¿eh? ―Se movió un poco y él sonrió, con los ojos húmedos―. ¿Tú eras la que tantas patadas le daba a mamá? Bueno, tienes que recuperarte para poder seguir dando muchas patadas. Te enseñaré a jugar al fútbol. Será muy divertido así que tienes que salir adelante, Leah. No puedes dejarnos a tu mamá y a mí así. Tienes mucho camino por recorrer, no puedes…

No fue capaz de seguir hablando. Se le quebró la voz y un par de lágrimas descendieron por su mejilla. Quería coger a la pequeña y abrazarla con fuerza para que se sintiera protegida. Nada más venir al mundo había acabado rodeada de cables y luces blancas y él solo quería que se sintiera arropada.

De nuevo con cuidado la soltó y se acercó ahora a la otra cuna, donde estaba el niño. No presentaba mejor aspecto que ella. Lo levantó y empezó a mecerlo, aunque él apenas se movió.

―Eh, Dan. No te preocupes, papá ya está aquí. Siento haber tardado tanto en venir a veros, pero es que no os esperábamos tan pronto. ―Suspiró―. Vais a salir de esta, ¿vale? Los dos lo haréis porque vuestra madre y yo os queremos muchísimo y tenéis que venir a casa con nosotros. Seguro que ella se muere de ganas de veros y de leeros novelas inglesas y obras de teatro. Es actriz de las de verdad, ¿eh? ―Suspiró―. Dan, Leah y tú sois lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca así que sed fuertes. Pronto estaremos los cuatro juntos fuera de este hospital.

Suspiró y, con desgana, lo soltó. No quería irse y dejarlos solos (aunque la habitación estuviera llena de médicos y enfermeros y los padres de ambos estuvieran esperando fuera para verlos y estar con ellos), no quería alejarse. ¿Y si les pasaba algo? ¿Y si él se iba y ellos morían? No podía ni imaginárselo. Quería protegerlos de todo, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y se sentía impotente. Solo quedaba esperar y él no podía hacer nada por mucho que quisiera.

Salió y sonrió a sus padres.

―Son preciosos.

―¿Podemos pasar? ―Preguntó Ginny.

―Claro, hablad con la doctora. No creo que haya problema.

―Mary y yo hemos podido entrar varias veces ―añadió David―. Son todos muy amables.

―Yo voy a ver a Lizzy.

―¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―Le preguntó el padre de la chica.

―No, quiero ir solo. Quiero… tengo que hablar con ella.

―Por supuesto.

El hombre asintió y James se marchó. Recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación en la que le habían dicho que estaba la morena y pegó antes de abrir la puerta.

―¿Se puede?

Mary, que estaba al lado de la cama de su hija, se levantó y asintió.

―Me alegra ver que ya estás aquí.

―Vengo de ver a los niños.

―Son preciosos. ―La mujer suspiró―. Lizzy lleva un rato dormida. Se despertó después de la operación, pero sigue bastante aturdida. Ha tenido una hemorragia.

―No…

―Pero está bien. Los médicos dicen que se va a recuperar.

―¿Me dejas que me quede un rato con ella? ―Le preguntó―. Mis padres y mi prima Rose están con David en prematuros.

―Iré yo también a verlos. ―Mary apoyó una mano en su brazo y sonrió levemente―. En un rato nos vemos.

La mujer salió de la habitación y él ocupó la silla que acababa de dejar vacía. Cogió la mano de Lizzy y se la llevó a los labios, cerrando los ojos.

―Bueno, Lizz, parece que ahora empieza lo difícil. Siento haberte dejado sola. Te prometí que estaría contigo, pero no he podido cumplirlo.

―Has tardado un poco en llegar. ―Abrió los ojos al escuchar su murmullo. Lizzy lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados―. Estás empezando a perder facultades.

―Lizz…

Ella intentó sonreír, pero su boca dibujó una mueca y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a sollozar. Y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse en la cama junto a ella, abrazarla, y abandonarse también al llanto. Lo difícil no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

* * *

Ay, hola a todos.

Dan y Leah no podían morir en el parto, pero las cosas no van a ser nada fáciles... :(

Me he autocensurado un poco porque el capítulo me estaba quedando demasiado dramático (la reacción de Lizzy al despertarse era demasiado descorazonadora como para escribirla, lo siento, aunque en el próximo capítulo veréis un poco cómo se siente, no os preocupéis), pero, aun así, espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos el martes o miércoles con el penúltimo capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y por llegar hasta aquí conmigo (que esta historia ha acabado siendo un poco caótica a nivel días de publicación, etc.)

Un beso,

María


	31. Chapter 30

Lizzy le contó a James todo lo que había pasado desde que se había montado en el avión hasta que había llegado al hospital. Le dijo, entre susurros y lágrimas, que la discusión con su madre le había dado la puntilla, pero que ya se encontraba mal de antes. «No debería haberme subido a ese avión, me encontraba mal en Los Ángeles, ¿en qué estaba pensando?» murmuraba una y otra vez mientras él le repetía que no era su culpa, que las cosas habían resultado así, pero que no había hecho nada malo y no debía culparse por lo que había pasado.

―Debería hacer un comunicado de prensa ―murmuró, después de un rato en silencio en el que él se limitó a acariciarle el pelo.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no quiero que sigan molestando en la puerta del hospital. Debería pedirle a alguien que baje y les diga que todo ha ido bien y que les pedimos respeto y privacidad. ―Suspiró―. Esto es una mierda. Ahora mismo odio ser actriz.

―¿Quieres que vaya yo?

―No, necesitaría a alguien más imparcial. ―Se mordió el labio―. ¿Rose? No la he visto aún, pero… es Rose. Lo hará bien.

―Se lo podrás decir en cuanto os veáis. ―Volvió a besar su frente―. Pero no pienses ahora en los periodistas, ¿vale?

―Sí.

Volvieron a quedarse callados y Lizzy se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

―¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ―Le preguntó.

―Los médicos dicen que los niños tendrán que quedarse un tiempo aquí.

―Quiero verlos.

―No sé si puedes levantarte.

―Llévame en silla de ruedas.

―No sé si…

―Por favor.

―Los médicos dicen que tienes que descansar.

―Tú los has visto, pero yo todavía no ―insistió―. James, necesito verlos. Los he llevado más de seis meses dentro y he sentido cada movimiento, cada patada, pero, de repente, no los siento. No están aquí, no sé si están bien. Necesito verlos. Tú… tú no lo entiendes, pero lo necesito.

Él suspiró al ver sus ojos rojos y asintió.

―Le preguntaré a tus médicos.

―Gracias.

Se quedó unos instantes mirándola. Quería besarla, pero… los niños ya habían nacido. Se suponía que en cuanto los niños nacieran lo suyo se terminaría, pero no se imaginaba que aquello sería tan brusco y difícil.

―Vuelvo en un minuto, ¿vale?

Besó finalmente su frente y se levantó de la cama. Tenía que conseguir que Lizzy pudiera ver a los niños.

* * *

Aquel primer encuentro no fue fácil. James llevó a Lizzy, en silla de ruedas, hasta la unidad de prematuros, donde la estaban esperando. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado al llegar junto a las incubadoras y contuvo el aliento al verlos. No se los esperaba tan pequeños.

―Por Dios…

―Son muy pequeños y tienen algunos problemas, pero yo creo que saldrán adelante ―murmuró él―. O eso espero al menos.

―Son demasiado pequeños. ―Lizzy se mordió el labio con fuerza―. Son… Es como… Por Dios. Dios mío.

―Tranquila, siéntate.

―No, quiero cogerlos. ―Se aferró al borde de la incubadora, tomó aire y, con cuidado, metió las manos en los guantes y cogió al niño. Lo meció con dulzura y chistó―. Hola, Dan. Soy mamá. Siento haber tardado tanto en venir a veros, pero ya estoy aquí.

―Lizz, no deberías hacer esfuerzos. Los médicos dicen que tienes que descansar…

―Vuestro papá se pone muy pesado de vez en cuando, pero ya lo conoceréis. ―Suspiró. La verdad era que le dolían todos los puntos y sentía su cuerpo temblar. Demasiadas emociones y demasiadas intervenciones por un día―. Volveré pronto. Tengo que… tengo que estar ingresada, pero vendré a veros y, en cuanto me den el alta, no me separaré de vuestro lado. Tenéis que resistir.

Suspiró y lo soltó. Aferrándose de nuevo al borde y moviéndose con cuidado, se acercó a la niña y la cogió con delicadeza.

―Mi pequeña Leah. Tu papá dice que tú eras la que me pegaba tantas patadas, ¿es verdad? ―Se movió un poco y ella sonrió―. Pronto conocerás a Lyra y seguro que os haréis muy amigas. Tienes que ponerte bien, ¿vale? Yo vendré muy pronto a veros, te lo prometo. No voy a alejarme. No os voy a dejaros solos jamás.

La dejó en la cuna y se sentó en la silla de ruedas, exhausta. Enterró el rostro entre las manos y se echó a llorar otra vez. Le parecía imposible que pudieran sobrevivir. No tendría que haber cogido ese vuelo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ellos seguirían a salvo y no estarían rodeados de máquinas y aislados de todo.

―Eh… ―James se arrodilló a su lado y besó su frente―. Se pondrán bien. Tenemos que creer, Lizz.

―Quiero bautizarlos. Sé que te dije que no quería, pero… quiero hacerlo. Por si acaso.

―Lo que tú quieras. Buscaremos un sacerdote o lo que sea y los bautizaremos aquí mismo ―le prometió―. Yo me encargo. Tú tienes que descansar.

―Sí…

―Te llevaré de vuelta a la habitación.

―Vale.

Lizzy se dejó llevar de nuevo hasta el cuarto, en silencio. Estaba muy preocupada por los niños, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir ahí. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para ponerse de pie y cogerlos y ahora su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando. A Lizzy no tardaron demasiado en darle el alta y, aunque seguía molesta por los puntos y bastante cansada, no se movió del lado de los niños. Ni James tampoco. Los dos pasaron semanas en vela, sentados el uno junto al otro, al lado de las cunas de sus pequeños que parecían condenados a permanecer siempre ahí. Los médicos les decían que el proceso sería lento, pero que iban mejorando y los cambios eran favorables. Solo necesitaban un poco de paciencia.

―Toma.

Lizzy se sentó al lado de James y le dio un vaso de café.

―Gracias. ―Él sonrió y lo aceptó―. Dicen que los resultados de la prueba que les hicieron esta mañana están a punto de salir.

―Espero que Leah tenga mejor los pulmones. ―La morena suspiró. Dan ya podía respirar prácticamente solo, pero la niña todavía tenía bastantes problemas.

―Espero que puedan quitarles ya la alimentación intravenosa. Al menos a Dan.

―Un día más es un día menos. Y dijeron que, cuando les quitaran las sondas y vías, no tardaríamos en volver a casa.

―Estoy deseándolo.

―¿Y volver a San Francisco?

―También, aunque tus padres están siendo muy amables. No tenían por qué acogerme y mucho menos a mis padres.

―No digas tonterías: somos una familia. Y tus padres tienen derecho a estar cerca de sus nietos, igual que los míos.

―Sí, pero nos han prestado su casa. Están siendo geniales.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro.

―Quiero que sean felices ―murmuró ella―. Sé que te lo digo siempre, pero es lo único que quiero: que crezcan y sean felices. Quiero que se enamoren, que rían hasta llorar, que viajen, que sueñen, que vayan a la universidad, que… no sé, que hagan todo lo que yo he hecho y mucho más. Que hagan todo lo que quieran.

―Yo también. ―James sonrió―. Y lo harán. Ya verás. Irán al instituto y jugarán al fútbol. Se enamorarán, les partirán el corazón y luego volverán a caer y se enamorarán otra vez.

―¿Y si no les gusta el fútbol?

―Son mis hijos, ¿cómo no va a gustarles? ―Puso los ojos en blanco y ella rió.

―También son los míos.

―Estoy seguro de que les gustará. ―Besó su frente y sonrió―. Serán increíbles. Sean como sean, lo serán.

―Lizzy, James, ya están los resultados.

La doctora se acercó a ellos, que se levantaron rápidamente. Esperaban recibir buenas noticias. Las necesitaban.

* * *

El día que les dieron el alta por fin (después de casi dos meses) ambos creyeron que era un milagro y cuando pudieron regresar a San Francisco, otro mes y medio después, ninguno se lo creía. Los niños iban desarrollándose y, aunque tenían que pasar bastantes controles, estaban bien y les habían dado permiso para que pudieran irse a San Francisco.

Todos los recibieron allí entre abrazos y con la casa (que habían comprado poco antes del viaje de Lizzy a Seattle) preparada para que pudieran instalarse con los niños.

―Esperamos que os guste cómo hemos dejado el cuarto de los niños ―les dijo Rose, que los llevaba en coche desde el aeropuerto―. Lily les ha comprado un montón de peluches. Creo que se ha dejado el sueldo de un mes.

―Lily es una exagerada. ―Lizzy sonrió. La pelirroja había ido tres veces a verlos a Seattle y les pedía fotos de los niños a diario. James y ella estaban cada día más seguros de haber tomado la decisión correcta al nombrarla su tutora.

―Os ha hecho una tarta.

―¿Desde cuándo sabe cocinar? ―Preguntó James desde la parte de atrás, donde estaba con los dos pequeños―. Hemos estado solo unos meses fuera.

―Lils siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas.

―Ya veo…

―Pero la última que hizo estaba incomestible así que, quizás, tengáis que fingir que os gusta y luego tirarla cuando no mire.

―Seguro que no es para tanto. ―Lizzy suspiró―. ¿Habéis montado al menos una cama?

―Las dos. ―Rose carraspeó―. No sabíamos si…

―¿Si seguimos acostándonos? ―Terminó la morena por ella.

―Yo no lo habría dicho así, pero… sí, eso.

Lizzy miró a James, que suspiró. No habían vuelto a acostarse desde que los niños habían nacido, pero sí que habían dormido juntos la mayoría de las noches. Y se habían besado más veces de las que podían contar.

―Dijimos que todo acabaría cuando nacieran los niños ―murmuró él―. Aunque nos da igual dormir juntos. Todavía lo hacemos.

―Nos ayuda a tranquilizarnos ―se excusó ella.

―No voy a pediros explicaciones. Ya sois mayorcitos. ―Rose se encogió de hombros―. Cada familia es un mundo y mientras vosotros seáis conscientes de lo que hacéis…

―Lo somos.

Los dos murmuraron aquello casi al mismo tiempo, aunque una duda les atenazó el estómago. ¿Realmente lo eran?

* * *

―Si pasa cualquier cosa…

―Lizz, tranquila. ―James sonrió y le acarició la mejilla―. Estarán bien. Estaremos bien.

―Sí, lo sé.

―Es solo una semana y media.

―Es una semana y media. ―Lizzy cerró los ojos. No se imaginaba que aquello sería tan difícil. Sabía que los niños estarían bien y que James se apañaría bien, pero le daba miedo irse a tantos kilómetros de distancia. Dan y Leah estaban bien, pero ¿y si les pasaba algo y ella no estaba con ellos?

―Eh, mírame. ―Apoyó ambas manos en sus mejillas y ella abrió los ojos―. Estarán bien. Y tú tienes que ir a rodar. Si no vas, si no te montas en ese avión, te vas a arrepentir. Ahora tienes miedo y es normal, pero… tienes que hacerlo. Es lo que siempre has querido. Es lo que acordamos, ¿no te acuerdas? Tú te ibas a Los Ángeles, rodabas tus series y películas, y yo me quedaba aquí con ellos e íbamos a verte siempre que pudiéramos. En cuanto pasen esta revisión nos iremos contigo y pasaremos tres meses sin movernos de Los Ángeles, hasta que acabes de rodar la película. Y ya iremos moviéndonos mientras grabas la serie. Vendremos aquí a ver a mi familia, iremos a Seattle si quieres… Los niños se acostumbrarán a viajar.

―Lo sé. ―Ella se obligó a asentir. Solo serían 10 días. Los niños estarían a salvo y, además, habían pospuesto la grabación de aquella película por ella. No podía dejarlos tirados―. Aunque no creo que sea bueno que viajen tanto. Son pequeños.

―En tres meses ya no lo serán tanto. Además tienen ya 5 meses. ―James suspiró. Él tampoco quería que Lizzy se fuera, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Le gustaba vivir con ella y criar a los niños juntos, pero sabía que, si no se marchaba y seguía con su carrera, jamás podría perdonarse a sí misma.

―Nos vemos entonces en 10 días.

―Nos vemos en 10 días.

Besó su frente y después sus labios. Lo de dejarlo les había salido bastante mal, especialmente viviendo juntos y pasando por tanto. Siempre decían que sería la última vez, pero eso nunca sucedía: siempre acababan buscándose de nuevo. Estaban enamorados, pero no se atrevían a dar un paso más. Especialmente él que sentía el anillo quemándole en el bolsillo del pantalón. Al principio le había parecido buena idea pedirle matrimonio (otra vez) a Lizzy antes de que se fuera, pero, de camino al aeropuerto, se había arrepentido. No podía hacerle aquello, no podía atarla aún más a San Francisco. Lizzy tenía que ser libre para desarrollar su carrera y, por mucho que le doliera, un anillo de compromiso la frenaría. Y no podía consentirlo. Así que, simplemente, sonrió y la vio marchar hacia el interior del aeropuerto. A lo mejor algún día se lo proponía. A lo mejor algún día llegaba su momento. Pero, hasta entonces, solo les quedaba intentar sacar adelante a los niños y no perjudicarlos. Lo mejor para ellos era que se llevaran bien y estuvieran a gusto y, para ello, lo más importante era no estropear lo que tenían. Y un anillo que pudiera hacer que Lizzy se replanteara cosas (porque era evidente que la decisión de cederle la custodia a James ya no le parecía tan buena como cuando firmaron los papeles y que una parte de ella quería renunciar a su vida en Los Ángeles) no los beneficiaría en absoluto.

James sacó el anillo y lo miró.

―Algún día ―murmuró―. Algún día.

* * *

¡Hola!

Ay, ha sido difícil, pero los niños están bien y ya están en casita. Aunque lo que no es fácil es la relación de James y Lizzy... Ay, es que no se aclaran y cuánto miedo tienen :(

Ya solo nos queda el epílogo, lo subo el sábado.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y os guste el final y mil gracias por acompañarme(nos) en este viaje un pelín convulso.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


	32. Epílogo

_Cinco años y medio después_

Lizzy abrió la puerta de la casa y entró con una sonrisa.

―¡Hola!

―¡Mami!

Dan y Leah llegaron corriendo a la entrada y la abrazaron. La morena se puso de rodillas y rodeó a sus hijos con fuerza. Los había echado muchísimo de menos. Se separó unos instantes para poder mirarlos. Habían vuelto a crecer. Siempre lo hacían.

―Mis niños. Pero qué grandes y preciosos estáis ya ―dijo.

Acarició la mejilla de Dan y le dio un pequeño pellizco a la de Leah y volvió a abrazarlos, cerrando los ojos.

―Os he echado de menos.

―Y yo, mami ―dijo Dan.

―Pero, bueno, ¿y está sorpresa?

James se apoyó en la pared y sonrió, bastante enternecido por la escena.

―No aguantaba más ―contestó Lizzy. Se puso de pie y se acercó a él para poder abrazarlo―. ¿Qué tal va todo?

―Bien, como siempre. ―James le dio un beso en la sien y se encogió de hombros cuando se separaron―. Leah ha traído un par de notas de su profe, pero no pasa nada.

Lizzy suspiró. Su hija era un torbellino y cuando se juntaba con Lyra podían provocar un terremoto. De hecho, Rose, Scorpius y ellos se habían planteado mandarlas a colegios distintos, pero, al final, fueron incapaces de separarlas. Estaban demasiado unidas para hacerles eso. Habría sido cruel.

―Bueno…

―Íbamos a ir el fin de semana ―le dijo―. ¿No tienes que rodar?

―Sí, me vuelvo mañana, pero es que… ―Se mordió el labio―.Echaba de menos a mis peques. Pero el finde me los llevas, ¿eh?

―Sí, claro. ―James sonrió―. Estaba preparando el almuerzo.

―Uy, ¿y hay sitio para una más?

―Siempre hay sitio para ti. ―Se giró hacia sus hijos―. ¿Por qué no le enseñáis a mamá el juego nuevo que os ha enviado la tía Lily desde Nueva York?

―¡Sí!

Leah cogió a Dan de la mano y los dos salieron corriendo bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. James apoyó las manos en las caderas de Lizzy y la pegó a la pared.

―Te he echado de menos ―dijo.

―Y yo.

Sonrió y tiró de su camisa para acercarlo aún más a ella. Se besaron y se quedaron unos instantes con las frentes pegadas. Habían intentado dejarlo. Habían intentado separarse, pero no habían sido capaces. Seguían juntos a escondidas y cada vez les resultaba más difícil: cualquier día los descubrirían los niños en el dormitorio en el que no debían estar y tendrían que darles unas explicaciones que no sabrían cómo darles. «Papá y mamá se quieren mucho y quieren estar juntos, pero tienen miedo porque en la universidad tuvieron una relación bastante disfuncional y no quieren hacerse daño, ni perderse, ni muchísimo menos haceros sufrir a vosotros por su estupidez e inmadurez».

―¿El rodaje va bien? ―Le preguntó, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja―. ¿Ha pasado algo?

―No, pero… echaba de menos a los niños. Y a ti.

―En tres semanas nos iremos contigo allí.

―Sí, necesito que estéis cuando acabe el rodaje. ―Suspiró―. Va a ser horrible. Voy a echar mucho de menos la serie.

―9 temporadas no está nada mal.

―Lo sé, pero ¿y ahora qué?

―¿La peli que ruedas en Europa en agosto?

―Sí, pero una película son solo unos meses. ―Lizzy se mordió el labio―. He pensado intentar volver a hacer teatro. Hace mucho que no hago ninguna obra y lo echo de menos.

―Bueno, es lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no? ―James sonrió y le acarició la mejilla―. «Quiero ser actriz de verdad, actriz de teatro», no parabas de repetirlo en la universidad.

―Sí, por eso ―contestó―. Creo que voy a presentarme a algunas audiciones cuando vuelva de París. Le pediré a mi representante que se informe de las obras que van a estrenar en Los Ángeles y aquí.

―¿Aquí?

―¿Por qué no? Estaría más cerca de vosotros y hay algunos teatros bastante decentes. A lo mejor me viene bien tomarme un descanso de Los Ángeles y la televisión ―contestó, un poco nerviosa. No sabía muy bien cómo abordar aquel asunto, ni lo que significaría para ella y James―. Y no tendríamos que seguir mareándonos.

―¿Pero te vendrías aquí? ¿A casa?

Lizzy asintió lentamente y James se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa. ¿Y si era una señal?

―¿Qué te pasa? Creía que te alegrarías…

―Y me alegro. ―Él se quedó quieto y sonrió―. Me encantaría tenerte aquí, pero es que hay algo…

―¿Te preocupa nuestra relación? A ver, vivir juntos igual no es una buena idea si seguimos así ―comentó ella―. Quizás debería buscarme otra casa o… a lo mejor podríamos aclarar algunas cosas.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Creo que va siendo hora, ¿no? Llevamos muchos años con esto y tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

―Sí. Va siendo hora.

―¿Tú me quieres? Porque yo a ti muchísimo. Y no solo te quiero como al padre de mis hijos. Te quiero de querer. De estar enamorada.

―Lizz… ―Amplió su sonrisa y ella enarcó una ceja―. Espera un segundo. No te muevas de aquí.

Se fue corriendo y Lizzy lo siguió con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. A lo mejor se había pasado al decirle aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podían seguir así si se mudaba a San Francisco.

―Mira, mami.

Los dos pequeños llegaron entonces con una caja de química para niños y se la enseñaron y ella se obligó a dejar la preocupación a un lado, sonreír y agacharse junto a ellos.

―Oh, qué bien ―dijo―. La tita Lily quiere que seáis químicos como ella.

―Mira, es diver. ―Dan empezó a sacar cosas y las señaló―. Pero papi no nos deja jugar solos.

―¿No? ¿Y eso?

―Porque Leah tiró todo.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Sí, pero sin querer ―contestó la niña―. ¡Yo soy buena, mami!

―Claro que sí, mi amor, pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado. ―Cogió las instrucciones y empezó a leerlas―. A ver qué pone…

―¡Hacen burbujas! ―Le explicó su hijo―. Es muy diver. ¿Podemos?

―Claro. Ahora jugamos los tres.

Justo entonces James llegó. Estaba nervioso y escondía algo en su espalda.

―Leah, Dan, id un momento al salón ―les pidió a los pequeños.

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó su hija.

―Porque sí. Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar.

―¡Yo no he sido! ―Dijo la pequeña, cruzándose de brazos.

―Claro que no. No has hecho nada, cariño ―intervino Lizzy. Miró a James y suspiró―. Es que papá y yo tenemos que hablar de una cosa de mayores. Pero vosotros no habéis hecho nada. Llevaos el juego e id sacando las cosas, ¿vale? Ahora vamos nosotros.

―Vale, mami ―contestó Dan.

Los dos pequeños cogieron el juego y se marcharon y la morena interrogó al pelinegro con la mirada.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Hay una cosa que… ―Suspiró. Después de tanto tiempo aguardando aquel momento no sabía ni cómo empezar―. Te quiero, Lizz. Muchísimo. Dices que deberíamos replantearnos las cosas si te vienes aquí y… quiero hacerlo.

―¿Y entonces? ―Le preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

―Lizz, todavía tengo el anillo.

Le enseñó la caja que había escondido a su espalda y ella se cubrió la boca con la mano y abrió mucho los ojos.

―James…

―Los últimos cinco años hemos intentado engañar al mundo y engañarnos a nosotros mismos, pero no podemos seguir haciéndolo. No engañamos a nadie y no quiero seguir escondiéndome. Te quiero y quiero estar contigo. Eres el amor de mi vida y la madre de mis hijos. Nunca he querido cortarte las alas, ni atarte aún más aquí, pero creo que es ahora o nunca y tú misma lo has dicho: si te quedas, tendremos que resolver esto. Así que, Lizz, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y abrió la caja que contenía el anillo que ella le había devuelto hacía ya 15 años.

―Yo… ―Ella lo miró, incrédula y conmovida―. Yo también te quiero y sé que no engañamos a nadie. Ni quiero seguir escondiéndome como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. No creo que esto sea malo, ni que vayamos a hacerles daño a los niños, ¿no? Ya no somos los de la universidad y nuestra relación… joder, si es que ya estamos prácticamente casados.

―¿Entonces…?

―Sí, James. Claro que me casaré contigo.

Ambos rieron y él, tras ponerle el anillo, se levantó y la besó con dulzura.

―No me creo que hayas dicho que sí. ―La besó de nuevo y la abrazó―. Me muero por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

―Y yo. ―Lizzy rió―. Vamos a decírselo a los niños.

―Seguro que les hace muchísima ilusión. Y avisamos a mis padres, Rose y Albus para que vengan y les damos la noticia.

―Y tenemos que llamar a mis padres y a Lily. ―Se miró la mano y volvió a reír―. No me esperaba esto. Creía que hablaríamos y empezaríamos a comportarnos como una pareja, pero esto…

―Siempre he querido casarme contigo ―contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Y yo contigo. Y ahora vamos al salón. Tenemos mucho que explicarles a los niños.

* * *

Aquella noche ―y después de hablar con los padres de Lizzy, que se alegraron muchísimo de que, por fin, hubieran decidido comportarse como «adultos responsables», y con Lily, que empezó a gritar nada más oír la noticia― todos se reunieron en la casa para cenar. Rose y Scorpius llegaron los primeros, con sus cuatro pequeños: Lyra, que ya tenía 6 años; Orion, que acababa de cumplir 5; Cassiopeia, que iba a cumplir 3, y Carina, la pequeña de la familia que aún no tenía ni un año. Los tres mayores corrieron a jugar con Dan y Leah mientras la pequeña se quedaban con sus padres, que estaban muertos de curiosidad.

Harry y Ginny no tardaron en llegar y, poco después, Albus y Alice con Charlie y Grace.

―¡Hola, tito! ―La mayor de las niñas, que ya tenía 8 años, corrió a abrazar a su tío.

―Hola, preciosa.

―Estoy haciendo un dibujo muy guay en el cole. Cuando lo termine, te lo enseño, ¿vale?

―Me parece genial.

―¿Y Leah y Dan?

―En el cuarto, jugando con Lyra, Orion y Cassie. ―Sonrió―. Creo que Grace ya se ha ido para allá.

―¡Uy, voy!

La niña salió corriendo y él se reunió con todos los demás, que esperaban impacientes la noticia.

―¿Y bien? ―Preguntó Rose nada más ver a su primo entrar al comedor, incapaz de aguantar más―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han ofrecido una nueva serie o algo así?

―No. ―Lizzy sonrió y les enseñó la mano―. Esta vez sí que sí.

―Nos vamos a casar.

No tardaron en reaccionar y corrieron a abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

―¡Por fin! ―Exclamó Ginny―. Ya iba siendo hora de que sentarais la cabeza.

―Mi madre ha dicho justo lo mismo ―contestó Lizzy, intentando no poner los ojos en blanco.

―¡Y ambas tenemos razón!

―Enhorabuena, chicos. ―Rose abrazó a su primo―. ¿Lo saben ya los niños?

―Están encantados porque su mamá va a quedarse a vivir aquí ―dijo él.

―Espera, ¿qué? ―La pelirroja miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

―No voy a dejar Hollywood, pero quiero tomarme un respiro y volver al teatro ―explicó―. Echo mucho de menos a los niños cuando estoy en Los Ángeles y últimamente paso más tiempo aquí que allí así que ¿por qué no intentar hacer teatro aquí? Obviamente no voy a rechazar ningún buen proyecto, pero estar en casa... ―Sonrió―. Suena demasiado bien, la verdad. Y que conste que tomé la decisión antes de que me propusiera matrimonio.

―Es verdad ―corroboró James.

―Me parece maravilloso. ―Alice amplió su sonrisa―. ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Por fin podremos ir a vuestra boda!

―Habíamos perdido ya la esperanza ―añadió Albus.

―Tendremos que esperar un poco porque en verano nos vamos a Europa, pero en cuanto volvamos nos casaremos.

―No será nada ostentoso. ―James suspiró―. No nos gustaría que se enterara la prensa, la verdad. Al menos hasta que haya pasado.

―Seguro que os va bien. ―Rose abrazó ahora a Lizzy―. Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue el día.

―Creía que opinabas que un anillo lo arruinaba todo.

―Y lo sigo pensando, pero puede que a vosotros os vaya bien. A los demás no les va mal, ¿no? Mira a Lily y Leo tan felices en Nueva York: ella dando clases en la universidad e investigando, él dirigiendo la filial que tiene su padre allí. Y se han casado dos veces.

―Cada pareja es un mundo. ―James sonrió―. Bueno, ¿voy sacando ya el champán? Llevábamos 15 años esperando celebrar esto. Va siendo hora de brindar, ¿no?

Lizzy lo miró y sonrió. Después de tantos años, tantas complicaciones, tantas vueltas de la vida, sentaba bien poder gritar a los cuatro vientos, por fin, lo mucho que lo quería. Y no pensaba dejar de gritarlo nunca.

* * *

¡Y fin!

Lo primero: muchísimas gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo y acompañarme en esta aventura. Después de tanto tiempo por fin James y Lizzy están juntos y todos son felices :D

Espero que os haya gustado y, si os interesa, tengo un relato sobre Charlie en el último año de instituto así que puedo subirlo como un extra.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias y espero que el final os haya gustado.

Un beso enorme,

María :)


End file.
